


Call Me Diablo

by Kevyon



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 100,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevyon/pseuds/Kevyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Girl from the gangs childhood, is living her own Fast and Furious life...No matter what her father says. it is just who she. Rated for safety</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting and Leaving the Toretto's

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.
> 
> This story can be found originally on Fanfiction.net under LittleKarma's account, as she was kind enough to let me post it on her account.

She sat on her porch and watched as the other kids in her neighborhood ran around. Her eyes always landed on the 10 year old trouble makers that were almost inseparable. She wanted to play with them, but her father would never allow her off the porch to go play with them.

The older boy must have noticed her watching him, since he walked over to where she was sitting. She looked at him hopefully and smiled.

"Do you wanna come play?" he asked stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't my dad won't let me off the porch. He says you are bad, but I don't think so," she said shaking her French braided hair.

He smiled widely, "I'm Dominic."

"I'm Angel," she responded beaming at him, "If I was able to sneak off the porch could I play with you and your friends?"

"Sure come on, we can start the game over here," Dominic said smiling and pulling her down as he looked around and ushered her to the other side of the street using his larger body to block her father's sight of her.

Angel smiled at they made it to where his friends were waiting for him, "Hi I'm Angel."

"Come on Dom, she's like what 5?" one of the girls said making a face at him.

"I'm 7," Angel snapped back glaring at her as the other girl and boy laughed.

"Angel this is, Letty, Vince, and my little sister Mia. She's 7 too," Dominic said putting his arm over her shoulders to point to each one of the people in his group, "Come on lets go play in my dad's garage. I'll show you a thing or two about cars," he said pushing his friends up his driveway and into the old garage at the top of the hill.

Angel smiled and walked with Mia as the ten year olds excitedly ran up the hill.

"You like cars?" Mia asked as they followed the boys in to the garage.

Angel nodded, "I like motorcycles too. They look like so much fun," Angel said beaming finally happy to be 'playing' with the other kids in the neighborhood.

Dom walked towards her and grabbed her hand pulling her over to the work bench and showing her the different car parts and telling her about them. Letty, Vince and Mia all chimed in and taught her more about the different types of cars and engines.

An older man walked in the garage, "Dom! What did I say about coming in here and working with my Charger?"

"That I shouldn't be in here without you around," Dom grumbled, "But I was showing my new friend your awesome car," he said perking up pulling Angel in front of him.

"Hello there chicka, I'm Dom and Mia's dad. Who are you?" He asked crouching down as the others held their breath.

"I'm Angel Suko, I live across the street. My daddy never plays with me, but Dom saw me and invited me to play with him and his friends," Angel said smiling.

He nodded and patted Angel's head standing, "Outside the lot of you, go on get going."

Dom and the others smiled and ran outside and began to place race car as Dom put it. The rules were simple, you were the car and you had to run and 'drive' beating the others over the finish line which was a stick in the backyard.

Dom was the reigning champ, or was until Angel beat him at his own game. As the sun began to go down Angel waved goodbye to them all thanking them for letting her play with them.

Angel walked inside and was scooped up by her father, "Where were you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine daddy; I was playing with the boy across the street and him friends."

"I told you not to go over there. That boy is a bad influence; I don't want you going over there."

"But Daddy!"

"No buts, you will listen to me you understand."

"Yes daddy," Angel pouted as her father put her down.

The next day Angel sat on the porch her hair in pigtails as she watched the older kids come out to play. Dom motioned for her to come over and play but she shook her head.

He walked over with his friends and looked at her, "What don't you want to play with us?"

"Too good to play with us?" Letty asked snippily as Angel looked down.

"No, I want to play but my dad told me I couldn't go over and play with you," Angel said sadly.

"Okay, then we'll play over here," Mia said smiling as she held out her hand to Angel who took it and led them into her backyard where her father's meager garage was.

"So what's in there?" Vince asked pointing to it.

"My daddy is fixing up an old motorcycle. I want to help him but he never lets me…" Angel said shrugging, "Its okay I still watch him anyway."

Dom nodded and smiled, "Come on lets play racecar."

They all nodded and smiled running around the backyard happily. That was until Angel's father came outside and scooped her up.

"Get out of here you hooligans!"

"Daddy! I was playing with them! You told me not to go over and play with them so I didn't, they came over and played with me," Angel said crossing her arms glaring at her father.

"I told you not to play with them at all," He snapped and put her down, "Go to your room now."

Angel pouted and waved to her new friends, "Bye…"

Dom and the others waved back, "Bye Angel."

"Now get out of here you lot and if I see you on my property again I'm calling the police."

Angel looked at her window as her friends ran back across the street. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest stomping around the room. She kicked the new backpack her daddy had bought her for school before smiling.

"You can't stop me from playing with them while I'm at school," she said sitting on her bed.

3 years later…

"I thought we solved this problem when you were younger! I told you not to go over there; I told you I didn't want you anywhere near that boy."

"Dad, Mia needed help with her homework. I went across the street and helped her with it," the now ten year old Angel yelled.

"She has parents to help with that. I won't hear another word about this, school lets out in a month and your going to live with your Aunt in Japan!" he yelled as Angel's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT? I'm not going anywhere! My friends are here!" she screamed and darted out of the room and down the stairs running across the street and into the 13 year old Dom as he walked out of his house.

"Whoa, hi Angel. What's wrong?" he asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"My dad is sending me away to Japan at the end of the school year…" Angel sniffed trying not to cry in front of him.

"Come on in," Dom said opening the door he had just come out of.

"I thought you were going to play at Vince's?" his mother asked.

"Something came up," Dom said as his mother walked into the room.

"Aw what's wrong sweetie?" she asked crouching in front of the trying not to cry Angel.

"My dad is sending me away because I'm friends with Dom and Mia, Mrs. Toretto," Angel said as tears slipped out of her eyes.

She was pulled into a hug, "I'm sorry sweetie. Why don't you go upstairs with Dom and talk to him and Mia. I'll go get something to make you feel better."

Dom nodded and pulled Angel upstairs, "You go play with Mia and I'm going to call Vince and Letty and have them come over."

Angel walked down the hallway as Dom called his friends and told them to come over. She knocked on Mia's door and walked in when she was told to.

"What's wrong Angel? Did you forget something?" Mia asked looking at her friend.

Angel shook her head as Dom walked in behind her, "The crew will be here in a minute and you can explain what's going on."

Angel nodded and sat down next to Mia as Mrs. Toretto walked into the room with a plate of cookies, "Thank you Mrs. Toretto."

"Of course sweetie," she said as there was a bang on the door, "COME IN!" she yelled walking out of Mia's room and down stairs.

Letty and Vince ran into the room, "What happened Angel?" the both asked.

"My dad is sending me to Japan at the end of the school year."

"Why?" Dom asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I was over here earlier helping Mia with homework when he came home, he said he thought he took care of this problem when we were younger."

"Oh like when he told us to get off his property or he was going to call the cops? But you still played with us at school?" Letty asked frowning.

"Yeah, I don't know why he doesn't like you guys. You all are really nice; I mean yeah we get into things but its fun."

"He's just a jackass," Vince said and Mia looked at him in horror, "What? That's what my mom calls my dad all the time."

"That's a bad word, don't say that," Mia said shaking her finger at him.

"Anyway, what are you going to do?" Dom asked.

"I can't not go…" Angel said sighing, "So I guess I'll give you my new phone number and e-Mial address so we can still talk."

Her friends nodded and sighed, "Alright then, I guess we we'll do that and make the rest of your time here amazing," Dom said smiling at her as he grabbed a cookie.

The next month was rough on Angel's relationship with her father. She spent every night she could at the Toretto household, hanging out with her friends. Even when she was grounded she snuck out and went anyway, slipping out her window and into Dom's arms as he waited under her window waiting for her to drop.

Dom yawned as everyone sat on his floor drinking chocolate milk for the last time together, "So I say we do something so Angel won't ever forget us."

"Sure Dom, like what?" Letty asked leaning against his bed.

"I don't know… um how about we jack a car?" Dom suggested smiling, "I mean come on we all know how to do it, so lets go do it."

Angel nodded, "Alright, sounds like fun. You wanna come Mia?"

"Nope, I'm not going to be apart of this idea," she said shaking her head.

"Okay, see you when we get back," Dom said smiling as he opened his window and climbed out.

Angel and the others followed him to the junkyard and to their favorite old wreck that still running. Angel climbed into the old car's passenger side as Dom slipped into the driver's side and hotwired the car. The others climbed into the car and smiled as Dom drove the car around the junkyard and plowed straight through the front gates.

Dom drove the car back to the junkyard as the first rays of light hit the horizon, "Come on we got to run home."

With that the four of them ran back to Dom's house, Angel quickly darting to her house climbing the tree beside her window as she slipped into her room and closed the window. Grabbing a change of clothes she walked into her bathroom and took a shower to explain why she was up so early.

Her father was there with their SUV, all her things already packed into the car and ready to take her to the airport. Dom and the rest of the gang was standing there looking at the SUV.

"I'll miss you guys," Angel said hugging them all and giving Dom a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for letting me play with you guys, it was an amazing 3 years. When I come back to the states I'll look you up."

Dom nodded blushing slightly, "See you Angel, good luck in Japan."

Angel nodded and waved good bye to her friends as she got into the SUV.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them."

"They are my friends. I would never leave my friends like you wanted, I love my friends," Angel huffed and looked away from him.

He frowned and left her alone, "I expect you to be on your best behavior and stay away from who ever your Aunt tells you to."

Angel didn't respond to him as she stared out the window watching the road slip under their car.

He sighed and didn't say anything more as they got to the airport. He grabbed her things out of the back of the SUV and walked her into the airport terminal.

"Your aunt will be there waiting for you with a sign with your name on it. Have a good time sweetie I'll come visit you on holidays."

"Whatever. I still hate you," Angel snapped grabbing her bags and walking off to board the plane, the non-stop 18 hour flight to Japan.

Angel drifted off quickly still worn out from the all nighter she had pulled with Dom and the others. When she woke they were touching down in Japan, yawning she stood and stretched keeping her book bag with her as she grabbed her little purse and walked off the plane down to where the sign read baggage claim in English under the Japanese.

She slipped through the crowd and smiled grabbing her bags of the belt and wheeling them towards the other people with signs. Her smile quickly dropped as she looked at them and none of them were in English.

"Shit… I really hate my dad," She muttered as she looked at the people waiting not knowing which one of the signs read 'Angel'.

She looked around and sat down on the waiting chairs tapping her chin, trying to think of something that she could do to pass the time. Dom would have already snagged a segway and would be on his way but she wasn't Dom and she didn't feel like getting in trouble yet.

Huffing Angel crossed her arms and watched as the people passed her by, "What a lousy way to spend the start the summer."

"Angel? Angel Suko?" A woman asked in perfect English as she came over.

Angel stood, "Yes?"

"Come on I'm your aunt Suki. This is my step-son Han, he's a few years older then you."

"Hi I'm Angel it's nice to meet you," Angel said looking at her step cousin.

"Hi," Han said shortly as he took in the girl that was going to be living with them now.

Angel didn't shift as he looked her over, "So can we go? I feel as I've spent enough quality time with the airport."

Her aunt laughed and motioned her on, "Come on then Angel. Let's get you and your things home."

Angel nodded and grabbed her stuff before following the bored looking Han and his step mom. She was curious if he was her real cousin, or her step cousin, he seemed cool either way. She looked at all the cars and smiled at the man driving the car they approached.

"This is your step Uncle Jah, he doesn't speak too much English so Han and I will teach you Japanese, since you'll need it to get around."

"Thank you," Angel said nodding.

After the bags were all loaded up, Angel followed Han into the back seat of the car as her Aunt got in the passenger side. Angel looked out of the window and smiled as the beautiful city spread itself out in front of her.

She looked at the small house and nodded, go figure Japan would have little houses to go with the giant city. Angel stepped out of the car looked at what was going to be the rest of her life until she got enough money to go back to the states.

"Now I know you just got out of school, but school here will start up in a few weeks. I already have you enrolled there, and you'll be in a few special classes until you learn enough Japanese to get by in classes," Aunt Suki said patting Angel's shoulder as she walked to the door carrying one of your bags.

"Okay…" Angel said not knowing what to think.

She followed her Aunt into the small house and swallowed, no wonder her father had packed so little.

"Here is your room, Han's is right over there, mine and Jah's is across the hall," Aunt Suki said putting your bag on the made bed, "Well you get settled in and I'll make us some supper."

"Thank you Aunt Suki," she said politely as she put the rest of her bags on her bed.

Han wandered into her room and nodded, "Come on I'll show you around."

Angel nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you."


	2. New People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Han nodded and shrugged quickly showing her the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and the laundry room, before he led her back towards his room.

"I have a feeling you'll like my room," Han said showing her the room covered in wall to wall posters of cars and motorcycles all with pretty women.

Angel smiled and looked around the room slowly, "I love it, the best part being I can name every bike and car on your walls. I think we're going to get along great Han."

Han smiled and nodded, "I kind of figured, it sounded like you were sent here to get away from this kind of stuff."

"Yeah basically," Angel said shrugging, "Dad didn't like me being friends with the boy across the street."

Han nodded, "I'll show you around town after school one day. Show you all the good garages to hang out at and where I'm gonna set up shop myself one day."

"Can I help you run the place?" Angel asked perking up a bit.

"Sure, I'll need all the help I can get you know."

Angel beamed at him, "Sounds amazing thank you!"

Han nodded and lead her back to the kitchen, "Alright mom we're done…"

Angel's aunt smiled at her and motioned them to sit at the small table on the floor. She couldn't say she was enjoying her stay so far in Japan, everything was smaller, the culture was way different and the language block was too much.

Han passed her fleeting looks across the table as if he could tell Angel was getting depressed about being so far from home. He followed her into her room and sat her down on the bed after dinner.

"What's wrong? You miss your dad?" Han asked standing against the closed door.

"No, I hate my dad. Why would I miss him?" Angel asked avoiding his question carefully.

"Then what is it?" he persisted crossing his arms over his chest.

"I miss my friends. Dad rushed me out of school so fast I couldn't get any of their contact information. All I had time for was a quick good bye and I gave the boy my dad hates a kiss on the cheek," Angel said slowing her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

Han smiled softly, "Got a crush on the boy don't you?"

"NO! Boys are icky," she said childishly huffing, "He was my best friend and we made a pact, no matter what, we got each others backs."

Han grinned at that, "Can you have my back too?"

Angel shrugged, "I don't know yet. We'll see if your worth my time at school," she said shrugging as if she didn't care they had instantly taken to one another.

Han nodded, "I can accept that. I'll see if you're worth my time in school too then."

Angel nodded, "When is school starting?"

"About a week. We're going to hang around here until school starts up. Mom and I can teach you Japanese and Mom will order your uniform."

"What kind of uniform?" she asked warily.

"The school girl kind, with a skirt, button down shirt, tie and jacket," Han said smiling as Angel looked at him in horror, "Sorry it's a requirement."

"Great… Vince would so be laughing his ass off right now…" she grumbled under her breath as Han watched her carefully.

"Another friend?" he asked curiously as she pouted.

"Yeah…" she shook her head clearing away the memories, "So how long is school?"

"Six hours like every where else, it's a public school after all. I'm sure you'll pick up Japanese soon enough, it's an easy language it just looks intimidating."

"Easy for you to say Asian boy… Spanish is my second language, so I don't think Japanese will be very important to me as of yet."

Han frowned and snorted, "Whatever," he said standing straight and walking out her door, leaving her there to contemplate her situation.

Angel groaned and flopped back onto her bed, "I hate my dad…"

Angel blinked as the light was flicked on and the covers ripped off of her, "What?"

"Time to get up sleepy head, it's almost noon. I know the jetlag and the time change, but you'll adjust," Her aunt said smiling warmly down at her.

Angel made a soft groaning humming noise and nodded as she pulled herself out of bed and into the small bathroom. Locking the door she went about her business before walking back into her room where Han was sitting on her bed.

"Hey you are a zombie… Mom said you kind of just looked at her blankly when she woke you up," Han said as she ratted through her bags and pulled out underwear and some other clothes.

She ignored him for the time being as she walked back into the bathroom and turned the water on, quickly stripping down and walking into the cold spray. Her eyes snapped open as she finally realized where she was.

Groaning she quickly finished washing up and got dressed, as she came out of the bathroom she was greeted by a bowl of ramen held by Han.

"Lunch, so eat up," Han explained as she looked at him confused.

"Thank you," Angel said smiling softly, "Sorry I ignored you… I'm not really too awake until I have a cold shower."

Han nodded smiling, "I know what you mean. You'll be fine by the time school starts up though."

"I sure hope so. I don't think I can handle taking a shower at 5 in the morning everyday. So how do we get to school? Bus, bicycle, car?"

"Uh… none of the above. We take the train to school, it's kind of like the metro. Have you been on the metro before?" Han asked looking at Angel who nodded taking the ramen and beginning to eat.

"Yep. I lived in LA and I'm not old enough to own a car so Metro and bus are my preferred modes of transportation."

"Good then I shouldn't need to teach you how to use the pass machines then?"

"I can't read Japanese genius," Angel said dully as she swallowed a large mouthful of Ramen.

"Right… So I guess I have to teach you how to use the machines," Han said sighing softly, "Don't worry you'll pick it up pretty fast."

"Right," Angel said not believing him at all.

Han smiled and motioned her into his room, "Come on I'll show you some cars you're going to see while you're here."

Angel nodded and walked out of her room and into Han's as he lifted his mattress and pulled out a few car magazines.

"These are Japanese cars, all the American cars you're used to, are called foreign here for obvious reasons. Those cars are far and few between, meaning your not going to see them," Han said smiling.

Angel pouted slightly, "But I love seeing Mustangs and the modded cars. Do you guys not mod your cars?"

"We mod the cars. Trust me you'll know when you see them," Han said grinning as he lay on his bed, "Come on lay down with me."

Angel smiled and lay down next to him as they poured over the magazine's talking mods and parts. The comfort of talking cars with someone made her feel more at home then any thing else.

There was a knock on the door as she and Han were in a heated debate about what kind of engine would have been better for the Supra in the magazine.

Angel looked up as Han slipped out of bed and opened the door beginning to speak Japanese to his father. Her head tilted to the side, she was never going to understand this language.

Han looked at the confused Angel and smiled at her, "Don't think about it too much. You're only going to hurt yourself."

Angel stuck her tongue out at him, "Whatever, and a twin turbo is a better engine then a V8."

Han shook his head, "Keep thinking that," he puffed slightly as they returned to the debate over engines when he had lay back down on his bed.

By the time dinner rolled around Han and Angel where laughing and carrying on. Han smiled catching his breath as he pulled Angel out to the table and pulled her down next to him.

"So what have you two been up to all day," Aunt Suki asked looked at the two who were smiling.

"We were talking all day. We found out we have a lot in common," Angel said folding her legs under her as she took the glass of ice water Han handed her, "Thank you."

Han nodded, "So mom would it be alright if I taught Angel Japanese on my own?"

She nodded, "That would be perfect; I have a lot going on right now in the office and the time I thought I would have to teach Angel just doesn't exist anymore."

Angel smiled, "That's alright I think Han will be a fine teacher."

Han grinned, "Thank you mom."

She nodded, "Of course, thank you Han for offering."

Han nodded, "I needed something to do."

His father looked at him and nodded saying something in Japanese as Han flushed slightly and looked down at his plate losing his grin as Angel's aunt joined the conversation in Japanese as well.

Angel looked between the three of them and made an educated guess that Han was getting yelled at. This she determined only by the slightly raised voices and the look on Han's face. When the conversation was over she could tell he had just gotten reprimanded, his face had an embarrassed blush on it as he looked pitifully at his plate.

Han and Angel excused themselves from the table and walked back towards Han's room.

"So what was all that? What did you get in trouble for?" Angel asked looking at him.

Han seemed to bristle slightly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"But I do," Angel said grabbing his arm, "I want to understand what the hell happened."

Han blinked and smiled thinly, "Alright, come on. You can consider it your very first lesson in Japanese."

Angel looked at the uniform hanging on her door, "You gotta be kidding me…"

Han laughed, "Nope, this is your uniform for tomorrow."

Angel groaned and put her arms around Han's neck, "Please tell me I can wear shorts under it…"

Han shrugged, "I doubt their going to flip your skirt."

"Good! I really don't want to wear a skirt and just a skirt."

Han laughed and pulled her into the kitchen, "Come on I'll make dinner, mom and dad will be home late tonight. It's their anniversary."

Angel smiled and walked with Han, "Good because I don't feel like cooking."

"You cook?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, I can bake too. I like cooking, it relaxes me. But it takes too damn long sometimes. Like right now when I just feel like flopping on the floor or something cushy and taking a nap," Angel said pouting as Han untangled himself from his step cousin's large hug.

Han shook his head, "If you wanna sleep you can go to bed without dinner."

Angel made a face, "No thank you. I like food."

Han snorted and started making dinner, "Then go sit over there and don't bug me."

Angel nodded and flopped down on the floor in front of the table.

Han yawned and pulled the covers over him and Angel, she had fallen asleep while they were talking in his room. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her temple lightly, "See you in the morning Angel."

Han groaned feeling something nudge him, his eyes opened as he saw Angel fidgeting in her sleep, "Alright I get it, I'll move over."

Angel opened one eye, "Han why are you in my bed?"

"I'm not, you're in mine. You fell asleep while we were talking and I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, sorry," she said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Han said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"There you are Angel, your uncle and I were looking for you," her aunt said smiling softly.

"Yeah Han and I were talking last night and he said I fell asleep in here," Angel said sitting up covering up her large yawn.

"I see," she said smiling, "Come on you two. Go get ready for school, I already packed your lunches and your book bags."

Angel smiled and moved out of Han's room as she groaned lightly at the uniform and pulled it, a pair of shorts and a newest of underwear into the bathroom as she started up her usual cold shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed, Han handed her a piece of toast and ushered her out of the house, "Come on you. We got to catch the train."

Angel made a face and ate the toast as she rang out her long hair on the way to the subway. She really did hate mornings after all.

Han handed her the ticket and dragged her into the packed train, "Alright, so do you think you'll be okay with the Japanese now?"

"I sure hope so," Angel said swallowing the last bit of toast.

Han grinned, "Good. So when we get to school I'll introduce you to a few people and then you can go find your classes."

Angel nodded, "Okay… anything strange I should know?"

"Yeah, before going into class you need to put on what we call wabaki, their blue and white slippers, they'll be in your cubby…"

"Slippers… Alright whatever," Angel said as Han pulled her out of the train and onto the street towards the school.

Han walked up to a group of guys, "Hey Takashi!"

The shortest of the group turned around, "Hello Han."

"I want you guys to meet my step cousin, Angel. She'll be living with me until she decides she's old enough to go back to the states," Han said curling an arm around her waist.

"Hello Angel," the short boy said nodding, "I am Takashi, this is Toshi, and Morimoto. What class are you in?"

"She's your age Takashi, she's probably in your class," Han said shrugging as the school bell rang, "I'll meet you right her when school lets out you got it?"

Angel nodded, "Sure Han no prob."


	3. Drifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Han gave her a backwards wave as he walked into the building.

Angel made a face and looked at the three boys looking her over, "Don't even think about it you assholes."

Takashi smiled, "Welcome to Japan Angel. Come I'll take you to the office so you can get your schedule."

Angel nodded and pulled her backpack up higher, "Thanks Takashi."

He nodded and led her inside, "This is the new student Angel…"

"Suko, Angel Suko," she said smiling at them.

"Good morning," she said speaking in Japanese, as she handed Angel her schedule.

Angel nodded in thanks rather then attempt to thank her in Japanese, Han had repetitively told her there were no r-rolls in Japanese. Yet Angel was programmed to roll every r in a foreign language not English.

Takashi sneered slightly, "Too good to speak our language?"

"No I would rather not butcher it. I'm a Spanish speaker by blood, so all the pronunciations for Spanish flop over into every language I learn…"

Takashi nodded accepting this answer as he took her schedule and looked it over, "Good you are in all of my classes. I can help you understand what is ah going on."

Angel nodded and followed him, "Not a problem I am good at the listen follow and absorb routine…"

Takashi passed her a half smile as he stopped at the first room and bent slightly taking off his shoes and slipping on the white and blue slippers. Angel looked at them and sighed shaking her head, 'Wow…talk about clash-y…' she thought to herself as she too donned the slippers.

Walking into the room she was surrounded by Japanese, 'Okay this must be homeroom then… Yes I realize I'm foreign do you all have to stare at me…' was her inner thoughts as Takashi lead her over to where he was sitting.

"You can sit here beside me," Takashi said, "It will be the easiest thing to do."

"Thank you… I really didn't feel like getting stared at all day," she said softly sitting slowly in the skirt careful not to show the black spandex shorts she was wearing under it.

Takashi smiled and began to introduce her to the people around him. Angel nodded and watched them all picking out words and phrases she understood in Japanese. Most of what she could make out was about her, little whispers about who she was and why she was there.

The bell rang again and she was saved by the teacher beginning to talk about something relating to their classes for the first day. Angel only understood about half of what he was saying until Takashi started translating for her. With the little she understood and what she found out from listening to both Takashi and the teacher she was quickly picking up more of the language.

Takashi made sure that there was at least one of his friends in her classes that could sit by her and help her through them. Angel managed to pick quite a bit up since the day had started she decided as she followed Toka to the lunch room. Toka was a close female friend of Takashi's, her long black hair pinned back in curls with a butterfly clip holding them.

Takashi spotted the two girls' and made room at his table for Angel. He smiled as he stood and pulled Angel into the seat next to him.

Angel smiled, "Thank you Takashi, I'm picking up on the language well enough, since you've put translators in all my classes."

Takashi nodded, "It was nothing, my friends would do anything to help you out."

The silent nods went around the table letting Angel know who was in charge and that they didn't disobey the leader. Angel smiled at the hierarchy, it was just like at home with Dom, he was the unspoken leader.

"Thank you all for that, I don't think I could survive this place without your help," Angel said bowing her head to them all as she smiled slightly.

They all nodded in acceptance before they returned to their food as Angel pulled the food her aunt had cooked for her out of the brown paper bag. She smiled widely when she saw the burrito and an apple.

"What is that?" Takashi asked pointing at her burrito.

"A burrito, traditional Mexican American food," Angel said opening the plastic wrap.

"Are you a Mexican then?" Takashi asked looking her over once more.

"I'm Hispanic," Angel said choosing to ignore his once over.

"You don't look like one," he said shrugging.

"Oh course I don't… I don't exactly have a good tan going right now," she said snorting before she bit into the burrito that was filled with rice, pork, and refried beans.

"If you went out with me, you could get a tan," one of the other boys said grinning.

"I'm 10, I'm not going anywhere near you with a ten foot pole. You're icky," Angel said looking at him like he had grown three heads.

The boy shrugged, "What ever you're just a Gaijin…"

Angel looked at Takashi for a translation, but received none as he glared at the other boy. The boy quickly stood and left after apologizing to Takashi.

"Do I get a translation?"

"No, eat your food," Takashi responded

Angel made a face but returned to eating never the less, she was hungry after all. She stood as the bell rang once more, tossing her trash in the brown bag before tossing that too in the trashcan. Shrugging her shoulders she walked out of the cafeteria and waited patiently for Takashi to guide her to the next class.

After what seemed like an eternity in classes the final bell rang, surprisingly she didn't have a lot of homework, as she counted up the things she had to do as she followed Takashi outside. Han was already waiting for her as he waved her over.

Angel waved to Takashi before darting towards Han, "So now what?"

"I'll show you the garages," Han said grinning to her, "After all we got to keep you in the know of things."

Angel grinned widely and slipped Han's arm over her shoulders, "Come on then!"

Han laughed and walked with her towards the main street where the garages were.

"Alright so this is Ken's shop, don't bug him he doesn't like kids. That one right there is Soka's, he's cool runs a nice kind of repair shop with his wife. Uh that one is Kei's, if you wanna watch a master of Body kits and body work, go there, guy is a genius and loves to teach people the music of cars. That right there is where I want to set up shop," Han said pointing to the abandoned garage hidden in a back alley, "Of course this is sort of the back entrance… Actually this is like the side entrance."

"What do you mean the side entrance?" Angel asked looking at him her wide small dropping slightly.

"Well it doesn't have a back entrance… The garage doors are obviously the front of the garage. But it has a whole building attached to it on the other side, enough room for a club," Han said grinning at the garage doors.

"Alright, I can see where the appeal is… Clubs mean pretty women and more customers, and customers mean work and work means money…" she said her grin widening, "One flaw in your plan… How are we going to get the money to buy the entire place?"

"Takashi's dad is loaded, if we stay friends with Takashi and do odd jobs for his old man we'll get paid and getting paid means that we can get cars and getting cars means we can race, and we both know what racing gets us."

"Money, which we are going to spend on modding our cars, and then racing more to get more money to finish the mods, and then racing some more until there is enough to buy this place and then racing to fill it and fix it up, with what ever we need," Angel said, "in the end that's a lot of shit we need to do. Is there any where we can get employed as soon as possible to start on this money problem?"

Han nodded, "Yeah but we aren't old enough… I got another year before I can work meaning you got two…" he said frowning, "If we do all the installs ourselves, you know the modding, and then do all the fixing of this place ourselves it'll be cheaper."

"You are one bolt shy of spinning out…" Angel said smiling as she ran towards the garage doors and turned around, "But I claim this as the future sight of Han and Angel's garage," she giggled as Han's face lit up, "But we just have to make sure no one buys it, or tears it down until we buy it…"

"It's supposed to be haunted, no one wants to destroy or buy it. The previous owners are gonna think we're crazy when two young kids buy the place from them," Han said as Angel ran back to him.

"Well no ghost is going to scare me away… So can you introduce me to Kei? I wanna learn more about the body work… I know engines and the guts of a car, but not the skin. So it's like I've been though biology class, but never took human anatomy and I'm a doctor," Angel said trying to make him understand.

Han looked at her strangely, "I got that without the weird comparison…" he shook his head, "Alright come on then, to Kei's we shall go."

Angel stood behind Han as they walked into the garage of a wild haired man crouched next to the side of a RX-7. Han walked up to him and waited patiently for the man to stop painting the side of the RX.

"Kei, I want you to meet my step cousin Angel," Han said in Japanese as he touched Kei's shoulder.

The man jumped slightly, "Han! Good to see you. Well where… ah there you are. I'm Kei it's nice to meet you little Angel," he said quickly in Japanese that left Angel slightly confused.

Han laughed, "Angel doesn't speak too much Japanese."

"Oh sorry," he said repeating what he had said in English.

"Sorry I'm working on Japanese. It's nice to meet you Mr. Kei," Angel said smiling at him.

"No Mr. just Kei," he said smiling, "Come sit next to me, you look like you want to learn the song of the cars."

Angel smiled as Han motioned her to sit as he sat on a stool. She plopped down on the floor next to Kei, who flashed her a wide smile before she heard a soft clicking begin in a rhythm much like that of a metronome.

"You have a tongue ring…" she said suddenly causing Kei to laugh and stick his tongue out at her, showing her the two barbells.

"Very quick to pick up things, Han didn't notice until I was singing one time," Kei said pulling back more, "Here sit right in front of me. You can stretch your legs out under the car. You're going to help me paint this baby."

Angel nodded and moved feeling him stop behind her and hand her the airbrush. He guided her hands to the right places on the brush, and then picked up the rhythm once more before he guided her in the art of air brushing.

Angel smiled widely as her hands easily picked up the motions and the rhythm Kei pulling his hand away as she finished off the design on the car as he continued to keep rhythm.

"You Angel are a natural," Kei said pulling back to stand before he helped Angel off the floor as well, "It was an honor to meet you, and I thank you for all your help," he said bowing to her.

"Thank you Kei," Angel said bowing back, "It was an honor to learn from a Master."

Han smiled, "Come on we're going to miss the last train if we don't get going."

"Don't worry about it Han, I'll drop you guys off at the cross road next to your place," Kei said waving his hand as he walked to the sink and washed his hands, "Come on Angel, wash up time, you aren't a car, you don't need the paint job."

Angel smiled and ran over to him reaching over the sink and trying to wash her hands, "I'm a little too short for this…" she muttered.

Kei laughed and picked her up so she could wash her hands properly, "Nah you just need a lift," he teased when he placed her on her feet, "Come on you two."

Angel smiled and slipped into the passenger seat which felt like the driver's seat to her, "This is going to take some getting used to…"

"Right foreign model's are backwards…" Kei said nodding, "Can you drive Angel?"

"Sort of… I can drive but somehow I don't think it's the kind you do here…"

"I'll show you our driving. Alright everybody buckled? Don't need to get in trouble for getting you kids hurt," Kei said as he pulled out and went flying down the road.

Angel's breath was taken away as he over steered on purpose and slipped sideways every turn as he drove them home, "What is this?"

"That my little art Angel is drifting. That's our kind of driving here in Tokyo, I'll teach you and Han when you get older. Now go on, have a safe walk the rest of the way home," Kei said waving them off before driving away.

"Han I think I'm going to like it here in Tokyo," Angel said smiling.

"Good because I think we're late… And I normally get in trouble for being late…"


	4. Making a Name Worth Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Angel shrugged, "Nothing new there…. I was always in trouble."

"Do you like being in trouble?"

"No but, it's a not changing fact for me so why fight it?"

"You might need to… my dad hates it when I don't follow the rules," Han said softly opening the door.

"There you are! I, I mean we, were getting worried about you two," Aunt Suki said grabbing on arm on each child and looking them over.

"Sorry we're late Aunt Suki, Han was showing me around town near the school," Angel said quickly defending him as Uncle Jah opened his mouth.

He stopped and nodded, before thanking Han in Japanese.

"So how was your first day?" Aunt Suki asked smiling as she led the two children into the kitchen.

"It was good; I got to meet some of Han's friends and made some myself. I learned a lot more Japanese thanks to one of Han's younger friends that was in most of my classes," Angel said smiling.

She smiled back at Angel, "Good, I'm glad you're fitting in at school and enjoying yourself."

Han plopped down on the floor next to his father after dropping his book bag off in his room.

"Angel go drop off your things and we can all eat dinner, your Uncle and I were waiting for you and Han to get home."

Angel nodded and darted off to her small room. She dropped her shoulder bag on the floor and yanked off the sweater and the tie tossing them on the bed, before she walked back out to the dining area. She sat carefully on the floor, tucking her legs under her, careful not to show off the spandex black shorts she had under the skirt.

Dinner was filled of small talk and good Japanese food, when it was over Angel excused her self to her room to do homework. Her aunt allowed her to go as Han was pulled into a conversation with his father.

Puffing out her cheeks Angel dropped back onto her bed with a sigh, "I hate homework…"

She sat back up and moved her homework and books back on to the floor before she stood up. Her eyes on her closed door she shimmed out of her spandex shorts and pulled off her uniform tossing it on the bed. With a sigh she grabbed her pjs and pulled them on before exiting her room and walking down the hall.

"Han can I come in?" Angel asked knocking softly on his door.

Han opened his door with a pair of headphones down around his neck, "Yeah come on in."

Angel smiled brightly, "Thanks Han!" she said walking into his room and sitting on his bed as he closed the door and sat down at his computer.

Angel stood and leaned on his shoulders and watched his screen as he worked on his own homework, "So why is it taking you so long?"

"Because I have more then you," He said blandly holding up a small bag, "Pocky?"

Angel looked at the chocolate sticks and nodded pulling one out, "Thank you," she said nibbling on the end to taste it before she inhaled the rest of it instantly loving the chocolate covered treat.

She silently moved towards Han's turned back and licked her lips her eyes on the bag of pocky. She stole a quick glance at Han before her hand darted forward and nicked the bag off the desk. Quickly she scampered back to his bed and sat back down nibbling on the pocky.

"Angel give me my pocky back," Han said a few minutes later as he reached for the bag that was no longer there.

"No my pocky now," Angel said holding the bag to her chest smiling widely as he turned around to glare at her as he held out his hand.

"Angel," he said softly, "Give me the pocky or I won't show you where I buy them from."

Angel's eyes shifted back and forth as she debated the possibility of more pocky verses the bag she had now, "Alright fine," she huffed handing him the bag back.

Han smiled and looked in the bag, "And here I was worried you wouldn't have left me any."

"No I had to be quiet about it, and quiet eating requires nibbling and nibbling is not conducive of eating a lot very fast," Angel said shrugging.

"Nice vocabulary word there," Han said shaking his head, "So was Takashi helpful with getting you around?"

Angel nodded, "He and his friends were very helpful, but they made fun of me because I'm Hispanic and then I got asked out. Which by the way was fairly creepy and I did not appreciate it…"

Han laughed, "Yeah well that's Takashi's friends for you, they like to think they can get anything, and they're what 10?"

Angel nodded, "I don't know why boys are so interested in girls right now, I mean all the boys in America except my guy friends are like, 'Ew, girl Cooties,' well that's not what they say but you get the point…"

Han nodded and shrugged, "What ever go on get to bed you, it's already 9:30 at night."

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Angel whined looking at Han with a slight pout.

"Tough crackers," Han said smiling, "Go on you. Go ahead and get some sleep, I'm heading that way as soon as this homework is out of the way."

Angel sighed and nodded as she stood. Yawning slightly she wrapped her arms around Han's neck and gave him a hug. Han wrapped one arm around her back before he pushed Angel away and shooed her before returning to his homework.

Angel walked into her room and sighed softly, not wanting to sleep she lay down and turned off the light as her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

Angel woke up to Han knocking on her door, "Come on Angel we got to get to school."

"I don't want to go! I mean can't I sleep," Angel whined pulling the covers over her head.

"No, now get out of bed!" Han yelled kicking on the door.

Angel huffed into her hair and sat up kicking the covers off, "I HATE SCHOOL!"

When there was no response Angel sighed and got out of bed grabbing her clothes and headed towards the bathroom for the fastest shower she could get.

When she got out of the bathroom Han was heading towards the front door, "Hang on Han! I'm coming, just lemme get my bag."

Han lifted her bag up, "And I packed the stuff laying around your back pack too."

"I love you Han, you know that right?" Angel said as she ran after him and closed the door behind them.

"Yep I know you do, and you always will," Han said handing her, her back pack and the other half of the piece of toast he was eating, "So we good?"

Angel held the piece of toast in her lips as she walked and went through her bag. She nodded and slipped the bag on before biting down on the crunchy bread and smiling briefly at Han before continuing to chow down on the food.

Han smiled at his cousin and patted her head, "Good little Angel."

"You wish I was a good angel…"

"Nope, I like you just the way you are."

"Good because I am too lazy to change my ways now."

Han smiled, "Would never want you to, after all I would never had met you if you were any different."

"I know right. Though I think its funny, the reason I was sent here is still the kind of stuff were doing."

"Oh the being around garages and generally bad people? Yeah that happens a lot here in Tokyo," Han said tugging on Angel's drying brown locks.

"So what we doing today?"

"Going home after school, Dad ripped into me yesterday so we're going straight home."

"Okay I got cha. Completely understand that."

Han nodded and left her with Takashi and the others as he headed off to his own class. Angel blinked not having realized that they had talked the entire way to school.

"Morning Angel," Takashi said smiling.

"Morning," Angel said shaking her head, "Sorry I don't remember how we got here… I remember talking and walking and then somehow we were here."

Takashi smiled, "I completely understand."

"Why does it happen to you a lot? Cause I don't like this gap of time missing from my memory… I mean I don't even remember the train ride," Angel said as they walked into homeroom after donning their wabaki.

"Yeah some mornings are just like that, it happens. So did you get all your homework done?" He asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, luckily the teachers told me I could write in English… I would have been screwed otherwise. I can't even write in Spanish, so how am I supposed to write in a language that is all pretty and boxy like?"

Takashi looked at her as if she had grown three heads, and was saved from responding as the bell rang and the teacher started talking.

Angel groaned as she saw Han waiting outside with a girl, "Gimme a break…"

Han smiled, "Hey Angel this is a classmate of mine, we have a project we're going to work on so she's coming home with us."

"Okie dokie, so can we go home then? I have a lot of homework to do," Angel said smiling widely, not letting on to the fact she had been looking forward to talking to Han the entire way home.

Han looked at her strangely and nodded, "Alright then, let's get going. If we hurry we can catch the train before it leaves."

Angel nodded and followed Han as the girl walked beside him. She let out a silent sigh and tugged her back pack up higher as she felt ignored as Han and the girl started talking in Japanese.

As they got on the train home Angel made her self small and tried to stay as close to Han as possible, she still wasn't used to the Japanese metros yet. The ones she took had a lot of people on them but never this many. Careful not to move Angel felt way too much like a sardine in a speeding tin can.

As the train stopped at their station Angel shot towards the door shoving the girl into Han as she moved past her. Angel ignored Han's snap as she made her way to the surface; she stopped at the top and stood waiting for Han and the girl to her.

Han looked at Angel as he and his classmate reached the surface, "What the hell Angel?"

"Sorry, there was too many people," Angel said shortly as she turned and walked home.

Han sighed and grabbed Angel's arm spinning her around, "Sorry I know I've kind of been ignoring you, but are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just being a little cramped in there. I'll be fine alright," Angel said smiling at him, "Come on you have a project and I have homework so can we go now?"

Han nodded and let her go, "Alright, let's go then," he smiled at his classmate and waved her to follow him as he followed Angel home.

Angel opened the door and walked directly into her room and closed the door to her small bedroom. Pouting she quickly tugged her school uniform off and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt before she opened her back pack. Grabbing her books she flopped onto her bed and started her homework.

Growling softly she moved again, she couldn't read what this assignment said, and unfortunately the person she would ask was occupied with a classmate on a project, and her aunt wasn't even home yet. Kicking her feet childishly she stared at the paper debating on bugging Han or taking a nap until she was summoned for dinner and then getting help from her aunt on the homework. She was saved when there was a knock on her door.

"It's Han, can I come in?"

"No, your not allowed," Angel huffed crossing her arms and glaring at the door.

Han rolled his eyes and opened the door anyway, "My partner for the project went home, so gimme your questions for your homework."

Angel smiled, "Kay! So I can't read what this says," she said handing him the sheet she had been staring at.

Han looked at the paper, "Right…

6 years later…

Angel walked into Kei's shop and dropped her shoulder bag in the back office, "Boss I'm here!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He asked looking up from the garage floor, "Go put your suit on and check your mail. You got a few more requests, for custom paint."

"Alright thanks Kei," She said closing the office door as she grabbed her monkey suit off the back of the door and starting to change into it.

She had been working for Kei since she had turned 12, at first he didn't pay her. Then again there wasn't a point in doing it, she was learning a trade, and in her opinion the value of that knowledge was enough money for her.

Han had started working for Takashi's father since he turned 15, which was 2 years ago today. He had told her he was proud of the career she had started for herself. Especially since her father had disowned her when he found out she was working in a garage.

"You coming out Angel or are you stuck in memory lane?" Kei asked knocking on his office door.

Angel opened the door, "I'm coming out. Sorry I was just thinking," she said tying up her hip length curly brown hair.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately, everything cool?"

"Yeah, just feeling some heat from Takashi about stuff, nothing I can't handle," Angel said as she opened her e-mail and looked over the requests for her work, "Damn I got popular fast."

Kei nodded, "Of course you did, you do good work. Why do you think I told some of my people who was helping me get the orders done? I'm looking after your well being, you know for when you and Han get away from the roost."

Angel smiled and send some of the requests a response that she would work up some designs and send them over as soon as she could, "I won't be far if you still need help you know."

"I know you'll be down the street. Come on these babies have been waiting long enough," Kei said motioning with the air brush.

Angel smiled and picked up her equipment and some tape as she began to tape out some designs on the car, "So I've got to change my street name… well seeing as I don't have one yet, I need to come up with one that fits before hand you know?"

"No, I don't see why you need to change anything. I mean you fit your name, you're an Angel."

"I know but the kids and some of the adults look at me strange when I tell them that I work here. It's like cause I'm a chick, I should do something I'm good at," Angel said making a face as she tilted her head at the car envisioning the colors and fades of tares the owner wanted.

"Alright I can see where you're coming from; I get it I really do. So why don't we figure out something that fits but is intimidating. And then we got to think of what language you want it in, English, Japanese, or Spanish. Different languages come with different feels and 'colors' or something like that," He said making air quotes at colors.

Angel laughed, "Yeah, the same word gives a different vibe in another language. I don't know I'll ask around and see what people think. Do some thinking on my own and stuff. So anyway, Han's 18th birthday is coming up and I again have no idea what to get him. I mean last years night out on me was awesome, but I don't know he deserves more you know."

Kei nodded, "Why don't you design him a car or something? I already know what I've giving you two for his birthday, after all no sense in making you wait until your 18 if your just going to learn through him."

Angel looked at Kei strangely, "You know what I don't think I want to know…"

"That's good because I wasn't going to tell you anyway. How's the design going on?"

"Its fine, something feels off about it though," Angel said as Kei placed a hand on her back, "What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy, well I know you're crazy but the tape outline looks awesome some of the best work yet," Kei said nodding as he patted her shoulder, "So draw up a design for Han's car and bring it to me and I'll see what I can do."

"What? Seriously Kei you don't have to!" Angel said turning to him as he smiled.

"Hey I got access to old cars that need fixing. You got the touch to fix them up; I just need to see what you're thinking so I can hook you up with the right one. Consider it a favor."

"You Kei are awesome, thank you so much," Angel said smiling as she began filling in the tares.

Kei nodded, "Anything for my best apprentice," he said before beginning his clicking and his work.

Angel looked up as Han cleared his throat, "Hey Han, how was work?"

Han shrugged, "It was fine. Paint looks good Angel. So am I waiting for you finish the car or you going to stop?"

"I actually have to make you wait. The fades have to be done when all the paint is still wet," Angel said making a face.

"It's cool," Han said nodding, "I'll be wandering around the shop until your done."

Angel nodded and returned to her work, hoping she didn't make Han wait to long for her. She lost track of how long things we taking her as she fell back into the rhythm Kei was creating.

Smiling she pulling back from the car as she finished the fades. Her back let her know how long she had just spent pouring over the details of the tares. Looking around she saw Han sitting in the office with his feet kicked up on the desk as he worked on his homework.

Angel wiped her hands off and walked back to the office, "Comfy?"

"Yeah, I had to do something since you were taking so long. In any case are we good?"

Angel nodded and unzipped the monkey suit, "Yeah lemme just hang this up and we can get going."

Han nodded pulling his feet off the desk and sitting up ignoring the fact she was changing in front of him, "So you doing okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Takashi was asking some serious questions about you," Han said as he zipped his back pack up.

"He's been pushing me to do some jobs for him. The thing is I don't feel the urge to do anything for him. I got plenty coming in from doing this, I don't need the chump change Takashi's gonna give me."

Han shrugged, "You do what you think is good for you, I ain't gonna tell you to do anything you don't want to do."

Angel nodded and picked up her shoulder bag, "Alright lets go home," she said opening the office door, "I'm heading out Kei. The car just needs to dry so I can take the tape off and give it a shine coat."

Kei nodded, "Alright, see you tomorrow Angel. You two have a good night."

"We will," Angel said nodding as she waved to Kei before jogging after Han as he headed towards the train station.

Han smiled at Angel and draped an arm over her shoulder, "So how was work?"

"It was awesome," Angel said curling her arm around his waist.

Han snorting, "I don't know how you think that spending 8 hours bent over a car is awesome."

"Because I love cars, remember?" Angel asked as they boarded the train and headed home.

"So do I but I don't think I could spend that much time bent over the hood of a car…"

"If you were fixing the engine you would," Angel said and Han nodded his agreement, "See I'm always right. So you never told me what was rubbing you wrong."

"Just some stuff Takashi was saying about you. Kid has got some crazy ideas that you're supposed to be his girl."

"Nope, so totally not property," Angel said shrugging, "So how much we need to those cars?"

"We have enough. I just can't find the right place to buy them from," Han said sighing.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of it."

"Angel don't you go getting your self in trouble for me."

"I would never get in trouble for you. Come on now, this angel would never dream of doing something illegal for her cousin…" Angel said rolling her eyes.

Han laughed and draped an arm over her shoulders, "Alright I get it, I'll let you handle it."

Angel smiled as they walked off the train and headed towards home, "Should always let me handle these kinds of things. Much better at the negotiations anyway," Angel said gesturing to her chest which had filled out quite a bit since last year.

Han shook his head, "See this is why I trust you, you know what's going on at all times."

Angel laughed as she opened the front door, "Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah we're home!"

"Welcome home sweeties, how was work and school?" Aunt Suki asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"It was good," Angel said as Han nodded.

"Yeah very good and educational," he said as she laughed.

"Well go and put your things away, dinner is almost done," She said motioning the two teens off.

Angel walked into her room and smiled at the posters of Japanese bands, cars and motorcycles, even some of her own car and bike designs were hanging on the walls though they were clustered mainly around her desk. She opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out the sketch pad that she had some of the mock ups for Han's car in.

The car she was designing for Han was one she never told him she was doing. She never wanted to show him the design and get him all excited for nothing. But she was going to finish it up and give it to Kei who said he would help her get it all set up. Smiling she left the sketch pad on her desk and walked back into the dining room where her Uncle was already sitting.

"Hello Uncle Jah," Angel said bowing to him as he smiled and patted the seat next to him.

"Angel, how are you?" he asked in Japanese.

"I'm doing well Uncle. Yourself?"

"I'm doing alright," he said nodding as the dinner came out of the kitchen and Han came back from down the hall.

Han sat down next to his step mother and smiled as she served them dinner.

"So did you both manage to get your homework done before work?" she asked looking at what she considered as her two children.

"Nope, I know Angel hasn't touched hers," Han said smiling over his glass as Angel rolled her eyes.

"Well Han decided to start his, while I finished the paint job on the civic I was asked to do," Angel defended.

"Alright as long as you two don't fall behind in school."

"We won't," Han and Angel said at the same time.

"So Han how was work?" Uncle Jah asked looking at Han.

Han shrugged, "It was fine. Nothing too special to write home about," he said easily as his body language read otherwise.

Angel made a face and looked at her Aunt, "Aunt Suki?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I need some help," Angel said looking at her hopefully.

"With what?" she asked serving the food.

"Well since Kei has pretty much given me my own clients, and I have referrals and stuff like that, I need a cool street name. Because when people see my work and I introduce myself they get all defensive about a girl working at a garage."

"Alright, so you need a name that doesn't belittle your work, but makes people respect you as an artist and not look at you strange because you're a girl."

"Yeah basically, I don't mind what language it's in I really don't care about that kind of thing or anything like that."

"Why don't we just call you a demon or something? You can get pretty monstrous when you want to be," Han said looking at Angel with a slight smile.

"Yes, demon but maybe in a different language though… How about Diablo?" Angel's aunt suggested carefully.

Angel's eyes lit up as she grinned, "Yes, I loves it. Diablo… Diablo de Sangre Customs," she said finally as she envisioned her future part of Han's garage.

Han shook his head slightly, "Alright Diablo, you want me to help you with homework after dinner?"

Angel made a face and nodded, "Yeah, I'll just have to kick you out when we're done though. I got a secret project I got to work on, and you can't be there because it's a secret obviously."

Han nodded, "Alright I can accept that. So is this secret project for my birthday?"

"Nope, and no I'm not going to tell you no matter how much you beg," Angel said smirking at Han as Uncle Jah called an end to the shop talk in English.

"Sorry Uncle Jah," Angel said in Japanese smiling sweetly at him, "It was a conversation much easier had in English for me."

He nodded seeming to understand as he went back to his dinner as Angel's Aunt struck up a conversation with Han as Angel finished her dinner and excused herself. After slipping her dirty dishes in the sink Angel quickly went into her room and slipped the sketch pad away hiding it incase Han went snooping around her desk like he normally did. Angel bent over and was opening her backpack when Han knocked and walked in with a textbook under one arm.

"Hello, so you good?" Han asked as Angel straightened with her books and homework.

"Yep," she said as she flopped on her bed as he took his normal seat at her desk looking at all the new pictures and mock-ups she had drawn.

"So you like them?" Angel asked looking at Han as he stood to examine two of them more closely.

"Yeah, this one is crazy sick looking," he said in awe of your drawing talents, "And I do mean that in a good way, just in case you were wondering."

"Yeah I figured," Angel said watching him carefully, "So you going to help me with my homework or not?"

"Right yeah…" Han said shaking his head and smiling at Angel, "Your work is just a good distraction though."

"I'm glad you consider my work a distraction…" Angel said as she opened a textbook and rolled her eyes before beginning her Calculus homework.

Together the step cousins lapsed into a comfortable silence. Angel's head bopping to silent music as her feet kicked the air as she focused on finishing what she considered to be pointless knowledge. Han's head lifted as he heard the sounds of skin hitting skin, he watched as Angel fidgeted on her bed.

"So, you wanna stop being so twitchy Angel?" Han asked as he smiled seeing Angel jump slightly.

"I'm not twitchy I was concentrating on my work… There is a difference you know," Angel grumbled looking up at him as he began to laugh, "What is it?"

"Nothing just thinking about how much you remind me of a five year old is all," Han teased grinning at her.

"I am so not a 5 year old I'm 16. I'm allowed to act like a dork, you know this…" Angel said rolling her eyes at him in annoyance.


	5. The Beginning of Diablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

"I know you're allowed to act like a dork, but now your acting like a 5 year old dork," Han teased as he closed his book, "So I'm done my work. Is there anything you need me to help you with before I sneak out of here?"

Angel pondered for a moment, "What's you favorite color?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Uh… Orange why?" Han responded giving her a confused look.

"Just wondering, that is for your present…" She said smiling at Han as she went back to her homework.

"Okay, so I can expect something orange for my birthday then," he stated before walking out.

Angel quickly finished the rest of her homework before she moved to the desk and pulled out the sketchpad jotting down orange in one corner with a question mark. She already knew a solid orange car would never suit Han anyway.

She flipped to the page where his car design was as she pulled out her art pencils, eraser, and sharpener. Taking a deep breath Angel began working out the finer details of the car, she didn't know how Kei was going to find a car that matched her designed car, but she would let him worry about that tomorrow. For right now she focused on making the car as realistic as possible.

There was a soft knock on her door as Angel straightened, instantly feeling the amount of time she had just spent pouring over the page of the sketch pad, "Come in."

Her Aunt slipped in with her nightgown on, "Angel what are you still doing up? You have school tomorrow."

"I'm trying to finish the design for Han's birthday present so I can have the possibility of having it done for his birthday," Angel said softly as her aunt came over to look at the car she was designing.

"This looks amazing Angel. I know Han is going to love it, what color, orange? I would put something on the sides to break it up a little. And down the hood," She said taking a pencil and lightly drawing in some blocks on the side panels and down the hood of the car, "Just so then it's not a solid bit of blinding orange."

"I like it," Angel said smoothing out the lines and adding a slight curve to them, "I think black would work for them, it's a basic color and fits in just about anywhere, blue would be good too but it just wouldn't look right on it…"

"See there you go, a finished car design now go to bed Angel, you have school and work in the morning," she said kissing Angel's head lightly before walking out closing the door behind her.

Angel yawned and slipped the sketchpad into her book bag with her homework before she changed for bed and flopped into the bed. With a final shimmy into her covers she fell asleep.

Angel woke to a hand prodding her side, "What?"

"Its morning Angel, come on get up, you know we got to catch the train to school still. Have coffee and get dressed, we got to leave in like 20 minutes," Han said offering the half asleep Angel the cup.

Angel grumbled incoherently before she took a sip of the coffee as she pulled herself out of bed. She made a face as she sat the cup down on her desk as she pulled off her night clothes and pulled on her uniform.

"Come on Angel! I got food for ya," Han yelled from the kitchen as Angel grabbed her book bag and the cup of coffee.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" She grumbled handing him the cup, "It needs more sugar."

Han laughed and handed her the piece of toast, "Eat up then," he said before turning and pouring more sugar into the coffee.

"Yum, toast," Angel said sarcastically as she grabbed the lunch her aunt had left on the table and slipped it into her book bag, "Thank you for fixing the coffee."

Han nodded, "Well since you couldn't have your cold shower this was the next best thing. So why exactly was it so hard for you to get up?"

"Late night," Angel said simply before stuffing her mouth with the toast.

"Right," Han said looking at her for a further explanation.

Angel didn't give him anything else as she took the cup of coffee and downed the entire contents before smiling at him, "Come on Han, lets go catch that train."

"Yeah, you realize I still expect to know what caused this late night of yours," Han said as they headed out of the house and headed towards the train station.

"And I hope you realize that I'm not going to give you a better explanation," Angel said shrugging as she boarded the train along side Han.

"Great so all your going to tell me is that it was a late night. So I can assume that means that you were working on your secret project," Han grumbled staying close to Angel as more and more people were shoved on the train.

"Yeah," Angel said as she moved so her face was pressed against Han's shoulder, she still hated the train's in Japan.

Han wrapped his arm around Angel's back as the train began moving, "Don't worry when we get cars we can drive to school."

"Oh you have no idea how happy that makes me," Angel replied her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Well if pressing yourself into my shoulder is any indication…" Han said rolling his eyes as the train made its way towards the stop to their school, "So are you going to have a late night with Kei?"

"I dunno yet. I have to clear coat the car I did yesterday and then I'll find out from there," Angel said having to think if she had indeed packed the mock up of Han's possible car.

"Alright, so as soon as school is over I got to head off with Takashi. I can trust you to get to Kei's without any problems?"

"Yeppers, I know the way and I can run if need be," Angel said nodding not wanting to worry her step cousin too much.

"Good, now pry your self off of me so we can get off," Han said as the train stopped near their school.

Angel nodded and pushed away from Han before she made a path through the people on the train to the exit Han following in her wake.

"I love having you around Angel," Han said as they walked towards the surface.

"Why?" she asked looking confused at him.

"Because you can make a hell of a path through people, you're like a human bulldozer," he said draping his arm over her shoulders as they came into the school lot.

"Yeah well I'm no spring chicken and I just use that to my advantage," she said teasing him as they came to the small group of people that hung out every morning here.

"Angel how is work?" Takashi asked smiling at her.

"Good, long hours of mass concentration but good," Angel said smiling as she dropped the hint she was too busy for him.

"So Takashi how's the drift lessons coming?" Han asked smiling at his business partner.

"Good, just wondering when you'll get a car and learn how to yourself," he said smirking at Han.

"Hey now, not everyone gets free cars like you Takashi. Angel and I got to work for ours," Han said letting the obvious jab at their money situation slide off him.

Angel looked at Takashi, "Don't worry when we get our cars, I'm going after your fat wallet."

"Angel that's so unlikely, girls don't race guys here in Japan. You sit on the sidelines and cheer us on," Toshi said grinning at her.

"Watch me," Angel hissed as Han squeezed her shoulders.

"Well look at the time, we should be getting to class," Han said quickly ushering Angel in front of him.

"What I can drive a car just as good as they can. Driving ain't got nothing to do with what hanging below someone's belt," Angel hissed to him as they walked down the entrance hall.

"I know that **_Diablo_** but for right now all we are is talk and no game since we ain't got rides. So hush the mouth and calm down, and be happy Morimoto failed a grade, he would have been all over your ass for saying something like that to Takashi and Toshi.

Angel snorted softly, "Yeah I know I've got to be Diablo when I go after his wallet, but you got to tell 'im Diablo's racing for it," she said softly before they parted ways, him going to the senior wing and her to the sophomore wing.

Angel rolled her shoulders back as she listened to their Language teacher read to them. The one thing she hated most about school was the sitting down and the waiting. The quiet listening and occasional clinking of keys of the laptops the students had placed in front of them to take notes on. Angel on the other hand had a notebook in front of her and was jotting down notes in English to save herself sometime in the long run of having to translate her own work.

She turned her head slightly to look at Toshi as he flicked his fingers at her to catch her attention. He mouthed something to her as she rolled her eyes and turned away ignoring him as the teacher cleared her throat.

When the bell rang Angel stood and shoved her notebook in her bag as Toshi grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you want Toshi?" Angel asked annoyed that he was stopping her from leaving for the day.

"One, it's rude to ignore people when they're trying to ask you something. Two, I was wondering if you want to hit the races tonight? You know like you and me, you in a short skirt, me drifting to victory?"

"No. I have to work tonight, I got a big project I'm about to start today and I don't have time for you pathetic attempts to ask me out on a half way decent date," Angel snapped pulling her shoulder out of his grasp, "Look I need to go to work."

"Hey! That wasn't something for you to say no to," he called after her as she moved out of the classroom, slipping out of her wabaki's and sliding on her street shoes.

"I don't care Toshi, you asked me a question and I gave you an answer," Angel said giving him one last seething glance before heading towards Kei's garage.

Kei glanced up as Angel walked by him and into his office slamming the door behind her, "Hey to you too Angel…"

Angel looked at her monkey suit and sighed softly before sliding it on and opening her book bag to pull out the picture, "Sorry Kei, just pissed," she apologized as he shrugged standing up.

"So what cha got for me?"

"Two things; One a better street name then Angel, Diablo, and two this is the mock up of the car I designed for Han," she said handing him the paper.

"Okay Diablo, I like the sound of it, what's it mean though?"

"Demon," Angel said looking expectantly at him, "So the mock up?"

"Right sorry," he said quickly as he glanced it over, "Looks good, you got some hell of a skill with this stuff Diablo. I think if we tweak the model a little, make it more an RX-7, and you got pretty much a Veilside Fortune body kit on this thing we can make it work, but the kit alone is gonna be a pretty penny, about 1,575,000 yen."

"Which translates to how much American cash? I need a comparison here," Angel said being not too good with knowing how much things were in comparison.

"It's roughly, 17,500 American," Kei said as Angel's eyes widened, "Yeah I told you it cost a pretty penny. The car's cheaper then the kit is."

"Damn… that's gonna clean me and Han out in one fell swoop…" Angel groaned rubbing her face.

"I wouldn't worry about it. We work in a garage I can pull a few strings and get one cheaper then that. Question is, is what kinda car you want."

"Any car?"

"Yep any car, but not a foreign model please they are way too expensive."

"Okay I want a Mitsubishi Eclipse," Angel said grinning thinking of the modifications she could do on the car.

"Alright I'll see what I can do," he said trying not to laugh, "I can almost see the gears of planning going in your head."

"Yeah sorry, awesomeness is on the brain. Can I get a Vision Blits Body kit?" she asked smiling at Kei, "I know that one is gonna be way cheaper then Han's."

"Yeah, if you can find one and order it," Kei said nodding as he hung the picture on the wall, "Oh and if you can knock out almost two cars today."

"No problem Kei," Angel said as she logged on to the computer and pulled up the details of her next car.

Moving across the garage she slipped on her face mask and picked up the big container of clear paint as she moved into the mass paint room, which was where the car she had detailed yesterday was sitting. Smiling she peeled off the tape that had kept the paint tears in place. When she finished she took a dry rag to the car and wiped the entire thing down before she took a step back and nodded approvingly.

Filling up the spray gun with clear paint she began finishing the car in front of her, as she began work on the next car her mind already applying the paint to the grey car sitting for her. The dragons they wanted on the side panels already taking form in her mind, the amount of hand detailing with a miniature spray gun made her happy she had done homework during class and lunch.

Taking a step back she smiled at the finished car, "One done, one to go," she said finally as she walked out of the paint room and hit the vents as she pulled the mask off and closed the door.

She sat down beside the car and measured the length of the side panels before going over to the table to measure out a slightly shorter amount of tracing paper. Angel looked at the car and began to sketch out the dragon that would go on one side of the car before getting mirrored on the other side.

Kei stood and walked over to Angel looking at the dragon she had been sketching out for the past 3 hours, "Looks wicked Diablo," he said as she nodded mutely her eyes flicking to the car and back, "You gonna do a transfer paper when it's done?"

"Yeah, that's the only way I'm going to get it on this car. Working vertical on something as detailed as this would be impossible," Angel said glancing at Kei, "It look done or does it need more around the snout."

"Looks done to me and this is why I gave it to you instead of keeping this high end one to myself. You'll be making enough to cover most of that body kit for Han with this one car," Kei said smiling, "Oh and they want you to sign it and everything."

"Yeah, but it's getting signed as Diablo though. The first of many, future Diablo painted cars," Angel said grinning widely.


	6. Diablo's First Customer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Kei nodded and grinned, "Don't I know it. After all you have to start somewhere."

Angel looked at him as she cut out a massive section of transfer paper and sighed as she began stretching the transfer paper over the dragon.

"Hey Han, how are you?"

"I'm good Kei, is Diablo ready to go?" Han asked as he walked into the shop.

"Naw, she's working still, let her get the dragons on the car then she can go home," Kei said nodding.

"But you said I had to finish this bad boy for our agreement…" Angel said confused.

"Don't worry about it, our agreement stands regardless," Kei said nodding, "After all I wasn't expecting you to spend three hours drawing the dragon out."

Angel shrugged, "You know it's what I do," she said as she lifted the transfer paper off the drawing and walked over to the car, "Han help me place this thing on."

Han nodded and grabbed the other end of it, "What you need me to do?"

"Just place your end down; its tail should be near the wheel arch."

Han nodded and placed it, holding it tightly as Angel stretched the transfer paper and placed the head.

Angel slipped down the car smoothing out the design, making sure everything was placed firmly on the car. When she was finished she moved back and pealed off the transfer paper very slowly, making sure she didn't rip it, so she could use it for the other side.

She slipped around the car with her step cousin and redid the process on the other side as she stood back to admire the work she had done to the car, "Well it's a good thing tomorrow is Friday. I feel a long weekend shift coming on."

Kei shrugged, "Your car, your hours Diablo."

Angel made a face, "Well then I definitely feel the long weekend going on," she said teasing him as she tacked the massive almost car sized dragon to the wall, the transfer all used up.

"Don't put that on the wall!" Kei protested before saying, "Never mind, it looks good right there."

Angel rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have put it there otherwise…"

Han smiled at Angel, "So can we go now?"

Angel nodded, "See you tomorrow Kei, I got homework to finish. Oh the zebra striped car is in the paint room drying. I'd say another hour or two and that should do it."

"Alright them Diablo, see you tomorrow morning sometime and leave your cousin at home, we got business to discuss," Kei said winking at his young apprentice.

"Yeah, yeah," Angel said waving him off as she laughed softly, "Don't worry Han this business won't kill me like yours might."

"My business does not kill me," Han protested as they walked out of the garage and towards the train station to head home, "In any case, my birthday is coming up, so when are you going to buy my present?"

"Seriously Han, I'm working on it, trabajo en ello," Angel said in Spanish in reflex as Han shook his head at her.

"Okay no need for the Spanish translation for that… I get it, I get it. Your working on my present so I should stop bugging you about it, even though I still want to know what exactly you are getting me for my birthday so I can stop worrying about getting something hideously orange colored. Or you just get me a bunch of random orange shit…" Han grumbled as they boarded the slightly crowded train.

"One, you worry too much. Two, I would never just buy you random orange stuff. And three, you'll like it when you get it, but if you break it your fixing it and I'm allowed to wring your neck, verbally speaking," Angel said firmly giving Han a hard look.

"Alright, alright I get it," Han said holding up his hands as the train slowed to a stop, "Come on lets go get some dinner."

"Yum… Dinner…" Angel said smiling, "I love Aunt Suki's cooking."

"I should hope so, after all you're the one who is an awesome cook and hates cooking."

"I don't hate cooking, I just have to be in the right mood," Angel defended as they walked towards the house talking about food.

"And what will it take to get you in the right mood again?" Han asked smiling.

"I dunno, I cook when I'm stressed…" Angel said smiling.

"I guess I should stress you out more then," Han said opening the door, "Mom, Dad were home," he called into the house.

"Welcome home, how was work Angel?" Aunt Suki asked knowing about her plans for Han's birthday.

"Work was wonderful. I'm going back down to the garage early tomorrow morning. I got a big job I'm working on, way excited for it too, I get to paint up giant dragons," Angel said grinning widely.

"That's wonderful Angel, now go put your things away. Dinner will be on the table shortly. Oh and your father is working late Han darling," Aunt Suki said returning to the kitchen.

"Alright thanks Mom," Han said nodding before walking with Angel to go put their stuff down, "So that was an expensive car job?"

"Yeah the guy even wants me to sign the thing…" Angel said trailing off, "Crap I need to think about how I want to do that."

Han laughed as Angel went into her room muttering incoherently.

Angel stood up and kissed her Aunt's cheek, "Thank you for dinner, I'm gonna work on my homework then shove off to bed."

Her Aunt nodded and kissed her cheek, "Sleep tight Angel, I will see you in the morning then. I'll have a pot of coffee waiting for you."

"That sounds amazing," Angel said grinning from ear to ear as she walked back to her room and shut the door behind her.

Han stood and helped his step mother with the dishes as Angel could be heard humming softly, "She's just like Kei. They need rhythm to concentrate."

"Who's Kei?" His step mother asked smiling softly.

"Kei is Angel's boss; she failed to mention that didn't she?"

"Yes she did," She said laughing softly, "Angel is absent minded on the details of things like that. I don't blame her though she has a lot of things she balancing all at once. So do you for that matter. So how was work?"

"Long and tiring; Filled of never ending paper work and filing." Han said rolling his shoulders back as he helped wash the dishes.

"And are you at least getting paid?"

"Yeah the pay is good, but Angel said that she would handle the buying of the cars. Is it wrong that, that worries me?"

"No, but she's a big girl. She knows what she's doing."

"Yeah, but she's hiding something…" Han grumbled.

"She always will be hiding something," She said smiling at him, "Now go get your homework done."

Han nodded as he walked off to do his own homework.

Angel rolled her neck loosening it as she sat at her desk her headphones on as she worked out the dragons in color in her notepad as she listened to mediation music on Youtube©. She sighed softly as she took a blender (colorless colored pencil) and worked out the hard lines of the dragon blending the gold and oranges together into an almost twisting form.

Making a face Angel added highlighting and shadow lines before blending those in as well, the dragon seeming to pop off the page. Finally satisfied with her work Angel turned off the music and stood up stretching once more before she flopped into her bed.

Angel smacked the alarm clock as it went off, grumbling incoherently she stood and pulled her long hair up before pulling on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of baggy pants that she held up with a cross of studded belts. Walking out of her room she grabbed the picture she had drawn the night before.

Angel's aunt handed her a cup of coffee, "Good morning Angel."

Angel grumbled nodding as she took a sip of the coffee and smiled at the woman, "Morning."

"So Angel, are you heading off to work dressed like that?"

Angel looked down at herself and nodded, "You should see how Kei dresses, if you think this is bad, Kei being my boss."

"I heard. Well have a good day at work darling," Aunt Suki said kissing her cheek as Angel placed the empty mug in the sink.

"I will, thanks for the coffee Aunt Suki," Angel said beaming before she headed off to the train station swallowing back a sense of loathing for the speeding tin can.

Angel held the picture tight to her chest as she held her breath not trusting herself to breathe properly with all these people surrounding her like they were sardines in a can. She staid close to the door so when it opened at her stop she could bolt out, which is exactly what she did.

She shoved the door of the garage open and smiled seeing Kei already up and moving around, "Gee you didn't have to wake up early for me…"

"Yes I did, it was either this or wake up to you blasting some foreign head banging music," Kei teased smiling at her.

"It may be foreign to you, but to me it's native," Angel defended hotly before she showed him the picture, "You likey?"

"I do like it, it's very regal and very your kind of style. I'm proud of you girly; you're really coming out of your shell and becoming your own kind of art angel."

Angel beamed at his words before she pulled out her equipment and started mixing colors knowing she was going to have to do one dragon at a time all at once.

"So about the cars for Han's birthday surprise, I found a few that are doable in the time they need to be done in. All I need is the money and such from you."

Angel nodded, "Not a problem, just gimme the price and I will cut you a check. That way Han can drop the money into my account and everything is all set."

"Sounds good Diablo, the price tags are on the table, and don't worry about the time all this is going to take, I put a rush on the parts we're going to need to build your two cars."

"Kei you are amazing," Angel said grinning as she started work on the dragons, easily falling into the rhythm of everything as she faded and coated the large dragon designed side panels.

Angel painted the dragon one coat at a time as she went over sections with interlacing colors as she used a second airbrush to blend the highlights and the shadows with the gold and orange color.

She looked up as a man walked into the garage and knocked on the counter, "Can I help you?" Angel asked putting down the two airbrushes as she silently thanked who ever was in charge of good timing.

"Yes I placed an order for a zebra stripped car. I got a call last night that it was finished," the man said in Japanese as Angel nodded.

"Yeah it's in the back. Hold on one second and I can bring it out here for you to take," Angel said nodding as the man placed his keys on the counter, "Kei I need you for a move."

Kei nodded and stood up after placing down his own airbrush, "Yeah no problem D."

Angel smiled at Kei as the two of them moved the car into the main garage, "Here you are sir. You have a nice day."

"Who painted the car if I may ask?" the man questioned looking at the two artists.

"I did sir, the name's Diablo," Angel said smiling.

"I see. Do you have any other cars you are working on now, Diablo?"

Angel nodded and waved the man over motioning to the car she was painting, "This is the only one at the moment."

"This is very beautiful craftsmanship; I hope to see this on the roads soon," He said bowing to Angel who beamed thanking him as she bowed in return.

"Thank you so much."

Kei smiled and motioned the man over to tell him the amount he still had to pay on the car.

Angel pulled her mask back on before she started adding details to the blended color form. Sighing she forced herself into a rhythm once more, her head moving in a slow beating pattern as she worked.

Kei slipped behind her as she placed the airbrush down and looked at her work, "Looking good D. Oh and you got a hell of a tip from the last guy, as well as a promise to spread the word about your work."

"Well that was a total win," Angel said grinning, "In any case the dragon looking dragonish?"

Kei nodded, "Looks like your halfway through tattooing a car."

Angel snorted, "Thanks Kei, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Kei said grinning, "Now get back to work my little slave laborer… you still have another entire dragon to do and you still aren't done this one."

"Shut it Kei, I'm going as fast as these hands can go without screwing something up. And did I mention screwing up is not an option?" Angel said waspishly as she made a face at the grinning man.

Kei burst out laughing before he retreated to his car, "It's fine Diablo; you know what you're doing. I know you do."

Angel sighed and leaned back on her heels as she yawned and cracked her neck trying to wake back up enough to finish the last few lines of scales on the tail of the dragon. Shaking her head she stood up and stretched slowly, each muscle moving on its own accord as them trembled after not being used for such a long time.

Yawning once more she crouched back down next to the car and finished off the last few lines of scales. Groaning Angel set the air brush down on the ground and lay on the floor of the garage with a clink as her belts connected with the concrete.

"You alive Angel?" Kei asked coming over to where she was laying.

"I finished one dragon and I want a very long nap," she said not opening her eyes, "And food… I am starving," she said as an after thought.

Kei laughed softly, "Why don't you go home and get some rest then? You got tomorrow to finish the last dragon and clear coat the thing. I'll make coffee for you tomorrow, and I'll give you a ride home."

"Sounds perfect to me," Angel said yawning as she forced herself up so she could clean up the mess that was the air brush equipment.


	7. Bad News and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

When Angel had finished her cleaning she looked at Kei who was talking on the phone. Yawning into her hand she walked herself to his car and slipped into the left hand passenger's seat, reclining the seat a little so she could get some needed shut eye.

"Well Diablo, that was the car yard. The guy I know found you two cars and he'll be bringing them over later tomorrow," Kei said slipping into the driver's seat as he grinned at her, "That way then we can start working on them right after you finish that other dragon. Hey you still awake on me girly?"

Angel opened one eye with some difficultly, "Yeah I'm awake enough to understand what you said. That is awesome and I am seriously looking forward to the getting back to my car part roots."

"Good I'm glad you will be looking forward to all the hard work and money that's going to go into these cars. Do me a favor and when you get in tomorrow, go ahead and order the kits. I know you know the guy we work with, who can get them for you as cheap as they come, which will save you and Han a pretty penny," Kei said as he drove his little art angel back to her house.

"Not a problem Kei, you know I want to thank you for everything you're doing to help me out here. Han's going to fly off the handle if he even found out how much all this stuff is going to cost. And then our plans for getting our own garage is going to go down the tubes," Angel said lazily turning her head to look at him as she smiled softly.

"It's no big deal sweetie, anything for you. You know that I'm doing all this stuff so you can break out on your own. I can't say anything about the future but I know you're going to be one of the big hitters around here," Kei said confidently as he drifted corners as he headed towards Angel's place of residence.

"I'm glad someone is confident in me. I know my dad was never, he was always disappointed that I wasn't a girly girl. Disappointed I wasn't more like mom I guess, I don't remember her at all," Angel said turning her head to look away from him.

Angel missed the soft smile that graced Kei's lips, "You are your own person Angel, your old man has to recognize that. You'll meet him again," he said softly as he pulled the car to a stop, "This is your place babes, get some rest and food alright?"

"Alright I will," Angel said slipping out of the car as she walked around to the driver's side and opened to door to give her boss a one armed hug, "You are amazing Kei."

Kei grinned, "I try. Now shoo, you're letting all the bugs in."

Shaking her head Angel closed his door and gave him a backwards wave before she entered her house closing the door behind her.

She smiled as her Aunt walked out to greet her, "Welcome home Angel, we were just about ready to have dinner."

"Perfect, I'm going to quick wash up then I'll be at the table," Angel said giving the older woman a tired smile before scampering off down the hallway to her room.

Angel changed clothes going from her normal gothic attire to baggy sleep pants and a tank top, before she made her way to the bathroom to wash up. She hated it when she could still feel the paint on her skin even though she knew it wasn't there.

She walked down the small wooden hallway barefoot, knowing that she would need to convince Han to drop the money into her account so she could pay Kei all the money that was owed on the cars and all the trimmings. Her mind twisted and thought over the way that she would be able to talk him into pawning off basically all of his savings so she could go ahead and do the work for the both of them.

Angel smiled as she sat down with the others at the table, "Thank you for waiting for me," she said ducking her head letting them know she was in truth grateful.

"Of course dear," her aunt said smiling warmly as Angel settled in tiredly, "How was work?"

"It was good, long but it was good," Angel said bowing slightly to her uncle as he nodded at her.

"Will you have to be in early as well tomorrow?" her uncle asked as he picked up his tea cup.

"Yes Uncle, I still have lots of work to do before the weekend is over and I have to head back to school," Angel said in Japanese as she smiled softly at the older man.

Her step Uncle nodded slowly, "School is more important than the garage, so I expect your homework to be done and your grades to be high when they come in," he said to her in Japanese.

"Yes, of course Uncle," Angel said ducking her head as she avoided eye contact with him, the man very much so like her father.

The rest of dinner passed in silence, Angel was too tired to talk and the others seemed to know something she didn't. If Angel had been more awake she would have picked up on the silent glances Han was giving her, or the way her Aunt kept fidgeting slightly.

Angel's eyes felt like lead weights as she and Han excused themselves from the table. She walked next to her cousin who was guiding her to his room, her eyes slipping further and further shut.

"Han before I fall asleep walking, drop all your money into my account. I found us two cars and I need to pay the guy and I don't have enough in mine. Don't worry whatever is left over is going back into your account, promise," Angel said slowly as she started to yawn tiredly.

Han made a face biting his bottom lip nervously, "Alright, alright… Angel, there is something I need to tell you."

Angel stiffened; those were not words that were going to make her feel better about what was going on while she was out working, "What happened?"

"Your Dad is coming to visit on Monday. Mom said that he wanted to see you, I'm not sure whether or not you want to see him, but you don't need to get surprised by him."

"I hate him," Angel hissed her eyes narrowing dangerously; "I don't ever want to see him again. He shipped me off and then disowned me I don't ever want to see him again."

"It gets worse… He's bringing his girlfriend with him," Han said ready to hug Angel when she went off the deep end like he thought she would.

Angel nearly snarled like a wild animal as her face twisted in fury, "Mother... *expletive, expletive, expletive* … Hate him, stupid erf," she hissed as Han closed in on her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you should know before he just showed up like that, because my dad might not know a lot of English, but he could understand that sudo sentence you just rambled off," Han said holding her tightly.

"Why? Why now, of all the times to try and come back into my life, why now? Wasn't it enough that I got banished here? But then he disowns me, and suddenly he's coming to visit so he can introduce his," she paused stopping the next swear from leaving her mouth, "Girlfriend?" she spat the word like venom.

Angel hated him; she hated him with everything she had. He was the reason all of this happened, he was the reason she wasn't with Dom. Her brain paused on that one single thought, 'wasn't with Dom' she hadn't thought about him for years now. It wasn't as if she had forgotten him but, she just didn't think that she would ever see him again.

Dom… she wondered what he looked like now, what he would say if she saw him again. What would she do if she saw him with someone else? Angel didn't even know why that last thought had crossed her mind, it shouldn't have mattered if he had someone, she was always going to be the one to have his back, his wing girl on the crazy stuff they'd do when they finally saw one another again.

Han pulled back from Angel her eyes blank, she seemed lost as if she had caught on to something and had just shut down. He wiped the single tear from her eyes as it rolled down her tan cheek, now he could be worried. Angel never cried about anything.

Angel pulled back away from Han and sniffed slightly, "Don't worry about me… I just need to think. Just don't forget about the money… It's important. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't," she said stretching and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Night Han," she breathed turning as she numbly walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

She had given him a kiss too, just before she left them there, standing just outside the school. It was like it had happened yesterday, Angel had never really thought about that day without the anger at her father coming back up. But now, now was different. It had been like someone had punched her emotions in the gut. She wanted to go home, not her house, but her home at the Toretto's.

Angel wanted to see Mrs. Toretto again, wanted to be caught in the garage by Mr. Toretto. She wanted so bad to be back in that junkyard jacking that old beat up car… what had they called it… oh yeah, 'ld Betsy. Angel covered her mouth as her breaths shortened into squeaking sobs as the tears over flowed, carving wet trails down her cheeks and over the backs of her hands and fingers.

She wanted things to go back to the way they had been, before she was forced to leave. It wasn't as if Angel didn't enjoy her time here in Japan, but it wasn't home. There was no Dom, no Letty, no Vince, and no Mia, there was only Han. Han was family just like her friends were but… he wasn't them. He couldn't make up for what she had been missing…all the barbeques and the mock fights. The games and the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, not to mention the hours spent in the junkyard trying to fix some of the other wrecks so they all could have a car of their own one day.

Angel swallowed thickly trying to catch the breath that seemed to keep running out of her lungs and into her cupped hands. That of course started the sick sounding hiccups, which caused the giggles that caused her to flop back into her bed. Angel couldn't help the giggles between the hiccups, she was laughing at herself. Here she was having a revelation about how much she missed her old friends and family, and she was acting like a girl about it.

There was no awe struck moment when she realized that she felt cheated of time with family, there was only the sobs about things she couldn't change. Angel hated acting like a girl about things, when she acted like a girl everyone assumed she was breakable, fragile, like china. But she wasn't, she never had been, Angel was tough, she was durable, she could take what was thrown at her and make something of it.

As the hiccups, sobs and giggles finally settled down Angel looked up at her ceiling; it had been plain white when she had got here almost 7 years ago, but now it was covered by a poster of a Dodge Charger and a poster of a Kawasaki Ninja. They were things that reminded her of home. Her old home, where it was always warm and there was almost no such thing as a cloudy day, well there were cloudy days but, they were ignored when they were kids.

Angel sniffed once more and smiled softly, almost hearing those moments in Cali, the ones spent in the summer sun playing games and laughing. As her eyes slipped shut, exhaustion catching up with her, the child Dom was there in her mind's eye his face bright with a smile as he waited, hand extended to her.

Angel shot awake as her door was opened, "Angel sweetie, I have coffee for you. I know you said you wanted to be at work early again so I figured I'd make sure you'd be up," her aunt said walking into the semi lit room, steaming cup offered to the startled girl.

"Thanks Aunt Suki," Angel said taking the cup as she ran one hand through her hair, trying to piece together at what point she had fallen asleep.

"Are you alright Angel? You don't look like you have slept very well," her aunt said sitting down on the edge of the bed looking intently at Angel who was staring into the cup of coffee as if it held all the answers in the world.

Angel looked up and took a sip of the coffee, "Yeah I'm fine, just was doing a lot of thinking last night, and I was just trying to figure out where I fell asleep in that process. Nothing big I promise," she said flashing her aunt a smile.

"Alright Angel… well you know where to find me if you want to talk. I'll leave you to get ready, go ahead and take your time I can drive you to work," she said standing and leaving Angel's room closing the door after her.

Angel sighed softly, "Thanks Aunt Suki," the words almost silent as she gulped the coffee down and changed into work clothes at a decent pace.

She opened her door after sliding her wallet into her back pocket; she had everything she would need in that black leather bi-fold wallet. Given that everything meant one credit card, one bank card, the little bit of yen she did keep out of the bank, her check book and her metro pass. That wasn't much of anything in her opinion, but it was her lifeline.

As she walked out to the dining area she saw the back of Han's head, must have been important if Aunt Suki had managed to drag her step cousin out of bed at an ungodly hour. Shaking her head Angel set the empty mug on the counter and refilled it, she needed more coffee that was for sure. She turned with the now full cup and looked at Han who gave her a slight smile.

"So how did she manage to get you up?" Angel asked blowing the steam off the cup as she settled down on the floor in front of the table.

"It didn't take much, I didn't sleep very well," Han admitted as he looked at Angel who nodded understandingly, "Then again it didn't sound like you slept any better than I did."

Angel shrugged, "Dunno I don't actually remember falling asleep actually… I was thinking and then I woke up."

Han nodded slowly, "I could hear you talking in your sleep; something about Ol' Betsy and Vince."

She laughed softly shaking her head, "I was remembering all the stuff I did when I was still state side, the things I wish I was still doing instead of being shipped here. Not saying that I don't enjoy spending my life here in Tokyo… it's just some of the things I miss."

Han shook his head, "I know it's one of those things that you don't wanna talk about but you should know by now I'm always here to listen should you need me for anything. You 'member Angel your best friend Han, your loveable Asian step cousin?"

Angel looked at Han like he had grown three heads before she shook her head and took the offered coffee cup as her Aunt joined them at the table, "Really Han is that necessary? It's not even 8 am yet, where do you get the energy to come up with that crap?"

"Angel," her Aunt warned with a stern look, "Leave Han alone and finish your coffee so I can take you to work."

"Yes ma'am," Angel grumbled into the lip of the mug before she took a deep gulp from the warm sweet caffeinated beverage, "Thank you Aunt Suki for the coffee and the wakeup call, I really needed it."

Her Aunt nodded sipping on her own coffee as she watched her step son and her niece talking to one another, "Angel I wanted to let you know that your dad will be here on Monday. I was going to tell you yesterday but you looked tired and I didn't want to upset you before you went to bed."

Angel looked at her Aunt with a slight tip of her head, "Han told me yesterday night. I appreciate that you want to protect me Aunt Suki, but there are times where I don't want to be protected from things that can affect my ability to cope with situations."

She was trying to go about this with a bit of diplomatic tenderness, that way she wouldn't blow her top and get upset over a situation she couldn't control. Not that the thought of her father coming here with his girlfriend was going to make her life any easier, not after he disowned her and was probably here to rub it in her face.

Her Aunt nodded slowly, "Next time something like this comes up I will make a point in informing you that stuff is going on. Please try not to be your normal Diablo like self, I'm sure he's excited about seeing you and talking to you about everything that has been going on."

"Yeah… Aunt Suki he disowned me, somehow I don't think he wants to talk to me about how I've been."

Aunt Suki looked tense for a moment before she nodded and stood, "Come on Angel let me drive you to work. I have errands to run in the area."

Angel stood ruffling her step cousin's hair, "Yeah sure not a problem. See you tonight Han, and thanks again for everything."

Han nodded, "Have fun at work Diablo, don't work too hard, we still have school tomorrow."

Angel rolled her eyes and walked out of the house following her Aunt before slipping into the passenger's side of the car with a soft sigh; it was going to be a long ride to work.


	8. Engine Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, and Kei, and the plot line.

Angel's aunt looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "Are you sure everything is alright Angel? You look pretty upset."

Angel rolled her shoulders, "It's not like I have much of a choice of my dad coming here with his girlfriend so why would I try and fight it. Kei always say go with the flow of things, the natural rhythm can take you places you would never go if you fought it."

"Your boss is a very wise man," the older woman said nodding, "I hope you keep trying to think like that when your dad gets here. Don't let it bother you, I've seen what happens to your concentration when something happens you don't like, you get fixated on that one point and miss everything else."

Angel made a face turning her head to look out the window at the passing cars and the people riding bicycles to their destinations. Her aunt was right though, she tended to fixate on things when she disliked them. It was just who she was, it was the same reason that her mind had lead her in the same repeating circle year after year.

"Yeah I know I get fixated on things, but it's just who I am," She said softly, "I know the world moves on around me, but I don't want things to be left as they are. With my dad coming here, I just feel like it's him trying to ruin just a little bit more of my life."

"Your father is not trying to ruin your life," her aunt said firmly as she stopped at a red light, "He was doing what he thought was best, regardless to the fact that this life, what you do, is part of who you are. Your dad used to be just like you, he fell in love with the way motorcycles ran, the way they worked, and he threw everything he had into them. When he met your mother that all changed. He quit the garage life and he enrolled in college and got a "grown-up" job because your mother didn't want to be with a man whose life revolved around motorcycles. Your dad just wants you to have, in his eyes, a real future."

Angel scoffed, "Whatever, you should never give up something that you love to appease someone else. If you have to change everything that you are, then you aren't with the right person."

"I would agree with you but I was happy to leave the states to live here with Jah and his son. I did it because I loved him and his son and I wanted to visit new places and see new places. Here is an amazing place to live, but you already know that don't you?"

Angel grinned, "It's no LA or San Fran, but it's home," she said smiling at her aunt, "And most of the people are like the ones I had at home…" she said trailing off as she thought about her friends, wondering what they looked like now, what they were doing without her.

She missed them all; Angel already knew that without saying so. She had always missed them, ever since the moment she left the states she missed them. Angel subconsciously touched her lips, she remembered feeling his cheek under her lips and half wondered what it would feel like now. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she mentally waved her hands around trying the clear the thought away, Dominic probably had a girlfriend by now anyways.

"What are you thinking about Angel? Not a boy I hope," her aunt teased softly as she reached over and patted Angel's knee, "You'll go where you want when you're able to sweetie. But you and Han will always have somewhere to call home so long as I live."

Angel looked at the older woman and smiled softly, "Thanks Aunt Suki, that means a lot to me, and I was just thinking about my friends at my old home. I really miss them."

"I know, Han said you had a close knit group back at your old home. It's understandable to miss them, I would miss them too if I really didn't get the chance to say goodbye," the older woman looked at Angel with an almost pitying gaze.

Angel had turned back to look at the world as they drove past it, the garages coming into view, "Thanks again Aunt Suki for driving me to work."

"Of course Angel. Did you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll be fine. I can either get Kei to drive me, or I'll take the train," Angel said slipping out of the car quickly as her pants jingled as she hit the ground and ran towards the building to avoid any more strained conversation with her Aunt.

Angel busted through the doors of the garage and saw Kei there about to pour a cup of coffee with two shells of car sitting there waiting for some loving. Her eyes widened as her face split into a wide grin and she launched herself at Kei in her excitement.

"I know Diablo, I know you're excited but lemme at least grab coffee first."

"Love you. Le amo Kei you are asombroso y maravilloso and…" She rushed out several of her words spilling over into Spanish that had Kei looking at her strangely.

"Whoa there Diablo, you've gone all trilingual on me, I mean Spanish really? Couldn't you just say it in Japanese and make me happy?" Kei said holding his hands up as if to fend off anymore of the girl's excitement.

Angel laughed softly, "I said I love you and that you are wonderful and amazing. Sorry the Spanish comes out when I'm excited," she said bouncing in place.

"I know you're excited but you have a dragon to finish before we start in on these bad boys. So the sooner you get done that dragon, the sooner we can start building."

She made a face but nodded as she yawned for a moment before grabbing her paint gear and started in on the scale work of the remaining dragon, her head moving to the silent beat going off in her head. Angel started to hum softly under her breath as she worked her hand faster and more precise then it had been the day before, she had gotten used to the detail work apparently.

The scales had turned out perfectly as she added the last bits of details on them almost two hours later. When she finally pulled back she blinked hard trying to see straight once more since her eyes were so focused on the black on gold of the dragon.

"Alright this baby is ready for a clear coat as soon as she is dry," Angel said rubbing her eyes trying to see normally again, "And there will be no more scales for a while. That killed my seeing ability."

"Okay D, I'll make sure you remember that for this time around. But since you're done that, why don't you take a coffee break while I move her out of the way," Kei said setting his coffee mug onto the counter as he grabbed the keys.

Angel walked to the sink and washed her hands off of the paint after she had put the paint gear away. With another wide yawn she dried her hands off and grabbed her normal mug sighing happily after taking a sip of the pre sweetened coffee.

"Kei you are the best boss ever," she mumbled around the rim of the mug as she watched him back the car into the paint room.

She watched the closed door excitedly now as she listened to the engine shut off and the sounds of the doors closing and locking.

"Alright, well go ahead and pull the covers off, we gotta get cracking on these bad boys if you want them done by Han's birthday," Kei said nodding to her as he ran a hand over his wild hair after he left the paint room.

She darted over grabbing both of the covers, yanking them off in one swift tug. Angel couldn't help but frown; these bad boys were is bad shape. Their frames were bent in places and all the guts were gone.

"Uh Kei, we got parts? Cause these guys aren't going to run without them."

Kei nodded taking a sip of a new mug of coffee, "Yeah we have parts D. All right there, everything came in all at once, so the rest of the day is overhauling. You ready to remember how a car goes together?"

Angel nodded, "More than ready," she stated as she cracked her knuckles and opened one of the boxes, "Come on you build one and I'll build the other, that way you can remind me as we go."

"That would be great but the motors I got are building your own kind of kits. You think you can handle that while I pop the rest of the stuff in?"

She nodded determined to handle anything that was thrown at her, "No big I'll figure it out, just turn the tunes on."

Kei laughed and turned the stereo system as the two of them began to work, occasionally bursting into song every once in a while as their hands continued to put the metal monsters together.

It was as if the engine was speaking to her as she put the pieces together, she wasn't even looking at the layout sheet as she worked. She giggled softly at the thought of the young Dom standing there on the other side of the engine watching her and giving her pointers. There was no sense in lamenting on the past but if she was going to remember it fondly she needed to be able to take out those good parts. One of those good parts was Dom telling her she spoke engine better than anyone he knew.

"Okay Angel, there's a car coming down the road what is it and you can't look," Dom said smiling at her.

Angel closed her eyes and listened to the engine's purr, "Mustang, late 70's model with a new 6 cylinder, probably red. Since almost everyone who has a new motor in an old car paints it red."

"Yes to the first three, but they painted it blue," he said grinning as he turned her around to see it drive passed, "You got an amazing ear for cars, what gave it away?"

"The way it purrs," She said shrugging, "Every car has a different purr, some of them growls, like your dad's, his Charger growls and roars like a caged animal. The engines are easy too; if they aren't tuned right each one unloads on a different repetition."

"Damn…" He said a little slack jawed as he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, "You're going to be an amazing mechanic when you get older, and you got the touch. Just don't ever get in the way of your dreams."

Dom was always her inspiration to do what she had to do to be happy. She was extremely glad she had taken his advice and had never let her dad destroy her dreams. This was the one place where she was truly happy, truly content with everything in front of her.

She sniffed and rubbed the back of her wrists over her eyes glad the music was loud enough and Kei had his head buried in Han's future car that he hadn't noticed the start of tears. That was the one thing she didn't want anyone to see her do so long as she lived, Dom and Mia were the only ones that could see her cry.

Shaking her head Angel pulled herself back to reality, only to realize there was a completed engine in front of her, snorting slightly she walked to Kei's side and leaned against the RX shell, "You got enough of that together so I can figure out if this motor I built will run?"

Kei glanced up at her, "I'll take that as you didn't read the instruction manual in the least."

"Nope, it just talked me through it, the engine I mean. I've always liked motors and they really aren't that bad to build after all."

His musical barking laughter was a relief as he moved towards the engine block she had built so he could attach a few extra parts and see if it even started after the fluids were put in.

Angel held her breath as she waited all of her fingers crossed and placed against her lips like she was offering praying to the car gods. The engine roared to life as soon as Kei started it the first time, as Angel jumped into the air and howled in good fortune. Her first engine built and even better it ran.

"HELL YES!" she cheered as Kei looked dutifully impressed by the bouncing girl in his line of sight, "Engine speak for the win!"

He shook his head and turned the motor off, "Alright bouncy demon you have another engine to build while this one cools off enough for me to put it in. And then after we check that, that engine runs as well, then you get to put your own car together," he said glancing at the clock, "But I got to get you home for dinner so… we have about 3 hours left, and yes I'm paying you over time girly. Freaking 12 hours shifts… I got to get you on your feet before you make keel over with all this extra work you keep making me do."

Angel laughed softly and placed her hands on the table as she stopped herself from bouncing any more. She spun around in a neat little circle before she sighed and rested her head against the second engine box. It was time to do it all again. But the second time would be easier, simply because she had already made one.

She pulled the parts out of the box and smiled to herself as Kei began to click away once more. At some point she was going to have to get a tongue ring herself, because the quiet of her new possible garage was going to kill her, just as all quiet places did. Exam days were the worst for her. The quiet was almost mind addling, as it was only interrupted by scratching pencil on paper, or the shake of a desk as someone erased an answer.

Angel hated the quiet more than most people, because the quiet was suffocating. It held her in this kind of grip that made her feel worried about making any kind of sound at all. Any sound she made in the quiet could draw an entire class's attention to her and she wasn't that appreciative of all that attention quiet yet. Not when that attention was the negative kind.

Kei clearing his throat jolted Angel out of her inner thoughts, her heart suddenly pounding in her ribs like a drum. He was looking at her expectantly, as if he had asked her something and she hadn't even bothered to realize that he had said anything. She looked down and was surprised to see her hands sitting on another completed engine, her eyes shot up to a now amused looking Kei.

"I was wondering when you were going to realize you were done with another engine, I mean you were just staring at it. So you want to tell me what's going on up there," he asked pointing to her head, "I mean you are so far lost in your own head your working on auto."

"Sorry I'm just thinking… About the past, the future, the fact my dad, who disowned me, is going to be in town with his new girlfriend later this week. It's just a lot of stuff to process you know…"

"I can see you are none too thrilled about his coming here. You think he's going to try and take you out of here? You let me know if he is and I will have choice words with him. I am not going to lose my apprentice because some jack wagon decides he wants to have a part in your life after abandoning you," Kei said as a firm look appeared on his normally cheerful face.

"Thank you Kei, that means a lot coming from you," Angel said backing away from the table as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest, "To be honest Kei, you're more of a dad to me then the man who is my father by blood."

"Aw my little art Angel, I'm no dad, all I try to do is make sure that every day you are taken care of. I want to see you do well in this male run world, I've seen women who try to make it out here and they just can't cut it. But you… you're tougher then nails and you don't ever care what other people say you just keep trucking."

"You can thank the kids I hung out in the states for that… One of the guys, he inspired me to follow me to follow my dreams no matter the costs, no matter the risks. I don't know what I would have become without them in my life. They might have been the reason I was sent here from America, but look what's happened because of that," she said holding her arms out to the garage around them, "I have an apprenticeship working in a garage in Tokyo, Japan. I have my own clientele and I'm standing here building mine and my cousin's very first cars. I never could have imagined this would happen in a million years. Sure I miss my friends more then you could imagine but I would do it again the exact same way if I had the chance."

"Well I'm glad that kid has kept you at it, lord knows you would have wasted your talents on some other thing," Kei said nudging her back to the other car, "I'm going to test this motor out and then you are going to build that car while I put the other engine in."

Angel nodded and licked her lips as she cut open boxes listening to the sounds of Kei putting parts and fluids onto the engine block before he started it up, the engine purring to life as she grinned triumphantly.

"Alright D, we are good to go so you start in on your bad boy and I'm going to put this other motor into place, hook everything up and call it a night. So whatever you can do in the next 30 to 45 minutes is what you can get done before I drive you home. Since one of us has school in the morning."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure Kei not a problem, you know I can't skip. My Uncle would be all over my ass for that. I don't want the extra yelling in my life."

"Yeah because you hear so much of it while you're here I can understand that," he teased as he watched the Hispanic girl start in on her future car, "Oh right those body kits will be here by Wednesday just to let you know."

"Okay, so how much do I owe you?" She asked looking at him as she started assembling the engine bay from memory alone.

"Don't worry about it until these guys are done. We can settle up later, you know so we can make sure both cars run properly," Kei said waving a hand at her as he worked with the mini picker to put the engine into the car, "Just do what you can do right now and we will work everything else out later."

A half an hour later Angel was getting tugged away from her future car and was informed to wash up. With a bit of grumbling she complied as Kei put away his tools and tossed the covers back over the two cars that would still need some major body work done to them before they were good to roll into paint and then out onto the streets.

"So are we working on these guys tomorrow when I get in or are we painting?"

"I am going to be painting and you D will be working on your car. Don't worry I can still supervise if you run into any problems now get into the car so I can take you home. Lord knows you need the sleep more than I do right now."

Angel nodded and slipped into Kei's car reclining the seat as she yawned and closed her eyes. Tomorrow when she got home from work she would have to deal with her father and his thing. It was not an experience that she was looking forward to but it was something that had to be dealt with regardless. Hell if she was lucky her father might even know what was going on with her old friends.


	9. Preamble to a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, and Kei, and the plot line.

Kei glanced at the girl in his passenger's seat, her eyes were already closed and by the looks of it she was well on her way to being fast asleep. Shaking his head he slipped into his car and started the engine, reaching over and nudging his apprentice.

"No sleeping on me D, I am not carrying your butt out of my car and into your bed."

Angel opened one eye and lazily turned her head to one side, "Kei I am not asleep yet so gimme a break. I know your skinny little Asian self could not handle all this Hispanic goodness right here."

Kei laughed warmly and shook his head, "Your right I could not handle all that growing 16 year old goodness right there."

Angel smiled and moved her head back as she closed her eyes once more and relaxed into the seat nestling into the seat as she tugged lightly at the harness as they started moving. By now she was used to that throwing feeling that went with drifting, which was why she loved bucket seats and harnesses. There was less of a chance of her getting thrown around in her seat this way.

Kei was talking about something as Angel tuned him out and actually dozed off falling into the rhythm of his driving. When he glanced over to her looking for a response he smiled wryly seeing that she had fallen asleep. Turning his attention back to the road he slowed down so that she wouldn't get too tossed around while she was catching up on the sleep that she was obviously not getting.

He glanced at her as she mumbled something in her sleep, her face twisted into a look of disgust. She didn't seem at all happy about whatever it was that she was dreaming about. Mid shift he put a hand on her thigh and squeezed lightly trying not to wake her, just to give her comfort as he drove. Shaking his head he pulled away placing his hand back onto the gear shift.

By the time he had pulled up to her house she was mumbling more and more sometimes mumbling whole sentences. Biting his bottom lip he reached over and shook her awake, her brown eyes flying open as she jerked back away from him. She looked like he had just ripped her out of a nightmare.

"Hey kiddo, we're here at your house," he said stroking her hair as she undid the harness.

"Thanks Kei… Sorry I fell asleep on you while you were talking to me. I'm just tired I guess," Angel said running a shaking hand through her hair as she tried to shake the last tremors of the nightmare away from her.

"You don't have to apologize Diablo, it's been a long day and we worked our asses off, so I'd say that you had some of that sleep coming. Why don't you head inside your place, grab some grub, and then catch your bed early? You gotta have your head on straight in order to make it through school; you know that, so make it done."

Angel smiled at Kei and nodded, "Yeah sure boss, I'll catch bedtime right after I eat something. I'll see you tomorrow then," she said waving as she slipped out of the car heading inside.

Her nightmare had been about her old friends that their bond was going to break them all apart. That terrified her, to know that she might go home and find out that her friends had driven each other away. When she got home she wanted to know that they would be together just like they had always been, after all they were supposed to be family. Family never left some one behind, and their family was bound tighter then blood.

She looked at Han as he snapped his fingers in front of her nose, "Hey Angel you okay? You look upset."

"I feel asleep on the ride back and… it was just a nightmare. It was just a bad nightmare," she said more for herself then for him as he nodded and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her arms wrapping around his waist as she shoved her face into his chest.

"Shush… It's okay Angel, your right it was just a bad dream. I'm here for you if you wanna talk, if not I am always game for hugs. So hug to your heart's content," he said putting his lips to the top of her head.

She was tearing up as she screwed her eyed shut trying to stop the tears from falling, Dom was the only one supposed to wipe her tears away and tell her everything was going to be just fine. This was her father's fault; if he hadn't sent her away then she would have known what happened to him. How he and his family were doing. How her best girlfriend was doing in a family filled of gear heads.

Pulling back Angel sniffed before taking a slow deep breath, she couldn't cry. Crying would make her a girly girl, and she couldn't stand girly girls.

"I'm fine Han, it's just a bad dream that's all. I can't let the bad dreams get to me, not matter what," she said stubbornly as her Aunt came into the room.

"Everything alright?" the older woman asked looking at Angel.

"Yeah I just had a bad dream on the ride home. Han took care of it though," she said as she tossed a strand of curly brown hair over her shoulder.

"Alright Angel," she said nodding and gave her niece a sympathetic smile, "Dinners on the table so come on you two."

Angel nodded as Han wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her into where the food was, "We can eat and then we can talk."

She really wasn't prepared for either but she went with it anyway, her hands picking up her chopsticks as she let her mind wander. It was kind of like sleeping with her eyes open, it was easy and completely relaxing.

When dinner was finished Angel excused herself and walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower before she wandered down the hall to Han's room. She knocked once before wandering into his room with a weak smile. He turned from his computer to look at her before he opened his arms out to her and held her tightly as she pressed her face into his neck.

"You want to talk about it Ang?"

Angel shook her head and closed her eyes as she moved sitting in his lap, "No I just needed a hug."

"Alright well if you ever need to talk about it, about anything at all I am here," Han said stroking the wet brown hair with a soft look.

"I know you are Han, it's just that I don't want to talk about this… I don't ever want to talk about my nightmares alright?"

"Alright Ang I won't push it. Just know that I love you and I'm here for you. Did you want to sleep in here tonight or are you heading back to your own room?"

"Heading back to my own room, I just needed a hug first," Angel said pushing away from Han with a warm smile, "Thanks for the offer though."

"Yep anytime Angel, just try and get some sleep cous," Han said waving slightly as she grinned and took off towards her room.

When Angel woke the next morning there was lots of hustle and bustle around the small house. A quick glance at the clock alerted her that it was far earlier in the morning then she appreciated being awake at. But it didn't seem to matter as she couldn't fall back to sleep even when she tired.

So with a grumble Angel slipped out of bed and pulled on her uniform, running a hand through her tangled waist length wavy hair. Stumbling slightly she opened her door and walked into the kitchen, her eyes half open as she yawned. With one foot still in the hallway she paused seeing that her aunt was the one almost blazing around trying to clean everything at once.

"Aunt Suki… May I get a cup of coffee?" Angel said softly as her Aunt turned wide eyed towards her before breaking into a smile.

"Of course sweetie, you can come on in. I'm so sorry that I woke you, I was just trying to get everything cleaned up for your dad," the older woman said as she pushed a few strands of dark curls out of her eyes.

"Its fine," Angel said scoffing slightly, "Our house was always a wreak, I wouldn't worry too much about trying to impress him with how clean things are. He won't appreciate the gesture. Oh and I'm going to be a little later than normal probably, working on Han's present today after I put a finish coat on the dragon car."

"Angel! You had better be home for dinner; you are going to be here to catch up with your father. There is no discussion on this, do you understand me?"

"Yes Aunt Suki," Angel grumbled as she grabbed a mug and filled it of coffee, before she fixed it so that she would drink it.

Her eyes watched her aunt busy around the kitchen as she moved to sit on the counter so that her aunt who was mopping the floor could mop under where she was standing.

"Morning Uncle," Angel said as the older man walked into the room smiling at her with a slight bow, "Would you like some coffee?"

Uncle Jah shook his head and politely kissed his step niece on the cheek before he grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter and walked towards his wife. One quick kiss and he was headed out to work.

"Angel can you go wake Han up for me?"

"Sure Aunt Suki," she said nodding as she slipped off the counter, being careful not to spill the coffee in her hand.

Her bare feet padded silently down the hallway to Han's room, without knocking she opened the door and set her coffee mug down on his dresser before she walked towards hid bed. Han was face planted into the pillow, limbs tangled with the sheets as he was blissfully unaware as to the fact his cousin was in the room and the fact that there was a massive cleaning party going on down the hall a little ways.

Taking a slow breath Angel nudged Han's sleeping form, progressing all the way up to shaking the other teen to finally rouse him from bed. After five minutes of shaking Han's dark eyes finally opened as he looked up at Angel with fuzzy coherence.

"Aunt Suki wanted me to wake you up. I know you're a senior but come on Han," she said hugging her cousin as he grumbled almost incoherently into her shoulder.

"It's too early, that's all I'm saying," Han mumbled tiredly as he wrapped his arms around his cousin.

"You're telling me… I've been up for a half hour trying to wake up some. Aunt Suki is already on a cleaning marathon to get everything spotless… and she still managed to yell at me already when I said my dad wouldn't give a crap whether the house was clean or not."

Han nodded tiredly as he made no motion to move either off the bed or to reach for the cup of coffee sitting on the top of the dresser, just out of Angel's reach. His eyes slowly blinked as he moved and flopped back down on his pillows dragging Angel down on top of him. His fingers tangled in Angel's hair as she giggled trying to push away from him and get him out of his bed at the same time.

When the door opened again, her aunt was standing there looking at them with a soft smile. Shaking her head the older woman grabbed the two teens and pulled them up and out of the bed they were cuddled on.

"Come on you two. Your train leaves in 20 minutes, I've already packed your lunches. Angel grab your coffee and wait by the door. Han get up and get ready for school."

Angel did as she was told finishing off the sweet coffee before she quickly went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before she headed to the door and waited for Han. She didn't have to wait long until Han was walking down the hall with both of their lunches, his hair still trying to go every which direction.

"Alright here Ang," he said handing her one of the bags as he opened the door and tugged her outside, "Now here's the drill, we go to school, I walk you to work, I go home and make peace with your unwanted family, then you get Kei to bring you home, and you do homework after dinner. You are polite and you don't try to start shit alright?"

"Fine Han, I'll play the nice one, so long as I can rip him a new one if he wants to be a part of my life again. I mean come on, the guy disowned me and I am not having any of that crap."

"That's acceptable terms, but do try and be polite D. We know you can be a real monster but at least be civil, nothing worse than my dad getting on you because you couldn't even be civil to a guy who hasn't seen you in years."

"I won't be civil to him; all of this is his fault. The entire reason I'm here without my old group of friends is because of him. Everything I've done is because I want to do it; I don't care if it is against his rules. I dream it; I'll take it no matter the costs."

Han blinked slightly at the seething Hispanic in front of him; every inch of her body was tense as they disembarked the train. He went to warn Takashi but it was a half second too late, as he approached them, having gotten in the habit of waiting at the station for them.

"Angel, please tell me you've given some thought to being with me tonight at the races. I would like to have you with me, by my side cheering me to victory," the Japanese male asked unaware of the fact the young woman he had wrapped his arm around was not in the mood.

"No Takashi. I said no last week, I said no the week before, I've been saying no since you started asking. The answer is still no and always will be, NO!" Angel all but yelled at him as she twisted out of his grip earning herself a few strange looks, "I am no one's trophy ass. When I go to the races it'll be in my own car and I'll be coming after your title Takashi!"

Han closed his eyes and put a hand on Takashi's shoulder as she stormed off heading for the surface, "Her father is flying in today, he disowned her remember? You'll have to watch that whole fiery temper thing; she'll be going off all day."

Takashi shrugged off the hand but nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

Han made an apologetic motion before he jogged after his cousin who was already top side heading towards their school. When he had caught up her hands were sporadically clenching and unclenching, on one of her unclenched cycles he slipped his hand in hers and squeezed lightly letting her know that he was there for her.

The rest of the walk was silent as they held hands walking towards the school, Angel going so far as to lean against his arm and pass him a thin smile. She was by no means okay yet but she would be fine by the time he walked her to work.

By the time school had ended Angel was about ready to throw something, everything was rubbing her the wrong way and she was ready to scream. She was choosing to ignore the fact that she had ripped several of the popular girls a new one when they decided that today was the day that they were going to harass her about her job. The fact that it was right in front of Takashi wasn't any more helpful as he looked at her very concerned and tried to keep a straight face, which was more annoying.

Han was standing there after school waiting for her just outside with an expression that clearly read, 'I heard about your behavior today,' but instead of saying anything he held out his hand to her.

Angel took his hand and sighed as they walked together across the street heading to her work. Han had this amazing ability on her to relax away her tensions without saying anything or making a big deal out of anything. So as she leaned against his arm she felt that anger slowly begin to ebb.

"Thank you Han."

"For what Ang?"

"For just being you and not trying to make things better, I really appreciate it. It's helping me calm down to a level where I don't feel like throwing something."

"Or someone," Han added with a slight smile, "Takashi said you looked ready to throw a couple of those girls at lunch."

"Don't get me started on those three bimbos…" Angel growled squeezing Han's hand with a look of displeasure.

Han said nothing else but he laughed, leaning towards her to place a soft kiss against the side of her head. Then squeezing her hand one last time he waved his good bye as he took off heading towards the train station, leaving Angel just outside of the garage.

"BOSS I'M HOME!" Angel yelled as she opened the door, and was greeted by the musical bark of laughter.

"Welcome home Diablo, now don your gear and let's go sweetie, you got a car to sign and then a clear coat to do before you put your car building hat on."

"Thanks Kei, I love you too," she said sarcastically as she kissed the top of the man's head before she headed into the office and pulled on her monkey suit, dropping her book bag in the corner of the office.

Angel pulled her hair up as she walked twisting everything up in a very messy bun. Taking a breath she grabbed a detail brush and the red and black paint. Here was the real test, could she sign Diablo on the back of a car without messing it up. Even as she sat down on the floor and opened the paints, her heart was hammering in her chest as the panicky bubbles started to stir in her belly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath listening to the steady clicking of Kei's tongue ring. That noise calmed her nerves down enough that she dipped the tip of the brush into the black paint. Another deep breath and she was drawing in a detailed script on the left side of the bumper. When she had finished in the black she redid the letters in a slight off set in the red. Closing off the paints she looked at her work and smiled softly, it was finally finished.

Her first signed car was almost finished; Angel whistled softly to Kei to catch his attention, "Can we roll this into the paint room? I want to clear coat it asap."

"Yeah lemme grab the keys," he said nodding as he stood reaching behind him to where the keys sat on the counter, "Pop the break," he said tossing his apprentice the keys.

Angel grinned catching the keys before she unlocked the driver's door and slipped inside popping the break before sliding out and helping Kei maneuver the car into the paint room. Holding her breath she tugged on her mask and grabbed the massive paint gun as she filled the bucket with clear paint.

20 minutes later Angel hit the exhaust fan switch and pulled her mask off as she walked out of the paint room. She was done her very first signed car, and now she got to finish the two engine compartments of her first rebuilt cars. Yawning slightly she rolled up her sleeves and started in on installing the rest of her engine compartment before she could actually install her engine.

She wasn't paying attention to the time as she kept working on her car. Han's car basically finished except for the electronics and the upholstery. But those were quick things to do; there were bucket seats and metal racks all sitting off to one side wanting to be installed. That was the good thing about working in a garage, there was never a short supply of anything.

The hardest part was going to be painting the cars after banging out all of the frame dings, that and installing the body kits that had magically appeared in the garage. The body kits must have come in over night because she knew that they hadn't been there the day before.

Kei shook her shoulder, "Come on Diablo I got to get you home. We can keep working tomorrow. Come on girly," he said tugging her away from the almost finished engine compartment as she finally tightened down the last of the bolts.

"That's fine I finished this one anyway," she said grumbling as she walked over to the sink and scrubbed her arms and hands.

The grease wasn't too hard to get off with the industrial soap they had but she spent the time to make sure all of it was off of her skin and that everything was gone from under her nails. When she was finished that she jogged back to the office and quickly stripped down, hanging the monkey suit up behind the door as she straightened her skirt and grabbed her book bag off the floor.

Passing a smile to Kei she slipped into the passenger's seat, "I've got to be home in 5 minutes, think you can make it?"

"I think I can do it in less," Kei said grinning at her as he took off out of his garage car sliding around the corners heading towards her house, where her father and his girlfriend was waiting on her to get home so everyone could eat dinner as a family once again.

Family… what a crock, there wasn't a family in that house; there were blood ties and friend ties. There wasn't a real family there.


	10. Wrath of Angel pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.
> 
> Suelita- Aunt Suki's real name (same meaning as Suki: Lily)

Kei pulled his car to a screeching halt at the door to the small house that Angel had grudgingly called home for the past six years. Angel was smiling widely, her body strung with tendrils of adrenaline as she turned to her boss and hugged him tightly over the gear shift before she made her way out of the car. She moved sluggishly trying not to think about the fact that her father and his new fling-a-thing were sitting in her home waiting for her. The thought about them waiting for her made her turn around hoping Kei was still there ready to take her away. The problem was that he was already gone; she was left standing on the doorstep looking out at the street longingly.

Angel sighed and ran a hand through her hair before licking her lips and opening the door, shifting the book bag higher as she moved through the door and into the dining room like area where her adopted family normally sat to eat their meals. Her father was sitting there on the floor cushion with her Aunt, but beside him was a pretty blond woman with very pale skin. The woman's skin could have been compared to paper it was so pale in color, though her eyes were an intense cerulean blue, Angel noticed as the woman turned her head to gaze at her.

"You must be Angel," the woman said smiling brightly, her peach lips moving in a smile to reveal perfectly straight pure white teeth, "Your Aunt and cousin kept saying you were just working late."

Angel nodded briefly before turning away and walking down the hallway to her room, where she quietly closed the door and just as quietly set her book bag next to her desk which was covered in ideas and drawings. Her heart was pounding like a caged bird wanting to be set free, that woman was so different than them. There was no way that her father had looked so far away from his native culture, after all her own mother had been Hispanic, all the way from the old people in Central America. But that woman; of all the women to show off to Angel, why show her a creature that could easily be mistaken for a vampire, or a ghost?

Slowly taking a breath she shrugged off her uniform jacket and undid the shirt quickly pulling off the sports bra that constrained her chest so that it was still possible to button the button down. Glancing around she grabbed her bra and slipped it one before tugging on a black tank top with red glitter lettering that said, 'One woman Army, move or be moved.' Taking another deep breath she tugged off the skirt and then shimmed out of the spandex black shorts she worn underneath, before she tugged on a pair of black and red Tripp pants. Running a brush through her wavy and curly locks she quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail before she opened her door and walked into the bathroom to double check all the grease and paint was gone.

When she turned she jumped slightly, Han was leaning on the doorframe with one of his no nonsense expressions on. Angel glowered at him for a moment before she rolled her eyes and hugged him placing a kiss on his shoulder before she nudged him out of her way. Straightening herself up, she rolled her shoulders back and squared them before sticking her chin up and out almost defiantly. This was her family and she didn't let just anyone into her family unannounced, especially not ones that came from the jerk that called himself her father when it tickled his fancy.

All eyes were on her as she walked back into the kitchen like she was ready for battle. Ignoring the sharp looks the adults were giving her she crouched between her Aunt and Uncle and apologized for making them wait. She kept her conversation to Japanese because she wasn't going to apologize to her father and a woman she didn't know, not for anything.

"I was hoping you would have the decency to be home early, but you were here on time so I can't complain. You did as you said, you were here for dinner," Aunt Suki said in Japanese taking careful note that this was a private matter and not one her brother needed to be included into.

"I have work you know that. Really you should thank Kei, I wasn't even looking at the time," Angel said shrugging as she kissed her Aunt's cheek giving a half bow to her Uncle who was smiling slightly at her.

"Well then now that you're home you can help me serve dinner," the older woman said in English for the benefit of all as she stood with Angel's help.

"Sure Mom," Angel said almost automatically with a wide grin, "Communal or individual?"

Calling her Aunt, 'Mom' had been an accident the first time, but now Angel said it a bit more then she should. It was just easier that way after all her Aunt was her legal guardian and she was basically her Aunt's daughter. So what if her family tree looked a little squirrely now, it was exactly the way it should be.

"Communal, that way I can make you actually talk at dinner instead of having you all zombie like," the older woman said smiling at the name almost giddily as she rubbed her niece's shoulder.

"But I like sleeping with my eyes open," She whined in return making a face of forced sadness before she lapsed into a short fit of giggles.

Shaking her head, Angel's Aunt handed her a bowl of rice and a bowl of chicken teriyaki before shooing her back to the table. Angel easily maneuvered both bowls around as she knelt next to the table and slipped the bowls off her hip bones, where their bottoms had been resting. When she glanced up from placing the second bowl she noticed the almost scowl her father was wearing.

With a look that would have made the Cheshire cat proud Angel grinned at him. She was still grinning as she very easily moved back to her bare feet like a large cat, her pants jingling as she padded back into the kitchen to grab the chopsticks napkins and plates. Her smile faltered slightly as her Aunt gave her a very pointed look. Angel shrugged indifferently, she really didn't care if this man thought that he was her father there was no way she was going to let him ruin everything she had worked for here.

As they made their way back to the table Angel perched herself between her Aunt and Han, since they would both be playing buffers to the inevitable fighting that would ensue now that father and daughter were sitting at the same table for the first time in years.

"So Angel what is it that you do for a living? You're Aunt and cousin didn't say what it was that you were actually doing," the pale woman asked flushing slightly, "I'm sorry I forgot my manners, I'm Catherin."

"Angel obviously," she said with a tight lipped smile, "I detail cars in a garage a couple of blocks away from my school. I even have my own cliental now."

She was proud of what she had managed to accomplish even if her father wouldn't approve of it. Then again he didn't approve of a lot of things that she did, even when she was a kid. But for her that was just the luck of the draw, a lot of things hadn't turned out as she had ideally hoped for but she wasn't going to let that affect her.

"Oh… so you work with cars all day then? Isn't that frowned upon in this society?"

"Yes I work on cars all day and people have come to accept the fact that I work on cars and I can do just as good of a job as the rest of the guys," Angel said trying not to snap at the older woman as she held her ground.

"I thought you would have grown out of that phase Angel," her father said his tone firm as he looked at her with a face of displeasure.

"Turns out it wasn't just a phase, it's in my nature to work on these cars and thrive at something I do best. But you would have known that if you had kept me around and hadn't disowned me because you didn't want me doing something I loved to do."

"Please Jose she is your daughter and if she wanted to do something she loves why should we stand in her way?" Catherin said touching his arm.

"We? There isn't a 'we' anywhere in my life. I don't know you and I was shunned by him so in my opinion you don't have a say in what I do with my life," Angel nearly growled out as Han clenched her thigh trying to calm her back down.

"Angel we want you to be a part of our family, we want your little sister to know who you are-"

Diablo cut Catherin off, "Excuse me? That's why you brought her here to show her off to me? You came here to try and get me to be the perfect daughter because you knocked her up! In case you haven't noticed father this is your fault, it's your fault I'm here and not with my American friends, it's your fault that you have another one like me on the way and even better then that it's your fault that I am never going to come and see you or your precious new life," she snapped it in Spanish, the language rolling off her tongue like hot venom.

"Suelita help me here. You've raised her it to the hostile woman she is, you make her understand."

"No Jose, she is who she is. I didn't do anything to encourage her unjustly; I simply encouraged her and supported her so that she could find herself. I'm sorry Jose but I am not stepping in to help you out this time. You need to see what you do first hand."

"That's so sweet of you. Trying to run away by getting someone else to fight your battles for you, what can't you go at it alone?" Angel hissed as Han's hand clenched around her thigh, his fingers digging in and bruising her.

"Diablo calm down, take a deep breath and turned the heat down to a simmer," Han pleaded in Japanese as he tried to calm his normally decently collected step cousin back down.

"Angel you are my daughter and you will do as I say. You will be coming home to stay with Catherine and I, and you will be home schooled and that is final."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you and you can't make me. I'm a legal adult here in Japan. I can make my own choices and I choose to go home when I am able to do it on my own two feet with my own hard earned money. As much as I want to go home to see my friends and to pick up where we left off, I want to do it on my own terms, not yours," Angel said calmly as she slipped her hand over Han's, squeezing it for a sense of strength at last.

"Angel we want you to come live with us in San Francisco. We want you to be a part of our family once more. I want you to get to know your little sister, please all you have to say is yes," Catherine said with a soft smile.

"Enough," Uncle Jah said in a slightly broken English accent, "Our Angel said no. It is her decision to make. If she doesn't want to go, then she doesn't go."

Angel's eyes fell on him with a soft smile as his stern expression landed on her with a slight nod. Then she understood, she was family, her step uncle thought of her like a daughter and he was going to make sure every decision she made was done so with her full willingness and nothing less than that.

"She is my daughter-"

"Enough Jose. She has made her decision and you have to honor that. You sent her here because you thought that she was around the wrong crowd and that she would get hurt because of that. I've watched her grow up Jose; your little girl is just like you used to be. She's doing something she loves, you might have given up what you loved but I'm not going to let her do that," Aunt Suki said with a soft sigh, "Leave the issue alone. Congratulations brother, maybe the next child will be your second chance."

Everything was quiet then. No one really wanted to say anything as they picked at the food in front of them. Angel was shifting slightly as Han continued to hold her hand tightly under the table. It was as if her nightmares had come true.

Her father was here with a soon to be new bride with her replacement on the way and he was still trying to keep her under his thumb and ruin her life once more. The only good thing was that she now knew that her Japanese family believed in her and trusted her to make her own decisions no matter how tough those decisions were to make.

Angel sighed softly and shifted closer to Han as she forced more food down her throat. She had quickly lost her appetite once the yelling had started but she needed to eat, considering she didn't want to get yelled at for not eating. But that had brought a question to her mind, where were they staying?

There was only a little room in the house and there was no bed big enough for two more people unless it was Han's or her own. The thought made her stomach clench, either they had a hotel room or they were going to be in her room. Making up her mind that she'd rather know now rather than later she swallowed hard and looked at her Aunt.

"Where are they staying then? With us or at a hotel?"

"I wanted to ask you after dinner if it would be alright for them to stay in your room," Aunt Suki said softly trying to keep her face as passive as possible.

"It's not like I have a choice," Angel said barely containing the hiss in her voice as she shifted to stand, "May I be excused so I can clean up a little and get what I need for school out of my room?"

"Yes of course," Uncle Jah said nodding.

As she stood her hand slipped from Han's firm grip making him look at her seeming to understand her frustration as she headed to her room carefully closing her door behind her. She was shaking with anger as she controlled her body, keeping the urge to throw something under wraps. Stiffly she collected her sketch pads and several designs she did not trust her father not to touch, she grabbed clothes and underwear stuffing them into a bag as she folded her uniform and placed it on the bed as she grabbed her favorite cuddling pillow and looked around her room trying to make sure everything she didn't want him to find was put away and hidden.

The knock on the door caught her attention as she slipped her laptop into its case, "Come in," she said softly shifting so that she could see who was coming in.

"Hey…" Han said softly slipping into the room, "Come on, you're staying in my room. Just one rule: No trying to kick me out of my own bed."

Angel smiled thinly, "Yeah I think I can handle that," she said as he grabbed her pillow, laptop, and her sketch pads, "Just don't tip the sketch pads, I have some important designs in there," she said as she lifted her book bag onto her shoulder and grabbed her duffle bag following Han into his room.

She couldn't wait until her father was gone; it wasn't that she didn't like Han's company it was just that she couldn't stand her father and what he was doing here. Not to mention that woman. That woman who she was now related to because her dad had knocked her up and was going to marry her. The woman who wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her life.

When the door was closed behind him Han turned to Angel dropping her things on his bed before he swept her into his arms feeling her body start shaking for a reason other than anger, "Angel I am so sorry. I wanted to warn you about her, but there wasn't any chance. Mom wouldn't let me slip away and Dad told me that it might be a good thing. I knew it wouldn't be a good thing for you but he wouldn't listen to me. I'm so sorry," he said as he stoked her hair.

Angel was crying into his shoulder, her own shaking and trembling as she couldn't stop the emotional reaction that was over riding her normally stony personality, "I… I scared Han. I don't want him in my life anymore, I don't want to have to leave here. I've wanted to go home for so long but not because of him, I want to make it home on my own…"

Han nodded and just held her silently, "Don't worry Angel I'm not going to let you leave with him. I don't care about how much trouble I am going to be in but I won't let him take you."

She lifted her head slightly off her cousin's shoulder and placed a warm kiss on his cheek, "I love you Han. No matter how much I snap or snarl I always love you."

Han blushed slightly, "I love you too Angel," it was normally an unspoken consensus between the two but hearing it gave them both a secured feeling regardless of what was happening all around them, "Come on let's get to bed. You look like you need it."

"I feel like I need it too," she said sniffing slightly as she squeezed him once more and forced herself to pull away from him.

Angel woke the next morning with a start as there was a sharp bang on the door, her fingers tightening around her step cousin's shirt as she tried to even out her breathing. She knew Han was awake beside her but he made no move to actually get out of bed but only tightened his grip around her back.

"So are you feeling a little better?"

"Hell no. I'm not going to feel better until he's gone and out of my life for good. I really mean it; I don't want anything to do with them anymore. I'm living my own life and I plan on keeping it that way for good."

"I'm glad that you want to live for you and that's it but he isn't going to be going away for a while and you know this. Look the best we can do right now is get up and get to school, He's still going to be here when we get back but it's not like we can do anything about that right now. Just try to enjoy what time you have away from him."

"You don't think that I try to? I mean really, I tried to stay at work as long as possible yesterday for this exact reason, and now he's sleeping in my room with the chick he forgot to use protection with; I mean I don't think I'll be able to forget that."

"How about you just don't think about it then?" Han suggested as he pushed himself out of bed and started getting into his uniform, "Come on before we're late."

Grumbling Angel slipped out of bed as well and pulled on her uniform man handling herself so that everything would fit into the button down right before the vest went on, "Say nothing."

Han laughed softly covering his mouth, "Have issues with those do you?"

"I'm too proud to ask my Aunt for a new uniform shirt so can it, not like I wear a button down anywhere else," she grumbled grabbing her backpack off his floor as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

She paused for a moment seeing him awake and standing there in the kitchen with her, her swollen belly obvious now that she was standing. Angel nearly saw red before Han squeezed her wrist and broke through the blaze of fury. Taking a breath and accepting the cup of coffee from her step cousin, Angel watched the two adults warily.

"So will you be home with Han tonight?" The pregnant woman asked smiling.

"No. I have work, I'll be home for dinner. At least one of us has to have a decent paying job that we enjoy," Angel nearly hissed into her coffee her smoldering eyes not once leaving her father.

Han seemed to feel the imminent fight and quickly took the cup from Angel and ushered her out the door with a half hearted wave to the adults still in the kitchen, "I love you Angel but seriously!"

"Yes seriously! Did you see her? She's a half step from popping and she thinks that she can just magically appear and destroy my life and everything I've worked for? Hell no, never in a million years," she spat the words with such vehemence that she startled ever herself.

The ride to school was silent as Han held her tight to him trying to force the cold fury from her body before anyone at school touched just the right string which would cause her to go off on them. When they both got off the train it was a half second too late that the words slipped from Han's lips warning Takashi, who was waiting for them, of the mood Angel was in.

"Taka don't… never mind…"

Takashi had slipped his arm around Angel's shoulders and smiled down at her, "Good morning beautiful."

"There is nothing good about this morning and if you don't get your arm off of me I am going to rip it off and shove it down your throat," Diablo snarled as she walked, rather stormed, towards the surface.

Takashi quickly let her go and looked at Han for some help, "What the hell was that?"

"Meet the angry side of Angel I doubt she knew she even had. I'm telling you man as a friend, keep an eye on her but don't push anything. Her old man is in town with his very pregnant fiancé and Ang is about to throttle someone."

"I will keep that in mind…" the younger male said nodding as they started their assent back to the surface and the school.


	11. Wrath of Angel pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Angel's temper hadn't decreased in the slightest since the classes had started. She had hoped that the work would help her relax and take her mind off of what was happening at home but all it did was start another peak in her already unbalanced mindset. It had started a fear driven panic, the two could be plotting and planning against her now, not to mention they could be destroying all of her hard work, her designs and ideas. They could be destroying everything that she tried to keep perfect in her own room. They could be doing 'it' on her bed right then.

She shook slightly at that thought her stomach flipping unsettled by the thought of them doing that on something she considered sacred and important to her. Angel must have looked like she was dazing off because Takashi's hand moved onto her desk and over her hand.

"Hey Angel?" he asked his voice soft trying not to draw any attention to them.

"What Taka?" she asked in reply settling back deeper into the chair, suddenly drawn to the need to be assured that her panic and fears were generally unfounded.

"Are you doing okay? I mean you look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm just probably working myself up over nothing…" Angel said softly trying not to think about the knot she had formed in her stomach.

"Well I know you don't do the caring is sharing thing, but if you need an outside party to talk to I'm here."

"You just want in my pants… I appreciate the offer but I got this, if I need help I know where I can go at least," she scoffed softly under her breath almost feeling his telltale smirk focused at her back.

"I do but I'm actually worried about you. So I hope you take me up on that offer sooner rather than later."

Angel nodded but didn't respond as the bell rang and she stood trembling slightly as she closed her laptop down and slipped it into her backpack. Her hands were actually shaking though she couldn't say any more if it was anger driving that tick or if it was panic and fear.

Takashi's hand covered her own as he gripped her backpack and swung it over his shoulder, "Come on we have the same class. I know you don't need or probably want my advice or help but if you don't stop thinking, you aren't going to make it through the rest of the day."

"Easier said than done," she griped at him grudgingly letting him carry her bag as the other students started to whisper around them, their eyes digging into her like they had done the first day she had gotten here straight from America.

When they arrived at their next class Angel took her bag back and slipped into a seat as far away as she could possibly get from all the other girls, sitting deep into the territory she considered Takashi's and his little gangs. It was a spur of the moment decision but that's what made sense to her. Taka was a safe zone, sure he had his possessive moments but for the most part he really was just trying to look after her for Han.

By the time class had started Angel knew that she was shaking because she was angry, and this time it was at the girls who were looking at her like she was some two bit tramp from Hollywood Blvd.

School couldn't have ended any faster as she nearly stormed out, feeling every inch of vehemence she could possibly possess all at once. From her fingers, which were twitching ready to throw something, to her feet which were all but pounding the ground under her, to her head which was about to spit fire and laser beams at the next person who crossed her. But there standing in the courtyard like an unshakeable mountain was her step cousin, her Han.

He just watched her storm towards him, allowed her to nearly violently slide her fingers into his as she squeezed his hand tightly, and allowed her to drag him towards her work. Less than halfway there she stopped and looked at him.

"Tell me that I'm crazy for thinking that my father is plotting against me and using my bed to do unspeakable things."

"I would but I know that's not really the answer you want. You really don't want an answer to go either way. If I tell you you're crazy then you are going to start going hysterical, and if I tell you you're not then it's just going to make you blow your top. So honestly I don't know, for all I know he's an ogre or an elf in human form hell bent on making you lose all your self confidence. But what I do know is that either way you're letting him win. Every ounce of pissed off Diablo you got running around your brain is making damn sure that he wins this, makes sure he wins you. But the Diablo I know doesn't take shit from anyone. She does what she wants, when she wants, with whomever she damn well pleases," Han said calmly looking at her as he gripped her other hand with a serious look on his face.

Angel just looked at him watching him as she processed his words, those words that made complete and entire sense to her, "See this is why I love you cous. I could be at the end of my rope in any random direction and you know how to push me back into the balance of things."

"Glad to be a service," he said with a warm smile as he wrapped her into a hug and started walking her once more to her work, "But if you're late, that will not be me sticking my neck out for you."

"I don't expect you to be sticking your neck out for me in the first place; after all one of us has to look after you, Mr. Accident Prone."

"Very funny Angel, very funny… now this is as far as I go, so good luck and have a good time at work, and yes I will gladly do your homework."

"Did I mention that I love you?" Angel asked looking at him as he swung her book bag over his shoulder and waved his good bye before heading off to the train.

Grinning for the first time that day she slipped into her work and curled her arms around Kei, "Hey boss man. Sorry I'm late; I've had a bad day."

"I figured since normally you're here as soon as humanly possible," Kei said as he wrapped a paint smeared arm over her shoulders, "Now if your done loving up all over me, get your monkey suit on and let's get you working on the insides of these two bad boys. Oh and just to let you know I cashed in the check you wrote me and sent the money to everyone that it needed to go to already."

"I think you already know that I love you and think you are the best boss ever but there it is in case you missed it," Angel said with a wide cheesy grin before she planted a kiss on his cheek and called back over her shoulder as she headed into his office, "And you've made my day worth getting out of bed this morning."

She sighed softly as she pulled the monkey suit on over her uniform, usually she had a decent day at school and then coming to work with Kei was like a bonus. But today… there had been no bonus. He was the only reason she had really made it out of bed instead of trying to play the deathly ill card and forcing Han to stay with her. Well the fact that her dad was still going to be there did encourage her to try and enjoy the fact that she was at least out and about.

Angel slipped out of the office zipping up the front of the suit as she walked towards Kei as he softly kept beat fixing some of the work she had done the day before, "Everything look okay?"

"You flipped a few of the connections but I fixed it, after these are Japanese cars and not the American ones you probably grew up around."

"Well I learned on American muscle so I can only imagine that these cars are a bit different then my normal ones," She said shrugging as she looked over his shoulder at his changes realizing that she had plenty to learn until she thought she was good enough for a garage of her own some day, "So can we work on putting the insides in today?"

"That was the grand plan, after all we have to finish these bad boys in the next couple of days so you can paint them for your cousin's birthday," the wild haired Asian said with a cheerful shrug.

"Did I mention you are the best?" she grinned rubbing her hands together as she grabbed some tools Kei following her so that he could grab everything that she didn't think of.

The plan was to finish all the work in Han's birthday present first before they finished the inside of Angel's car, considering only Han's car had a deadline for them to make. The only hitch in her plans was that neither she nor Han actually had their licenses yet, but she at least knew how to drive stick.

The hitch would be fine though, it wasn't like her Aunt would have a major problem with her 'children' driving illegally for a little bit until they got their licenses officially. Of course that hitch came with another one, the one that could mean their entire lives, knowing how to drift. Of course Kei was once again going to be their life saver, he was going to teach them how to drift; it was his birthday present for Han.

Angel shook her head pulling herself back to the garage and the car she was working on as she helped Kei drag a bucket seat to the car slipping it in over the carpet they had put over the car bottom. As they bolted it down she pulled back into herself thinking about home, both of her homes.

She missed her old room with its baby blue walls with the dorky flowers her dad had stuck to the walls trying to make it more girly having lost the fight in trying to make it a princess room. She missed the space she had, considering she could fit a dresser, a desk, a full size bed, a full length standing mirror and a bookcase in her room and still have floor space to move around in. Unlike here where she had a twin bed, a tiny closet, a desk and just enough walking room to be comfortable. But it was a different lifestyle here, no one wanted big spaces here, it was cramped and friendly just like the Japanese people seemed to love. Which was the exact reason why she never painted the walls of her room, just covered them floor to ceiling and wall to wall with posters, making sure not an inch of white was shown unless it was around her desk where the wall above it was covered in her hand drawn work.

But more than the space she missed, it was the people and the familiarity of Cali that she really missed. The heat with its sun and beaches filled of locals and tourists all year round, the sounds of music all day with cars and motorcycles buzzing by all day adding their own beats and rhythms to the mix. Even though she had lived basically in the 'country side' of LA that never stopped Angel from enjoying the sounds of an easy pleasurable life.

In Japan life was always going, there were the same sounds but they weren't the same. It was like listening to two different rock bands play the same song, sure it was the same but everything was different. Japan was always work, the people worked and kept at it firm determination in a city of lights, fashion, and the cutting edge of technology. She did like that about her second home, but there wasn't an escape from that here, an escape that wasn't Kei's garage where Angel worked her butt off to make ends meet before it was necessary for them to. But at least here the people were much friendlier, you could stop and ask directions and next thing you know you have a tour guide happy to lead you to your destination and show you all the local hotspots along the way. The people made Japan her second home, some place she knew that if she needed a getaway she could come and be happy for a really long time.

Angel bit back a swear in Spanish as her finger got pinched between the frame and the dash she was installing. Without thinking she slipped the dirty finger in her mouth trying to lessen the pain despite the taste. Her eyes flicked to Kei who was now laughing, holding his stomach as he tried to breathe normally again.

"What?" she growled pulling her finger from her mouth, "I hurt myself and you laugh, damn closet sadist."

"Hey now, I was trying to warn you. But you were off in lala land, blank stare and everything," Kei said between growing fits of laughter, "You should have seen your face, went from brow furrowed in annoyance to a Mr. Yuck."

"Yeah I love you too Kei," she griped at him as she shook out her hand.

Angel turned her head away so that he wouldn't see her half smile as she focused on hooking up the electrical work. That was another reason to love her boss, she could be injured and he would find some way of taking her mind off of her pain and have her focus on something more enjoyable.

She glanced at the clock and swore, "I was supposed to be home a half hour ago. Kei can you drive me?" as he nodded she bolted out of the car and into the office unzipping her suit as she went, wiping her hands on the material, "I'm gonna strip then we can go. I am so screwed!"

In less than a minute she was out of her suit, it was hung up and she was heading to the sink to scrub the dirt off her hands, "So screwed, so, so screwed…" she mumbled as she could hear the car starting in the back ground as she finished cleaning her hands and dried them off nearly tripping herself as she moved towards the car.

"I am so sorry about bolting Kei, thanks for driving."

"Don't worry; I should have had an alarm on or something. I wasn't looking at the clock, I like you was just trying to get the work done. I'll finish up what you and I were doing when I get back," Kei said shrugging as he shifted and drifted through the traffic blazing his way to her house.

"You are the best Kei; I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be in someone else's garage working for them because you have more natural talent then I've ever seen in someone before. I'm proud that you get to hone your skills under me, and I'll be even more proud when you get to stand on your own two feet without me to help you on your way. You and Han are like the kids I never had, you know I'll love you no matter what happens. Now good luck, and tell your Aunt to blame me for not watching the clock like I should have been doing."

Angel swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around Kei, throwing her upper body over the gear shift as she forced herself not to cry, "Thank you Kei, that means more to me then you could ever know," kissing his cheek she forced herself out of his car and into her house knowing if she looked back she'd be a puddle of tears, and Demons didn't cry.

She didn't pause to steel herself up as she slipped inside and slid off her shoes, "I'm sorry I'm late Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah. I wasn't paying attention to the time; I promise it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't happen again," her father said as he came into sight a frown on his lips, his naturally tanned arms folded across his chest, "You're quitting and going to focus on your school work."

As fast as lightening striking across the sky her tearful joy turned to fury. Her eyes darkened as her jaw clenched, lips muscles twitching as she could hear someone getting up in the other room.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" she roared glaring at her father as she pulled herself up to her full height, "YOU MAY BE MY FATHER BY BLOOD, BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND THAT YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO EVEN BE IN MY LIFE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, YOU GAVE THAT UP THE DAY YOU DISOWNED ME!"

He raised his hand to hit her and was stopped by her Aunt, "Don't you touch her Jose. This is my house and you are my guest, you would do well to remember that I raised her and took care of her."

"She is my daughter Suelita! She will do as I say," Jose snapped turning to his sister.

"No Jose. Angel's right, you gave up that privilege the day you decided that she was too much trouble for you. She's already apologized for being late and since this is the first time that it's happened I trust her to not let it happen again," she snapped back hands on her hips.

"This isn't over Angel."

"It's over, and the next time you see after you go back to your house, I'll have my own garage and then you can call me Diablo," Angel seethed shoving past him throwing her 140 pound self into his side as she raged like a hurricane down the hall into Han's room.


	12. Birthday Suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Not a moment after she has slipped the overly tight shirt off Han opened his door and closed it behind him, "So… uh how was work?"

"It was fine, we were working on your birthday present and lost track of time," she said deflating as she slipped on a baggy black t-shirt, her back to Han, "Kei told me something when he dropped me off. He said that we were like the kids he never had and that he was proud of us, no matter what we were doing, he was proud to have helped us get there."

"Really he said that?" Han asked his voice telling of the shocked disbelief on his face that she saw as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah he did," Angel said a soft smile on her lips before she looked down and away from Han, "I'm sorry about the fiery explosion back there."

"Hey don't worry about it. I saw it coming and luckily Mom did too, because as those words left his mouth she was getting up. I'm pretty sure the neighbors know now that we have some family issues now though," Han said shrugging as he lifted his step cousin's head with a finger under her chin before he wrapped his arms around her.

She laughed rubbing her cheek on Han's shoulder, "Yes, because I am so worried about their opinions about me. I'll live even if they think I am a raging psycho, I will just apologize after he and his- goes home," Angel hissed softly editing out the word she wanted to call the woman she had met all of once.

"Well at least you have this whole self editing thing under control."

"Oh no I don't you should hear me at school. There is no such thing as self editing when I am worked up as much as I was today, the girls should just be happy that I can't smite them down where they stand."

"That bad all day huh… and here I was thinking you had just bottled it all up and then let it all out at me after school."

"Oh no, Takashi could tell you I could have spat fire today. Not to mention how fast that warm fuzzy feeling from Kei, turned into white hot rage. Oh I could have had Taka cowering in a corner if that happened at school today," She said laughing through her seething anger.

"Yeah I can see that Diablo nature coming through your laughing anger right now just talking to you. But do me a favor and settle down for a bit D, enough that you can eat dinner with me and then get some shut eye or look over the homework I did for you while I finish my homework," Han said placing a warm kiss on her forehead as he rubbed her arms.

"Yeah I think I can do that. If I can't I'm going to be a bear to work with, the car gods know my temper is going to be sparking when we finally get that garage of ours."

"Yeah well try not to spark it at me, I get indignant when your peeved at me, which makes you more peeved at me and the cycle escalates until breaking," he said shrugging as he guided her out of the room and into the dining area.

"No it escalates until you end up getting hurt," Angel said giving him a toothy grin before it fell back into the seething anger she had for her father who was sitting there brooding.

Taking a deep breath she moved and sat down between her aunt and uncle trying to rein in her fury for long enough to eat and then be out of sight, because the less time she spent with her father the better.

By the time her father had left, she had finished Han's car and had started the paint work of her own. She had to admit, even with all the differences between the picture she had drawn and the actual car, it was a representation of what she had wanted for him.

Angel rubbed the back of her neck as she worked on drawing the design for the hood of her car, it was like a habit now, doodling until she had found something that she fell in love with and tried to draw a better version of it. As she worked on the last bits of detail on the transfer sheet there were the sounds of footsteps behind her.

"Yes Takashi, what do you want today?" She asked not bothering to look up.

Takashi had taken a habit of showing up at her work while her father was still here, it was like he was trying to check up on her and comfort her.

"I was in the area and wanted to see your beautiful face," he said slyly as he wrapped an arm over her waist as he looked over her shoulder, "What is that for?"

"My car, and I call bullshit. You want something," she said straightening before turning and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well maybe," Takashi said looking away innocently, "I was wondering if you would come to the races with me. I thought that you might need a night off."

"Nope. Sorry I have things to do, not even including finishing this and then working on my homework. And in any case I am not okay with going on a 'date' with you because that would make you think that I am interested in you and I'm not. I like you as a person, and you're a good friend but I do not like you like that."

He looked crestfallen for a moment before he shrugged, "Alright I can take a hint, I'm disappointed but I'll live."

"I'm glad, I'd have to knick your man card if you couldn't take a let down from me," Angel said with a grin as she was given a strange look, "Right man cards are an American thing."

Takashi shook his head and looked over the drawing again, "I like it, it's very you. So does this mean I'm going to be seeing you at the races soon?"

"After I learn how to drift, then yes you'll be seeing me at the races. Oh and no Taka I do not want to learn from you, Kei's gonna teach me and Han."

"And here I was thinking I would be getting some quality alone time with you," He said releasing her as he shrugged, "No matter. I'll see you in school then."

"Bye Takashi," Angel said with a half hearted wave as she lifted the finished transfer paper and applied it to the hood of her car carefully pressing everything down as she tried to think on how to get it to show up on the cobalt blue car.

"Friend of yours?" Kei asked slipping out of the office as he looked at her now finished work, "Looks bad ass there D."

"That's the point, and I guess so… I'm not sure, he just hangs around a lot and he's friends with Han so I deal," she said with a shrug as Kei pulled the paper off and pulled a light over so she could see the black lines against the dark blue of the car, "You are amazing. I was just trying to figure out how that all was going to work out."

"Yeah see that's normally one of my dilemmas, this was the only way I could think to solve it though. It makes sense though, that he would come around, don't take this the wrong way but you are a very attractive young woman and you're not Asian."

Angel laughed, "Aw and here I was thinking that I had miraculously changed in six years from a Hispanic to an Asian."

"Yeah, no," he said laughing warmly as he patted her back, "But don't worry everyone loves you the way you are. Now wrap it up, do the light stuff and then wash up. Someone has to be home in time for dinner and that ain't me."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her kit, "Alright I'll get on it," she said as she started working on the wispy grim reaper she had put on the hood of her slightly modified Eclipse.

When all of the white and grays were done Angel washed her hands and her equipment before slipping into her office to strip off her monkey suit. There sitting on the counter was three sets of keys, one to Han's present, one to her new car and the other set she didn't know. Frowning she grabbed the third set and walked out slinging her back pack over one shoulder.

"Kei what is this to?"

"You'll find out on Han's birthday. Don't worry you'll like it I promise."

She made another face and handed over the keys to him, "I don't know Kei, I feel like you are being too sneaky about this shit…"

"Don't worry D, I may be sneaky but you still have your entire family thinking that your buying him a whole bunch of orange shit for his birthday with a painting of a car."

"I know but this is so much more conniving then that," she said narrowing her eyes at him slightly distrusting as he slipped into his car.

"Drop it Angel and get in so I can get you home," Kei said rolling his eyes.

Angel sighed and slipped in knowing he wasn't joking around when he called her by her real name. With one arm on the inside of the window she watched as Tokyo slipped by in blurs of color as Kei drifted through the bustling city heading back to her home where she finally had her own room back.

He pulled to a stop in front of her house and looked at her, "Good luck my little art Angel and try to behave. You got less than a week to your cousin's birthday and you still need to finish your own present."

"I know Kei, I know. I'll be on my best behavior you know that," with that she slipped out of the car and inside slipping her shoes off inside the door before walking across the wooden floors to her room.

After changing into normal clothes she slipped back down the hall and hugged her aunt around the middle, "Hey Aunt Suki."

"Hello Angel, help me serve dinner?"

"Sure not a problem, um… Aunt Suki how would you feel if Han or I ever drove without a license?"

"I would worry and then I would make sure you took you driving tests, because I wouldn't want either one of you to get arrested. Now why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just curious," Angel said innocently as her aunt gave her a look that clearly read 'I am not buying it,' "Okay I am curious and it was one of those things I wanted to know before I did anything stupid I could get in trouble for."

"Alright well try and stay out of trouble you," Aunt Suki said firmly wrapping her arms around the girl for a moment before pulling away and shoving a bowl of rice into her hands, "Now go put this on the table."

"Yes ma'am," Angel said grinning as she walked out of the kitchen.

Han smiled as he finished setting the table and helped Angel and his step mother put the bowls of food on the table while his father sat and watched them work around him. He was watching Angel waiting for the sudden explosion that she kept having while her father was here in their home.

Angel looked at her uncle and sighed softly, "I'm sorry Uncle Jah for all of my outbursts while my father was here in your home."

"It is fine," he said in Japanese, "I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

She smiled softly and bowed slightly in thanks as her Aunt began to serve some of the food. This was the way she remembered it, the way it should always be.

Han's birthday came faster than Angel could imagine it coming up. There was a general rush around the house that day as her Aunt stayed late at the house putting up decorations and what not. Angel had slipped into the kitchen and smiled at the older Hispanic woman.

"Do you need any help?"

"What? Oh no dear, just get ready for school. I am going to be a little late, I ordered Han a specialty cake I need to pick up before I come home," she said shaking her head as she turned around looking flustered.

"Alright, well just let me know if you need me to help you out," Angel said clearly not convinced that her aunt didn't need help.

Shaking her head she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and walked into Han's room, "Come on sleepy head, and time to get up. It's your birthday big boy."

Han blurrily looked at her from his half curled up state and reached for her coffee mug, "Please?"

Angel snorted and handed it to him, "Of course darling, not a problem at all," she said handing it over to him with a warm smile, "So you excited now that you are an 18 year old? I mean really are you stoked, because I am."

Han made a face at the coffee, "Seriously Angel do you like a little coffee with your sugar… I can feel the sugar in it."

"Come on now, no dissing. But in any case you didn't answer me," Angel said taking the mug back sipping on the warm liquid herself.

"I'm not that stoked… I mean we still have school and that's a pain by itself."

"And then you can get your present from me after school, I mean can you at least get out of bed for that?"

"Yes, for that I will get out of bed," Han said shaking out his sleep tousled hair, "Just shoo so I can get dressed."

Angel laughed but left Han alone in his room taking care of her mug before grabbing her things for school and waiting for him by the front door. When he showed up he was holding out a piece of toast to her and yawning.

"Come on Han! It's not that bad…"

"How come you have energy? You're normally a zombie in the morning."

"I had coffee and I couldn't sleep anymore and the entire your birthday thing has me all excited," she said in between bites as they walked towards the train station.

"You are officially insane Angel, officially insane."

"I am not! I mean if I was insane then I would have done other things while my father was here, instead of tolerate it and generally control myself as best as I could."

Han looked at her like she had gone entirely insane, "You called that controlling yourself?"

"Yes… What would you have called it other than that? I mean it's not like I went out every night he was here and went partying or went to the races looking like a two bit tramp. Honestly Han, there were worse things I could have done besides be exactly on time for dinner and lock myself in your room the entire time he was here," She said shrugging her shoulders as she watched him curiously.

"What? I know you were probably thinking about acting out while your old man was here. Actually I'm a little jealous of your tolerance levels… I know I couldn't have done it," Han said as he wrapped his arm around his step cousin as she squirmed closer to him burying her head into his shoulder, "I can't believe that you still hate this thing."

"I can't help before slightly claustrophobic and people phobic," Angel said frowning as she leaned into his chest, "I try not to be but come on…"

Han shook his head and kept quiet the rest of the train ride as he could feel her fisting his shirt as more people were forced in or out of the stops before theirs. He was pretty much used to Angel's issues with the trains here, and he didn't really blame her. Where she grew up there was no such thing as shoving as many people on the trains as there could possibly fit. But even still there really wasn't any reason for her trying to become one with him, he loved her but she was like the little sister he had to protect from everything even if they weren't really related.

When school was over Han walked with the very bubbly and borderline psychotic Angel to her work where she had apparently had hidden her collection of orange crap from him. But when they got there, there were two cars covered over and three sets of keys.

"Happy birthday Han," Angel said as she pulled off the cover to the orange and black RX-7 grinning as his mouth dropped open and he gapped like a fish out of water as he let out a less then manly noise before launching himself on to her, "I know you love it, but if you break it I break you."

"But then what's this one?" Han asked reaching around Angel to drag off the other cover, "Don't tell me… this one is yours."

He looked over the cobalt blue Eclipse with a grim reaper painted on the hood and shook his head, the car screamed Diablo. Everything about the two cars sitting side by side screamed Diablo make, and it was her work that had paid off in the long run since now they had money makers.

"So what's the third set of keys for?" Han asked as Angel shrugged glancing towards the office.

"Not really sure. Kei had them out yesterday and he wouldn't tell me what they were for. Apparently it's supposed to be a surprise for the both of us."

"It is," Kei said walking out and smiling, "These keys are the keys to the garage the two of you were looking at while you were kids. A young couple was looking at it a couple of weeks ago, so I made an offer and bought it for you two so it would be yours and not someone else's. But don't worry about paying me back, I had some extra funds lying around and the building was a steal, but it needs some massive work. It'll be there when you both are ready for it."

Angel and Han looked at one another before launching themselves on Kei with words of thanks in three different languages. Kei laughed at them and smiled as he hugged the two teens he considered to be his. This was all of their family now, a happy family that wasn't bound by blood but by friendship.


	13. Dom Ch.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Dom glanced up from his position bent over the hood of his late father's Charger, he could hear and see the Suko's arriving back at home. The man who had raised one of his closest friends, Angel, hadn't moved since he had shipped her away to Japan. Seeing him once more made a pang of regret go through Dom.

He was supposed to have given her his phone number the day she had left for the airport, but he had left the slip of paper linger in his pocket. After all every thought had left his mind except for the feeling of her lips pressing against his cheek, it was like nothing else mattered to him. But he had remembered when he had gotten home; upset having seen Angel walk away and out of his life.

Dom rubbed his neck with the slightly dirty rag as he stood up thinking about Angel. She would have been 16 now, still growing as most girls were but he imagined she would have been stunning in ways that Letty wasn't. Letty was rough around the edges and he liked that about her, he liked that almost masculine attitude she had around her. But Angel, she had been a girl without being girly unlike Letty who he had never had an interest in until he realized he had to stop pinning after someone who he hadn't seen in years.

Angel… he wondered what she was like now, if her tastes had changed out of the car world she seemed to thrive in around him. He wanted to see her, wanted to hear her high pitched laugh that could send even the most tense situations away. Angel was just like her name, loving and infectious.

He blinked shaking his head as his 16 year old sister pulled into the driveway with her purse in hand, "How was school Mia?"

"Boring as normal," she said softly looking at him with those all knowing brown eyes of hers, "You look more serious than normal Dom. What's wrong? Did the insurance money stop coming?"

Dom shook his head, "No. I was just thinking about Angel. Her old man's back with his pregnant fiancé; it just brought up some of the things I miss. Mom's inside trying to drown herself in a bottle."

"Angel's been gone a long time Dominic, she's not coming back. Plus anyway you have Letty now, at least try to be happy about that. I'll go make sure Mom doesn't kill herself, but you need to stop trying to fix Dad's car, your half the reason she's still crying all the time," Mia said shaking her head as her pink lips pursed in annoyance with her brother.

"I can't bear to see it broken; it's a part of him. The only part of him we've got left other than our memories," Dom said thickly swallowing back that bitter taste in his mouth that was his grief of seeing his father killed.

"Suit yourself, but at least move it into the garage," She said before walking inside the house.

Dom could hear his sister yelling at their mother from where he stood, it was a blessing his mother was even still alive after their dad died. She had had a minor heart attack and now she was drinking all the time and was smoking again. He knew he should be taking care of her but he had to take care of everything else, had to make sure the bills were paid and that they had food to eat.

He glanced back across the road and leaned against the broken car in front of him. Just on the edge of his memory he could see the younger him walking to porch where that little girl sat with her cute little pigtails, it was the first day he had walked over there. Every time he blinked there was a different memory of him with Angel, they were growing up together sharing all kinds of things, including their share of busted up knees and elbows. Then the memories of them together stopped, and all that was left was watching her getting driven out of his life.

Dom swallowed back the sudden regrets as he tried to focus on the good memories he had of them. He loved her, he would have given anything to have her back, and after all there were too many things that had changed in the six years that had passed between them.

"Dom? What's with the face?" Letty asked as Dom suddenly jerked, the distant look in his eyes fading as he looked at her with a fond expression, "You alright babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine Letty, just remembering our wild childhood," He said carefully knowing the stinging look she gave every time Angel was mentioned, which made him glad that she hadn't seen the picture of their crew as kids tacked to the wall of the garage.

"Yeah but we make some wilder memories now don't we," she asked him with a coy smile as she stopped before him a hand resting on his chest that sucked in a sudden sharp breath.

"Yes we do make some wild memories," Dom said with a smirk, "But not today. Mom's having one of those days and Mia just got home, I have to make sure she does her work. You know at least someone in my family has to make something out of themselves since I know I won't make it past a garage."

"You don't seem all that happy about it," Letty said frowning now, almost knowing that it wasn't her he had been thinking fondly about.

"I'm happy being in a garage, I bleed oil and breathe paint fumes but it's not going to get me everything I want for Mia. It's why I'm never around home; just trying to pay for everything the insurance payments don't cover and still make enough to send Mia to whatever school she wants. You know she isn't like us, she'd never be content in a garage, it isn't her thing and never has been."

Letty backed away from him, "It's also why you and I never see one another. Let her make her own way, but hey what do I know? I'm only your girlfriend. You want me I'll be at home," she snapped before she turned and walked back towards her house.

"I doubt Angel would yell at me for wanting to take care of my family," Dom muttered to the broken engine, "She'd be standing there next to me, working hard to help us out because we were like her family. Lord knows Mom and Dad loved her like another daughter. Car gods if you have any shred of mercy you'll send her back home before Mom passes, I know it would make us all happy."

Dom closed his eyes and rocked back resting his forehead against his arms, he needed someone solid in his life like Angel had been. She had given him strength and always brought a smile to his face, he just wanted her back so she could bring that light back to his breaking family.


	14. Drifting Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Kei smiled at his kids, "Alright you two time to head up to the mountain for some lessons. You know I got to make sure you can provide for yourselves and know all the tricks of the trade."

Han looked up at Kei in shocked excitement, "That is awesome! By far the best birthday ever," he said as he grabbed his new keys and slipped into the RX starting it up for the first time.

Angel giggled and slipped into her Eclipse, "Thanks again Kei. You get in front so we can follow you."

It was different driving on the wrong side of the road on the wrong side of the car, at least in the sense of how she was used to driving but it was amazing. She could feel her heart start to pound as they sped through other cars, not drifting yet since they really didn't know how, but still weaving through everyone. This was home, her second home, right here in the driver's seat and there was nothing in the world that could take that away from her, not now not ever.

When they had gotten off the highway and onto the back roads her mouth dropped open at the sight laid out in front of her. There were trees and mountains, but it wasn't like anything she had seen before, it was breath taking. After a life of living in the big cities seeing the woods like this was absolutely amazing.

Sure there had been parks and traveling occasionally during her extended stay in Japan, but nothing like this. This was like stepping into a whole new world, a quiet world without the hustle and bustle of the city. It was like a sanctuary out here, somewhere she'd be able to come to cool off and to think about the things that were bothering her.

When they parked on a side turn off Angel slipped out of her car and took a deep breath her eyes closing as her head tipped back. Yes, she could see herself coming here a lot to think about things in the future. This was some place that she would like to share with her made family if she ever got the chance to see them again.

"Alright kids, this is the mountain," Kei was saying when Angel finally pulled back into reality; "This mountain is where all newbies come to learn how to drift. Now drifting isn't hard and there isn't a right way to do it either. Drifting is a feeling; some people feel it more than others. And there is only one rule of drifting, if you're not out of control you're not in control."

Angel nodded, "That is a beautiful saying," she said snorting as Kei made a face nodding.

"So there is a couple of ways to drift, by far the easiest is to pop the clutch and pull the e-brake and keep tapping the gas as you turn. I realize that sounds like rubbing your belly, patting your head and walking but trust me it's not too hard. Just feel the car and how it moves, then move with it," Kei said as Han gave him a confused look, "Don't worry you and D are going to be playing on the mountain side while I sit up here and watch. You'll get plenty of practice before I even let you start thinking about using this to earn a little bit extra cash. Now pop in the cars and start rolling."

Angel jumped only once before she slipped back into her running second home, after all it was time she learned something else to help her make money for her future. Slowly she eased her car up the mountain getting a feel for the road before she stamped the gas and spun a turn, feeling the car's back tires lock and slide unhappily across the ground. As her heart rate increased and her blood stream was flooded with adrenalin, her mind went blank.

In that moment there was nothing else, just her, the car, and the road. That moment was the only one she needed as she 'felt' into the car and moved with it. Shifting when Reaper wanted it, pulling harder on the brake when the mountain wanted to give her a hard time, every second was like a lifetime of release and relaxation all at once.

It felt like she had blinked finally as she drifted back up the mountain where Kei was sitting leaning against the car smiling at her. She paused next to him and glanced out the passenger window up at him.

"So how was that?"

"You're a natural Angel; every bit of you lives and breathes machines. I've never seen someone just click with it before, but you still need some refinement. You know make it yours," Kei said motioning her back up the mountain to do it again, "Then maybe you can teach your cousin…" he said as Han went dangerously by, the orange and black car spinning out, only 20 feet further down the mountain road.

Angel looked at Han as he drifted around the turn of the mountain nearly spinning out once more. They had been on the mountainside for two hours already, and the worst part was that they needed to go home soon. She groaned rubbing her face before sliding back into her car and honking the horn.

"Come on Han! We got to head home! You know there is cake and food and celebrating to be had!" She yelled as he spun out trying to stop, "For the love of cars Han, you are a horrible driver… I don't know how you're going to help me make any money if you're this bad."

Han flicked her off as they both laughed on the adrenaline high, "Alright you, let's go home then."

"Drive safe you two," Kei said waving them off as they raced down the mountain and towards the city once more.

Angel was finally at home, the home she had grown up in, sure working on the cars was a good place for her to be but this... this driving, the racing, this was where her heart really was. She could remember like a crystal clear dream the first time she had been in the driver's seat, Dom had been with her after they fixed up Betsy.

_It was a bright sunny day and the world was ripe for adventure and getting into trouble if they got caught. But that didn't matter, it never had mattered to Dom and Angel, after all they were inseparable. Angel was in the driver's seat and Dom was sitting next to her smiling, he was going to teach her how to drive at last._

_"Alright now the pedal on the far right is the gas, the one in the middle is the brake and the one on the far left is the clutch. Every time this meter here," he said pointing to the tachometer, "Gets to four you need to push the clutch all the way in and shift gears. This here is the gear shift, when ever you start driving it is either in first or reverse. Obviously reverse is for going backwards, first is for your 'low' speeds, and then you know count up until five which is anything considered a 'high' speed. When you first start driving, you should go slow... as in ease your foot off the clutch as you push down on the gas. Now you try."_

_Angel looked at him a little unsure as to if she should really be doing this but she tried anyway and the old car slowly jerked forward shuddering as if it were going to fall apart. In a panic she stamped her foot down on the gas and it lurched forward. She could hear Dom's quick intake of breath as if he were preparing himself to scream._

_"Alright now try switching to second gear," He said his voice wavering._

_Angel had learned how to drive much to both of their displeasure by the time the junk yard had to close. It wasn't that Dom was a bad teacher, it was more of that she could just about reach the peddles and was scared, especially when he started letting out soft whimpers when she came close to throwing them out of the car. Needless to say he wasn't keen on letting anyone else drive him around after that._

Angel blinked and smiled as she parked outside of her house; it was time for Han and her to celebrate his birthday at long last. As Han slipped out of his car she could see that almost blissful smile plastered over his face, it was a rare sight to see that smile there, since he very little smiled as such. Nearly giggling she slipped from the car and skipped over to Han curling her arm around his waist as he looked at her grinning still.

"Angel, you are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. I mean the Jury was out for a long time, but the verdict is finally in, you are epic," he said kissing the top of her head as she flushed and lightly smacked his chest.

"Yeah well ya know, I do try to be as epic as possible," Angel said as they toed off their shoes and walked across the hardwood together.

It was seemingly out of no where that Aunt Suki and Uncle Jah yelled 'Happy Birthday' at Han who nearly jumped out of his skin as his face spilt into a wider grin as he saw all the decorations and his favorite foods laid out. Angel's smile dropped slightly as she pulled away and stood by her Aunt watching Han, he was so happy he was nearly beaming like a supernova.

In her head she knew that she would be just as excited as he was once she was that age but for the moment there was still a large part of her that wanted to be sharing these birthdays with her old family of friends. She wanted to see Dom and Mia's faces light up like that, wanted to see Letty finally grinning at her because she had done something to make the other chicka happy, or even to see Vince so excited that he did that little bounce and turn like he had when Dom had first shown them Betsy. Angel would have given anything to have those moments happening with her there.

As she watched Han she could see the parts of home that she missed the most, but there were also those parts that she would have never known about if things were different. Even though it pained her to think it, she would have never changed a thing if it meant that she would end up here once more. It was here that she had a family that loved her and that for the most part she had chosen, it was here where she had gotten her start, and it was here that she would make it as big as it got.

If Han rode the waves of progress with her there wasn't going to be anything that the two of them couldn't do. Han and her would send Takashi home quivering as he left all his money with her, they would rock the entire Japanese car industry with the cars she could make and she would single handedly bring the other modification specialists to their knees. She and Han would do it; they would do everything she dreamed and more.

"Hey Angel you want some dinner? Or do you just want to stay there and reflect on my birthday and all the epic stuff that happened so far today?" Han asked looking at her and she stood there with a serene look on her face.

"Nah, I am hungry," Angel said snapping out of her thinking as she moved towards the food and sat down at the table with them, her family.

To the causal observer, this was the perfect family even with all the flaws and faults it has. But what no one else could notice was the fact that everything was almost too perfect, since when things are too perfect, some things come crashing down.

"Angel you had asked me this morning about driving so I signed you and Han up for driving school, and since I know I heard correctly it was a good thing I did," Aunt Suki said as Angel nearly bashed her head against the table, "Give me the keys you two. Until you get your licenses, I am not letting either one of you drive those cars."

"But Mom… Angel built those cars, and one of them is my birthday present. I promise I will be safe and I will go to all the classes and what not but can't I keep the keys?" Han pleaded

"Nope, now hand them over. I promise you can have them back once you have that piece of plastic in your hands that officially allows you to drive."

Angel sighed and handed over her keys as Han followed suit in an almost grudging manner as he pouted slightly and glared at his plate of food. Seeing his pout Angel snorted and was met with a glare which only made her laugh harder.

"Seriously Han you look like a kicked puppy," Angel said snorting, "All we have to do is fill out the stupid books and show the instructors we can drive and we are home free you know. I mean the driving test should be a breeze. It'll be fine Han and you don't even have to do any fancy stuff."

"Speak for yourself, Ms. Driving-since-I-was-10," Han grumbled.

"Actually I have been driving since I was 8. Before you freak out on me Aunt Suki, I was taught by a professional race car driver and his son. I know how to drive safe at high speeds, which should transfer pretty easily to lower speeds as well."

"You know me so well Angel," the older woman said laughing softly, "But at least now I know why my brother sent you here."

"Oh come on it's not that bad, I mean I could have already had accidents by now," Angel said as she dramatically flopped back over her feet and onto the floor.

"You're such a drama queen Angel," Han teased as he poked her side, "And you're lucky that you didn't have any accidents considering how small you were when you came here."

"Don't hate on the fact I am a smidge shorter then you. Not everyone here can be like the Jolly Green giant, I mean your normal sized unlike some of the people at our school," she said pulling herself up once more as she looked at him, "And on that note, more food and less drama."

Her aunt laughed softly, "Yes I am inclined to agree with you Angel, seeing as you hardly ate anything today. Han after dinner would you like your presents or your cake first?"

Han made a thinking face and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Hm… more than likely the cake. I could use the sugar rush before I fall asleep."

Uncle Jah nodded and smiled at his son as there was a glance exchanged between the two men.

Angel shook her head before returning to her food and woofed down the rest of the food on her plate as the talking around her turned to happier things. It was Han's birthday after all and all she wanted was for him to have the best day he could possibly have. Sure she had built him a car and Kei surprised him with drifting lessons and the keys to the garage they had all had their eyes on. But now that he was home it was different, it was less exciting and more relaxed.

Even when the cake was pulled out and they all sang happy birthday in Japanese, the mood didn't seem to change at all. It stayed in this almost blissful calm state like it had been whenever she had sleepovers with Mia.

Shaking her head slightly to clear the fog she smiled as the presents were brought out for Han to see, his face lighting up seeing the three small little packages. They were pretty non descript boxes wrapped in red paper, which only slightly frustrated Angel since she was in for a shock just as much as he was.

Han thanked his father and took the very first package and opened it. Angel lifted up and peaked at what was in the box seeing it was a pendant of some sort; both children looked at the older male as he smiled distantly.

"That has been passed down through my family for many generations. It was a gift from the emperor many, many years ago after one of the many uprising here. My father gave this to me when I was 18 and his father before him, I thought it would only be fitting to go to you the same way," Uncle Jah said in Japanese as Han traced the circular piece of jade with silver inlay.

"Thanks Dad," Han said with an indescribable look on his face.

As the older man bowed Aunt Suki handed him the other two presents. Han took them and opened them grinning as he opened one package to see a box of chocolate covered pretzels and the other to see his favorite bands CD.

"Thanks Mom, but why pretzels?"

"Because then are harder to nibble on like you do to all the pocky you get. That and they were one of my favorite treats and I thought you would like them," She said shrugging.

Han snorted and opened the box popping one round side of the pretzel into his mouth and grinning, "Okay these are pretty good."

Angel snorted and leaned back against the wall watching them all as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	15. End of a Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

When Angel woke up she was lying in her bed and the alarm clock was going off next to her. As she stared at the clock confused and not exactly fully awake yet her door opened and Han slipped into the room and turned the alarm off.

"Hey there sleeping beauty."

"Meh…" she said rolling over slightly to look at him as he plopped down next to her.

"Well you did fall asleep during my party. Was it too boring for you to handle?"

"Nah, I was just super tired, after all I spent the entire day more excited then you since I wanted to know what you thought of the car which we still can't drive to school."

"See that is just a matter of time Angel. I mean you even said so yourself, just filling out the books and proving that we can in fact drive."

"True but still can't drive it. Which means we can't make more money, which means we can't mod and repeat, which means we can't even afford to pay for any updates on the garage we got yesterday," Angel said tossing an arm over her face in tired annoyance.

"You know a frustrated you is kind of hysterical in the morning when you're using your limbs like floppy pillows. Now come on, time to get up and do the whole school thing all over again."

Angel stuck her tongue out at him and made a face, "I don't appreciate the attempt to be cute about me being all tired and lazy like in the morning."

"It's okay Angel. You know why? Because you are super adorable and any guy would be falling over themselves to see you like this in the morning."

She sat up with some difficulty and looked at him, "Tell me that you did not just call me super adorable?"

"I called you super adorable because, one you are and two it got you to at least sit up and look like you want to get up out of bed and drag yourself to school so we don't get yelled at for playing hooky."

The tired huffy retort died on her tongue as she nodded conceiting to the fact that he was right about the getting in trouble if she didn't start moving.

"I'm moving, I'm moving," Angel said pushing him off her bed as she stood up and tried not to fall back over with the tiredness she was feeling at the moment.

"Alright girl, I'll leave you to the getting dressed thing. Just hurry up alright? We don't have all the time in the world yet," Han said softly as he watched Angel tiredly rub her eyes and start to strip out of the large t-shirt he had dressed her in the night before.

Angel nodded and looked over her shoulder at him with a soft smile, "One of these days Han we will have all the time in the world to do whatever we want, whenever we want. The best part is that I can spend all that time with you."

"Hell yeah," Han said with the same soft smile, "Now get dressed you, school doesn't wait for us and neither does that damn train."

She made a face but pulled the bra off and grabbed her sports bra, stuffing her chest into the constricting fabric so she could button up her uniform shirt. She heard the door slide shut behind her and she sighed softly shimmying into the tight shorts before slipping on the skirt and adjusting everything so she looked decent in her uniform. Not pausing to look herself over in the mirror she ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair before running out the door like a woman on a mission.

Han looked her over and straightened her vest for a second before they ran down the sidewalk heading towards the subway. It wasn't surprising why Angel was upset about not being able to drive the cars that she had just made since they now had to run to school instead of getting there when they felt like it. As they ran down the street Han smiled at Angel for a moment before they darted down the stairs to the train that took them to school every day.

It was strange for her to think that Han was yet another year older and her own birthday would be coming up soon. It was another day that she would get to spend with Han, but at the same time it was another day that she was without the people that had mattered the most to her, another day to spend alone without friends since she hadn't bothered with trying to find people to be her friends that weren't Takashi and his crew. Angel sighed and pressed herself against Han's body as they squished on the train, her face pressed into his neck smelling the slightly musky cologne he had gotten into wearing once he had to start shaving.

"Han?" she broached softly glancing up at him as he curled his arms around her.

"Yeah Angel?"

"Do you think I'll be able to find my friends if I get back to the states any time soon?"

"I don't know Angel, I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that you will do everything you can to make sure that you find them. I know you, you won't give up without a fight of some kind," Han said placing a brotherly kiss on her forehead, "Now why the hell are you asking it like that?"

"I guess because I still miss them… I didn't make any friends here, that I would think of as friends. I mean Taka and his people are just people who look after me still, they aren't really friends of mine, and I don't exactly get along with the girls at school. They are fine to look at, but as soon as they open their mouths I want to ring their necks…" Angel said with a slight vehemence in her voice she wasn't used to.

Han snorted, "Yeah but you'll meet all kinds of people doing what you do, all you got to do is open yourself up a little and you'll be surprised who finds their way into your life, whether new friends to make or the old ones come back into your life. You just got to believe that you'll find the people that make you happy is all."

Angel smiled as they disembarked the sardine like train, "Thanks guru Han, I needed your pep talks," she said as she spotted Takashi waiting for them his eyes glued to her like rubber cement, "Though you still haven't given me advice on how to lose that look."

"That would be because I don't have any advice on how to lose a look like that," Han responded softly as Takashi greeted them, giving his step cousin a kiss on the cheek as she rolled her eyes gently pushing against Takashi's chest.

"So how was your birthday Han?" the male asked as he tried to wrap an arm around Angel's shoulders.

"It was wonderful," Han said watching as Angel ducked under the arm and went to his other side, "Angel made me a car for my birthday, an RX-7 actually. She rebuilt it herself, it is pretty badass, and now all I need to get is a license so my step mother gives me the keys back."

"A car… I am surprised you could afford something like that Angel, given your financial problems."

"Screw you Takashi, working at a garage tends to help get me discounts on parts and shit you ass," Angel growled around Han glowering at the other male who gave her a stern look of displeasure, "So yes I could afford it, and I am quite pleased on how it turned out to be honest. I am sure it will kick your lackey's cars in the ass as soon as my aunt gives us the keys back."

"I look forward to seeing you drive to school one of these days Angel," He said sneering, "Do try not to break the car before then though."

Huffing Angel crossed her arms over her chest as they walked into the building, it wasn't fair that he could pick fun at her when she knew damn well she was a better driver then him. She was a natural drifter at least that's what she figured considering how yesterday's test runs had gone. As she parted ways with Han she kept her arms firmly planted over her chest as she blatantly ignored Takashi's attempts to talk to her now that Han was out of sight.

The remainder of the day preceded much of the same way do to the fact every time she loosened up to talk to someone that wasn't Takashi, he would be there like a parasite making some side comment about her work.

By the end of day Angel was about ready to blow her top, every inch of her was in a state of fury. Of course being her meant that she wasn't suppose to explode at anyone but when she wrapped an arm around Han's middle as she came up behind him she snapped. She snapped because there was a cigarette in between his lips, and not one of the candy ones she was used to but a real lit and stinky cigarette.

"Are you trying to kill yourself in the slowest way imaginable?" she hissed through clenched teeth as she ripped the offending thing out of his mouth and to the ground where she crushed it.

"Chill out Angel it was one cigarette, one won't cause irreparable damage to my lungs and it's whatever. They were a birthday present from one of my friends alright so cool your jets D," Han said trying to ease his way out of the range of the fiery monster holding him.

"Did you know that one cigarette can get you hooked for life and that you will spend millions of dollars to feed your addictions? Not to mention how disgusting they and you smell!" Angel pressed on as Han tried to slowly get away, "As for a friend giving you them, what friend hands you a cancer stick filled of rocket fuel and rat poison?"

Han looked at Angel with one raised eyebrow, "Really Angel? What the hell did they teach you kids in America cause you just gave me a health lesson I didn't want."

"They teach you that smoking will fucking kill you," Angel snapped shoving Han before stalking off towards her work like a terrible deranged monster.

Sure in the short term she was using Han's smoking as an excuse to unload some of her frustrations but like hell was she going to let him know that. She had seen enough commercials and people smoking in Cali to last her a life time, sure she didn't know personally how scary cancer could be but she imagined that it would get rougher than being in the car while Han was learning how to drift. That there was something she never wanted to experience; especially when it could be someone she loved.

Shaking herself she walked into the shop and smiled at Kei as he leaned back in his chair talking on the phone in his office. Trying to ignore the private conversation she grabbed her gear and dropped her book bag silently in the corner before she changed. She couldn't shake that sudden violence that stirred up from seeing Han smoking as she focused on not listening to Kei's phone conversation as she shoved her school skirt into the monkey suit.

When she was finished she walked out to the shop closing the door silently behind her lost in her own little world not noticing that Takashi was standing under the open garage door. Sighing she flipped open the book and glanced through the orders, taking inventory with the cars that were on the floor already and those that hadn't been brought in but their future work was already written down. Nodding she gnawed on her bottom lip and glanced at the computer logging on to check what she had to do for the day before she glanced up as a shadow came over her back.

Takashi wrapped his arms around her body as she jerked almost violently under the touch, "Why do you keep ignoring me Angel?"

"I ignore you because you're an ass and you are seriously creeping me out. Now get the hell off of me," Angel snarled trying to pull away in the limited space.

"Oh I am the ass… I'm not the one flaunting to everyone yet pretending not to be the top of the food chain. I like you Angel because you are special like me," he said as he man-handled her turning her to face him.

"Well I don't like you, now get off. Takashi I am not kidding get the hell off of me, I'm at work for the gods' sake."

"All the better to catch you at where you can't run away from me," he nearly purred leaning in to kiss her.

"There a problem Diablo," Kei said angrily, his voice like a blessing.

"Yes, get him the hell off of me!" Angel snarled struggling as Takashi held her arms to her sides as she avoided the kiss he went to give her.

Kei grabbed Takashi like an old pro and tossed the kid away from his now nearly nuclear Diablo, "You're Kamata's nephew right? Scram before I give him a call that you've been harassing my employees."

Takashi's face darkened, "This isn't over Angel."

"Oh it's over Taka, you so much as touch me and I will put your teeth down your throat," Diablo growled softly as her fists clenched trying to keep from throttling him as he took off.

"You doing alright D?" Kei asked putting a light hand on her shaking shoulder.

Taking a deep breath and violently huffing she nodded, "Yeah boss, I'm okay. He took me by surprise; I didn't even realize that he was here to be honest."

"It's alright Angel, you know you can talk to me if you need to. I'm always here to be an extra set of ears if you need me to be," he said smiling as he rubbed her shoulder lightly.

Angel bit her bottom lip lightly and nodded, "Thanks Kei… one day I may take you up on that."

Kei nodded and pointed at a car, "Well until then get to work D, these bad boys don't paint themselves you know."

She snorted and looked at him, "Can we have music this time? I have a playlist I normally do work to, if you don't mind."

"Nah sounds good to me. Music is the drink of the soul, this," he said motioning around him, "This is the food."

With a few simple clicks Angel pulled up the internet and one of her playlists on YouTube ™ before she wandered over to the car with the rest of her equipment and got to work. Within moments she was lost to her own thoughts as she worked away, paint gliding over the side panels in blinding colors and blends.

Internally her thoughts were in turmoil, twisting with emotion as she reflected on Takashi with near blinding fury, on Han with a deep regret of her previous actions, and finally on her old friends with a nearly heart wrenching longing to be with them. She needed Dom's solid presence to sort out everything, because things seemed to just be easier when she was a child.

Pulling out of her mulling Angel snapped back into reality and looked at the side panel in front of her. Worried she glanced at the sheet and let out a held breath seeing she hadn't screwed the order up with twisting almost chaotic swirls of color that spiraled up and down seemingly without any end. As she pulled back the side looked like the star field they had wanted, the colors bright and blended like a universe on the side of this car.

"Damn Diablo…" Kei said softly as he looked over her work with a whistle, "If this is what you can do with music on, I want to see what you can do when you can do whatever you want."

Angel laughed softly, "Maybe next time Kei, but I have to get going. It's about time for me to go home and get some homework done."

Kei nodded, "Alright then girly, let me drive you home."

She nodded and allowed him to help her up before she walked back to his office as the music continued to play as she changed out of the monkey suit. It was like she had put herself on autopilot, she was just going through the motions of undressing, washing up and grabbing her bag before slipping into Kei's car.

"Hey you okay kiddo?" Kei asked worried.

"Yeah I'm okay… I'm just thinking is all, I've got some things I wanna sort out and I'm not really sure how to sort everything out without any help really," Angel said softly, "This isn't the kind of stuff someone can help me sort out, before you offer your awesome guru knowledge."

"Alright then, well when you decide that you need a sounding board I am here and ready to listen to your problems and help you out as much as I can, promise."

Angel nodded smiling at him as she shifted slightly and rested her head against the window watching the world pass her by, letting her mind unfocus her sight lights blended together in chaotic twists so similar to her emotions. She focused on the people and watched them as they interacted with one another having connections she was lacking in the people she needed the most in her life.

"Angel? My art angel, you okay? We're here at your place," Kei's voice said from a distance pulling her from her own mind.

"Yeah I am fine Kei… thanks for the ride," She said pulling herself out of the car, she knew what she wanted to do now she was going to find them.

As she walked inside she could hear the subtle yelling in Japanese catching the words of disappointed and ashamed, cautiously opening the door Angel looked at them sitting already at the table. Han's head was hanging and she assumed it was about the smoking thing that had done it.

Silently she slipped past them and dropped her things on her bed starting up the computer; this was something she needed to work on besides her homework and getting the designs out of her chaotic brain. Taking a deep breath she changed and pulled her hair-tie out letting her dark curly locks fall down her back, brushing the tops of her hips.

"And now for the interlude of food before the great search and homework begins," Angel said pushing her chin out as she squared her shoulders and lightly walked out the door.

Aunt Suki looked up as she sat down next to the older woman, "Angel? When did you get home?"

"About 20 minutes ago… you guys seemed pretty involved so I figured I'd clean up before sitting down…"

"We didn't even hear you come in."

"Yeah… I seem to be getting better at this whole ninja thing," Angel said with a smile at her uncle as he passed her a thin smile, "Sorry bad pun I know…"

"Its fine Angel, please eat," he said motioning to the food in front of them, "We only sat down and started."

Nodding she served herself and began the very quiet and tense dinner she seemed to have walked into. Once it was over she excused herself and woke her computer up starting up the online music player she was frequently using, smiling as the heavy beat pounded through her massive headphones she slipped over her ears. Finally, she put the pencil to the paper and worked on her homework spreading everything out around her on her bed and the desk.

Stretching Angel looked at the clock and rubbed her face tiredly seeing the time with some surprise. But not hesitating she quickly pulled up Google and started looking for anything on her friends. She wasn't sure how long she spent typing and clicking on links without finding anything that was going to help her, but a loud knock snapped her awake, her body shooting up in panic.

"Angel? Did you go to bed last night at all?"

"Yeah I fell asleep on the desk actually… so I did get some sleep I promise Aunt Suki. What time is it anyway?"

"You've got an hour to get ready for school."

"Ah damn… alright thank you…" she said rubbing her eyes before getting up heading for the bathroom for a shower she more than needed.

Angel leaned against the shower wall and sighed letting the warm water run down her tired body, a whole night spent to find nothing on her friends. Nothing that would link her back into the life she had left behind all those years again, which meant it was over. Her fantasy of seeing her old friends was over, there was no way of her even knowing if they would even still be there by the time she could go back.

With a heavy heart she pulled herself together enough to head to the subway station with Han, the two of them in a thick silence as they kept their thoughts to themselves. As she pressed herself against Han she could feel the way he held her tight, needing the contact as much as she did.

"Han?"

"Yeah Angel?"

"Do you think I will ever see my old friends again?"

"I don't know Ang… what I do know is that it might be good for you to find some friends here until you can go home on your own."

"Yeah… probably, I just don't want that friend to be Takashi. Not to mention I don't like the girls at the school, they just aren't like me -"

"You mean they're too girly for you Ms. Tomboy?"

"Yeah pretty much, no one gets that I'm not doing this to prove something to someone. I'm doing this because I love doing it, it's something that I'm good at and it lets me forget everything but the canvas in front of me."

"I'm glad you found something that you love Angel, one day someone will love you because of that. But try to befriend some of the guys, they aren't bad guys I swear."

Angel nodded weakly and placed a kiss on Han's cheek, "Thanks Han."


	16. Date Night Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Angel looked around the hallway as she leaned against the lockers surrounded by Takashi's friends. It wasn't that she was bored, it was just that she normally didn't associate with the guys around her, and now that she and Takashi were at odds it was a dangerous place for her to be with them at all.

There was a kid standing a little further down the hallway with his hands shoved in his pants pockets as he watched her unchecked. Licking her lips she pulled herself into her Diablo mindset and pushed off the lockers keeping eye contact with the strange kid as he tilted his head to one side curious. Pushing Taka's friends out of her way she sashayed up to him and smiled.

"So I couldn't help but notice you keep staring at me."

"I've actually been staring at you since Han told me a few months ago you were Diablo. You just haven't ever noticed is all, kind of sad since you seem like a sweet girl," he said shrugging with a soft smile.

"I'm not that sweet I promise. I'm Angel though I am sure my cousin mentioned that," she said licking her lips as she rubbed her right arm.

"Nice to meet you Angel, I'm Toshi. When you get your keys back I'll take you to the garage where I gate keep. Your cousin may have mentioned that you like racing," he said with a nervous laugh.

"That sounds like Han alright," Angel said shaking her head, "So you're the guy who lets everyone into the garage for races… Pretty big job, so why risk it by talking to me?"

"Why not? You're a very sexy young woman who wants to do her own thing because she likes doing it. I'm pretty sure you would still be in America if you wanted to follow the rules and do as you were told. Han and I talk a lot in class, sometimes about you. Sorry if that sounded a little creeper."

"Yeah just a little creepy that Han is talking to some random guy I just met about the particulars of my coming here."

"Don't take this the wrong way but that isn't a secret Angel. The whole school knows you got sent here. Being close with Takashi and his goons has its disadvantages, your secrets not being secret is one of them."

Angel flushed and looked away, "Fan-fing-tastic," she growled out shooting a heated glare at Takashi who was giving her a come-hither look, "I swear he sends me that look one more time and I am going to rearrange his face."

She jumped as Toshi laughed, "Now I get the Diablo thing, you've got a temper on you girl. I like a girl who can take care of herself; it's kind of refreshing here in this place. Maybe if you're not busy tonight I could buy you a drink? Han said you liked coffee, which would be a nice way of getting us to talk without the goon attachments you have."

She paused and looked at him in confusion, "Um I have to work until dinner time… I go to work right after school every day and work on weekends. It's pretty busy down at the garage, sorry."

"Alright then I'll take you to dinner after you get done. I'd like to see some more of your work, you know other then the stuff I see on the road. Pick you up at 6?" Toshi asked grinning at her face of confused shock as he asked her out.

"Uh sure… yeah dinner sounds good. You better be good though, I have goons and Han," she said as they laughed.

"Alright then I will pick you up from your work… Wait where do you work?"

"Kei's garage, you know the master detailer."

"Alright cool… I'll see you around 6 then," He said taking one of her hands and kissing the back of it, "I swear I am a nice guy. Han kind of convinced me to finally talk to you so blame him for making me bombard you for a date."

Angel giggled, "I'll keep it in mind," she said before watching him vanish into the crowd as everyone scurried to their homerooms, "I giggled… I freaking giggled like some five year old with a crush on the damn babysitter… I am such a girl…" she muttered smacking her face into her hand in misery, "I'm gonna kill ya Han."

Flushed she walked into class and sat in her assigned seat flipping open a notebook as she began to sketch, letting her mind go blank and releasing the feelings onto the lined paper in front of her. It was one of her favorite things to do with her homeroom time since it meant not having to pay attention to Takashi and his goons. But it was all for not today, since Takashi leaned over her desk and glowered down at her.

"What Takashi?"

"So what were you and Toshi talking about?"

"He asked me out to dinner," Angel said with a smirk meeting Takashi's smoldering gaze, "Unlike some people he likes me because I do good work on cars, not just cause he wants to get into my pants."

"I don't want you anywhere near him. You're my girl, no one else's."

Angel laughed, "Funny Taka, last I checked you never asked me. Not to mention I am no one's property and you should know that. I thought getting you kicked out of my garage was obvious I am not interested in you. So take a hint and back off before I kick your ass into next century, I have an explosive temper careful you don't drop the lit match on my gasoline," she purred no longer laughing as her lips curled into a smirk.

Takashi growled and backed off knowing she might actually be as dangerous as she acted.

People noticed the tension between Takashi and Angel despite how hard Taka tried to act as if nothing was wrong. People were whispering behind their hands watching them trying to figure out of it was a break up or just two friends fighting over something. Angel of course was dismissive of the entire situation and paid it no mind as she continued as if nothing were out of the ordinary, though internally she was grinning demonically watching Takashi squirm in misery with so many people watching him.

It was a nice change to see him being as uncomfortable as the situation he put her in daily, and after everything he put everyone else through over the years she had known him it was well worth it.

As she passed Han in the hallway between her classes and his lunch she rewarded him with a swift punch in the arm, earning herself a few horrified gasps from the girls.

"Ow Ang, what was that for?" Han yelped grabbing his arm spinning around to look at her.

"For setting me up for a massive girl moment with your friend Toshi," Angel said walking backwards with a mock angry face.

"Oh that's it? I was wondering why he hadn't talked to you sooner, but you're welcome. He's a nice guy I swear Ang, you can hit me again if he turns out to be an ass to you," Han said grinning, "I'll let Mom and Dad know you've got plans for after work. Be safe D."

"Always am!" Angel said waving before they ran off to their respective hallways.

As Angel sat in her next class she tried to keep the butterflies out of her stomach by thinking about all of the work she had to do when she had gotten to the garage. First of all calling the solar system car owner and asking if they wanted the whole car done or just the side panels, since it turned out that she had a neat idea for the whole car.

That was one of the things she didn't always like about her job, in the end no matter how bad ass of an idea she had in mind she was supposed to make someone else's vision come true. In the end it was a little constraining, but at the same time gratifying since it meant making someone's dream car come to life.

Shifting enough to see out the window without drawing to much notice to the fact she was only half paying attention, she watched the clouds go by as her creative mind shifted through ideas and designs of things she could do if she found the right kind of people who would want to buy what she had designed out.

Finally after the long day was over Angel was bolting across the front lawn of the school heading towards work which would lead her up to her date with Toshi. Sure it may have supposed to have been just coffee after school, but since of work there was no reason to cut her date short, at least not in her eyes that was. It was going to be her first actual date; sure her relatives counted coffee and movies on the weekends as dates when she was all about hanging out with Takashi and his friends, but those weren't dates to her. A date to her was supposed to be spent with only two people and enjoying each other's company. This meant that this was going to be a real honest date to get to know one of Han's friends who apparently knew all about her, which was worrisome and exciting at the same time.

Sighing as she mentally shook herself Angel bounded into work and into her work uniform. Despite everything she still had to work her ass off before she could do anything else. Taking a deep breath she picked up the garage phone and called the owner of the car she was currently working on, explaining her idea for the whole car to them and seeing if they wanted to go for it.

Once they had agreed Angel hung the phone off and looked at the car with a sigh. It was hard to make herself think about this part of work, but it let her relax and think about the could be's as she tried to finish the star field on the side of the car she was working on. Kei must have noticed her distraction as he came over and sat down next to her on the floor.

"You doing okay D?"

"I… I'm okay Kei. Just thinking about a lot of stuff, I mean there is stuff going on and I have no idea about what to do."

"What kind of stuff are we talking about here?"

"Boy stuff…" Angel said pouting slightly, "I have a date after work and I have no idea what I am going to do. I mean all I know is cars and stuff and he is an older guy… Sorry Kei I shouldn't just unload like that."

"No it's fine Angel, I will meet him tonight and make sure he takes care of you. After all I still need you here in my shop."

She laughed looking at Kei, "I can handle myself you know, and on top of that he is friends with Han, I think he has already gotten the 'I will break you' speech."

"Well if he hasn't you had better believe that I am going to give him one. I mean just yesterday I had to come in and save you from Yakusa's nephew, and don't give me that crap that he startled you. I know you D, you don't startle easily without some distraction in your life and on top of that I know the kid used to be a friend of yours, Han talks a lot when he comes in," Kei explained seeing a startled look on Angel's face, "But you're like my kid, I want you to be happy no matter who it is with. When you first came in here, all you wanted to do was go home and be with your American friends, but now you wanna keep working so you go be with them as a success story. You want to shove it in your old man's face that you do whatever you feel like doing, and you make sure you do it to the best of your ability. It makes me proud, that I got to help you along, and when you have that garage up and running I am going to be even prouder of you."

Angel swallowed looking at Kei with held back emotions, her throat thick as she grabbed him and pulled him close, "Thank you Kei, I love you boss man."

"I love you too my art angel," Kei said pressing his cheek against the side of her head, "Just don't you ever forget that alright? No matter what happens with your old man in the future, don't forget you got someone in your corner pulling for you."

"I won't forget, I just might need some reminders on the way is all," Angel said grinning as she kissed Kei's cheek, "Thanks for taking me in Kei, I don't know where I would have been without you."

"I don't know, I don't live in the reality where you don't become my apprentice and start your own business like the badass you're going to be for the rest of your life," He said kissing her forehead before he pulled back from her, "Now back to work my art angel, you got to finish that car before I let you out for your date."

Angel made a face at him and went back to her work, listening to the background music Kei had put on for her. Head bobbing to the beat she finally relaxed enough to let the universe come to life on the side of the car, similar to the other side but just as different as it needed to be so she could finish on the hood of the car making an entire solar system on one car. Hips moving to the beat she swept to her feet and started on the hood blending the colors from either side into one system.

Time passed her by as she let her work overtake her, body moving to the beat as her hands remained steady on the work in front of her. When she was finally finished she leaned back and looked at the piece walking around the car, adding little things here and there to tie everything together.

"Hey Kei what do you think?" Angel called as she bent and added just a little bit more to the side she finished the day before.

Two sets of feet approached her, "Looks amazing D… I mean damn, you even put little planets and asteroids on this thing!" Kei said leaning close to the side panels, "Fantastic work as always my art Angel."

Angel grinned, "Thanks Kei!"

"I like your work, way better then my art skills; I can draw a stick figure. But this is amazing, I feel much owned by your art skills," a male voice said from over her shoulder.

Jumping slightly Angel turned and smiled seeing Toshi, "Hey you. I'm glad you like it; I have to get lost in my own head to make shit like this though. I'm not too late for our date right?"

"Nah your good, your boss said you couldn't leave until it was done so he and I talked for a bit while you finished up. Kei is a really cool guy, who taught a very amazing young woman who happens to be the rumored Diablo as it turns out."

Angel flushed slightly and looked at Kei who shrugged innocently, "Yeah that's me, Diablo. I mainly do paint work, but I did do two cars, frame up for Han and me."

"I heard, he was going on and on about the amazing car you gave him for his birthday, I swear he sounded like a girl he was so giddy. I can't wait to see them, honestly though where are they?"

"At our house… my aunt decided that we needed drivers' licenses before she let us drive them again. It's so depressing cause they are just sitting there collecting dust, instead of being driven," Angel said pouting with a soft sigh, "Anyway let me change out of my monkey suit and we can get on out of here."

Toshi nodded, "Sounds good to me, my car is outside waiting to whisk you away to dinner D."

Angel flushed and jogged to the office where she closed the door and leaned on it, "I am such a girl," she moaned covering her face before slipping out of her work clothes hanging them up behind the door before grabbing her backpack and heading out to wash her hands, "Just let me wash up and get the paint off before we head out."

"Alright take your time, I have all night," Toshi said shrugging as he watched Angel in her school uniform come out of the office.

Angel glanced over her shoulder and gave Toshi a confused look, "Seriously all night to hang out with me?"

"Hey I want to get to know you, no matter how long that happens to take," He said shrugging as she washed her hands, "So if it happens to take all night so be it. I'm sure Han will cover for me."

She snorted, "Yeah more like cover for me… But I don't know we can always make the getting to know one another longer you know," she said flushing slightly looking at him as she dried her hands off.

"Well let's get through one date, you know make sure I'm worthy of a second date."

"I think you will be. After all you did spend all that time trying to get my attention; I might as well give you it."

"So gracious of you," he teased as he placed an arm around her waist, "Now my car is this way, ready to whisk us to some good food and hopefully a good conversation."

Angel smiled and waved to Kei, "See you tomorrow boss man, thanks for the talk earlier too."

"Yeah no problem my art angel, you kids have fun and don't get into too much trouble."

"Don't worry Kei, I'll be on my best behavior and keep her out of trouble. I have to make a good impression remember?" Toshi said laughing as Angel shook her head at him.

It was comfortable, him holding her like this despite the fact the only other people that had held her like this was Han and Dom, it really was strangely comforting. She just seemed to fit against his side, but in a friendly manner and less in what she had in her head was an attractive manner.

As they walked to his car there fell a comfortable silence that she was unwilling to break despite the nagging questions she had in the back of her mind, such as 'why her?' Of all the girls in her school, why her? She wasn't terribly special in her mind, just a woman determined to stay the course she had started down.

"So you like Ramen? Or should we go hit up a sushi bar instead?" Toshi asked as he held open the passenger door for her having taken her school bag without her realizing she had willingly handed it to him.

Angel blinked startled for a moment, "What? Sorry I spaced there for a moment, happens after work a lot, sorry," she apologized flushing as she looked over the royal blue modified Civic, with a standard body kit and some larger rims, "Nice car by the way."

"It's cool I figured you were enjoying the silence when you handed me your backpack without question. Thank you, I modified her myself, turns out you can make a hunk of change running the gate of a garage. But what I really want to know is if you want noodles or Sushi," he said with an easy smile.

"Noodles works for me, I don't want to take you for all that hunk of change you make," Angel teased, "I am forewarning you I tend to lapse into silence a good bit. I have a pretty good handle on controlling what comes spilling out of my mouth without thinking."

"It's all good," he said closing her door as she slipped inside tucking her skirt around her legs, "That will give me time to think of ways to woo you."

Angel grinned; she now knew why he was such good friends with Han they had very similar personalities that always seemed to make her smile, "Oh so you think you need to think to woo me?"

"Yeah thinking is generally a good thing for me. I've been slapped one too many times for saying the first thing that popped in my head."

"Such as?" Angel asked grinning widely as she watched him flush.

"Such as asking them to see if the carpet matched the rug considering she was blond and you know how many natural blonds there are here in Japan," Toshi said shrugging innocently as he shot Angel a sidelong glance.

"And the first thing that popped in your head when I came out of the office tonight?"

"Honestly? Um… as long as you don't hit me."

"Yes honestly and I grew up around boys, I laugh stuff like that off, I won't hit you for it," Angel said placing a hand over her heart.

"Well then honestly, I have never seen a girl that made me want to trip over myself in our school uniform before," he said softly eyes refusing to look at the Hispanic woman beside him.

"Oh…" Angel said blushing, "Thank you Toshi. I guess I'm not used to that kind of thing coming from a guy. Most the time I don't think they notice that I'm a girl."

"Oh no they notice, we notice the subtle things. Like when you walk we can see the edges of a pair of shorts, which lets me know you hate wearing that skirt. Don't hit me for this either, but we can tell that your shirt is just about to busting meaning you either gained a whole lot of weight suddenly, or you matured faster than your budget."

Angel made a face, "Yes I do hate the skirt, one too many perverts at our school for my liking. As for my shirt… I matured in a snap of my fingers. It really was the scenario where I just bought the shirt and I out grew it," she said shrugging as he laughed.

"I had a growth spurt like that, my mom was so pissed but there wasn't anything we could do about it other than buy me new pants again. It does suck though because the major problem was that I just got too tall, everything else was the same. Any way so why cars? I mean this has been running around my head for a bit so I figured I would ask."

"I don't really know honestly, they just work for me. Everything about them speaks to me, and I love working on them so I've never considered doing anything else really. It's something I'm good at and something I always want to be good at."

"With determination like yours, I'm positive you'll be the best there is. If you find out you aren't you'll work that much harder to be on top again. That's just who you are it seems like."

Angel smiled relaxing into Toshi's seat as he continued to drive them to dinner, he was right though, it was just who she was.


	17. Date Night pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Angel watched as the city slipped by in a blur of lights and colors smiling as a paint design came into mind, "I love my job," she muttered softly as Toshi snorted.

"Good paint job come to mind over there mini Picasso?"

"Yeah, the blurred lights gave me an idea is all. That's the one thing I love about my job is that there is always someone out there who sees what I see but doesn't know how to make it, but they find me and I can make their ideas come to life," she said smiling as she looked over at Toshi.

"You know I never thought of it that was but your right; you do have an awesome job. An insanely gratifying job too, I mean it's not the average persons day to fulfill someone's fantasy. Thinking about that what is your dream car?"

Angel laughed at the conversation shift, "I don't think I really have one. I love American muscle but I love the look of these cars too… so I probably will do a custom car once I figure out all the car related things."

"And I am sure it's going to be the craziest machine on these streets. I mean if anyone can do it it's you," Toshi said with a wide grin as he glanced at her blushing face.

"Well we will just have to see then, I'd want to draw it out and design it all before I ever got the guts to build it. I'll have you know that I do like to plan shit out before I just go diving in head first, diving into stuff makes me terribly apprehensive."

"I can imagine, but I can also imagine that you're willing to work out all the issues as you come to them, which I imagine would happen to anyone even if they have been doing it for years. I've seen a lot of crazy stuff come through my gate, and let me tell you that everyone of them has car issues they don't know how to fix."

Angel tapped her lips lightly with her fingers, "Well if they don't know how to fix the problems maybe I could figure it out for them. I mean it's better than just doing tune ups, and if there is a need for it I am sure no one will mind the help."

"I know they won't mind the help from a beautiful woman like yourself, from anyone else and I am sure they will have an issue with it, after all we men are terribly touchy when it comes to our cars."

She laughed, "Oh I think I got you guys beat, I have a terrible case of OCD…"

"I can see it, I noticed it in the shop. You got a particular way of doing things and you really don't want to change it. So I get it, I really do. Guys are like that too, me especially. See I need to sweeten the girl up a bit when she is rough around the edges."

"You mean like me?" Angel asked bluntly looking at him with a grin.

He laughed, the sound filling the car warmly, "Yeah exactly like you Angel. You are about as rough around the edges as they come. But that's what I like about you, you don't care about what everybody thinks of you. You Angel just go ahead and do whatever you want, it's nice to see."

Angel licked her lips flushing, "So you do like me, not just because my cousin made me out to be this really bigger than life kind of girl?"

"Of course I like you. Don't take this in a stalker kind of way, but I've been watching you. I've seen the way you act around Takashi and his crew, you a part of it, but separate. I think he hangs with you more then you hang with him."

"That's because he has a crush on me and I don't like him like that. I mean he isn't allowed in my garage because he 'attacked' me," she said gruffly making air quotes, "I don't like the shit he pulls. He was fine when we were younger but it's just that as he gets older the rougher he is… and I don't like seeing that rough side of him."

"So you'd like him better if he was a softy?" Toshi asked feeling out the waters of where he was with the woman beside him as he pulled into the parking lot of the Noodle shop.

"No probably not, but it would be a nice change for the time being. There is just something about him that bugs me, it's like he wants me to feel privileged that I'm in his company. And I'm sorry but that shit don't fly with me, we are all people and we are all stuck doing the day to day till the opportunity hits to go somewhere else in our lives, I mean really."

Toshi laughed and slipped out of the car watching as those long legs slipped out of his car, hands brushing the skirt down, "Yeah well all that power went straight to his head you know. He is a rich kid, with more know how to spend daddy's money then how to start making his own outside of racing. I mean it happens but you know what can you do?" he asked holding the door out for her as he smiled, "You know not too many girls can make that uniform look good, but you are definitely one of them."

"Thank you?" Angel prompted not sure how to take the comment as she walked into the open door feeling his hand resting on the center of her back as he walked with her to his normal table.

"I come here way too much, but they always have a table waiting for me," he grinned, "You know you should look into modeling… sorry that was in my head and out my mouth before I could stop it."

Angel looked at him lifting an eyebrow, "Really modeling? I am not a skinny chick by anyone's standards. That and who is going to want to take pictures of a painting grease monkey?"

"I would," he admitted shrugging, "That and you're a healthy size, I mean I see plenty of half dressed women ever night, there are too many of them that are just too skinny. I mean who wants to grab a woman and be scared they are going to break? Most guys like a woman with some meat on her bones that looks good without trying. Sorry again the whole I am just rambling…"

She smiled at him, "So me being a big girl is a good thing to you all… Good to know. I will think about it," she said shrugging, "If the opportunity comes up maybe I will jump."

"Hello Toshi, your usual?" The waitress asked coming up to them.

"Yes thank you, go ahead and make it two," he said as Angel made a face at him, "Relax you'll like it. It ain't Mexican but if you don't like it, I'll take you out again."

"And if I do like it?"

"Then I'll bring you back here," he said with a warm smile as he leaned on the table.

Angel smiled at Toshi as they sat waiting for their food to arrive at the table, "So to change the subject tell me what kinds of things do you see coming through your gate?"

"All kinds of stuff, most of it is body kits, sometimes it's a Frankenstein body kit but they still look pretty badass if they're done right. I don't know what kind of answer you're looking for; I mean I have seen some of your paint come through my gate a few times. May I add that the dragons were very epic."

Angel flushed slightly and looked at the table, "Thank you. Those things took me forever and a day but the transfer is hanging up in the garage. They were a lot of fun to create I will give the guy that, but if I can avoid having to do it again I will."

"Why?"

"Because that was all done with an airbrush and I did each scale by hand. Not to mention I had to do the coloring for the dragon all while it was wet, so there was no breaks just me switching out paints and blending everything as I went. Like I said they were fun, but never again."

"And the Solar system? I mean that seemed like the same kind of deal."

"The solar system was just supposed to be some 'constellations' on the side panels and that's it. I got in the zone and made that, so I ended up calling the owner and sending them a photo and asked if that was fine. Luckily the girl loved it and told me to go to town, which is why that turned into the Solar system it is now," Angel said shrugging, "Basically it's my bad. Okay so how did we end up talking about my work again?"

"I brought it up, because your job is far more interesting than mine. I mean I get to see all these cool looking cars, but I couldn't tell you the first thing about the paint or the kit. I can tell you all about the sound system if I can hear the music through the glass," Toshi said shrugging, "But like I said you're more interesting than me."

"I am not more interesting than you, I have a pretty basic life with some cool experiences just like you honestly," she said smiling slightly, "But you take away my cool experiences and what's left? An American living in Japan with her Aunt and Uncle, going to high school; I'm not that terribly interesting outside of work."

"Still a cooler story then me, I grew up here. Worse than that I have no plans in leaving here, I mean I want to leave at some point but I have a pretty sweet paying job running gate for Takashi. But I ain't going anywhere in life, but you are. Well that's what Han tells me all the time at least."

"I don't know, if I can't make enough money. My Hispanic ass ain't going anywhere," Angel groaned rubbing her face tiredly.

"Well if there is one thing I know, it's that Diablo does whatever she wants, and does everything in her power to get where she is going."

She looked at Toshi and smiled slightly, "You are such a sweet talker."

"I do try," he teased, "I had to try pretty damn hard to get your attention, and I am going to have to work even harder to keep it right?"

"I don't know, how hard do you think I am to keep?"

"Well considering I have never seen you date anyone, I'd say extremely hard to get," he said reaching out and touching her hand, "Look I like you okay, but I'm not gonna get you out of your comfort zone."

Angel licked her lips, "Maybe I want to be out of my comfort zone."

The waitress came around and set their food down in front of them, "Please enjoy," she said before taking her leave.

Toshi grinned, "Out of your comfort zone with me maybe?"

"Maybe," she said mysteriously as she shifted in her seat and dug into the food in front of her.

The meal passed in quiet as they ate and just enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't long before they were done and Angel glanced at the clock nearly swearing at the time.

"Sorry Toshi, but I have to get home. I still have homework to do and all that good stuff," she apologized as he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Angel, I got to get to work anyway. You know the gate won't run itself," he teased dropping money on the table, "So you like it?"

"Yeah, wasn't bad," she said shrugging, "It's not Mexican but I'll live."

Toshi shook his head laughing, "Alright then maybe I can take you somewhere else at some point if you're interested."

"Let's see dinner with you again? Maybe just maybe in your future," Angel said smiling at him, "You just have to plan around my busy schedule."

He nodded and opened her door, "Well then I will look forward to planning with you. I know I have to fit around your schedule if I want to keep seeing your work come through my gate."

She shrugged slipping into the car, "You know I have to make money somehow. I'm going to have bills to pay on that car so best to have some way of affording it right?"

"Exactly," Toshi said slipping in the other side after closing her door, "So where you live?"

"With Han…" Angel said tipping her head to one side as she spotted a Fairlady pulling into the parking lot, "Toshi… we need to go. Takashi just pulled in."

Toshi didn't need to be told twice as he peeled wheels pulling out heading straight for the highway, "Yeah I don't think either one of us need to hear that shit tomorrow," he said glancing behind him as he weaved through traffic, "Now where you live? I've never been over your place before."

Angel smiled shaking her head, "Alright then take exit 27, go down 3 lights and turn left, then the fifth right and we are the third house."

"Don't do street names do you?"

"Nope landmarks, so if they ever change this place overnight I am screwed," she said cheekily as she settled in the seat watching the cars as he sped through traffic.

Toshi laughed, filling the car with warmth as Angel snorted unable to not laugh with him, "Alright well at least your truthful about not really knowing how to get around yet."

"I know how to get around, I walk and ask directions when I get lost," She said snorting.

Toshi pulled up to Angel's house and watched her un-harness herself and look at him, "So I'll make plans with you later?"

"Yeah," Angel said nodding biting the inside of her bottom lip before she leaned over and gave him a kiss, "Thank you for tonight," she said grabbing her backpack and sliding out of his car.

She was blushing, nearly smacking herself over the head as she opened the door hearing him pull away. She had kissed him, almost the same way she had kissed Dom but not. Dom was someone that she could never get out of her head; he was like a safety net. He was safe and warm, everything she had ever wanted. But Toshi was here, and he liked her, she didn't know if she liked him quite yet but it would take some time for her to decide.

As she walked inside Han was sitting on the counter nursing a cup of something, "Hey Han."

"Hey Ang, so you have a good date?"

"Yeah I think so… I like him, he's a nice guy."

"Ouch… alright so that is a killer of relationships right there, he's a nice guy… Well what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think it's me Han, I like him as a person but I don't feel anything special. It was kind of like hanging out with a best friend, but then again I don't go out on that many dates now do I?"

"I know you don't, you're like the ultimate hot loner girl," he teased slipping off the counter, "But seriously he treated you good?"

"Yeah, but still weird you hooked me up with your best friend," Angel said giving him a strange look.

"Well he has a thing for you, so I figured it would at least be a good intro into you going somewhere other than work every day. Seriously you need to get out more," he said hugging her, "And stop putting that blockade around your heart because the guy you think you love is back in the states. You got to let yourself live, because the two of you aren't dating and I am sure if he's as nice as you said he was, then he is probably dating someone."

Angel sighed and looked away, "Yeah see this is why I work all the time. I can pour my love into a car and it comes back to me through the people that drive those cars. I can't do that with other people, I don't have it in me to pour my emotions into a relationship that has the potential of exploding in my face."

"Yeah but you're going to have to try it Angel, you're going to fall down sometimes, that's a given. But you have to pick yourself up so you can try it again, so just open yourself up enough to let someone in that could change your life."

She smiled at Han, "I've got you and Kei, and you're the only people I need in my life. You've already changed me Han and that I would give anything to keep happening. And who else is going to give me awesome guru advice at 11 at night?"

"You're right I am completely irreplaceable," he teased kissing her cheek, "Come on you, bedtime. And don't worry about the homework, I made copies of Taka's and did it for you."

"How is it whenever I am going to be up shits creek without a paddle in homework I find out you already did my work for me?"

"Because I am an awesome cousin brother like that?"

"Cousin brother? Nah… you're just an awesome big brother to me. Let's face it we are basically siblings at this point."

"Siblings in a very messy family tree," he said swinging an arm over her shoulder as they walked down the hallway, "Now get to bed and just try to open up a little more."

"Yeah sure Han, when I am ready I will open up. Until then you'll just have to deal with it."


	18. Permit Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

When Angel woke up in the morning Han was sitting on her bed with a cup of coffee in his hands, “I figured you would need the incentive to get up quicker.”  
She snorted pushing herself and took the cup taking a sip, “Yeah I like the incentive... Now if I could only train you to do this every morning,” she teased lovingly looking at him, “Thanks Han.”  
“Yep, now hurry up, we need to head out in 20.”  
“WAIT!” Angel yelped nearly leaping out of bed as Han darted out of her room with a cheeky grin, “YOU ASS!”  
She sat the coffee down on her desk and quickly darted through her room throwing on clothes as she searched for everything she needed for the day. Han had a nasty habit of leaving her running around like a chicken with her head cut off just because he could. One day she was going to make him pay for it, but today was definitely not that day.  
“Bye Aunt Suki!”  
“Angel I want you home right after school! I want to get some driving time in with you.”  
“But Aunt Suki, I have to finish the one car I’m working on,” she whined making a face.  
“No excuses Angel, I want those cars out of my driveway sooner rather than later. I’d rather see you using all the money you spent to make them rather than having them sit there collecting dust. As soon as you have a permit I will let your boss Kei teach you as well.”  
“Yes Aunt Suki,” Angel groaned as she followed Han out the door and made a face calling Kei and leaving him a message, “Sorry I can’t come in tonight, my aunt wants to start my driving stuff. The solar system car is done, it just needs a clear coat.”

When they got to school Angel was already ready to go back to bed, the train was more cramped than normal so she had been literally pressed against Han who tried not to laugh as she mumbled about close quarters and getting felt up. Then while exiting the train she had gotten grabbed by a businessman who thought she was someone else. On top of all that Takashi was waiting for them again and wrapped an arm around her waist not letting go even when she stomped on his foot.  
“I swear to the gods Takashi if you don’t get off of me I am going to beat you into submission.”  
“Come on Angel, just relax. You get all tense and then it takes forever for me to work you down.”  
“Work me... Work me down,” Angel snarled, “You wouldn’t know how to work down a ten foot pole covered in bacon grease,” She snapped quickly clocking him before storming into the school in a seething rage.  
That was just the beginning of the day which was followed by a pop quiz in every class, double homework and assigned readings. So by the end of the day all Angel wanted to do was go to work and paint out her frustrations, the frustrations that doubled when she remembered that she was learning to drive instead of painting.

Angel opened the door carefully and looked at her Aunt as she stood there with the keys to the Eclipse, “Afternoon Aunt Suki.”  
“How was school Angel?”   
“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going to go change and then we can start,” She said taking the keys before heading down the hallway to her bedroom to change.  
Nearly ripping her school uniform off she quickly pulled on a pair of tight jean capris and a t-shirt advertising Kei’s garage. This was much better she decided as she picked up her hip length wavy dark brown locks into a ponytail, it was relaxing and most of all it was practical and not a skirt.  
She walked back down the hallway spinning the keys around one finger as she took a deep breath and sighed, “So can I drive to go get the permit at least?”  
“Nope, but you can drive home. Now hand me the keys Angel,” she said hands on hips as Angel rolled her eyes and handed her keys back over, “Now anything I should know about this car you made before I try and drive it?”  
“It’s a manual 6 speed, with a 8 cylinder engine block,” Angel supplied seeing the blank stare, “It’s got an extra gear to shift, a big engine, and a touchy clutch.”  
“Thank you, that was all I needed to know,” Aunt Suki said with a smile, “And what have you named this car of yours?”  
“Reaper... mainly because of the Grim Reaper I put on the hood,” She said grinning widely as she got into the passengers seat and slipped the harness on, “Oh and bucket harness, not seatbelt.”  
“Right... well you are taking my car to the driving test. I don’t think they will appreciate this one as much as you and Han do.”  
“Of course Aunt Suki whatever you want,” she said shrugging as she grinned.

As they drove Angel kept her gaze out the window, trying not to pop the bubble that she already knew how to drive, that and that she thought that all this formality was stupid and uncalled for. She already knew how to drive and drive safely so the whole thing could be washed up in a matter of days as long as her Aunt was fine with getting all the formality summed up. Making a face she tried to relax even as her leg giggled under the table and she sighed trying not to think about all the things she could be doing aside from what she was doing.  
“Angel we are here sweetheart.”  
“Thanks Aunt Suki,” she said getting out of the car to look at the building before walking in looking around at the crazily busy place.  
Her aunt took ahold of her elbow and guided her through the crowds to where she needed to be to get a permit, “Now all you have to do is pass the written test and you can be on your merry way, and yes I already made Han go through this so don’t worry, he passed.”  
Angel nodded almost silently and looked at her aunt once before walking up to the counter and asking for the paperwork she needed to take to get a drivers permit. Taking the paper from the older japanese woman, she smiled and sat down at the small tables reading over the questions. She nearly snorted as she read some of the common sense questions and she finished filling the questions out before standing up and handing the paper back in. The woman looked at her startled and glanced the questions over before handing her the permit and the booklet she needed to fill out.   
“Alright gimme the keys now,” She said looking at her aunt as she walked back towards the older woman.  
“Well you took even less time than Han did. Must have to do with you working at a garage.”  
“Yeah I am sure that’s what it was,” Angel said grinning as she took the keys, “Had nothing to do with hotwiring junkyard cars and driving them around.”  
“You did what?!”  
“What by the time dad sent me here, I did plenty of bad things. Never got caught, but I always did stuff just for the fun of it. Oh but I would buckle up, just in case.”  
“Just in case?”  
“Yeah better safe than sorry. After all I haven’t driven in a bit,” Angel said slipping inside before putting the bucket harness on and turned the key in the ignition.   
That was a sound she was never going to get tired of hearing. It was like some giant kitten purring as it came to life as heads almost instantly turned. Then almost instantly all the remaining fury was gone, it was just her and the car, the car that had been a large labor of love as she sighed and looked at the people and smirked putting the car in reverse and backed up looking behind her for incoming traffic as she eased her death themed car out of the parking lot and onto the road where she promptly gunned the engine and took off, remembering that until her aunt was out of the car she was going to have to do the speed limit.  
“Angel slow down, you're going too fast.”  
“Actually I’m not, I am going the speed limit, it just feels like I am going faster than I am.”  
“There is no way,” She started leaning closer to Angel to see the speedometer, “Oh... Well nevermind.”  
“I can already tell that you don’t like my driving,” she commented as she used the signals to switch lanes as she drove them back home, “Oh and can I go to work then?”  
“No you are going home and staying there so you can get your school work done.”  
Sighing Angel nodded and shifted once more letting the other hand rest on the top of the five point steering wheel as she relaxed, this felt natural to her being behind the wheel like this.  
“We will start working on that book as soon as we can alright, that way you and Han can drive to school and work without any issues. Please know that I want the both of you to be safe so try to behave in these cars, and since I know you Angel just don’t get caught.”  
Angel laughed, “I’m not a bad kid I swear, I’m just driven.”  
“Driven is an understatement. You have been hell bent to do whatever you want no matter whatever anyone says or wants for you. Sometimes I worry it is for the wrong reasons.”  
“It’s not for the wrong reasons, I never do anything I don’t want or mean to do. I don’t like getting told I can’t do something I love simply because I am a girl. There is nothing wrong with that.”  
“No there isn’t but Angel you’ve been acting out recently, I mean last I checked you didn’t have that much metal in your ears,” she said touching the three rings in her niece's lobes.  
“Well you know my boss, I have to compete some how,” she said laughing softly, “I was thinking of getting a few more actually; cartilage, right around the middle and probably another one in the lobe. Before you say anything the other piercings I will at least wait until I am out of school to get.”  
“And what are those piercings?”  
“Eyebrow, tongue, two lips, and nose, not the one in the center, one on the side. I was debating if I wanted a belly button one... “  
“Really Angel what is your fascination with piercing your body?”  
“I just like the way it looks, and I plan on having a tattoo, but you know I am terrible at deciding on a design,” she said cheekily as her aunt shook her head, “What?”  
“You Angel... but I will always love you no matter what you do to your body. But remember if you do this, no one will hire you outside the garage world.”  
“Well it’s a good thing I have Kei, and am going to be my own boss one day,” Angel said shrugging as she glanced at her aunt, “You know that garage Han and I have been wanting? Kei bought it for us...”  
“He did what?”  
“He gave it to us for Han’s birthday. He said he knew we wanted it, but I think it was because he just wanted us to be close to him,” Angel said with a soft smile, “He’s kind of like a dad to me...”  
Her Aunt looked at her and smiled, “I know Kei loves you kids, you’re like the children he never had himself. Though I expect you and Han to pay him back for that garage.”  
“Don’t worry Aunt Suki we will, I wasn’t expecting him to give it to us. I mean it needs a lot of work I imagine but we have the deed and the keys to the place so we will make some magic and put it all together. If Han can’t fund it, I can... I make more money than I let him know about.”  
“How much do you make Angel?”  
“Well Kei and I charge anywhere from 201240 yen to 603720 yen* depending on the paint job and most of that is just labor. So I can make anywhere from 50310 yen to 402480 yen** a job, see why I don’t let Han know much I actually make?”  
“That’s a lot of money Angel... that’s more than I thought you made...”  
“Yes I know. I have more in the bank then I care to admit to, its safer if I don’t let anyone know how much I make a car. But I am telling you thats going to be vanishing quick when I start buying equipment.”  
“You like to plan ahead don’t you?”  
“I do try to plan ahead, no matter what always good to be prepared,” Angel said pulling into the driveway where Han sat with his keys grinning at her, “Butt munch...”  
“So you pass the permit exam?”  
“Yeah, can’t you tell by the fact I am currently driving. In and out in five minutes. What’s your excuse?” she asked getting out of the car and locking the doors.  
“Hey now it’s not a race yet,” Han laughed wrapping an arm around her, “Now lets go sit down and do some homework missy.”  
“Sure thing dad,” she teased as Han pulled her hair playfully.  
“Go in and finish your homework kids,” Aunt Suki said laughing as Angel and Han wrestled while walking towards the door.  
“Yes Mom!” They called back together laughing as they nearly fell into the house.  
“So you want to go driving around town later?” Han asked looking at Angel as they flopped on his bed for a homework session.  
“Yeah only if I drive, I’ve seen your driving Han. You're just as bad as I was when I started driving.”  
“Wait didn’t you just start driving?”  
“I had a life before I met you,” she said rolling her eyes as she smiled at him cracking a text book.  
“So basically you’ve got the one up on me with driving?” Han said giving her the eye.  
“Yeah pretty much, but that’s okay. You’ll get it Han, and once you get the driving thing we can work on precision driving. I figure that will come in handy when we start racing to make some money.”  
“Precision driving? Really you got your whole life planned out don’t you?”  
“Nah, I don’t have it all planned out, I just have goals. I have places I want to be in life, things that are terribly important to me.”  
“So you mean getting home to your old friends?” Han asked looking crestfallen.  
“I don’t know if they are even there anymore Han, for all I know they moved. For me if I can find them then perfect, if not then at least I tried to find them right?”  
“Yeah at least you tried,” Han said nodding as he patted her on the head, “Now back to work you. I think I have done enough of your homework over the past week.”

*Translates to: $2,000-$6,000  
**Translates to: $500- $4000


	19. Dom Ch 2: Troubles in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Dom groaned as he sat on the phone in his Dad’s old office trying to get a handle on the books, half of the shorthand didn’t even make sense. It had been a rough year after his father had been killed in the races. Everything that Dom had done since then had been hard, getting up and going to the grocery store to take care of things while his mom worked the store. Going from the grocery store to the garage was the worst, his father’s memory was etched everywhere over that garage making it hard to do anything but think about his old man and how he had passed away so suddenly.  
Even his own birthday became a sore spot that year since his father wasn’t there to sing happy birthday in his worst southern accent just to make his son laugh. Everything about this year was getting to him, nothing he did made him feel better, all there was, was an overpowering feeling that he was spinning out and he was going to crash.  
Letty slipped into the office and rubbed his shoulders, “Come on baby, you’ve been on that phone all morning. Lets go do something.”  
“I can’t Letty, I’ve got to figure out these books. Until I do my family is losing money faster than we can make it,” Dom said rolling his shoulders out of her hands.  
“Then why don’t we hit the races?”   
“Because I am trying to fix this,” Dom snapped covering the microphone as he whipped around to glower at her.  
Letty jumped back quickly, Dom had been getting short with everyone lately, even Mia. But for him to yell at her that was uncalled for.  
“Fine Dominic, loose all your money trying to fix this shit hole! What do I care? You’ve been a royal asshole since your old man died, you’re not the only one it effected you know!” Letty screamed at him before exiting the office in a storm, slamming the door behind her.  
Dom closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing his temples, “Yeah I am still here. My girlfriend showing her support,” he commented to the accountant on the other side of the line.  
“I think you should be in search of a more supportive woman in your life Mr. Toretto,” the woman’s voice warbled across the line, “Or stay away from them until we get your late father’s affairs in order.”  
“Yeah that’s my general plan.” Dom said taking a deep breath before he leaned back in the chair and went back to looking at the ledger sitting on the desk, “Right now where were we?”

Several hours later Dom walked out of the office with a splitting headache, but he at least had sorted out the money problems for his trouble. Glancing up at a whistle he saw Vince standing next to a beat up Mercury, shaking his head Dom walked towards him.  
“Yeah Vince?”  
“What the hell is up with you man? Letz came storming into the garage and threw a hissy fit at me about your lack of commitment.”  
“I was on the phone with my dad’s accountant, trying to sort out the books so we stop hemorrhaging money like an old engine,” Dom said rubbing his face, “She was all over me trying to get me to stop what I was doing to fool around and hit the races. So I snapped at her.”  
“Dominic all you have been doing is snapping at everyone. I mean where the hell is your head man. You have a hot girl who likes you, and you can’t even give her a second of your time.”  
“I’m thinking about Dad, I’m thinking about the store and the garage, I’m trying to be everywhere at once alright. So sorry if something has to give into I figure out how the hell I am supposed to juggle everything without someone who understands what I am going through,” Dom growled lightly.  
“Oh god don’t tell me you’re thinking about Angel again man...” Vince moaned throwing his head back in annoyance, “Dom she is gone. She’s probably with some skinny ass Asian guy in Japan not thinking about you. So why the hell are you still thinking about her?”  
“Because I can’t get her out of my head alright?! No matter how much I try to convince myself that I am in love with Letty, there is that part of me that needs Ang. She at least wouldn’t be up my ass bugging me when she knew I was drowning in bills.”  
Vince looked at his best friend and licked his lips, “I swear I will not tell Letty that you just said that to me. Actually I am going to try and forget that you just told me you're not in love with Letty!” He snapped at Dom who looked murderous.  
“Look Vince, I have a splitting headache and I don’t have time for this shit alright? I know I am screwing my life up, but there isn’t anyone who gets to do that except for me,” Dom hissed shoving Vince back into his beat up car.  
“Dominic I am just trying to help you out man!” Vince called after his friend who slipped into the old Cobra and sped off.

Dom rubbed his temples with one hand as he drove through traffic, he was trying to forget what he had just said out loud to Vince, but Vince was right, Angel wasn’t here. She hadn’t been there in years, for all he knew she had changed into some cheerleader. He had a feeling that she wouldn’t be the cheerleader type, but some much time had passed anything was possible at this point. At the same time he couldn’t shake her from his mind, she was always there, just as innocent as she had been last time he had seen her. But that was the problem he wasn’t so innocent anymore.  
He groaned miserably smacking his head against the headrest as he started thinking about their last night together, “Jesus Dom pull it together... Vince is right you have a hot girl who likes you, and you can’t pull your head out of your memories long enough to let yourself be happy,” he muttered to himself.  
Dom sighed softly and looked around still rubbing his temples, "And here I am driving home and talking to myself. I hate feeling like I am losing it," he huffed pulling into his driveway sparing a glance behind him to see the rest of the Suko family pull into their driveway.  
He sat and watched them in the rear view mirror as he turned off his engine, he could see the small child in the woman’s arms wrapped in a pink blanket, Angel’s baby half sister. It was then he realized that he would never be free of his memories of Angel, she was going to be on his mind every time he saw that little girl. Unless he moved away, which wasn’t an option, or they did, but until then Angel was always going to be there with him.  
Slipping out of the Cobra he walked into the back yard and in the kitchen door seeing Mia sitting at the table doing her homework, “You need any help?”  
“Not from you, last I checked school wasn’t in your know unless it was shop class,” Mia said glancing up at her brother who looked rough, “Are you feeling okay Dominic?” she asked as he snorted and grabbed a glass of water.  
“Just a headache Mia, nothing to worry about I promise,” He said smiling weakly, “Well if you need any help just holler, I’m going to be in my room.”  
“Dom before you go, did you get the books straightened out?” His mother asked as she slipped into the kitchen.  
“Yeah it’s all taken care of,” Dom said nodding, “I need to start fixing more cars so we aren’t in the red but at least we aren’t losing as much as we were.”  
She nodded with a sad look, “Alright thank you sweetheart.”  
“Not a problem Mom, just let me know if you need any help with dinner.”  
“No go rest, you have done plenty for today.”  
Dom nodded and slipped upstairs to his room sighing softly as he dropped onto his bed. He had to go to the arena where his father had driven to finish collecting his things, and just the thought of that was killing him. That was the final piece to everything, that was the last bit of his father out there that wasn’t the Charger that was sitting in the garage. Which other than Angel’s driving that was the only thing that terrified him. That car that had so many memories attached to it, he didn’t think he would ever let it go. He would fix that car as many times as he broke it if he had to, just to keep the memories alive.

When Dom pulled himself out of bed the next morning his headache was gone, but in it’s place was the distinct feeling of being out of his own head. He felt detached from everything around him as he went through the motions of getting ready. It was like his body knew that this was going to eat him alive, going there to the arena without his dad with him. To go there after what had happened and to have to get his things, just the thought of it was like putting an icepick through his heart.   
Taking a deep breath he stepped out of his room, keys in hand and jogged down the stairs. He smiled seeing the food his mom had left for him sitting on the table, her way of trying to put him in a better mood. Dom wolfed down the food before heading out to his car and drove down the road on auto pilot. He was having trouble focusing on anything but his dad so he flicked the radio on and listed to the morning talk shows, anything that would make him think of something other than his father. But when that didn’t even work Dom shut the radio off and drove in silence, a frown creasing his forehead as he drove.  
He looked up at the race ring and sighed softly, letting out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He ran a hand through his short Mohawk with trembling hands. Shaking his hands out Dom walked inside and headed back to the garage part of the arena where his father had worked when he wasn’t at his own garage. The shop manager met him at the small desk that had once belonged to his dad and smiled softly.  
“Dominic... How you feeling kiddo?”  
“Like shit,” Dom said rubbing the back of one arm, “Look can we get this over with? I’m not feeling this today.”  
“Yeah of course, your dad left a couple of wrenches in the kit and I have a box here for you. If you need anything just let me know,” he said patting Dom’s shoulder with a large hand.  
Dom nodded watching as the man walked off before he turned his attention to the desk, swallowing he quickly collected everything sticking it in the box. He didn’t want to think about the things sitting there, didn’t want to think about the memories he was tossing into that box almost blindly. Dom simply didn’t want to think about any of this, not now, not later, not ever in his life time.  
Licking his lips he moved into the actual garage and opened the kit pulling out his Dad’s old socket wrench, jumping slightly as someone swore loudly behind him. He turned and saw him there, the man that had caused his father to die, the reason why he was the one trying to keep his family in the black instead of the red.   
Anger surged through him in an instant, he could feel his grip tighten on the cold metal shaft of the socket wrench. Worse then the anger though was that little voice inside that was coaxing him to hit the man, to just let him have a taste of what had happened to his dad. He took a deep breath trying to reign in the anger but then he heard the man get up out from under the car and his fight was over.  
Static filled his thoughts, anger wrapped around every limb like a blanket he could get free of. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears like a jack hammer.

Dom blinked his arm aching and heavy, he could see the man under him, the blood pooling around his head. He was breathing heavy, stumbling back trying to figure out what had just happened in those instants as he could here panicked voices and yelling. There were hands grabbing his arms pulling him back as he finally dropped his dad’s socket wrench, the metal clattering to the floor as he looked at the disfigured body of the man who had killed his father.   
He had done that. He had done that to the man, he had done that to someone, a living breathing person, worst of all he couldn’t remember doing it. It had clearly just happened and he couldn’t remember it, there wasn’t anything there but static. But he could feel them dripping from his cheeks, tears, it was like someone had pulled an emotional plug and everything was coming out at once. Dom hadn’t really mourned over his father’s death, that was something he hadn’t wanted to deal with quite yet, but seeing the man that had killed him made him deal with it.  
Dom felt cold metal slipping around his wrists as he just stood there and let it happen. There was no sense in resisting, though he couldn’t remember it, he knew he was the one that had done it. That was on him, loosing control was on him and no one else.  
“Kid can you hear me?” The officer asked waving a hand in front of his face as Dom slowly turned his head to look at him, “Can you hear me?”  
“Yeah...” Dom said thickly, “I’m sorry, I... I don’t know what happened... I just... “  
“It’s okay, lets go down to the station and you can tell us exactly what happened. The manager told us who you were.”  
Dom nodded dumbly and let the men guide him out of the garage, “I didn’t kill him right?”  
“Not yet, but considering he’s in critical condition, if he doesn’t make it your getting charged with manslaughter.”  
He looked down at the ground and let himself be put in the back of the car, a place that he was getting more and more familiar with, “I hope he makes it...” he said softly looking away.

Several months later Dom walked into the courthouse with handcuffs and an orange jumpsuit on, he could see his mother and sister sitting there crying. He knew he had screwed up, he was supposed to look after them, if anything happened to them he would never forgive himself for that. Taking a deep breath he took the stand and looked at the wood in front of him.  
“Tell us what happened Dominic,” The judge said looking at him.  
“I don’t remember. I remember collecting my dad’s stuff from the garage, I had just picked up his socket wrench out of the tool kit when ____ swore. I turned to see what happened, and I got mad seeing him, he had gotten my dad killed, had taken everything from my family and left me to try and piece it back together. For an instant I thought about hitting him, the next thing I know I can’t lift my arm and I’m standing over him... “  
“You don’t remember hitting him?”  
“No sir... I can’t remember anything in the middle. I know I did it because I was standing over him, but I can’t remember even walking across the garage to him.”  
“Now you said you lost your dad, how long ago was that?”  
“About a year now...”  
“Now the officers have in their report that you were unresponsive and emotionally distraught. Do you remember that?”  
“I...” Dom glanced up at his mother and sister, “... I remember the officer waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention...I remember getting asked to go down to the station to go over what had happened, and I remember no one believing me that I couldn’t and still can’t remember walked across the garage to hit him. “  
The judge nodded as Dom trailed off unable to go on, “What happened that day is clear, though the defendant is still on the long road to recovery he is no longer in critical condition. So I am sentencing you to two years in Lampac without the chance of early parole.”  
Dom winced as the gavel touched down on the stand, it could have been worse. But for two years he was going to be trapped in a cell with only his memories and their gaps to keep him company. He stood and let the officer take him.  
“Can I say good bye to my mom first?” Dom asked and the officer paused nodding, “Thank you.”  
His mother and sister rushed over and grabbed on to him, “I’m sorry, I am so sorry...” he repeated over and over again feeling his mother crying on his shoulder as she tried to squeeze the life out of him.  
“Come on time to go. Mrs. Toretto you can visit your son in the jailhouse.”


	20. Start of a Garage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

Angel groaned as she woke up to Han prodding her hip, “Will you knock it off Han? We have been working all night and damn it I wanna sleep. The garage will stand so long as I am under its roof trying to nap.”

Several months had gone by since she had started seeing Toshi, which was happening less and less now that it was summer and she was splitting her time between Kei’s garage and fixing up the building that was going to house a garage, two clubs, and a full living space for her, Han and whoever else  showed up.

Han snorted, “I realize that, but the guys can’t put up the loft if you are passed out in the middle of the damn floor.”

Angel sat up, “Irrelevant,” she muttered pulling herself off the floor as the guys waiting to put up the metal loft space smiled at her, “We need a sofa couch...”

“Yes we do. Now go make us some money. I have the check you wrote for the guys, now go make some money,” Han said giving her a gentle push out the door.

“Han... Tosh and I were talking and he wants to do a photoshoot of me... think its a good idea?”

“You going to be making more money?”

“Yeah I am pretty positive this photo shoot is going to pay me.”

“Are you going to have clothes on?”

“If the requirement is no clothes I’m gonna beat Toshi, that a good enough answer for you?”

“Yep, sounds like a plan. Extra money never hurt anyone, but you sure you can do it with all the other stuff going on?”

“I don’t need sleep, I just need coffee...” Angel said with a cheeky grin, “Sound about right?”

“For you always, have fun at work!”

“Thanks Han,” she called over her shoulder before she walked down the street and into Kei’s garage, “Morning bossman.”

“Good morning my art Angel, how’s the garage coming?”

“Not too bad, we got people installing the loft space that connects the club to the garage. I figured with some careful sledgehammering we can bust out a part of the wall and make a door straight out onto the loft. That and we got one of Takashi’s contracter guys to approve everything and give us official plans from the original building and all that tech stuff.”

“So basically you owe Takashi?”

“Nope he owes me for all the mental anguish of having to deal with his company while we are in school together. That and allowing the entire school to believe that we are dating, while I am in fact seeing Toshi.”

“And how is that going?” Kei asked watching as she slipped into the office and changed into her grease monkey suit.

“Not too bad honestly, I think I am going to take his advice and do a few photo shoots for some extra money. Cause you know me, any money is good money. That and I figure a few photo’s before I get those dragons would probably be a good idea. You and I both know that model door closes when I get tats.”

“You never know,” He said with a smile as she come out fully dressed with her hair pinned up in a messy bun, “This is Japan, there aren’t too many people around this culture without tattoo’s somewhere.”

“True enough, but you don’t see model’s with dragons on their forearms. Anyway... what’s on the docket today?”

“You have a list to choose from sweetheart,” Kei said kissing her cheek before he went into his office to do some work.

Angel smiled and shifted around looking at the list that Kei had made for them, there was more than enough on there to keep her busy for the entire day as she picked some of the quick, full body paint jobs to do first. As she collected the paint and the gun she slipped the breathing mask on, the one neither she or Kei wore for airbrushing since most of the time it got in the way.

She glanced at the radio and shook her head as she quickly flipped it on before going about her business, pushing one car into the paint booth as she prepped it for paint. Music really was turning into the only reason she got a bunch of work done in a day. As she worked she tuned out the rest of the world and kept working as she went through the full body paint changes before switching over to some repair work. See cars weren’t hard, they generally had the same bits and pieces in relatively the same places. But they were worn differently, each driver wore the car down a different way, some of the brake pads would be worn faster on some than others, some gears would be ground before others but it was all just about how the car got driven. That was it, nothing hard about it, until someone found some creative way of breaking the car.

Angel huffed, blowing hair out of her face as she caught motion out of the corner of her eye. She turned ready to fling the wrench in her hand to see Toshi standing there was a carryout bag.

She smiled at him, “Hey there handsome,” she teased as he blushed slightly.

“Hey D. Sorry to pop by unannounced, but I figured we could catch up over a quick lunch,” He said setting the food down on the counter.

“Oh you are the best,” she said chipperly as she wiped her hands off and turned the music down, “So how have you been?” she prompted settling down on the countertop.

“Not too bad actually. You? How is the garage coming along?” He asked setting the food out with a smile at her.

“It’s coming along, I got some people over, installing the loft so the construction guys can put in all the walls, plumbing, and extra electric we need, including sprinklers all in the next week, week and a half.”

"Sounds like you are moving and grooving over there. But you don't look like you have been sleeping," he said brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Yeah no. Han and I have been putting in the long hours to get done as soon as we can. He and I both want the garage up and running as soon as possible so we can stop spending my money."

"Your money? Isn't he helping out?" Toshi asked confused.

"He's helping but I am the money maker, so naturally I am paying for most of it. Which leads me to the next question about the modeling stuff... I need more info please."

Toshi smiled, "Well... Basically you stand there and pose in whatever they decide to give you to wear. Nothing big, it's just some friends of mine needed a fill in model that wasn't built like a twig and I thought of you. You with those curves in all the right places, and those nice toned limbs of yours," he said watching as Angel flushed and licked her lips.

"You are such a smooth talker mister," she said nudging him with her leg as he laughed softly.

“Yeah well smooth talking keeps me gainfully employed,” Toshi said winking at her, “So you think you can take the night off to go out for a drink with me? Or should I bring three drinks to the garage and help you work? I took off gate keeping for a night.”

“Hm... I think you should come by the garage with drinks and we can catch up and work some. Then when Han kicks us out we can go for desert,” Angel said with a devilish grin.

“You sure he is going to kick us out?”

“I know Han, he hates having to see people getting sappy.”

"Oh and we're sappy people? Here I was thinking that we were sane and collective kind of people," he teased rubbing her lower leg, "Nice legs girl..."

Angel snorted, "Well I do squat lifts for a living, of course I got nice legs."

Kei slipped out of the office and looked at the two, "Hey Toshi, how have you been man? I haven't seen you in a while. Has my art angel been beating you off with a tire iron?"

Toshi laughed as Kei joined them, "No she hasn't. I have been respecting her space and letting her get some major work done on her garage. So I figured I would come by and catch up with her for a little bit."

"Well if we weren't swamped, I'd kick her out for a day so you two can catch up," Kei said shrugging.

Toshi smiled slightly, "Well you need any help? I'm decent with a computer and I work for free."

Kei grinned, "I think I can find you something to do," he said kissing Angel's cheek, "Finish your food Diablo and get back to work. We got lots to do."

"Yeah I know Kei," Angel said nodding as he went to go look for something Toshi could do, "Lucky you... You at least now can say you worked at a garage and on a garage."

Toshi shrugged, "I just want to spend more time with you is all. You know I do miss hanging out with you, maybe we can go on some dates after your garage is all settled down."

Angel laughed, "You realize we are going to be even busier when we open right, but I am more than happy to make some time for you," she said standing and giving him a kiss, something she had missed doing.

“Yeah and we can do some more of that too,” he said giving her a kiss as well, “Now you do your thing and I will do whatever it is that Kei finds for me.”

Angel nodded and slipped off back to the lift she was working on. Her mind wasn't in the work though, it was on Toshi and Dominic. It had been a while since they started dating and it had always gone well but she couldn't shake Dominic from her mind. No matter what she did, the 13 year old Dominic Toretto popped up in a dream or in a mindless thought. There was just something about him she couldn't shake away. What was bad was when she had all but had him placed away as a memory to cherish but not dwell on he would creep up into the front of her mind and would stay there like a loving wraith, keeping her from forgetting about those dark eyes and even darker curly hair.

Groaning Angel pushed her hips back and rested her head against her forearms, hands still in the engine block of the car she was working on as Dominic's young just cracking voice came back to her.

 

_"Come on Angel, what are you waiting for? This engine isn't going to fix itself," Dominic said looking at her as she fiddled with the tools._

_"But Dom... I don't know where to start," she said looking at him with a frowning pout._

_"Just pick somewhere hard, then everything else will seem easy."_

 

Kei wrapped a hand over Angel's bent waist, "You doing okay D?"

"Yeah Kei... I just can't focus today. Building the garage is really taking it out of me, sorry I'll try to get my head back for the rest of the shift," she said standing straight giving Kei's cheek a kiss, "Sorry boss man."

"As long as you can finish the work today we are good, after this I want you to get some rest, you need it."

"I can rest when my... Our... Garage is finished," she said with a wry smile as Kei shook his head.

"Just put his name on the building to at least make him feel like he has a say in what goes on there. Since I know my little art Angel took over the whole thing for him."

“Yeah... just a little bit,” she admitted with a soft look at Kei, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For just being there and believing in me. My dad never did, the only people that did believe in me are somewhere in the states still. I miss them every day and just when I think the memories are finally settled, they come back to me.”

Kei smiled at her and pulled her head down and wrapped her in a hug, “Angel I will always believe in you, no matter what happens I will always believe in you.”

Angel sighed softly and relaxed into Kei’s grip as she took her hands out of the engine and hugged him, careful not to get grease on his back, “Thanks Kei.”

“Alright well as much as I want to keep making you perk up, we got work to do. Get going girl, I believe in you.”

She nodded and put her hands back into the engine block and worked on the wiring and the piping as she started to fix the block once more. It was hard but she managed to force her mind to settle and work on the problems at hand rather than hindering her from doing much of anything. When she finally looked up from the now finished block, Electronic hip-hop violin music was playing and filling the shop as Kei and Toshi argued over the finer points of the music choice.

Angel straightened and closed the hood of the car before she wiped her hands off and looked at them, “Really you guys?”

“That’s what I told him,’ Kei said pointing at Toshi who shrugged.

“It’s good music, no one can deny that. Sure no one thinks of it, but it is fantastic music,” Toshi defended looking at her.

Angel rubbed her face and shook her head, “It is good music, but it’s not garage music Toshi. Alright Kei that’s the last of the cars that need to be sent out tomorrow, what do you want me to do next?”

“Take your crappy DJ and work on your own garage,” Kei said kissing her cheek, “Have a good night my art Angel. I will see you tomorrow for work.”

She nodded and nodded to Toshi, “Come on Tosh, we got more work to do. You know, no rest for the wicked.”

Toshi sighed and followed her out of the garage and down the street to where Han was standing and supervising the installation of the columns for their loft, “So this is your place?”

“Yep welcome to the future home of Han’s garage and mine... I just haven’t really thought of a name for my side yet,” she shrugged as Han gave her a hug, “So?”

“So... they won’t be done today but it will be safe for us to work on installing the lifts that came if that’s okay with you? Or should I go out and buy a couch for you Ms. Zombie?”

“Hmm... I am thinking you buy me the couch and Toshi and I work on the lifts until you get back,” she said smiling at him, “Cause I want to get this place moving and grooving ASAP. I am hemorrhaging money faster than I am making it right now, and I like making money and staying in the black.”

Han shook his head, “Fine then I will buy you a couch, and then when the loft is all finished I will even buy you a real bed. How does that sounds?”

“That sounds like you are bribing me, but I will take it,” Angel said kissing his cheek, “Now then, what aren’t they getting done today?”

“Ma’am,” one worker said quickly bowing to her before motioning her to follow him, “We are installing all the columns today and then we are putting the decking on and the sprinkler system tomorrow. If you want you can start putting the lifts together and while we have the equipment here we can move them into place once the decking and sprinklers are installed.”

“Are you sure that’s going to be okay? I don’t want them to be in your way, while you're trying to work,” Angel said eyes panning over the work they had done so far.

“It will be fine,” he said nodding to her, “Can we leave the equipment here or should we take it back with us? Also, this section here doesn’t match up with the door there, will that be a problem?”

She followed his finger and looked at the entrance to the club and shook her head, “No that shouldn’t be a problem, I’ll put signs up and caution tape on the area to make sure people know it is a step down. But please feel free to leave the equipment here, much easier than trying to load it and unload it everyday.”

He nodded and bowed to her before letting her examine everything they had gotten done so far. She glanced around letting her brain filter out the equipment and put in everything that was going in the loft space instead, sure there was still lots to be done, but it wasn’t like they couldn’t do it in a timely fashion. After all once the lifts were all put together they could finish demo on the clubs so they could get an electrician to finish the lighting in the whole building.

Angel jumped when Toshi touched her elbow, “So... Should we get to work or are you just going to keep staring at the stuff?” he questioned wrapping an arm comfortably over her shoulders.

“I’m not actually staring,” she grumbled, “I am planning. This is what I do before I start detailing a car, I do the work in my head before I actually do it.”

“Sounds like Michelangelo to me,” Han teased his business partner, “Come on D, time for you to do some more work while I go find us a couch.”

“Sure you go and take the easy job,” she called after him as he waved before slipping into the RX, “All right Tosh let’s get started.”

 


	21. Move Forward By Looking Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Mature language warning! I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.

It took them the entire time Han was out to piece together one lift, and even after it was pieced together they still couldn’t get the hydraulics to work until Angel hit the lift in frustration with a wrench. Angel sat back and looked at the lift as it finally moved and then at the wrench in her hand.

“All right then... good to know that beating things with a wrench actually works once in a while.”

“Just once in a while?” Han teased coming in with a trailer attached to the RX, “So I think we may need to re-bend the back, but I have gotten you a couch.”

Angel sighed and rubbed her face, “Well that just means that I am going to reinforce your backend so them we won’t have to worry about this next time you decide you want to hook up a trailer to your RX.”

“Yes because I am totally going to make it a habit to go get you couches with my RX. Might as well get a moving van for that crap,” Han shrugged looking at their work, “Looks good you two. Who knew you were handy Tosh?”

“Funny Han, real funny,” Toshi rolled his eyes at his friend, “Now when can I go take your cousin out for a drink or two?”

“If it’s up to me never, you’re a good friend but I need that brain of hers focused on building this garage with me. After that I don’t care what the two of you do.”

“How gracious of you Han,” Angel deadpanned, “Remind me to let Aunt Suki know how well you are looking after my love life.”

“Wait you have one of those?” Han gasped in mock shock and yelped as Angel beamed him with the wrench she was holding, “OW! That fucking hurt you bitch!”

“Oh sorry did I hurt you?” Angel sneered sticking her tongue out at Han who rubbed his shoulder.

“Yes you did! I'm going to have a bruise you--,” Han saw her reach for another wrench, “I'm stopping while I'm already injured. But seriously this tendency to throw wrenches at me should really stop.”

“Would you rather I hit you instead?”

“Not really,” Han said taking the wrench from her, “I’d rather you scream at me and then we hug it out and leave it behind us. Cause you are one violent chick when you’re mad and or annoyed.”

Toshi snorted and hugged Angel kissing her temple, “Why don’t we all call it a night? Unpack the couch and grab a few beers over dinner?”

“Cause there is too much to do,” she whined leaning into Toshi with a huff, “I mean seriously look at this place. We have to finish this and then we still have to fix up the clubs before we open.”

Han smiled, “It can wait an hour or so while we recharge. Come on, let’s move that couch and then we can get some alcohol and food. Well alcohol for the adults in the room.”

“You’re an ass Han… I'm almost 17 man gimme a break,” Angel grumbled.

“Yeah and tell me when you hit 18. Then I will buy you booze and get you drunk off your ass.”

Toshi smiled and kissed Angel’s head once more before going with Han to get the couch. Angel looked over the garage and picked up the wrench she had thrown, the first time had been an accident. She had beamed Han out of frustration over trying to do the original demolition work in the club. But nothing seemed to be going right at the time and frustration had got to the both of them and she had thrown the wrench at him after some comment he had made.

Angel rubbed her face and tried to focus as more memories of Dom struggled to surface of her mind.

_“So Daddy T, when are we gonna go see your real garage?”_

_“You know I would take you to see it Angel, but your daddy wouldn’t like you going so far out of sight,” he said with a sad look as he brushed some unruly curls away from her eyes._

_“Oh…” she said looking down, “I'm sorry my dad doesn’t like you and Dom, Daddy T… I know my mom would have liked you guys.”_

_“It’s okay kiddo. One day when you get your own place, I’ll come see your garage. Just remember to never let go of your dreams, no matter how hard everything gets, never stop fighting. Don’t stop until you are who you want to be.”_

“Angel?” Toshi’s voice stirred her from her blurry focus on the lift, “You okay baby?” his fingers wiped at her damp cheeks until she turned her head away from him.

“Yeah I'm fine Toshi…” her voice distant as Han walked over to them.

“You thinking again D?” Han asked softly tipping her chin up.

“Yeah… just thinking,” Angel replied voice soft, “You guys go get some food and booze for yourselves. I need to clear my head.”

“Angel,” Toshi gripped her arm lightly, “Just be safe okay? I don’t want to lose you.”

 

_Dom caught her as she slipped from the tree in her backyard, “Angel are you okay? I was afraid I was going to lose you there for a minute.”_

_“But you didn’t. You caught me when I fell, I know you Dom, you’ll always be there to catch me when I fall down,” Angel beamed wrapping her arms around his neck._

“You won’t lose me Toshi. There is always going to be someone to pick me up if I fall down,” She said thickly as she slipped into her car and took off.

20 minutes later Angel was sitting on top of DK Mountain in tears. Pulling the parking brake she got out of her car and sat on her warm hood trying to stop the tears from falling. Her head was so screwed up with memories trying to surface from her childhood she couldn’t focus. Everything she did stirred more memories from the darkness she thought she had buried them in. It hurt to think about everything she had lost coming here to Japan, but hurt worse to know that she had been so angry with her father still that she had passed over the one golden opportunity to go home. Wiping her eyes Angel took a deep breath and leaned back on her hood looking up at the stars above her. Yes, she had passed up the opportunity but she hadn’t been ready to go home with nothing to show for it. She wanted to go back with her head held high, wanted to show her father that she could do anything she set her mind to.

Angel wasn’t done in Japan yet, she wasn’t who she wanted to be. The tears stopped falling as she watched the stars and just lay there looking at the stars loosing herself to more memories.

 

_“It’s too cold out here,” Letty whined leaning on Dom’s shoulder as Angel had the other one._

_“If it’s too cold then go inside. We’re supposed to have a lunar eclipse tonight and I want to see it,” Dom bit back still holding onto both girls._

_“It’s not cold if you don’t think about it,” Angel stated simply pressing closer to Dom in her sweatshirt, “Plus anyway Dom’s warm so stop belly aching.”_

_“You both are a bunch of babies,” Vince growled from the other blanket with Mia._

_“You know they are always going to fight Vince,” Mia said with a sigh, “Oh a shooting star! Everyone make a wish!”_

Angel spotted a shooting star and smiled, “I wish I could see Dom again.”

“So who is Dom?” Takashi asked leaning over Angel’s legs as she jumped in surprise, “Sorry did I scare you?”

“Yes Takashi you startled me… Dom is an old friend back in the states. Why are you up here?” she asked sitting up with a hand over her heart trying to calm it back down.

“You’re on my mountain,” he shrugged stepping back and to the side to lean on the hood, “He sounds like more than a friend the way you said his name.”

She slid off Reaper and looked him over, “Just a friend Taka. Don’t worry I’ll be getting off your mountain soon.”

“You can stay here if you really want Angel,” he walked away and back to his car, “But you may want to let Toshi know your heart is set on someone else. I'm fine with you telling me no, cause it won’t change a damn thing, but he doesn’t need you dragging him along.”

“What the hell does that mean Takashi!?”

“It means I will have you Angel. Even if you don’t love me, I will have you. Toshi isn’t like me; he’ll expect you to love him unconditionally. That I know you can’t do while your heart is somewhere else. So why don’t you drop him and focus on you?” He said before slipping into his car.

“You’re an ass Takashi,” she screamed after the Fairlady, “and I hate it when you’re right…”

Angel growled slipping into her front seat and slammed her hand on the wheel. She had some time to figure things out, even if it wasn’t meant to be with Toshi she had to try and make things right.

 

Han and Toshi looked up from the second lift as Angel pulled into to the front of the garage. She still hadn’t made up her mind about what she wanted to do about everything but she wouldn’t tell anyone until she figured it out.

“You have a good drive?” Han asked cautiously as she slammed her door.

“Yeah it was great until Taka decided to harass me while I was star gazing,” Angel snapped without her normal zest.

“And how was the star gazing on DK Mountain?” Toshi asked smiling, “Only place he’d bug you at.”

“Fine… saw a shooting star,” she said smiling back at Toshi who wrapped her in a hug, “I'm okay Toshi, just needed to get away from all the stress is all.”

“I know the feeling,” Han snorted, “I got you some food girly. Go eat up, then you can help us knock this one and the next one out.”

“You’re the best Han,” she grinned blowing him a kiss before she gave Toshi a quick kiss on the cheek before she pulled away to the food.

“Remember that when you’re trying to maim me with wrenches missy!”

“I would never maim you, gotta keep that pretty face of your in one piece so I can send you out to get people to come here,” Angel teased opening the bag of food they had gotten as she opened a soda from the 6 pack in the mini fridge.

“Oh so it’s my pretty mug that is going to bring people it? I'm pretty sure that will be trumped by your work. In case you haven’t noticed the influx of work you and Kei have since you put out the dragon car and then the solar system car… I mean social media has blown up about Japan’s own master detailer the mysterious Diablo,” Han called from the lift as she flopped on the couch and ate.

“Well someone has to try right? Once I do this modeling thing for Toshi’s friend we will see what happens next.”

“Speaking of which,” Toshi said grabbing his phone, “I have to go and tell him that you can do it. Then I promise I will be back to finish helping tonight,” he said giving her a quick kiss.

Han moved and flopped down next to Angel, “Alright out with it.”

“Out with what?” she asked innocently as she ate.

“The distant looks, the tears, the sudden need to go for a drive… Out with it right now,” Han snapped looking at her.

“Well… everything I keep doing, keeps stirring up memories of Dom and my friends in the states. I just…”

He sighed and rubbed his face, “You’re either crazy home sick after 6 years or you just realized you may be in love with your best friend Dominic.”

“Those are my options?” She teased half heartedly, “My money is on a combo platter, and all the stress and lack of sleep is making my emotions haywire.”

“Which is why once we finish this other lift I am kicking Toshi out, I'm going to close that garage door and you and me are going to use this damn sofa couch,” Han stated kissing her cheek, “Now finish your food. We’ll figure this out tomorrow.”

“M’kay…” she muttered with a sigh shoving more food into her mouth.

“So what do you want for your birthday missy? It’s like in a week,” he reminded her as worked on the lift.

“Hm… nothing I ain’t already got here. I don’t need anything else,” Angel smiled curling onto the couch, “Well except for the finished garage.”

“Yeah we are working on that,” Han snorted and motioned her over, “Can you help me with this before I hurt myself?”

“Yeah sure,” she said moving off the couch and holding the piece up so he could bolt it into place, “Just come and get me when they are ready to move the lifts so I can help you place them alright?”

“Not a problem,” he grunted finishing off tightening the bolts as Toshi came back in.

“So Angel, tell me you’re open in two days for this shoot…”

“Yeah I can clear off my schedule, it will be short notice and I’d have to go straight to work afterwards but should be okay,” Angel shrugged as he sighed relieved.

“Okay perfect. My friend is running late on his photos and that’s the latest he can do it. He wanted to do it tonight and I told him there was no way that was happening.”

“Yeah definitely not tonight, we are too busy and I am way too tired to pose for some photos,” she sighed crouching as she bolted the other side together while Han held the lift still.

“Alright that is two lifts done. We got one more to go and then we are all going to call it a quits,” Han said dusting his hands off.

“Then maybe I can take you out?” Toshi asked looking at Angel with a soft smile.

“Like I said Toshi I’m just too tired tonight alright? Soon though okay?” she smiled softly the expression not quite meeting her eyes as she turned to Han and started to help him piece the third lift out.

“Yeah sure, it’s fine Angel. Just let me know when you got some time for me alright?” Toshi agreed disappointed, “I’m going to leave you guys to it. Get some sleep Ang.”

“Yeah you too,” She replied waving him off before looking at Han, “I’m a horrible person aren’t I?”

“You’re not a horrible person Angel, you just need to figure your shit out is all,” Han shrugged, “Now come help me put this last lift together and then we can hit the sack.”

Angel nodded and walked over to him with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Sure she was a bit distant, but who wasn’t, right? Sure she had her moments where she really enjoyed Toshi’s company but why were they still outweighed by the memories of Dominic? It was like someone had replaced her heart with a block of ice that only her memories seemed to melt through. That uneasy feeling was something she knew she had to take care of and sooner rather than later. She just didn’t know how she was going to deal with Toshi now that she knew that she wasn’t as into the relationship as he was.

She ran her hands over the lift hydraulics and sighed before bolting them down, “So how do I tell him?”

“Well don’t do the whole ‘it’s not you it’s me’ routine. Other then that I think you’ll be golden. I mean you guys are pretty much just friends with some kissing involved anyway. Safer you break it off before he thinks it’s going to get more serious…”

“So can I break up with him because I actually don’t have time for a relationship?” Angel pondered looking at Han.

“You know it wouldn’t be a lie, and won’t burn any bridges if you think you want to try your hand at dating him again,” Han shrugged looking at her, “But honestly don’t get his hopes up if you know you aren’t going to deliver. Now you may want to move that hand of yours before I start this bad boy up.”

Angel yanked her hand away from the lift and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. It was going to have to be done quickly, like a band-aid, that way it would only sting for a little bit before it was all over. Watching as the lift moved she sighed and backed away from it rubbing her face, her life was getting too messy she decided. The more steps she took towards the garage the more of a mess her life became. At first it was just a careful balance of work and school. Then it was this complicated mess of work and building the garage, while trying not to completely avoid Toshi. Now it was work and building and taking time out of her already packed schedule to do a photo shoot, and then back to school when it came back to that time.

Groaning Angel pulled the sofa apart and opened up the pull out, fishing her knife out of her back pocket and cutting the plastic off the bed. Hands squeezed her sides as Han ruffled her hair before he pulled his RX inside the garage before closing the door and locking up.

“Come on Ang, let’s get some sleep…”

“You got a pillow or a blanket?” Angel asked making a face at him.

“Pillow no, blanket yes…” He grinned opening his passenger side door before tossing a massive blanket at her, “Now get that ass in bed.”

“Fine ya brat,” she grumbled making a face at him before she kicked her shoes off and flopped onto the bed using her arms as a pillow as she wrapped herself up in the blanket.

Han slipped under the blanket after shutting the lights off and put his back against hers, “Good night Angel…”

“Good night Han, thanks for the pull out couch.”


	22. Overloaded Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am going to do all of the highlights of Angel's two years in one long chapter. Please bear with me, I promise Dom and Angel will be meeting again soon. ~Kevyon
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, Jasmine, Lu Sung and the plot line.

Two days came and went faster than Angel could really process. The loft itself had been finished but now the upstairs was being worked on, electrical getting added as the plumbing system went in so they could live above the garage floor in decent sized bedrooms. That meant that Angel wasn't at all focused, as she stood in front of the painted background and posed for Toshi's friend. Her mind was on her garage and everything that she was missing there and at work as she stood trying to look pretty for a camera as she hemorrhaged money.

He sighed and walked up to her, "Look I know your head is somewhere else right now, but could you at least try and look connected to the camera? I need some good shots and you're exactly what I am looking for."

Angel looked down at the pale lavender dress that clung to her chest and hips before sweeping gracefully around her legs, "And what exactly am I supposed to do? I'm not a model, just a gear head, so this whole fashion thing is kind of beyond me."

He laughed, "All right well then, think of it as seeing someone you love dressed up like this for the first time. I know dresses probably don't hang in your closet so just humor me okay?"

Angel swallowed as he backed away; nervously she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear looking up at the camera as it flashed. She didn't know what to do but if she was supposed to pretend to be letting someone see her in the dress for the first time that she could do. She let her nerves take over as her arm folded around her middle and gripped the elbow of her other arm as she tilted her head to one side trying to look nervous.

"Exactly like that Angel," he complimented snapping more photos, "Now relax, give me a turn, and try to smile. Toshi says you have an amazing one of those."

Angel followed his directions and smiled as the dress billowed out around her legs in a bell shape. It wasn't perfect she figured as he asked her to do it again a bit faster, but he kept shooting no matter how she looked as she stopped, having gotten dizzy from all the twirling. The long dress twisted around her legs as she tipped her head back closing her eyes as the world swayed around her.

"Stay like that for a moment… okay open your eyes and hold your hands out a little bit," He directed, "Perfect, you look like a real angel like that. You know once you figure out how to relax you're a real natural at this Angel."

"Thanks, but I have enough on my plate at the moment," she smiled turning to look at him as he snapped a few more photos.

"Well would you be okay if I had some other things for you to model some other time?" he asked lowering the camera finally to look at her, "I know your super busy and all, and not to sound creepy but I love shooting you."

Angel blushed tucking another strand of hair behind her ear which earned her another photo, "I don't know if I'll have time, but if I can find some time then sure. The only problem is that I'm getting tattoos for my birthday in a week, so I don't think I'm really going to be model worthy anymore."

"That's okay; depending on what you get done I could work around them. Personally I like tattoos on models, gives me more of a challenge to find something that suits them perfectly. Like that dress you're wearing, I wasn't sure if it was going to work until I saw you," His face split into a grin as she looked away, "I mean it, I would seriously consider modeling as a career choice. You're absolutely genius at it once you relax, here see what I mean."

Angel moved closer to him as he turned and showed her the digital window of all the photos he had taken, "There is no way that is me… I don't look that good in a mirror."

"Well you may not think so, but cameras capture emotions, they can show you the coolest things. So you like them? Personally I love them, I will make sure Toshi gets the ones that make the cut okay?"

"Yeah sure," she replied not sure what to do as she looked at the girl that she knew was her in the tiny screen of the camera.

"Okay well I have everything I need and if I need another shoot I will give you a call," he smiled giving her his card, "Just go ahead and change out of the dress and I will take care of everything else. Thank you again Angel," he bowed to her and let her go.

Angel slipped back into her car after changing and shook her head, it had been an experience that was for sure but now she had other things to focus on like getting herself back to work to throw time into the pile up of work. Swallowing she shook her head and took off back to the garage drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she drifted through traffic and tried to focus on everything that she needed to get done before sleeping. Licking her lips she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Han.

"Yes?" he drawled into the small speaker.

"Hey how are things progressing? Anything I need to know?"

"You need to know your turning into a helicopter parent over this garage," He snorted, "Other than that we are doing good. I was helping nail frames for walls and all that stuff, so not too bad. Oh right, Takashi swung by looking for you. He didn't say why but I just told him you were out doing a food run and I didn't know when you'd be back."

"You're hysterical Han…" she commented dryly, "Thanks for taking care of things for me. You need me to give you time to work or Taka giving you a reprieve while we set up?"

"He's giving me a reprieve for the time being, just told me the next years worth of oil changes are going to be on the house to make up for it. It's not a big deal girl, gives me time to learn how to work on cars more than change oil yeah?"

"Uh yeah, you are going to learn how to service a car if I have to bash your head in to teach you. You want me to pick you up some food?"

"Nah, I went out with the guys here to lunch. You just get your ass to work and make some more money. Then when you get in, I'll walk you through what's done and what we can do when they leave for the night," He blew a kiss into the phone, "Love you D."

"Love you too Han. I'll see you tonight bro," Angel hung up the phone and sighed pulling onto the street where their and Kei's garage was.

It was going to be a long and stressful night and if she managed to get to sleep before the sun came up the next morning it would be a small miracle.

As the weeks progressed her birthday came and went in a painful blur, as the red and black Japanese dragons she had designed for her forearms were placed and inked into her skin. This was quickly followed by Toshi and her mutual breakup, as the pressure built to finish the garage and club. There just never seemed to be enough time in the day to finish everything that needed to get done.

Han had taken over for her constant need to look into things and make sure everything was right as he told her to take more modeling jobs to fill the nights after work. Modeling was something that Angel found surprisingly relaxing since all she had to do was stand in place and get her picture taken in different clothes and make-up. Though that wasn't all roses either as Toshi's friend got her a manager to organize the shoots for her. He wasn't quite as thrilled with her day job or the fact every time he called her in she'd have either a new tattoo or piercing or paint smeared over some piece of skin she couldn't see.

When the garage was finally ready to open Angel and Han went home to see the family they had been neglecting for months.

"Mom, Dad," Han called opening the door as they slipped their shoes off and walked into the house.

"Han, Angel?" Aunt Suki asked coming around the corner before bursting into a grin and hugging the both of them, "Oh welcome home you two… You could have at least told me you were going to be gone all summer working," She snapped pulling back hands on her hips.

"Sorry Aunt Suki," Angel apologized, "It's been a crazy summer. I've been swamped in work, started a third job to make ends meet and well we figured we would come home when we were finished."

"Finished," she asked looking her over with a frown, "What did you do to yourself? Tattoos, piercings, did you let her get away with this Han? She still has to go to school in a few weeks."

"Oh come on…" Angel whined, "There is no way I can go to school, help run the garage, club and model…"

"Well I don't care how you do it, but you are going to your last year of school. Han can look after the garage for you."

Han sighed softly and patted Angel's shoulder, "I'm a quick study," he offered.

"Fine but I can't stay here, the garage is closer to the school and if you want to see us we can come back on the weekends," Angel bartered, "We have rooms at the garage."

"Alright fine," She agreed, "But I expect to see you both sleeping here every weekend until you graduate Angel."

"Fine…" she grumbled rubbing her temples.

Once school started Han had a pretty good handle on fixing cars. Which was a saving grace considering Angel was losing money thanks to the fact school was keeping her from taking all the orders that she wanted to. So she turned to a different method of getting funds.

Angel took to DK Mountain and ran the mountain every lunch for a month until she knew it backwards and forwards. Then she went after Takashi's pride, she stayed at the garage while Han went to the races and told Takashi that Diablo wanted to challenge him to rights for DK Mountain. Han of course made it so Taka couldn't turn down the offer without making it look like he was too chicken to try.

So she sat on the top of DK Mountain in Reaper, a car Takashi always saw at the garage but never saw her driving since Han had driven her to school since they had gotten their licenses. Her fingers tightened on the wheel as she waited almost patiently for the race to start. When Han's arms went down her mind was blank and she carved her way down that mountain on muscle memory. Every turn and every straight was hers now and she made Takashi know it as she took his mountain from him. When it was done she slipped out of the car and smiled at him.

"So Takashi now what? I took your mountain, what else can I take from you other than your money," Angel teased leaning against her door.

"Well Diablo," he grimaced, "You can be my Queen."

"Your queen?"

"Yes, I am the Drift King and you are my Drift Queen," he smirked as he watched her roll her eyes as the crowd went crazy, "It means you can take their money too."

"Oh well in that case there will be lots of that going on," her face lit with a grin at the easy income headed her way, "Shall we get back to the Drift ring then? I don't think anyone else is going to try anything on our mountain."

So for the rest of her high school career she made money racing, building engines, detailing cars, and modeling where she could fit it. It was a busy and hectic year filled of high tension and lots of coffee. By the time graduation came around Angel couldn't be happier as she managed to cut something out of her overloaded schedule.

However cutting school out of her schedule meant more modeling gigs and a massive influx of orders coming into the garage. Some of which got turned away and back down to Kei's garage because there wasn't enough time or space for every one that wanted something done. After hours was a different story though as she and Han took the time to enjoy their hard work as money flooded into their bank accounts from almost every direction as business boomed.

As the garage got more popular Angel would bring model friends home with her and fill the club of people as Han tended the bar and made sure that they came back. That was their life here in Japan for them; it was exactly the way it was supposed to be after all. Though there were some down points as well as Angel found out exactly what it was her cousin had been doing for Takashi all those years.

"The Japanese Mob… seriously Han? Whatever made you think that was a fantastic idea?" Angel snapped as they sat in the office after hours trying to run the books, "Kamata is not exactly the forgiving type if we screw up the math somewhere!"

"You ever wonder why we don't pay 'rent' to him? Because he likes you, yeah that was my expression too when I tried to give Takashi money for this place," Han snapped in return gesturing to her look of surprise, "I think it's because you're the only one that can take Taka off his high horse about running this city. So all we have to do is give him a cut if we win at the races, plus anyway it's not like you can't run the books."

"You want me to run the books, on top of everything else?"

"Yeah," He shrugged as if it were obvious, "You are better at it then me and you check over my work like an OCD person, so run the books."

"Fine. I want access to your bank account so I can keep an eye on your side of the books too," Angel purred with a sneer until he handed her his checkbook and a slip of paper.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner honestly," Han teased leaning back in his chair, "How about this, you take the books and I'll take over inventory. That way there is one thing off your plate that takes more time then you can afford to take."

Angel swallowed and nodded, "Alright sounds like a deal to me… But what are we going to do about the mob?"

"We are going to leave them alone. I'll take whatever job Taka needs me to take, but I am pretty much out of the game. I know you don't believe me, but I don't have time for all the stuff they want done, we have this place to run you know."

Angel leaned back and rubbed her face, "You kill me some days Han, you really do. Look just be careful all right? I can't lose you."

Han smiled softly, "I'll be careful I promise. I mean you got me to stop smoking didn't you? On the list of stupid we have done, I'm still not stupid enough to stick my hand in a pocket that doesn't belong to me. I can't lose you either Ang, you're like my little sister. Now let's but the books aside for one night and go join the party going on upstairs."

She smiled standing, "You are not off the hook mister but I will take up that offer to party with the girls. People are going to start talking though, I mean you have seen us right? The life we live here?"

"What about it? We work hard, we race hard, and we party our nights away. So what if we occasionally take a few people back to the 'house', we are enjoying life," Han said as they walked into the club and they were both almost instantly surrounded by models.

"Right… we definitely enjoy our lives," Angel grinned, "Thank you for the 18th birthday party Han," she nudged him as one model handed her a small cake that read 'Happily 18 years a Demonic Angel.'

"What can I say, I love spoiling you as much as you love spoiling me," Han kissed her cheek, "Drink to your heart's content, a promise is a promise."

Time really never bothered Angel too much as her overloaded schedule didn't leave too much time for lamenting on things that were out of her control for the most part. The business kept most of her thoughts about Dominic away, but when she slept he was always there catching her when she fell in her dreams. He'd pick her up when she fell down, dust her off and steady her if she tripped, but he was always gone when she tried to talk to him. The dreams never bothered her; it was the not knowing if she'd ever actually meet him again that really did it.

She rubbed her temples as she sat at the modeling agency office, she had been asked to come in and do some work on a set for another shoot. Something she didn't mind since it was detail work on a few cars to make them look older than they were. Angel looked up as a pair of small shoes came into her sight.

Standing there in front of her was a small boy no more than 10, with his hair done back in cornrows and a small smile on his lips as he gave her a small wave. An older beautiful African American woman walked in looking around before she spotted the boy Angel assumed was her son.

"Darren! What did I tell you? Don't go running off like that, you worry me sick baby," she said sweeping the boy into her arms, "I'm so sorry if he bothered you."

"Its fine," Angel smiled, "He was just waving at me is all, cute kid."

"Thanks, he's a bit of a handful though. He'll yak your ear off if you let him, his father's son," She smiled holding her hand out, "Jasmine."

"Angel," she replied taking the hand, "So you new to the area?"

"Actually yes, my husband just got transferred here so I am trying to see if I can get a few modeling jobs while he's deployed here."

"Ah, well I'll stick my agent on you. He knows the most English here."

"You're a model here?" she looked confused looking Angel over.

"Yeah, I'm a bit different then most models. I have a day job; I just do this once in a while to make some extra money. It's too much hassle on make-up to make this permanent; I have too many tattoos for them to cover up. But still make every car and motorcycle calendar shoot."

Jasmine smiled widely, "I think you and I are going to get along great," she said showing the small heart and key on her wrists, "It was before I had Darren, but they always cover them up."

Darren grabbed Angel's fingers and pointed at the bright colors on her knuckles, "So what do you do?"

"I run a garage, detail cars, build and fix cars, the works pretty much. Which is why I'm here instead of in my garage, they have so cars for a shoot they want me to work on," she smiled shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you Darren."

"You're too pretty to be in a garage…" he said smiling.

"Darren!" Jasmine said in shock as Angel snorted.

"Thank you Darren," she said smiling, "It's fine Jasmine, I hear that all the time, but it's what I love doing. I would never want it any other way."

"Angel!" a Japanese man thrilled walking towards her, "So I have a big favor… I need you on this shoot after you finish with the cars."

"I can't today, I got a booked schedule at the garage," she shrugged, "But it just so happens this beauty is looking for work. Jasmine this is Lu Sung, he is my agent and surprisingly flexible if something comes up."

"Angel, I need you on this shoot though," he said making a face, "But if you want to stay on call I will see if they are okay with using Jasmine for the shoot instead. Have you ever modeled with older cars before, kind of like a pin-up?"

"I can do whatever needs to be done; I just need someone to watch my son," Jasmine said smiling, "Thank you Angel."

"Not a problem Jasmine; I can watch him if you want. My garage is about 10 minutes from here," Angel offered as Lu nodded with a wide grin.

"Yes, that is perfect!"

Jasmine made a face, "Are you sure? I mean if you're already busy I don't want to bother you."

"Look I have an open loft above the garage; there is a TV up there and a few game systems. It's really no problem," Angel said shrugging, "But if you're not comfortable with it trust me I understand."

She looked unsure for a moment before she nodded, "All right, just give me your address and I will pick him up as soon as I am done," she glanced at the business card Angel handed her, "Diablo… all right then."

Angel smiled as the four of them walked onto the set and Angel went to work under the watch of young Darren.

 


	23. Dom Ch 3: Unfaded Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, Jasmine, Lu Sung, Alex, and the plot line.

Dom sighed as he tightened the bolts on the battery he had replaced in the Charger. No one had touched it since he was put away in Lampoc. The only good news was that he hadn’t been put away for too long, but it was long enough to make him never want to go back inside. Sure he had plenty of time to reflect on that day but he still couldn’t wrap his head of how he had lost his temper that fast. He equated it to arguments with Letty, Mai, and the fights with his mother over money but that wasn’t enough to explain what had made him snap like that.

He had lost control of himself for a split second it was like a blank space in his brain filled with nothing but static, he could remember seeing the man who had caused his dad to crash and he remembered thinking about hitting the man with the wrench in his hand but then there was nothing. There was this hideous static in the place where he should have remembered crossing the garage floor, remembered hitting the man over and over again, remember feeling the blood splattering over him like reverse raindrops, but there was nothing until the weight of his arm was too much for him to lift anymore. Those were the only things he remembered, the thought of doing it and seeing the man bleeding on the ground as Dom backed away trying to get his bearings.

 

Dom struggled to pull himself out of the dark place his mind was taking him to, the memories of being in that place, that place that robbed him of so much more then time with his family. But there suddenly was a little light in his sight, a small child was running up his driveway, she was crying hard as she slammed her little body into his leg and hugged it.

“Hey sweetheart what’s wrong?”

“Daddy’s so mean to me…” she sobbed, her cracking voice muffled by the thick denim of his pants leg.

Dom licked his lips and looked across the street at the house where his best friend had once lived; there was no doubt in his mind that this was the just born child from there. Sighing he wiped his hands off on a grease rag and stooped down picking the little girl up, his massive hands easily tugging her upwards from under her thin arms. Setting her on his hip Dom held her in place with one arm as he closed the hood of the Charger with the other one.

“Okay why is he so mean?”

“He yelled at me…” she sniffed looking at him warily as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, “… I just want to see what my big sissy look like…”

Dom nodded taking a deep breath as his worry was confirmed, this little girl was Angel’s half sister that had grown up in the two years he had been put away, “You’ve never seen your big sissy’s picture before?”

“Na uh… Daddy dudn’t like it when me or Mommy ask about her…”

“I was friends with your big sissy Angel, I have a picture of her in here,” Dom said pointing at the wall where he had tacked the picture his father had taken of his friends before Angel had been sent away to the other side of the world.

“Can I see?” the little girl asked excitedly as her small hand clutched Dom’s black t-shirt quickly glancing between the photo on the wall and his face,

Dom laughed softly glancing at the seemingly silent house across the street, “Yeah sure, just don’t tell your daddy. He already doesn’t like me because I was friends with your sister,” he said walking them towards the photo, “Your sister was 10 when this was taken, that’s her right there,” he tapped the chest of the young girl on his left in the photo, “That’s my sister on the other side here, my girlfriend Letty next to her and my other best friend Vince next to your sis,” he said pointing them out and he smiled bitter sweetly at the captured memory.

“She’s so pretty…” the little girl said in awe as she ran a hand over her curly bright blond hair, “Much prettier than me…”

Dom looked at the little girl, “I don’t know you’re a pretty little girl.”

She blushed and buried her face in his shoulder, “So why I never seen you before?”

“I’ve been away for a while, I got to come home a few days ago,” Dom said swallowing as he mentally checked the fact he didn’t mind little kids anymore, “I'm Dominic by the way, you can call me Dom though.”

“Hi Mr. Dom… I'm-“ she started before there was yelling coming from outside, the panicked kind of yelling only a mother could have.

“ALEXIS! ALEXIS! ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU BABY?”

“Let me guess your Alex?” he asked looking at the little head that nodded into his shoulder.

Sighing Dom walked out of his garage towards the panicked blond haired woman, “It’s okay, calm down Mrs. Suko I have her.”

The woman put a hand against her chest and ran towards him, “Oh my god thank you so much. I was so worried when she wasn’t where I put her in time out; I searched the whole house for her when I went to get her for her nap.”

“It’s alright Mrs. Suko, she ran over here crying because she wanted to see a picture of her sister Angel. I hope you don’t mind but I showed her the one I have of us when we were kids,” Dom apologized as he went to hand her Alex only to find the little girl had a death grip on his shirt.

“Oh… you must be Dom then,” she said sighing, “I just assumed that you had moved away since you haven’t been here for a while. Thank you for grabbing her for me… this little terror is trying her hardest to fight her dad.”

“Yeah it’s not a problem, she attached herself to my leg anyway,” Dom said with a shrug as the little girl clutched his shirt pulling it closer to her, “I’ve been on a long vacation and just got back a few days ago… sorry to ask but since you are her step mother, have you seen Angel recently?”

“No I'm afraid not. First and only time I had seen her was before Alex was born, sorry I know that isn’t much help at all,” Catherine said looking apologetic.

“It’s okay… It’s just, I haven’t seen her since I was 12… and no matter how much my girlfriend yells at me about it, I still miss her,” Dom admitted as the woman gave him a warm smile.

“She was quiet a grown up girl when I saw her last, she grew up to be quiet a beautiful young woman. She had a lot of spirit and fire in her, but she kept mostly to herself while we were there. She was either at work or school, and when she wasn’t she was holed up in her cousin’s room avoiding us like the plague. Angel seemed like she was making the most out of her situation and refused to come home and leave her job… I think she was working at a garage of some kind. You know I think I still have the number, I'm sure she will love to talk to you again.”

Dom shook his head flushing slightly, “Nah, I wouldn’t know where to start much less get the guts up to call anyway. I'm just glad to hear she is doing alright.”

“I'm sure she thinks about you, I know she sees that picture every night when she goes to bed. I got to see what her room looked like, and she seemed to have a great deal of interest in cars and motorcycles.”

Dom smiled, “That sounds like the Angel I remember, I guess she is making her life just the way she wants it. I'm glad to hear it, honestly I was worried that she would change and change into someone she never wanted to be when we were kids. So how old is this little one?”

“Alex is at the ripe age of three, don’t ask me why they call it terrible two’s because she hasn’t left that stage yet and it’s been almost two years,” She said laughing as she pried the little girls hand from Dom’s shirt and took her from him, “There much better, so tell me Dom, are you going to be staying around this time?”

“Yeah I will,” Dom said smiling at the woman.

“Good because I hope you don’t mind me asking but I could use a babysitter on Monday nights if you could use some extra money.”

Dom looked at the little girl and smiled slightly, “Yeah I think I can look after Angel’s sister. Your husband ain’t gonna like it though.”

“You let me handle my husband. See this is a little terror we need a break from once a week, and I know how to make him agree with me,” She said giving him the ‘you-know-what-I-mean’ look.

Dom laughed, “Alright, then I will see the two of you on Monday then. Just let me know when you’re dropping her off so I can leave work in time to watch over her.”

 “Thank you so much, you are a life saver,” she said smiling and waving back at Dom as she walked back across the street.

He watched them go before he rested his hands on the hood of the Charger and sighed, “So much for letting my memories go.”

 

He looked up as Mia pulled into the driveway, “Hey sis, how was your day?”

“Fine, who was that woman leaving with the little girl? Don’t tell me you have a kid Dominic because you can’t seem to keep it in your pants,” Mia said hotly looking at him with her hands on her hips.

Dom laughed, “That was Catherin Suko, Angel’s step mother with Angel’s half sister Alexis. Mrs. Suko asked if I could babysit for her on Monday nights, after Alexis ran over here crying.”

“And what did you say to her?” Mia asked hands dropping as she seemed to deflate finally.

“I told her to tell me when she’s dropping her off,” he said smiling slightly, “It’s the least I can do and make some extra money to help get us out of the red. Thanks for keeping everything going while I was in lock-up.”

“What was I going to do Dom, sell it and hope that we got enough for it? I know that would have killed you, anyway Letty and Vince will be over tonight for dinner. They said they were bringing friends so you best help me make extra.”

“Not a problem Mia, I just finished here,” he said nodding.

He hadn’t seen either of his friends since he had went in, Letty had asked to see him numerous times, but he had refused her. He didn’t want anyone to see him like that, not even when his mom died, the only one he let see him was Mia and he could tell that it almost killed her. Taking a deep breath he went to walk into the house when Mia stopped him.

“Dominic what’s wrong? You’ve shut me out and I am worried about you.”

Dom smiled at her, “I’m fine Mia... I just have to live with what I did for the rest of my life and that kills me. What hurts more then that is that I still can’t remember, there is nothing there, just this empty static.”

Mia rubbed his back slipping under one of his massive arms, “Be happy you can’t remember Dom, it can’t keep you up at night. If you remember you will never forgive yourself. You did your time Dom, the guy is alive and that’s all that matters to me.  I love you Dom, your my big brother and I know we can get through this together.”

Dom bent his head and kissed Mia’s hair, “You always know what to tell me, to make me feel a bit better.”

“That’s my job, now if only you would get your head out of the clouds. If Angel hasn’t come back by now I don’t think that she is coming back Dom. Focus on what is here and reachable, Letty loves you, so why don’t you let yourself love her?”

“Because Letty isn’t good for me. I need someone that can pull me back down to earth when things get crazy. I can pull Letz down but she can’t do that to me... I need someone that can do that, and I just haven’t found her yet.”

“Dom I don’t know if that girl actually exists. You may have to deal with what you have right here and now.”

“Yeah I know Mia, I know,” he said softly as they walked inside the house to start dinner for the growing group of friends and family.


	24. Motherhood and Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, Jasmine, Lu Sung, Alex and the plot line.

Angel looked up as Darren, now nicknamed Twinkie for his love of the cakey treat and his sweet personality, ran into the garage. It had been a little over a year since they had first met but the now 10 year old decided that he had to come and visit the garage every time his mother had a shoot at night.

“Ms. Angel?” he asked running up the stairs to smile at the woman washing dishes.

“Yes Twinkie?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Twinkie, just spit it out,” Angel said glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Can I stay here until break?” he blurted looking at the floor.

She turned setting the dish down before drying her hands off, “All right how about I get some context for that very loaded question.”

“My dad is getting deployed again, but I wanted to stay and finish up school here this year, but mom said I couldn’t stay because she has another job lined up already. But I wanted to stay and at least finish until break and she said I had to find someone to watch me then. So… Can I stay here with you and Mr. Han?”

Angel crouched down and took him into her arms, “Why don’t I have a talk with your mom first?”

“Okay,” he pouted as Angel grabbed her phone and dialed her friend’s number.

“Hey Jasmine. Yeah Darren is here with me at the garage. He just asked me if I could look after him until break, I don’t mind at all it’s just are you okay with this? He’s your son and I don’t want to step on any toes,” Angel listened to what was actually happening and nodded, “Yeah its fine. It’s a week and I will get him to the airport and make sure he gets there all safe and sound I promise, don’t worry about it, it really is no trouble at all.”

“So?” Twinkie asked looking at Angel worried his mother had said no.

“Yeah I will send him home for tonight. Just pack him a bag, a week’s worth of clothes and I will send it with him. I will drop him off myself, see you in a few minutes,” Angel nodded and shut the phone, “Alright mister, you will be staying with me until break and then you are going back to live with your folks.”

“Thank you so much Ms. Angel!” he grinned and hugged her, “I’ll be good I swear.”

“Oh you better be mister,” she teased hugging him back, “Now go wait by my car, I’ll go grab my keys.”

 

Less than a week later Angel received a call from the Army, there had been a plane crash and Darren’s parents hadn’t made it. Angel did everything she could for Twinkie, taking the time to make sure that he would be okay. Took him to and from school, flew with him to the funeral and tried to be there for him when he needed it the most. So when social services called about taking Darren to an orphanage since none of his family was around anymore, Angel instantly put her name into the hat to adopt him. At the ripe age of 20 Angel was officially a mother. But there was no change in their friendly relationship even as he started called her Momma D.

 

“Momma D!” Twinkie called running into her bedroom, “Come on momma D get up! I’m going to be late!”

Angel rubbed her face and sat up, “Right school… all right, pour me a cup of coffee and I will get dressed and all that. Go on baby boy get going.”

Twinkie grinned and darted out of the room leaving a half asleep Angel to get ready for her day. When she walked out and down the hall into the kitchen Twinkie handed her a steaming to go mug of coffee and her keys.

“So momma can I help you and Han tonight?”

“If you get all your homework done mister,” she teased taking a sip of coffee as they walked to Reaper.

“But come on, I want to learn…”

“I know, when you’re a little older. Last thing I need is CPS banging down my door, now come on someone has to get to school.”

 

That was the normal conversations between her and Twink these days, he wanted to help and when she went on shoots that’s what he did all the time, he helped. If the models needed something he ran and got it. He talked to them, made them laugh and smile, generally becoming one of the most popular people there at the agency.

Of course there were some not so normal parts as she and Han got into arguments about Twinkie while the kid was at school. Han hadn’t understood her need to adopt him and then continue treating him more like a friend then like her son. He said she needed to be a parent, but she was too young to be one. But Angel’s logic all ways won out, she was responsible and she let him be his own person within reason. To her he had boundaries and he would get a talking to if he crossed him, just like what she did with Han.

 

One night they were all sitting at the table playing cards when Han looked at her, “You know I bet you I could build a better car then you.”

“What? No you couldn’t. I know I taught you everything you know, but I can still build a car that could beat yours,” Angel said looking accosted by the idea.

“Well you two could just build two cars ground up and find out in a race whose is better,” Twinkie suggested looking at the two of them with a slight smile on his face, “I still say momma D could beat you Han.”

“Of course you’d say that, she’s your favorite.”

“Well actually I like both of you but, I know you don’t want to feel old if I call you daddy Han,” the almost 12 year old teased.

“All right let’s have a throw down Han. You build a car ground up, I build a car ground up. 2 months off shift, and then we take them to the races and we see who is a better builder. Loser stops racing,” Angel said folding her arms over her chest leaning back, “Unless you’re too chicken to take the risk of losing to me.”

“Fine, let’s do it,” Han said shaking hands with her, “Loser stops racing.”

 

That alone had started a competitive war between the two cousins, Angel had more experience but Han had been a quick study. His car was hand forged with a engine he had built under Angel’s supervision to ensure that no one blew up when it started. Hers on the other hand was built like a Frankenstein car. Hand bent muscle car frame, an engine design she had been dying to try, the sleek insides and electronics of a foreign model.

When it came to painting them at the end of two months, Han painted his blue, orange and white, while Angel did what she always did, she detailed the car. Across the entire machine she painted a full car sized black widow spider, including hand pinstriped spider webs across the side panels like the spider was ripping out of the car in about as realistic as she could get it before she put Diablo’s Widow Maker in the web on the fender.

When they pulled into the drift ring head turned and jaws hit the floor, these were their pride and joy and it was time to see who won out on racing.

“Hey Takashi, would you do me a favor and set a race for Han and I, no cash involved. It’s just going to be the right to race,” Diablo purred sliding out of her new car as she closed his mouth.

“What kind of cars are these?”

“They are fully custom cars. That is the Mona Lisa, Han’s creation and this is my Widow Maker,” She said proudly as she heard the cameras snapping around them.

“Alright well let’s see how they handle,” Takashi smiled moving to the race keeper, “Get on the line you two, may the best built car win.”

Han and Angel pulled to the line and they sat there watching the keeper as he directed the ‘traffic’ of the race. They reved their engines and were off the line as soon as his arms went down. Nothing mattered but them as they drove around each other, but no matter how skilled Han thought he was, at the end of the day Angel was the better driver. When she hit the top Takashi nodded to her, she was still the Queen and she could hear them chanting as Han pulled up beside her.

“Well Han,” she said softly rolling her window down, “Looks like my Window Maker ate your Mona Lisa.”

“Looks like I was wrong you can still build a better car then me,” Han shrugged, “Guess this means I’m going to have to be a betting man on other people’s races.”

“Yeah I think that would be a good idea,” Takashi said smirking slightly, “So drinks at your club?”

“If you really want, but I’m going to go catch some z’s with my boy,” Angel deflected his silent request to which he got that message and nodded.

“Some other time then DQ, Drive safe.”

 

That was the change in their life; Han focused his attention on the garage and helped Takashi run the races, while Angel ran her business, modeled and raced when she had to. Everything ran smoothly without too many hiccups even when she set her foot into the door for remodels and bought a 3D printing machine to make extinct car parts for old car restoration. She even shipped worldwide, spreading the word around as she let her agent take one photo shoot of her Widow Maker for a Japanese magazine.

But then something happened that turned her stomach with fury, her step mother called the garage. She had been skillfully ducking those calls for months before her aunt must have broken down and given the blond woman her work number. Of course Han had picked it up and handed her the phone without explanation.

“Diablo speaking,” she said shortly into the phone.

“Hello Angel,” Catherin’s voice came over the line, “Please don’t hang up. I need to ask you for a favor. Your father and I are going on our honeymoon soon and I was wondering if you could come to the states for a week and watch your little sister? She’s almost six now and she really would like to meet you.”

“I can’t, I’m swamped at work and have to look after my boy,” Angel said firmly, “Sorry you’ll have to find someone else,” She handed the phone back to Han as he grabbed it and walked into the office as Twinkie came into the garage, “How was school?”

“Like real work,” he grumbled, “I’m got lots to do, you need a cup of coffee momma?”

“Nah I’m good,” Angel kissed the top of his head, “Just get your homework done.”

When Han came out of the office he had one of his no nonsense faces on, “Angel you and me need to have a chat in the office.”

“I’m a bit busy Han,” she snapped her hands buried in an engine block.

“I don’t care. The work can wait,” he said tossing a rag at her, “We need to talk now.”

Angel took the rag and wiped her hands off before walking into the office and closing the door, “All right what the hell was so fantastically important?”

“You need to go on this baby sitting thing. Before you even start it, she is your little sister, who you’ve never met hell you don’t even know her name but she is family. I can look after Twinkie for a week; it’s not a big deal to me. We can spread the word you’re heading out of town for a week and won’t be taking any orders till you get back. Trust me I can handle it all, and if not that’s why there is a phone and Skype.”

“I’m not going. I got disowned remember, I don’t owe them anything,” Angel growled as Han made a fist.

“You are going, I will drug your ass and put you on that plane but you are going! Maybe you’ll even find your old friends, because I know they aren’t going to mystically show up here. You need to be there for your sister, because one day she might be just like you,” Han growled taking Angel around the shoulders.

“Fine but I want Reaper there,” She sighed as he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, “This is ridiculous… having to take a week off of my life because they wanted to go on the honeymoon they couldn’t take cause he knocked her up.”

Han smiled, “The important thing is that you are going for your sister. Catherin said that she will even leave you $200 for food and what not. You might even find the race scene there and make some cash to bring home.”

“You’re a jerk,” Angel made a face as he kissed her cheek.

“Yes I am but consider this as an opportunity to get to know someone who could need a sisterly hand once in a while. I know that 22 year old head can’t see it the way I do, but family is important. You know your dad, you think he has changed since then?”

“I doubt it,” Angel grumbled as they walked out of the office, “But you are arranging everything. All I want to have to do is pack a bag and drive Reaper onto the tarmac. Everything else is on you.”

“That is completely fine with me,” Han agreed, “Just do me a favor and give your little sister a chance to know you. Not the business you Diablo, the real loving angel you are with Twinkie.”

“Does that mean you finally think I’m a good mom?”

“Nah I don’t think you’re a good mom, I think you’re a great mom,” Han beamed at the blush covering his cousin’s cheeks, “And when you have your own munchkins, you’ll have all the practice you’ll need to make them the happiest kids in the world.”

“Yeah you realize that would require me finding a guy right?” Angel asked looking at Han, “Now when am I flying out?”

“Yeah he’s out there somewhere,” Han shrugged, “Two weeks from now? Don’t worry I’ll go call the airport and see what they can do about getting your precious car on a plane. Even if we have to pay for a private plane, it’s not like we can’t afford it.”

“You mean it’s not like I can’t afford it right?”

“Something like that. I’ll make dinner, you finish that car up and then we can go grab some girls and some drinks.”

“Love the way you think cous,” Angel purred with a grin as she busied herself with the engine once more letting her mind wander, “Hey Han you know where they live?”

“Well she said your bedroom was the same, so I assume the same place you used to live,” he called down from the landing.

She was literally going home, after 12 years she was going home to her old flowered bedroom. She was going back to the place where she had started this love of cars, the place where all her childhood memories were from.

The place where Dominic and Mia Toretto still might be.


	25. Dom Ch 4: Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, Jasmine, Lu Sung, Alex and the plot line.

Dom leaned against his car and looked at the house across the street seeing the little girl running around her yard getting chased by her mother. There was a time where that had been him and Angel, but Angel had been replaced by her half sister.

It had been 12 long years to the day since he had last seen Angel leave for Japan. There in her place was her half sister, Alexis “Alex” Suko. He had watched her grow up from a baby, the same as he had done with his Angel. But it was a bittersweet memory as the six year old finally started asking questions about her sister. Alex liked to wander over into the garage whenever he left the door open and was working on the Charger, after all he was her babysitter on occasion still.

Licking his lips he pushed himself off the car and rubbed his left arm nervously, he was getting into things he had never dreamed of and he didn’t know if he could actually go through with them. That’s when a small hand slipped into his, and he looked down to see the young blonde girl looking up at him.

“Mr. Dom can I stay with you?”

“Why what happened kiddo?” Dom asked crouching down to look the little girl in the eye confused.

“My mommy and daddy are going on a honeymoon, and my mommy said she didn’t know if my big sissy was actually going to come and watch me. She said my big sissy is really angry with daddy, she said when she was pregnant with me she asked sissy to come home and sissy exploded at him… So can I stay with you if she doesn’t come?”

Dom blinked at the little girl who was looking at him hopefully, “I don’t know sweet heart, you sure your mommy and daddy are okay with that?”

“Well I'm not planning on telling my husband if you say yes. I asked my husband earlier and he said you were the reason Angel hates us. But I know you, you are so kind to our little girl, I don’t know what he is talking about,” Catherin said smiling down at Dom as he jumped slightly, “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Dom laughed softly and nodded, “It’s okay Catherin. If Angel doesn’t show up I’ll look after her I promise. So do we know what Angel looks like these days?”

“No idea, I didn’t talk to her much before she handed the phone over. So instead I talked to her cousin who said he’d try and get her to go and leave the garage and her boy with him while we are away.”

“Her boy?” Dom swallowed at the thought of his innocent Angel having a kid with someone.

“Yes apparently she adopted one, her father is a bit beside himself in anger…” she whispered, “I don’t know the full story but I am sure you can get it out of her if she comes around.”

“So you’ll look after me if sissy doesn’t come home?”

“Yep Alex, I’ll look after you. I'm sure your sister will be here though, I can’t imagine her not wanting to meet you,” Dom smiled picking the little girl up as she giggled, “So when do you guys leave?”

“In a week… sorry about the short notice, Angel is a very hard woman to get a hold of these days. I swear she is screening her calls from us,” Catherin sighed, “Though I know we didn’t exactly make a good impression on her the first time we met. Thank you for watching Alex,” she smiled taking the six year old back from him before going across the street.

Dom watched them go and sighed rubbing his shaved head with a groan. Angel coming home could be a real issue in the future plans, and an even bigger one if she didn’t show up. He moved into the house where Mia was sitting working on her nursing homework while Leon and Jesse played cards.

“Mia…”

“What is it now Dom?” her tone exasperated.

“Angel may be here in a week,” Dom said folding his arms over his chest as her face shot up to stare at him in shock.

“What? Are you serious Dominic?”

“Yeah… Catherin was just over here with Alex asking if I could watch her if Angel didn’t show up. They are apparently finally taking their honeymoon trip,” He nodded as the other two looked at him confused, “Angel is Alex’s older half sister.”

“So the mystery chick in the picture on your wall?” Jessie asked glancing at the living room, “Isn’t that going to throw a monkey wrench between you and Letz?”

“Well for all I know we are going to be on one of our off phases. Don’t give me that look Mia I will cross that bridge when I get there,” He growled as Leon glanced towards the living room as well.

“And the trucks?” Leon asked rubbing his hands together.

“Are going to have to wait until we figure out if we are taking Alex or not,” Dom rubbed his head again, “I'm not doing jobs while Alex is here. It’s bad enough I have to take her to the garage when I baby sit on long weekends.”

“Alright so what are we going to do then man?” Leon pressed, “We have people expecting their shit you know.”

“Well the safety of that little girl might be left in my hands and I’m not doing anything that puts that in jeopardy,” Dom snapped pointing in the general direction of the Suko house.

“Everything okay Dom?” Vince asked coming into the room at the sounds of his friend’s snapping.

“Yeah don’t worry about it. The jobs are off until we know if Alex is staying here while her parents are out of town.”

Vince looked surprised but shrugged, “Sure thing Dom… Just let me know if we get back on call then.”

“I’ll let you know Vince…”Dom nodded as Jessie raised his hand, “Yeah Jess?”

“So knowing that you haven’t seen your friend for like 12 years, you want me to run a background check on her and make sure she ain’t a narc or some shit?”

“No. She doesn’t need one, she’s like us a gear head,” he said half assuring himself as Vince gave him a look he didn’t like.

“It’s Angel ain’t it. God damn it Dominic… Are you going to tell Letty?” Vince accused gesturing behind him.

“Tell her what exactly? I don’t even know if she’s coming back to look after Alex, why do you think I said the jobs were off until I knew?”

“If you ain’t gonna tell her I am,” Vince snapped going to turn when Mia spoke up.

“Vince don’t, just leave it be until we know what’s going on. There isn’t any reason to make her upset if Angel isn’t going to show up.”

“Seriously Mia? You want me to not let her know so she can at least prepare herself for whatever happens in case she comes here? I’m going to tell her.”

“No you’re going to keep your mouth shut,” Dom snapped, finally moving towards Vince who lifted his hands in a surrendering fashion, “Now we leave it alone. I’ll head over to the Suko house next week to double check if she’s coming in or not. Until then we don’t worry about it.”

 

_A week later…_

 

Dom took a deep breath and walked across the street and knocked on the door not seeing Angel’s father there. He smiled at Alex as she opened the door and wrapped her arms around his hips.

“Hey Alex your mom around?”

“Right here Dominic,” Catherin’s voice coming from down the hallway, “Come on in.”

Dom lifted Alex up and walked into the house closing the door behind him, “So any word on whether she is showing up or not?”

“Actually it’s funny you should mention that, I just got a call from her cousin saying that he made sure she got on the plane. She should be here around lunch time if you’d like to stay,” The blonde woman said smiling warmly at Dom.

“Does she need a ride from the airport?”

“No… he said something about arranging a car transport. I’m not quite sure, there was a lot of noise in the background,” she frowned as he sat Alex down.

“Okay then I better get out of here before your husband comes home and throws a fit. Just let her know if she needs anything there is always someone home,” Dom smiled trying to ignore the knots growing in his stomach.

“All right, thank you again Dominic. I’m sorry I couldn’t have told you sooner,” she apologized seeing him out.

“It’s okay, it’s not like I had far to go,” he teased giving her a wave before heading back to his house to wait it out.

Angel was finally coming home.


	26. Welcoming Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, Jasmine, Lu Sung, Alex and the plot line.

When the plane touched down on the tarmac Angel yawned and patiently waited for the staff to let her off the plane. As it turned out, commercial airlines didn’t want to transport her car to and from the states. So that meant Angel had spent 18 hours on a private carrier jet, mainly sleeping through the time zones that made it so she got a do over for the past 17 hours. Checking her phone she saw it was almost noon, and a quick check to her watch said it was almost 5 am in Japan.

Groaning she rubbed her face careful around her make up as she pushed herself up out of the seat and walked down on to the tarmac as they unloaded her precious Reaper. They were being as careful as possible considering the beginning of this flight she was on them about not scratching it. Spinning her keys around one finger Angel smiled at them as they pulled the car cover off.

“Thank you very much boys. I will see you all in a week,” she grinned handing each guy a $20 bill.

Slipping into the car she turned the key and took off heading towards her old house using the GPS on her phone to guide her. It was too early to call Twinkie and make sure he got to school in one piece, it was also too early to call Han if it was in fact 5 am at the garage. But that really didn’t bother her as much as going to that house did, she had spent so long trying to leave the memories buried there she had almost forgotten what home look like. She pulled into the driveway seeing the large SUV parked there, stuck in the middle of packing.

Taking a deep breath she slipped out of her car and locked it behind her as she walked up the front door and knocked, there wasn’t any running from this now.

The door swung open and there stood her father his jaw dropping slightly at the sight of her. She wasn’t his little pigtailed girl any more, and she wasn’t so innocent either.

“Hey dad, been a long time. Sorry I think I did some more growing up after you left me alone,” Angel purred, “I like the fact this place hasn’t changed since I left it.”

“What have you done to yourself?” the words stuttered out of his lips.

“What you don’t like the tattoos? I like the piercings honestly, I was thinking about changing my hair color again though,” She said twirling a long stand of bright blue around one finger, “I was thinking more red and no more blue. Blue is a hard color to pull off these days.”

Catherin stepped behind Jose and smiled, “Welcome home Angel, come on in. Come on Jose, we need to hurry if we want to make that flight.”

Angel smirked and walked into the house pushing her waist length multi-colored hair over her shoulders, “So where is the little one?”

“She is in her room on a time out,” Catherin explained as she glanced her over once more, “You look good… I like your dragons.”

“Thank you,” Angel beamed, “I designed them myself and my old boss had one of his friends ink them for me. Then I went a little crazy and got more things I designed,” Angel admitted with a shrug.

“Well here is all of our contact information,” she said handing over a slip of paper with a bunch of numbers on it, “The family across the street baby sits Alex, so if you need anything just go ahead and walk over there. There is always someone over there these days.”

“She have any allergies?”

“Not that we have found, she’s not a real picky eater so she won’t give you any trouble when it comes to food. The bus comes by and picks her up and drops her off at the house, just make sure she does all her homework before she watches TV.”

“Not a problem, same policy I have with my boy.”

“What is his name?”

“Darren,” Angel smiled pulling out her phone and pulling up a picture of him, “This is my adopted boy.”

“He looks like such a sweet child, I bet he’s very happy to have a mom like you,” Catherin complimented.

“I give him all the love and care he needs. I just try to be there for him whenever he needs me to be,” Angel said pulling the phone back, “So I am going to introduce myself to Alex and I’ll let you two get going.”

“Sounds good to me, I’ll help Jose finish packing. She’s in the room across from your old one.”

Angel nodded and ascended the stairs up to Alex’s room.

~*~

Dom was standing leaning on his window ceil watching the Suko house. His eyes panning the street looking for a cab, what he didn’t expect was a navy blue eclipse with a grim reaper on the hood pulling into the driveway of the Suko house. If that was Angel he was going to be impressed that she could afford to ship her and the car from Japan to the states.

He leaned closer to the window as the door opened and a pair of Tripp pant covered legs came out with black and red skater shoes. Dom tipped his head to one side confused until he saw the rest of her, flat stomach exposed in the thin gap between the top of her pants and the bottom of her tight black and neon green decaled baby tee. His eyes roved over the tattoos he could see on her arms and the waist length curly black, red, and blue striped hair. If that was Angel, he was going to be in a whole lot of trouble real fast.

When she disappeared from sight he turned and saw Letty leaning on his door frame with a look that could have murdered someone, “Yeah Letz?”

“It’s Angel isn’t it? The chick who just pulled in across the street with Japanese tags, it’s her?”

Dom nodded slowly, “Yeah I think that’s her. That going to be a problem Letty?” it was another one of those off times as she got bored of his detachment and womanizing behavior.

“No since I’m better than her, I’m sure it won’t be a problem. After all I have you and she doesn’t,” She smirked.

“Oh you have me now?” Dom asked lifting his eyebrows, “When did that happen between last night’s argument and this morning?”

“You’re always going to be mine Dominic,” Letty smiled walking towards him even as Dom moved away from her and headed for the stairs, “What the hell is your problem Dominic?”

“I got to make a call,” Dom snapped as he hit the first floor and grabbed the kitchen phone, dialing Mia’s number.

“So did she show?” Mia asked as Dom heard the register in the background.

“Yeah, but you aren’t going to believe it until you see her…” Dom said softly, “But she is finally home.”

“Well then when I close up I guess we should invite her and Alex over to dinner.”

“What do you feel like tonight Mia?” Dom asked with a smile, because he knew his sister and she knew him.

~*~

Angel smiled as her little sister braided the blue sections of her hair as they sat in front of the TV watching Peter Pan, “So it’s a Saturday so what would you like for dinner missy?”

“I don’t care…” Alex mumbled trying to untangle the curls her sister had, “Can you visit more after mommy and daddy get home?”

“I can try and get here for the holidays but it’s a long trip to get here from my home in Japan,” she smiled weakly running her fingers through her curls breaking them up for Alex knowing that wasn’t the answer any child would want.

“Oh… well can I visit you at your house?”

“When you’re a little bit older I will fly you out to my house, and you can stay with me, our cousin, and your nephew.”

“You promise?”

“I promise Alex and I always keep my promises,” Angel swallowed as Alex gave her a look before starting on another section of blue hair, “Why don’t you let me braid your hair?”

“Cause I don’t like people touching my hair.”

“Ah,” she nodded before grabbing the little girl and running her hand through the dark blonde hair, “Well I think you have very pretty hair, I just want to play with it like you play with mine.”

“Okay fine… but only this once,” Alex huffed letting her older sister braid her hair into a crown, “Are you trying to make me a princess?”

“No I am making you a queen;” Angel grinned knowing the dislike for princesses all too well, “Queen’s are much less helpless.”

“Are you a queen Angel?”

Angel looked away with a smirk, “I am a queen of the streets, and the empress of my car empire.”

“My baby sitter is King of the Streets,” came the bratty response as the doorbell rang, “I’ll get it.”

Angel shook her head and leaned back watching the movie as she sighed softly not really listening to Alex, just waiting for a scream that meant trouble. Instead said brat came back into the room and announced that they were having dinner at her baby sitters house.

“Seriously Alex? You ever think I want to just spend some time with you brat?”

“Well I think you’ll like my baby sitters, they are very nice people,” She huffed sticking her nose up in the air as Angel laughed.

“You are such a little priss ain’t ya,” she snorted out as she stood determined to go change out of her traveling clothes.

 “I am not a priss,” Alex snapped following after Angel, “You’re just a jerk.”

“How am I the jerk for wanting to spend time with just you?”

“Cause you don’t want to hang out with my friends and won’t let me either,” came the pout as Angel shut her old bedroom door and pulled her shirt off and pushed the Tripp pants down.

“Well we are going aren’t we?” Angel replied through the door as her sister kicked it, “Don’t make me put you in timeout missy.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“You don’t watch it, time out is going to be the least of your worries,” Angel stated pulling on clean clothes even though she had no intention of hurting her little sister, the empty threat was there.

“I’m sorry sissy… I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“It’s fine Alex, I was only teasing you earlier,” she said glancing herself over in the mirror, she had pulled on a bright blue tank top and a pair of low cut black jeans.

Angel left the braids in her hair as she pulled half of it up and secured it with a skull and crossbones clip Han had gotten her. Double checking her makeup she made a few touchups before opening the door and smiling at Alex.

“All right brat, let’s go get some food then,” she said swallowing as she thought about the house they were going to, the house that used to be her best friend’s home.

 Alex didn’t even bother knocking before she ran into the house and jumped up into the muscular arms of a spiky haired brunette male with facial hair, “Brother Vince!” she squealed as he spun her around.

“Heya Alex, big man is in the kitchen busy cooking,” he said setting her down as he looked over the woman standing in the doorway seeming not at all at ease, “If you want food you may want to come in,” he said gruffly as she finally stepped into the house.

“Thanks,” Angel said as Alex grabbed her tattooed hand and tried to drag her into the kitchen, “Alex stop yanking on my arm,” Alex only pulled harder and Angel gave her one swift tug before picking her sister up setting her on her hip, “I meant that Alex.”

“Come on sissy… I wanna go to the kitchen,” she whined as her sister gave her a hard look, “Please can we go to the kitchen.”

“Yes we can go to the kitchen,” she rolled her eyes and set Alex back down before following the 6 year old feeling the guy’s eyes burning a hole in her back as two more came down the stairs.

Alex darted up to Dom and grabbed his arm, “Dom, Dom, Dom!”

Dom smiled and ruffled Alex’s hair before he turned and looked Angel over. His eyes roaming over the tattoos, and the silver rattlesnake piercings and the small hoop in the left side of her nose, glancing over that long curly hair half pulled back as he swallowed.

“Welcome home Angel.”

Angel looked at the massive man in front of her and felt her jaw drop open in shock exposing her lime green tongue ring, “Holy shit Dominic? What the hell happened to you?”

“What happened to me?” Dom laughed, “What happened to you Ang? I mean you’re a bit of an overload,” he was smiling as she gaped at him.

Angel ignored who she now figured, was actually a grown up Vince and threw her arms around Dom’s neck in a tight hug, finally feeling at home as he wrapped his arms around her and easily picked her up off her feet, “God I have missed you Dom.”

“I’ve missed you too Angel,” Dom couldn’t stop himself as he kissed her cheek, loving the warmth it suddenly burned with as she blushed, “I owed you one,” he explained setting her on her feet as Alex giggled.

“I told you sissy you’d like my baby sitters,” Alex giggled as Angel laughed and shook her head.

“All this time you’ve just been here? What happened to mom and dad?” She asked looking at Dom who looked away, “Dom… I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay Ang. Dad passed about 6 years ago, Mom two years later,” Dom gave Angel a weak smile, “Why don’t you say hi to the rest of the family and I’ll finish dinner?”

“All right, but you and me have some catching up to do,” she smiled squeezing his arm, “God muscle looks good on you…” she breathed before grinning ruefully, “So Vince, you think after 12 years we can get along a bit better?”

“I don’t know, you going to be a real chick about stuff?” Vince retorted leaning against the doorframe.

“Me a real chick… I mean I got the right parts, but I don’t think like a girl,” she snorted forcing his arms open before she gave him a hug, “Will you chill out Vince? We aren’t the same people we were, I’m willing to give you a chance if you can give me one.”

His arms curled around her, head tucking into her tattooed shoulder, “Anyone ever tell you, you smell fantastic?”

“Blame Alex,” she snorted before pulling away as a gasp came from the stairwell, “Why hello sexy momma… Mia…”

“Angel? Holy… Dom wasn’t kidding when he said I wouldn’t believe what you looked like,” Mia gasped wrapping her arms around her friend, “Wait sexy…?”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with calling a pretty woman sexy,” Angel said as straight faced as she could, as Vince began to laugh behind her, “And what do you mean Dom said you wouldn’t believe it? Was he seriously watching the damn house?”

“Well he didn’t know if you were coming or not, and he’s too chicken to go over there and find out on his own. But thank you for the compliment,” Mia beamed squeezing Angel once more, “There will be some new faces at dinner, and Letty may or may not be here so just try to be nice.”

“Hey now I grew up into a pretty mello adult,” Angel snorted as her phone began to ring, “And that would be Twinkie. I got to take this but I’ll be back in,” she kissed Mia’s cheek and slipped outside into the night air.

Opening the phone she sat on the porch, “Hey baby boy.”

 

Vince looked at Dom, “Dom you are going to be in some deep shit with Letty If she comes over.”

“And? We aren’t dating again,” Dom snorted as Mia slipped around him and took the spoon from him.

Leon and Jesse slipped into the kitchen as Alex made herself comfortable at the table.

“Was that your friend?” Jesse asked looking at Dom as he glanced at the door.

“Yeah that is Angel, why what’s wrong Jesse?” Dom asked looking confused.

“I swear to you that is Ms. November with tattoos…” Leon said with a grin, “Dude I mean seriously did you see all that?” he motioned making an hourglass shape with his hands.

“I noticed,” Dom grinned licking his lips, “She grew up since we last saw one another, but 12 years will do that.”

Mia snorted, “Yeah but I don’t know if she likes guys Dom. She called me a sexy momma.”

All of the males looked at Mia, “Tell me you’re joking…”

“Nope, but like you said Dom, people change in 12 years,” she glanced at Alex, “So what do you think of her?”

“She’s nice and she let me braid her hair. But then she did this to mine…” Alex grumbled pointing to the braided crown around her head.

“And it is very pretty on you,” Angel said coming up behind the guys, “So Dominic who are these two?”

“That is Jesse and Leon,” he said as they whipped around and smiled at her, “Jesse does all my design work and engines.”

“Then I guess Jesse and I will be talking shop over dinner,” Angel smiled at the younger skinny male with a beanie on.

“You do engines?” Jesse asked swallowing nervously.

“I do a lot of things,” she replied as she glanced at Dom who was visually devouring her, “Dominic my little sister is still in the room.”

Dom blinked under that heated look, “I was aware,” he smirked slightly, “Just admiring your ink.”

“Oh you’re not even seeing half of it right now,” Her lips in a smirk as he licked his lips, “Plenty more all tucked away under clothes. Now what do you all do for a living?”

Mia laughed, “Well I run the grocery store and am studying to be a nurse. Dominic and the others all work at our dad’s old garage, though they deliver groceries for me too.”

“Doesn’t sound like a bad life,” Angel smiled as Leon draped an arm over her shoulders.

“And what do you do sexy momma?” Leon asked glancing her over.

“I keep myself real busy. I run a garage, a club, a little modeling here and there. I just do it to pay the bills and put food on the table for my cousin and my boy.”

“You have anyone at home waiting for you?” Vince asked.

“Um… does my cousin and our regulars count? I mean the only one who is going to be waiting up for me is my baby boy.”

“You have a son?” Dom asked looking at her as he set the table.

“Yeah I adopted him about two years ago, I was friends with his mom so when she and her husband passed I snatched him up before he got put in a home,” She pulled her phone out and pulled up a picture of him, “This is Darren, well we all call him Twinkie, but he is my baby boy.”

Dom took her phone and looked at the kid and smiled slightly, “He’s what 10 maybe 12?”

“12 in that picture, but he has always looked that young. He’s a real sweet heart my boy.”

“You sound real proud of him,” Mia said smiling as she set the food down on the table.

“I am proud of him; he helps me out in the garage and asks for help when he needs it. I couldn’t be prouder of that kid.”

“So you are super busy and still have time to come here to look after Alex,” Vince mused as they all sat at the table, “How do you do it?”

“Lots of coffee and very little sleep,” Angel snipped cheekily knowing he was trying to start a fight, “So what kind of engines you working on Jesse?”

Jesse flushed, “A couple standard ones… I’ve been trying to make something better but we just ain’t got the money for it.”

“Well you got plans somewhere? I know my way around an engine, I could help you make this creation of yours,” Angel offered ignoring the looks from the others, “I know some people who could get you supplies for a discount.”

“And how do you know these people?” Vince asked.

“Cause I do business with them all the time, when you build engines for a living you get to know some people,” Angel stated her eyes hard.

“You build engines for a living,” Jesse breathed.

“Hi I’m Diablo,” Angel purred a smirk on her lips as she extended her hand to Jesse.

He stared at her in wonder and got up, “I hail to your godly engines,” he bowed his head to her as she giggled, “You are like the most bad ass car builder out there. I mean I’ve only heard stories about the machines that come out of your garage, and your detailing is fantastic looking… I mean the Galaxy car was crazy! How long did it take you?”

“That one was about 24 hours of detailing, I get into the zone and when I snap back it’s all done. That and airbrushing is really meditative, surprisingly enough,” Diablo smiled reaching across the table to tip his head back up, “But there is no need to sing my praises Jesse, I like teaching people and helping them make their own master pieces.”

“Well then I will bring you by the garage and show you everything! It would be a honor to learn from a master.”

“Jesse you’re having a girl moment,” Dom said looking Angel over, “So the car is one of yours then?”

“What Reaper? Yeah that’s the first car I ever did. Granted that thing is on engine 4 and 2nd gen axles but whatever.”

“Like running them into the ground?” Vince asked smirking slightly.

“I like running a lot of things into the ground. I’ve got my hands in a number of pots these days; repairs, detailing, restores, full customs, the whole gambit on both cars and motorcycles. Though I’m still a little touch and go on restores considering the parts are ridiculous to find for a decent price if at all,” she smiled as Alex gaped at her.

“So what do you do if you can’t find a part?” Leon asked setting down some drinks before sitting down at the table.

“Well I got a 3D print machine on order so in theory if I can’t find it I’ll just make the piece,” Angel shrugged as they looked at her in shock, “What?”

“You know how much those things are right?” Jesse coughed out.

“Yeah and? I got the budget for it, like I said I keep busy. And in keeping busy I got money coming in.”

“It doesn’t bug you to drop that kind of cash?” Dom asked as the table went silent.

“It does, but I think of it as a money making investment. I can do more restores with the machine than I can with just trying to find one part, and people pay good to get their ancient cars restored to new,” Angel said looking him over, “Why don’t you and I have a money talk after dinner? You still got that Charger, I would really love to see it again.”

Mia smiled thinly and grabbed a bowl of food, “Well I’ll say grace and then everyone can eat.”

“Thanks Mia,” Alex smiled, “I’m starving.”

The tense atmosphere broke into smiles as Alex grabbed her fork and knife ready to eat.

 


	27. Finding Home and Starting a War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, Jasmine, Lu Sung, Alex and the plot line.

After dinner Angel made sure Alex was busy watching TV before she followed Dom out into the back yard and into the small garage. She looked over the black Detroit muscle car and didn’t waste any time getting exactly what she wanted from Dominic.

“How much are you under?”

“What?” Dom asked as he watched her run her fingers over his father’s old car.

“Money Dom… how far into the red are you? I’m not an idiot; I know that look you gave me at dinner. It was the same look my cousin gave me when I told him I would pay for everything in the garage as long as he stayed there and made sure it was right. So how far into the red are you?” Angel said opening a door to look at the inside.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dom said uncomfortable with what he knew was coming next, “Look Ang, I’m happy you’re this big time garage owner, but I don’t need a hand out.”

Angel closed the door and walked towards Dom once more before she leant against the hood of the beast, “Dominic this was my family once, the only family I knew. Your parents looked after me, treated me better then my own father and I know it is wrong of me to think I can just pick up right where we left off. You have to know that everything I have done was to be able to come home on my own, to make your folks proud because I wasn’t getting that from my own family. I want to help you; I know you’re too damn stubborn to let me help you, because you have always been like me. We like doing it on our own, to prove it to ourselves we can do it and be happy. So talk to me, let me help you out, at least pull you out of the deep end into something you can swim in again.”

Dom looked away from Angel sighing, “You know my dad swore up and down you’d come back a few years after you left. He didn’t think your dad would just leave you out there neither did mom,” He let his eyes linger on their old photo, “But you never came back. When dad died I wanted to call you, but I had no way of contacting you. All I have ever wanted is you back in my life,” he looked at her, “You have always been a rock in this family’s life.”

“What happened to you Dom? What went wrong?”

“I almost killed someone, and I got sent upstate after my dad died. 2 years in prison to think about everything I had done in my life. I almost regretted walking across the street to ask you to play, but then I realized I would have never had the life I had if I didn’t know you,” Dom watched her as she moved off the car and towards him, “Look I’m not that kid any more Angel.”

“No you still are,” Angel smiled putting a hand over his heart, “He’s still in here, that same boy I left, he’s still here. We are still the same people we have always been Dom, we just grew up.”

Dom took her hand and looked down at her with a soft expression, “Yeah I guess you still are that girl I remember from all those years ago. You have always seen the good in me and ignored all the bad shit I have done.”

“Yeah well we all have a dark side; we just have to watch how much we feed it.”

“So what now?” he asked after a bit of silence as they watched one another.

“Well what happens next is up to you. You can let me help you, or you can tell me no and I will be here for moral support. I won’t hold your hand Dom, but I can’t force it either, you have to choose what you want out of life.”

“What I want is to send my sister to college and get her out of this life. I want to not have to keep racing to keep us in the black, but there is only so much I can do. I don’t want to take advantage of the friendship you and I used to have.”

Angel laughed and took that extra step into him, putting her head on his chest, “It’s not taking advantage of anything when I want to help you. Racing should never be a job; it should always be a release, something to love doing.”

Dom looked at Angel and wrapped his arms around her back, “You make it sound so easy to do.”

“I didn’t say it would be easy, but it’s not hard either. You just have to put your mind to it. Once you do that, you can do anything you want to do,” Angel said softly leaning into his embrace, “Dominic I know I haven’t been around for a while but I feel like I have finally come home being right here with you.”

“What do you mean right here with me?” Dom asked swallowing.

“Being right here with you holding me, I’ve missed it. I’ve missed you, I mean come on we used to sleep in the same bed when I didn’t want to go home. This here, you and me, I’ve missed how comfortable I am with you. I forgot that I could be me with you, I don’t need to pull on my Diablo self to impress or intimidate you, you and me we can just talk without all the bullshit needing to be involved.”

“I’ve missed that too, I’ve just missed how at ease you can make me feel,” he admitted softly as he tipped his head down towards her, “I almost forgot how much I needed you when my life went up in flames.”

Angel tipped her head up and met his lips in a soft kiss, “Then will you let me help you sort out what’s left in the ashes?”

“Yeah all right,” Dom agreed knowing it wasn’t a matter of pride when all she wanted to do was help.

He had needed her help back then when everything went downhill, and while she had no way of knowing back then she knew now. It was better late than never, she had done the one thing Letty had never done. She had offered her help without prompting, coaxing or bribing. Angel had done it because it was in her nature to help the people she cared about.

Dom slid a hand up her back to rest at the base of her skull and kissed her properly; pouring everything he could into the kiss he could have never told her out right. They shared that kiss learning one another once more after the 12 years of separation as they stood in front of the Charger. That was until the door slammed open.

Angel jumped in Dom’s arms at the sound and turned her head, flushed from the heat he had been sharing with her. There is the doorway stood a pissed looking woman with a short leather skirt, a nearly see through top and flaming combat boots. She took the woman in from the security of Dom’s arms and took a guess of who it was.

“Been a while Letty,” she purred stepping out of Dom’s arms as he looked worried, “So how have you been? I’m assuming by that green eyes monster hovering over you, you and Dom have some heated history.”

Letty narrowed her eyes at the tattooed and pierced woman in front of her and growled, “Hm… you smell like a skank Angel.”

“Well better then looking like a pissed off pug I suppose. That and not really a skank, I’m a bit busy to shack up with every pretty face that walks into my club or garage. I’d never have time to be Diablo if I took a rumble with all of them,” Diablo smirked as the other woman paled slightly before getting even more angry, “I hope you don’t mind but if you’re done glowering, I’d rather like to go back to the whole making out thing. It’s been a while since Dom and I spent some time together.”

Dom sat on the hood of the Charger and watched the two alpha females. On one side was the normally calm and collective Angel and the other side was the hot tempered and easily aggravated Letty. He had to choose what he wanted in his life, he had to choose what he needed before they brawled and decided for him.

“That is my man Angel.”

“Funny I didn’t see your name on him. You sure it’s not just all in your head Letty? I mean you and I have always been fighting over him. You ever think that’s because you need him?”

“He needs me too!” Letty snapped at her.

“Letty, Dom has never needed you from what I can remember. I can’t say I’m what he needed but I always tried to be an ear for him to talk to, and you know what, I fucking listened when he needed me to,” Angel snarled her hand clenching in a fist, “Where were you while I was gone Letty? Were you there for him in the way he needed someone to be? He needs people to be there for him just as much as you and I do! Were you there for him or did you let him down?! I couldn’t be here, I wish I would have been, but there is nothing I can do about that now. So I’m going to be here for him as best as he lets me.”

Letty swung at Angel and yelped as her arm twisted up and into her back violently, “At least I was here instead of off in your own god damn world! As soon as your folks get back you’re going to be gone again and we will be just fine without you and your empty promises!”

Angel leaned forwards and forced Letty’s arm further up her back as she tightened her grip, “You think I am just going to forget about all of you? I have never forgotten about you all, I tried to put you behind me because I thought I’d never see you again. But it didn’t work because I needed to come home to the people I considered to be my family. No matter the shit you say and think about me Letty, I always look after my family no matter how much I’d like to hurt them some days.”

“Angel,” Dom said going to grab both women when Angel let Letty go shaking her head.

“You’re lucky your family Letty,” Angel said backing away.

“Or what you would have killed me?” Letty snapped holding her shoulder.

“No I would have knocked your ass out, hogtied you and locked you in a room until you calmed the hell down,” she stated bluntly as she felt Dom’s hand rest on her lower back, “That’s how I deal with ass holes that think they can hurt me back home.”

Dom placed himself between both of them and swallowed, “You know what I need right now? A drink. Your both right, you weren’t there when shit went south Angel, it’s not your fault but you weren’t there. But when I needed someone to be my rock you weren’t there either Letty, all you wanted to do was cut and run, just the two of us. This family is the most important thing in my life, I’d do anything for this family, even things I never thought I would do. But you’re not like that Letty, you think about you first and everyone else second and I know that I am never going to change that.”

He swallowed looking at the two of them because this wasn’t what he wanted to be doing the first day he had been reconnected with Angel, “What I need is someone that understands that life ain’t going to be perfect but is willing to help me do whatever it takes to keep this family together first and foremost.”

“Like I said Dom, I am here to help no questions asked. When we were kids we told each other that no matter what we’d have each other’s backs, this is me making good on that. I always look after my family;” Angel said firmly one hand on her hip, “No matter how big it gets family is always first.”

“I have always been there for you,” Letty snapped.

“Except when I was trying to sort out the books, and when I had to pick up the rest of the pieces after I got out. When I had to track you down to make sure you were still alive after we got into a fight, and all those times when I talked to another woman,” Dom mentioned blandly as Mia walked into the garage.

“Oh good you haven’t killed one another…”

Angel snorted, “Yeah not yet Mia. She’s family, so I can’t exactly kill her without feeling bad about it later.”

 Dom looked at the women in the garage and sighed softly changing the topic, “So Ang you planning on going to church tomorrow? Dad’s old rule applies.

Angel licked her lips and pulled a pentagram from under her shirt, “Sorry Dom, I went pagan. No church for this witch.”

“Why you going to burn?” Letty sneered.

“No it’s disrespectful to walk into a place of worship when you worship something else. Honestly I just like having a firm grip on my own life,” she shrugged the comment off considering Han was basically the same as her.

“All right I’ll forgive you, but Alex comes with us. Then you can come over and enjoy the Sunday with the team,” Dom smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders because he finally knew what he wanted to keep in his life, “You have a phone on you?”

Angel nodded and handed him her phone, “Oh you finally want to give me your phone number so I can call you?”

Mia laughed as he plugged his information into her phone and saved it before handing it back, “Ah shut it you.”

“Well you know they do have this new fangled technology called Skype, where I can talk to you over video,” Angel teased as Dom shook his head with a smirk.

“I don’t know Angel you wanna talk like that you’re going to have to convince me I need it.”

Angel laughed and leaned against his shoulder, “Oh I’ll just go out and make sure you have the tech to do it in the first place before I leave. Before anyone gets mopey, it’s a week of Angel time and I will try my damndest to get back here to visit. I’ll even give you my address in case you all feel so inclined to visit me instead.”

“And how far away do you live?” Mia asked smiling.

“18 hours on a plane and an hour in a car, but you lot are worth every second of it,” Angel squeezed Dom’s arm and sent him a beaming look, “Now then I am officially caput for today so Alex and I am going to go stumble sleepily home and then she is all yours Dom. You know that church thing you aren’t getting me up for.”

“You take all the fun out of things Angel,” Mia sighed softly, “Here I was thinking we could have some girl chat while everyone else is at the races.”

“Well in that case… Alex and I can stay and chat with you. That way you aren’t lonely, we can catch up and the rest of the crew can go make some money,” Angel said feeling Dom’s fingers slip into hers, warmth spreading into her palm and up her arm.

“Then one night I will make you come with us, I think I need to make sure your up to the family standard of racing,” Dom said ushering them all out of the garage as Mia passed him a knowing smile.

“More like you want to try and beat me in a race,” Angel smirked with a grin, “Good thing it isn’t going to work though. It’s a matter of pride that I don’t lose. Now come on Mia let’s go have a chat over some drinks, you can pick the variety.”

 

Once the team had left and Alex had been tucked in to watch another movie Angel sat across the table from Mia and swallowed, “All right girl let me have it.”

“I don’t even know where to start… but let me be honest. I didn’t ever think you would be coming home.  You have been gone for so long I just never expected you to show up again, especially not like this. I mean look at you, you’re so different.”

“Yeah so I dye my hair random colors and I have a lot of tattoos and some piercings but I haven’t really changed. I like to think I just matured and got my shit together,” Angel paused staring into the steaming mug of tea Mia had made them, “I know I didn’t want to come back here. I was afraid that you all had moved on and that there would be nothing left for me to come home to. At the end of the day though I am glad that I did come back because I found my family again and I finally feel like I am all back together.”

“Are you thinking about staying?”

“As much as I want to I can’t. I have a life in Japan I can’t just leave, but I swear to you I will be here whenever you all need me. I will drop everything if I have to and come swooping in to save the day or just to help out, but I will be damned if I just walk away from the family a second time. I am going to help you guys here; I am going to make sure you can stand on your own two feet by the time I have to go home.”

Mia took a sip from her tea and sighed softly, “You know you can’t just support us on your own… you have your own bills to pay.”

“You let me worry about that Mia, all right? I know what I am doing, just let me help. If I have to, I will teach Jesse how to fix my cars and send the ones that are here in the states to your garage for repairs. I know it won’t be perfect but you guys can up charge since all my work is custom. I mean I am going to do everything I can to help out.”

“Why do you want to help so bad? You know you can’t make up for everything you have missed out on.”

“I take care of my family, and this is my family,” Angel stated simply as she leaned back and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she suppressed a yawn, “I know I can’t change the fact I wasn’t here for 12 years but I can be here for this family for the rest of my life no matter how big it gets.”

“You sure that is a smart idea? I don’t want to put a strain on you because you’re trying to keep us afloat,” Mia tried to reason as Angel sighed.

“Look Mia, I am going to level with you since your brother isn’t here to overhear. I am set for life, even if I quit the business now; I have enough money I could probably retire comfortably for about 20 years. So giving you all the funds to be above water isn’t going to kill me. I am sitting down with Dom and we are going to go over his books, then I'm going to help him help himself. That’s kind of my game plan right now, if I can get you into the shallow end and help you make a raft you all can sail off into the future on your own effort,” she shrugged sipping the tea with practiced ease.

“So that’s your great plan to help us help ourselves by setting us up? Dominic know this sudden charity is coming our way?”

“Yeah he has an idea of what I am going to do and it doesn’t sound like he is going to complain too much about it. As long as I make it seem like he is doing it all on his own there shouldn’t be any issues.”

“So you’re going to try and pull the wool over his eyes?”

“No I am going to do what every woman does with a man, let them get away with thinking it was their idea,” Angel snorted setting her mug down in front of her as she covered a yawn, “So how have you been actually?”

“I’ve been busy; I run the grocery store and go to nursing classes at night time a few times a week. But for the most part that’s it other than making sure everyone eats. There really hasn’t been time for anything else.”

Angel nodded and sighed softly, “You sound like me. We do everything we can to make sure the family keeps going and we forget to have a social life.”

“Yet you still want to take on more work by helping us while your baby sitting Alex?”

“Don’t judge me Mia… I like staying busy,” Angel whined, “I don’t know what to do with myself when I don’t have anything to do. It is way too weird for me not having to be super busy.”

Mia laughed as Angel yawned again, “I think I should let you get some sleep Angel. Your more than welcome to crash the couch, I’m pretty sure Alex is already asleep.”

“As tempting as crashing your couch is, I should go stumble home. Knowing me, today would be the day I decide sleepwalking is a fantastic idea,” Angel joked standing up and placing her empty mug into the sink, “Tell Dom I said good night,” she said giving Mia’s cheek a kiss.

“I will,” she said following Angel to the living room where Alex was curled sleeping on the couch.

Angel lifted her baby sister and placed her on one hip as the little girl remained dead to the world as she was carried out of the house and across the street. She was placed in her bed and tucked in before Angel gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

She walked out of the room, leaving the door open halfway before heading into her own room and getting changed into a large t-shirt before she washed up for bed and took her hair down. Angel leaned on the counter and stared at her reflection in the mirror, seemingly out of place in front of the beach themed bathroom. This wasn’t home anymore, this house was just somewhere to stay she decided as it felt like it wasn’t her home. Dom’s house felt like home, it was filled of her family, though larger it was still her family, the place where her heart had never left. Sighing she turned off the light and flicked on the conch shell night light before padding silently into her old bedroom and crawling into bed as she heard street cars pulling in across the street.

“Good night Dominic,” she whispered to the dark as she rolled onto her side and hugged a massive white teddy bear he had given her from her childhood before falling asleep.

 

Dom walked into the house and almost instantly felt the adrenaline rush evaporate when he realized Alex and Angel were no longer there, “They went home?” he asked Mia who hugged him placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Yes, she said to tell you good night,” Mia murmured seeing his sagging shoulders, “She’s right across the street Dominic, it’s not like she’s gone back to Japan. She was tired; it’s been a long day for her, so you can see her tomorrow. Now I am going to bed myself, go get some rest Dom.”

“Thanks Mia,” he said hugging her in return before watching her jog up the stairs leaving him and the rest of the team downstairs, “I am going to get some rest,” he said glancing at them as Letty perked up, “I’ll see everyone in the morning.”

As he walked up the stairs he heard Leon telling Letty to leave him alone for the night. Containing a smile he walked into his room and closed the door, glancing out the door to see that all the lights in the Suko house were out save the soft glow from the upstairs nightlight. Even his Angel was probably in bed sleeping right now, he just didn’t know what he was going to do knowing that she was so close and yet still out of reach.

He pulled his shirt and pants off and flopped into his bed, “Good night Angel,” he whispered to the darkness of his room and pulled half the body pillow to his chest before closing his eyes and drifting off.

 


	28. Sunday Morning Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, Jasmine, Lu Sung, Alex and the plot line.

Dom yawned as his alarm went off early Sunday morning. Sundays were always the worst depending on how late his Saturdays ran because of the races. As he sat up rubbing his face he noticed that his skin was damp from the dreams he had from seeing her. The older Angel filling his mind of all sorts of things he would never willingly admit to while he slept. Groaning to himself he stood, shutting off the incessant beeping and grabbed some church clothes before heading off to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

When he came out of the bathroom he was feeling cleaner than his brain was. Nothing was going to be washing those images, which were seared into his sleep deprived mind, away as he walked downstairs and kissed his sister’s cheek before grabbing his keys. On the key ring was the spare key to the Suko’s front door. He tried to never use it except on serious situations, like Alex being sick, but knowing he had to get Alex up made him consider just letting himself in to perhaps catch Angel sleeping.

Swallowing he unlocked the heavy red metal door and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. He didn’t often come into the Suko house and let himself around, so he felt a bit like a robber as he flipped the nightlight out in the bathroom and peaked into Alex’s room. Smiling he roused the girl and shooed her to the bathroom as he peeked into Angel’s room.

He leaned on the door frame and rubbed his face, the blankets were twisted around the lower half of her body hugging, what he could just about see, were strong muscular legs. Her hair was down and fanned out under her still sleeping form, a tri colored waist length halo of tangled curls. But what had made his brain almost stop working was seeing her upper body curled around the teddy bear he had gotten her when they were kids, and how scarily similar the scene was from when she was still a kid. Alex tugged on his arm and he turned away from watching Angel sleep to smile at the little girl.

Alex had her arms crossed over her chest with a disapproving look, “You’re such a creep Dom…” she whispered shaking her head.

“I’ve missed your sister,” Dom said shrugging as he easily picked Alex up, “It’s not creepy to want to spend some time with her.”

“No but it is creepy to watch her sleep.”

“I’m just looking in on her,” Dom defended carrying Alex down the stairs as she rolled her eyes at him.

“You’ve got a thing for my sister,” was the confident response from the six year olds mouth, “Though I thought you had a thing for Letty? You’re not going to have a thing for both of them are you?” her whisper worried.

“I think that would be a bad thing for me,” he paused not wanting to talk about this to the six year old that seemed to know way more then she should have, “How do you know anything about things anyway?”

“Jesse. I asked why Letty was always trying to get massages from you. He said she had a thing for you and you had a thing for her… I didn’t want to know anything else,” she made a face, “Adults are weird, always kissing and talking in code, like a bunch of spies. You aren’t spies right?”

Dom had to hold the bark of laughter at her sudden horror, “No not a spy, just a mechanic and babysitter,” he said as he locked the front door and headed back across the street still carrying her as she rested her head on his shoulder, “No going to sleep on me, won’t get you out of church if you want chicken.”

“But sissy doesn’t have to be up for church and she is still going to get fed,” Alex complained.

“Yes well your sister flew 18 hours to come and see you and us for a week, she deserves to get some sleep,” he covered setting Alex on her feet so she could go inside and get the others up.

 

When Angel finally woke up she grumbled reaching around until she found her phone and looked at the clock which was reading well past noon. Still grumbling she got up and grabbed a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom and taking a cold shower which really didn’t help wake her up as much as Dominic’s laughter coming from downstairs did. She nearly bolted out of her skin, before remembering that he was supposed to take Alex to church with him. Shaking her head she finished her shower and toweled off before changing and forgoing make-up as she left her damp hair down to dry.

Coming down the stairs she could hear the TV playing some kind of kid’s movie and she saw Alex, Dom and Vince all sitting on the couch watching said movie. She walked silently into the kitchen and started up the coffee pot, intent on getting some caffeine in her before the caffeine withdraw kicked in and made her a very irritable monster.

“Welcome to the land of the living,” Vince smirked as he came into the kitchen.

Angel fixed him with a glare that could have peeled paint off a car, “Shut it brat,” she growled before turning her attention back to the coffee pot trying to will it to brew the blissful substance faster.

“Glaring at the coffee maker isn’t going to make it faster,” he teased leaning against the counter beside her, “So you normally sleep this late?”

“Never, my boy normally wakes me up before he goes to school with a cup of coffee.”

“Which is why you are trying to murder the empty coffee pot?” Vince asked receiving another glare from Angel, “Will you relax, I’m just teasing you.”

Angel growled lightly grabbing a mug from the cabinet pouring herself a steaming cup from the still brewing pot before letting it finish. She scooped sugar and cream into the cup before leaning cattycorner from Vince sipping on the almost burning liquid as her eyes finally opened the rest of the way and she sighed.

“Me without caffeine is a bad thing for most people, I get a migraine and that just makes me meaner,” she shrugged breathing in the coffee flavored steam rising off the mug.

“God you slept forever,” Alex whined dragging out the word forever, “I thought I was going to have to jump on you until you got up.”

“You do that and I will not be held accountable for my sleep deprived actions,” Angel said looking at her sister seriously, “So how was church?”

“Fine,” she said making a face before giving Angel a hug around the middle before darting off to finish her movie as she dragged Vince with her as Dom came over to grab a cup of coffee.

Angel glanced him over and sighed softly, “Afternoon Dominic. You know it is weird seeing you standing here in this kitchen. When we were kids I would never see you even think about setting foot inside this house.”

“Well it’s still weird being in here,” Dom shrugged reaching a hand out to brush a stray curl behind her ear, “But it’s not like your old man is in country or that we are kids anymore.”

“So about last night…” Angel started before he took another step towards her.

“What part of last night?” Dom questioned a playful smirk on his lips, “The us talking or the us kissing? If you’re thinking about the kissing, I can always keep doing it until you get used to it.”

“My sister is less than 100 feet away,” she said firmly putting a tattooed hand against his chest, “Damn you are solid…” she dragged her hand across his chest as his eyes followed her hand with some amusement, “So if I lifted your shirt up would I find a six pack?”

“I thought your sister was less than 100 feet away?” he teased but nodded to her question as he licked his lips, “In about an hour I’m going to start lunch and dinner, you want to come over before hand and we can do some catching up?”

“Oh that is an invitation if I ever heard one,” she snorted letting her hand drop as she leaned further back, spine arching ever so slightly, “How about you take a long lunch on Monday while Alex is at school? We can catch up and what not without me having to worry about where my little sister is.”

Dom smiled, “Your mom side is showing,” he teased kissing her cheek as he leaned over the empty coffee mug in her hands, “Races tonight? Once Alex is in bed?”

Angel shrugged turning slightly as she refilled her mug, “We shall see how tired I am come tonight. Now I am going to go check over my car, he was chugging a bit getting here.”

“Need any tools?”

“Nope, packed a basic set of everything I needed to fix him, in the trunk before I left home. I like being prepared,” she leaned up and kissed his cheek before heading towards the  door to the garage, “Alex I am going to be outside for a little bit, keep an eye on the boys.”

“Sure thing Angel!” Alex called back with a salute.

 

Angel staid outside fiddling under the hood of Reaper calming her hormones back down to a manageable roar, because the mere thought of lifting Dom’s shirt up was enough to distract her into saying things before she thought about them. Groaning beside herself she leaned back laying her forehead on her forearms as she heard the stomp of Letty’s boots.

“Where’s Dom,” Letty snapped as Angel closed the hood down.

“Inside watching movies with Alex,” Angel wasn’t in the mood to deal with obnoxious girls at the moment as she buffed the grease marks off her hood.

When Letty went to go into the garage Angel looked at her and snorted, “I didn’t say you could go in Letty, you asked I answered. Now get your presumptuous ass off my property.”

The look Letty gave her was priceless as her face scrunched in a growl before the woman launched herself at Angel. She ducked and caught Letty under the ribs with her shoulder before lifting her up and walking heavily to the end of the driveway.

“Do it again and I will hit you,” Angel threatened tossing Letty to the ground, “Now either run home or go over to Dom’s house, but you stay the hell away from here unless you got a damn good reason for coming over here.”

Letty stood up brushing herself off, “You think you can just come back here and rule the roost? Well I got news for you, Dominic is mine. You left and I took him and I am not giving him up.”

Angel shook her head and licked her lips, “If that was the case Letty, why is he inviting me over to get caught up. For the record though, I don’t need to rule the roost to stomp up and down your ass like a show pony. I worked my ass off to get where I am today, you just grabbed onto Dom’s shirt tails and got a free ride.”

She almost winced at the blow to her cheek as Letty clocked her with a look of anger, “You have got no right. I worked my ass off to get here too, yeah I’m no tatted up tramp like you but at least I was here for my family.”

Her hand clenched and popped Letty one in the nose feeling the satisfying pop of one broken nose under her colored knuckles, “One not a tramp, two I have every right, and three it’s not like I had a choice in the matter WHEN I WAS 10!” Angel roared like a demon as the other woman cowered holding her nose, “Now you say anything like that to me again, that broken nose is going to be the least of your problems.”

Vince grabbed Letty as he nearly body checked Angel into Dom as he suddenly appeared by her elbow, hands already grabbing her wrist to stop any future fighting, “The hell chicka!”

“She called me a tramp,” Angel shrugged as Dom released one wrist to rub his face.

“You broke her nose because she called you a tramp,” Dom asked as Vince checked the damage.

“That was the main reason,” she shrugged again ignoring the hard glare Letty was fixing her with, “Plus she hit me first.”

Both males turned and looked at Letty, “And she damn well deserved it. She left this family and now she thinks she can just come back and act as if nothing has happened! I stayed here, I was here and still am and now you all are taking her side.”

“I am not like an evil step mother Letty… Shit happened yeah and there is nothing I can do about it. We all grew up, we are adults and yet you can’t let the shit go, it’s been 12 years. Let it go,” Angel snapped shaking Dom’s other arm off, “Now I am going to walk over there and spend time with the family I have missed for those 12 years. You want to join us you and me are going to do the whole civil thing, because I do not want to make Mia pissed because you and me can’t ever get along.”

Vince sighed and pulled Letty to him, “I’m taking her to the doctors to make sure your demon didn’t do any permanent damage,” he snapped looking at Dom.

Alex came out and peeked around the garage, “Is it safe yet?”

Dom glanced over his shoulder, “Yeah its safe. Come on kiddo, you, me and your demonic sister, are going to head over.”

Alex smiled as she ran towards Dom and he picked her up tossing her over his shoulder, “So did you get her good Angel? Cause it looks like she got you good.”

“Yeah I broke her nose, but don’t you dare ever do what I just did at school. Someone hits you, walk away,” Angel snapped looking at her sister who nodded quickly.

“Can I do it when I am older?”

“Only when you have to defend yourself off of school grounds,” she compromised, “And don’t tell your parents I said it was okay.”

“Not a problem sissy I swear I won’t tell them you said it was okay to hit people that hit you,” Alex beamed making her older sister sigh softly.

“It is scary how much like me you are…”

Dom grinned, “Sorry about that Ang, I may have told her all the stories of us as kids,” he opened the gate and set Alex down on her feet, “Hey Mia, you ready to start food?”

“Where is Vince and Letty?”

“Hospital,” Angel said bending and kissing Mia’s cheek, “Letty tripped and whacked her nose real good so Vince took her up there to make sure she would be okay.”

“I’m sure that’s what it was,” Mia snapped giving Angel a hard look and tapped her cheek, “She at least punched you before you punched her.”

“Oh you saw that did you…”

“Yeah right after Letty came looking for Dom and couldn’t find him so she stomped herself across the street. So I watched to make sure the two of you didn’t kill one another.”

“I won’t kill family, I swear…”

“You’re right you won’t. Now come help me make food, Alex inside and go play with Jesse and Leon. Oh Dominic you are staying outside to cook, I will not have you snacking while we prep.”

Dom held up his hands and smiled at his younger sister, “That’s fine except the chicken is inside the house…”

Angel covered her mouth stopping the laughter at the venomous look Mia had sent at Dom, “Okay I am going to leave you two to your bickering…” before she escaped to the inside of the house to grab an icepack for her cheek.

 

Dom smiled coming inside behind a fuming Mia, “I’ll take the chicken and stay out of your hair I swear. Give me the burgers and I’ll make a quick lunch for everyone too. You aren’t a vegetarian or anything right Ang?”

“No… I eat my veggies and all but I like my chicken and beef,” Angel shook her head gingerly prodding her now numb cheek.

Dom grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head to look at the red mark, “I’d keep ice on it, it will stop the bruising.”

“That’s my plan Dom, that’s my plan. Now shoo before your sister murders you,” she pushed the larger man away with a half smile as she pressed the ice pack back on her cheek.

She leaned back against the counter and watched him; he was so comfortable with her here. It was as if nothing had changed, that someone had snapped their fingers and they got 12 years older and neither one of them noticed the time had passed. It was so good to finally be home.


	29. BBQ and Trucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, Jasmine, Lu Sung, Alex and the plot line.

Angel and Mia passed the time in the kitchen by exchanging stories about their respective lives, catching up at long last. Mia had changed since Angel had known her; the death of her parents had turned her hard. It had made her best friend determined to hold on to whatever was left with both hands, no matter what else was thrown at their little family. But Mia also told Angel that there was a cost to trying to hold on to some semblance of normalcy, that cost was the things Dom was doing to keep their family alive.

Angel worried one of her lip rings as she cut some vegetables for the salad, “So how long have you known about the trucks?”

“Long enough… I wasn’t sure but when he brought one of the cars into the garage for repairs I knew. I told him he had to stop but he is so damn determined to get me out of here, he doesn’t care anymore. The only way he is going to stop is if it hurts someone or he gets caught, I just worry so much about him.”

She sighed releasing her lip rings, “Okay well I am going to try and fix that before someone gets themselves killed. I can’t promise you that it will magically fix everything but I promise I will try.”

“Angel I know you have always been so eager to help and try and fix things but this is different… You can’t just throw money at this and make it go away.”

“You’re right I can’t but it’s a good place to start. Money will get you floating and hard work and determination will get you back on land. I just can’t believe that it has gotten this bad, that he would risk it just for some extra cash in his pocket,” Angel sighed setting the knife down to lean against the counter with both hands, “When did he get so f-ing stupid?”

“The day you left… and it got worse the day dad died. Sometimes I wonder if he was relying on you to keep him out of trouble,” Mia murmured glancing at her friend.

“Eh… I pretty much am the reason we didn’t do too much crazy shit. But when we got caught he was the one bailing our asses out. Dominic is crazy smart when it comes to covering for the bad stuff he does, but he’s got such a big heart when it comes to this family.”

“I know he does,” there was a soft smile on her lips as she nudged Angel with her shoulder, “But it doesn’t mean that you have to go all mom mode on us. You are family Angel, just try and stay in touch.”

Dom coming in ended the conversation as he set a plate of burgers down, “Lunch is served,” he said making sure he staid by the table where there wasn’t any other food around.

“Thank you Dominic,” his sister smiled, “So I brought Angel up to speed on our little family so that when you take her to the garage with the books the two of you have something to talk about.”

Angel watched as Dom’s jaw clenched and he paled slightly, “You told her everything?”

“Yes, because she is family and you listen to her. So maybe she can convince you to stop this insanity before someone gets killed!” Mia shouted at him.

Angel moved and grabbed Dom’s arm, sinking her fingers into his muscles as he went to shake her off, “Stop Dominic. Just breathe,” keeping her voice even and soft she took his other arm gently, “She’s worried about you, hell I’m worried about you now too. We don’t want to lose you okay? I just found you again after 12 years and you want me to be okay with you risking your life jacking trucks?” she was guilt tripping him like a master manipulator and he knew it.

Dom looked away losing his fight and sighed softly wrapping Angel into a hug, “Damn it woman stop making me feel like an asshole for trying to keep this family together by whatever means necessary.”

“You should feel like an asshole, what happens to Mia if something happens to you Dom?”

“Fine I will stop… unless it becomes absolutely necessary again,” Dom wasn’t going to promise her that, but as long as she was here he’d stand by his word.

She nodded feeling Dom curling his body around her and felt him kiss the top of her head, “Just be careful, this family is down enough loving people already,” she pulled away as Alex gagged in the doorway.

“Adults are so weird and gross,” Alex said as all the adults looked at her, “Mia can I have a glass of water please?”

“Of course you can Alex,” she said grabbing and filling up a tumbler for the blond six year old, “Let’s go outside and have lunch,” she said taking the rolls and napkins outside.

Angel smiled as Alex darted out the door after Mia, “Right small children in the house…”

Dom smiled and tipped her chin up giving her a soft kiss, “It’s just your sister,” he paused dipping his head for another kiss, “Can we leave the money talk and all that goes with it till tomorrow?”

“But of course,” she smiled leaning into him as her back arched so she could still look up at him, “I will let you off the hook for today mister.”

His arms squeezed around her waist enjoying the feel of her pressed against him. Letty was all lean muscle and bone, she was thin with sharp curves. Angel was all thick muscle from her garage work, all tight muscles and soft curves, perfect for grabbing and squeezing without worry of bruising or jabbing bones.

She tipped her head up and kissed under his jaw, “You going to keep memorizing me hugging you, or you going to let go so I can eat?” Angel teased as her stomach rumbled.

Dom snorted and loosened his grip, “Hungry, hungry hippos?” his voice was soft, full of unspoken need to keep her close like his life line.

“Exactly like hungry, hungry hippos,” her fingers brushed over his cheek, “Dominic I am here for a week okay? I know I want to spend as much time with you as I can but there is Alex and your work to worry about. We will make time for us when it’s right, but now isn’t then.”

“Damn you move fast boss man,” Leon laughed from the doorway, “I heard someone say food.”

Angel snorted, “What makes you think it was him doing all the moving?”

The other male’s eyes widened as she smirked at him leaning against Dom’s chest, he reflexively swallowed before turning away and heading to the back yard. She glanced up at Dom and fisted his shirt for a moment before she pushed away from him. He was temptation’s apple; she had to try and not bite that apple at least until the end of the week. Even though he gave her a look that would have had most girls on their knees, Angel winked blowing him a playful kiss before sauntering outside with the grace of a model on a runway.

She took a deep breath of the warm California air and sighed tipping her head back into the sunlight, “Gods I have missed home, ain’t no sun like a Cali sun.”

“Bad grammar much?” Mia teased her friend before handing her a glass of ice tea, “Come on and eat with us, before your sister eats it all.”

Angel snorted and looked at the burger pile, “I'm going to be super impressed if she can eat all that, grammar Nazi.”

“Only for your horrendous verbiage,” she retorted with a cheeky smile, “Now what did you do with my brother?”

“The same thing I always do with your brother. I left him in the dust.”

“I'm going to leave you in the dust,” He grinned walking a cooler out of the house.

“Mr. Dom is totally going to kick your ass in his car,” Alex remarked between bites of her second burger.

“Well I know someone who is going to be in bed and going to be missing all the action, because that someone has school tomorrow,” Angel sneered at her little sister who gave her the same expression back, “That right there is how I know we are related.”

Alex giggled as Angel plunked herself down next to her, “No duh sissy. Can I please come and see you and Mr. Dom race?”

“No,” she shook her head fixing herself a burger, “Not a mopeds chance in a drag race girl. You have school tomorrow and I am not having your mother down my throat because you missed school or fell asleep in class.”

The six year old pouted before rolling her eyes, “Whatever, I didn’t really want to go anyway.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Leon laughed ruffling the fine blond hair, “So your coming with us tonight Angel?”

“That’s the general plan after this one is out cold,” She snorted as Jesse beamed her a grin.

“You are going to love it Diablo,” he said, “Modified cars and skimpy dressed skirts, it’s a sight like none other.”

“Oh so like a normal day at the races in Japan, though I doubt you guys have the race chasers playing video games out of their trunks,” She shrugged taking a bite of her burger unimpressed by the sudden excited guys around her.

“You race?” Vince’s voice came from the gate making them turn around to look at him and Letty who had her nose bandaged.

“You can’t be in this family if you can’t race,” Angel replied with a catish smirk on her lips seeing Letty’s nose, “How’s the nose Letty?”

Letty opened her mouth and Mia stopped her, “There is a six year old present at the table.”

Dom shook his head hiding a smile and motioned them over, “Come and grab some lunch you guys.”

“You say you can race,” Vince grinned setting a bottle of Corona in front of her, “I’ll believe that when I see it. You do drink right?”

Angel blinked at him, “Do I drink? Ah Vince, if you could see my garage you wouldn’t ask me such stupid questions.”

“Bet you can’t hold your liquor,” Letty sneered from under the bandages.

“Bet you can’t drink a handle of rum and still walk straight,” Angel retorted lifting the Corona to her lips and taking a swig, “One of these days Letty your going to learn that I'm just one of the boys and you just try to be like them.”

Leon laughed, “You two are a bunch of damn alley cats.”

“Ang is more like a pit bull,” Dom snorted over his brew as he tipped it towards his best friend with a soft smile.

“What can I say, once I sink my teeth in your ass, you’ll be hard pressed to get me to let go,” there was a knowing smile that went around the table as they ate in relative silence.

Angel had missed Sunday’s here with the Toretto’s, there was just something so familiar being here after so long. It was as if nothing had changed, in a way almost nothing but the people sitting at the table, had changed at all. This here, right here joking and drinking sitting around the picnic table in the backyard, this was home. She had lived in Japan for all those years making a life for herself, trying so hard to make her way to come home, she had never really thought of anything but her garage as her home. This was home.

 

A few hours, beers and an extra meal later the team was crashed out inside the house watching movies. Alex was on Dom’s lap fast asleep as Angel sat curled into the space beside him under one of his massive arms. Mia smiled glancing at the clock pointing at it.

“I think it’s time. You should go tuck Alex in and then head out to the races, before too many people get there,” Mia whispered smiling at them.

Dom nodded and easily stood, holding Alex as she stirred before gripping his shirt and going back to sleep. Angel followed after him uncurling herself from the couch as she felt Letty’s eyes boring into her back. Jealously really wasn’t doing the girl any favors under that bandaged nose as Angel sauntered out of the Toretto house. Silently Dom and Angel fell in step walking through the collection of cars in his driveway before moving across the street. Angel opened and held the door as Dom walked up the stairs to lay Alex in her bed.

Taking a deep breath Angel followed after Dom before locking the door. She didn’t know what to do about him being in the house with her, especially not with Alex now out cold. Maneuvering the stairs she saw the bathroom nightlight on and the shadow of Dom’s massive form taking Alex’s shoes off and changing her for bed before tucking her in. Smiling Angel slipped into her room and closed the door silently before changing herself.

When Dom knocked on the door she was halfway through putting her makeup on, hair pulled into low pigtails, the shorter strands hanging in spiral curls around her face. She pulled the door open a crack before going back to finish her smoky red eye make-up, her lips already painted a glossy deep red.

Dom pushed the door open further, letting the warm light spill into the hallway as he leaned against the door frame taking her in. A pair of black and red skater shoes, striped red and black knee highs that covered those firm muscular legs. Further up he could see a pair of short black jean shorts, riding low on her hips showing glimpses of tattoos and tanned flesh on her thighs. The mat black leather halter top barely covered the belly ring and left her tattooed arms exposed, though his eyes were drawn to her chest left half exposed. Swallowing he could see a single tattoo on the inside of one breast over her heart, some kind of Japanese symbol as far as he could tell.

“You clean up nice,” Dom managed to get out forcing his eyes up above her shoulders.

Angel glanced at him setting her eyeliner down with a snort, “Nice right…” she was teasing him because she had seen and felt his eyes blazing a slow trail up her body, “Now should we get going?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dom replied distracted as she bent down and pulled her phone from the pocket of the pants she had on previously, “Damn…”

She stood straight with a smile, slipping the phone in her back pocket with her license, “I know I have a nice ass. It comes from working hard.”

He had to agree with her as she brushed past him turning the light off, she even smelled good, like vanilla, coconut and a faint underlying scent of metal. Even Letty, who he had gotten used to loving, didn’t smell like her. Dom was in some major trouble if Angel ever decided she needed to start trying to make his attention stay on her. He moved down the stairs and placed a hand against the base of her exposed spine feeling the heat of her skin beneath his fingers before he slipped outside into the warm Cali night air.

Angel took a deep breath and reminded herself that she needed to relax; it was just a friendly race between old friends. No reason to be hanging off of him when he already couldn’t stop looking at her. This was his world, not hers; all she had to do was to prove that she was still that girl he had played with, well a grown up version of her.

“I need to change real fast so give me a few minutes,” He said back peddling across the street as she headed towards her car.

“Take all the time you need Dominic, we got all the time in the world,” Angel smiled slipping into Reaper patting the dash affectionately, “I love you Reaper; it’s time to kick some ass.”

 

Dom slipped into his house and let out the breath he had been holding, “Damn she grew up,” he muttered taking the stairs two at a time.

Once inside his room he quickly changed into a black fitted t-shirt and a pair of mat black leather pants and boots. He glanced at the cross hanging on the mirror and shook his head leaving the present from Letty there, Ang wasn’t going to exactly going to be a big fan of it he figured. He paused and checked himself in the mirror before donning his leather bomber jacket and heading out to his car.

“I’m taking Ang to the races, join up with us when you’re ready,” Dom said glancing into the living room where the rest of his crew sat.

“You’re not wearing my cross why? Afraid she might not like it?” Letty sneered at him.

“Because I don’t feel like it tonight,” Dom snapped back unable to shake the hostile feeling she was giving him, “See you at the races.”

Storming outside Dom nearly jumped down the short wall around his property before sliding into his car and starting it up. He saw Angel pull out of her driveway and stop in the middle of the road waiting for him to take point. Shaking his head he put his hands in place and took off, it was time to see what she had learned in their time apart.


	30. Race Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, Jasmine, Lu Sung, Alex and the plot line.

He was impressed that she could keep up with him as they weaved through traffic like two bats out of hell heading towards the just starting races. Dom couldn’t stop grinning and glancing back at the car tailing him, this was his world something he figured she hadn’t experienced before.

Angel had the music pounding through her speakers as she chased Dom through the cars. This was the part she loved more than anything else, the music pounding around her as her tires glided across the pavement. Nothing could compare to those moments when it felt like you were the only one in the world. That you felt untouchable and powerful, like you were finally in control.

As she followed him off the highway and into a dark back street she turned her music down somewhat and glanced around, taking in the tall buildings and the lights. So this was his world, it was so different from hers, so very different. She pulled to a stop behind him and pulled the e-brake as he got out of his car to talk to a Hispanic man who seemed surprised to see him.

“Oh hey Dom, what cha doin out here so early, we’re just setting up?” Hector asked clasping hands with Dom.

“I need an early race with no stakes,” Dom shrugged, “My old friend and I need to find out who the better driver is, she’s been gone a long time.”

Angel slipped out of Reaper and leaned on the door and roof as Hollywood Undead poured out from the confines of her nearly sound proof car, “So we doing this or not Dominic?”

“Damn papi that is one amiga caliente you got there,” he muttered looking what he could see of Angel over.

“Gracious senor,” Angel purred in Spanish making the man flush and clear his throat, having been caught calling her hot.

“I’m Hector, I run the races for Dominic,” he smiled walking over extending his hand to her, “You are?”

“Diablo,” Angel smiled taking his hand as he kissed her knuckles glancing up at her in surprise, “I know I get that look a lot, yeah I’m that Diablo and this is one of my first cars.”

Hector pulled back and looked at the car whistling, “It’s real nice to meet you Diablo, you’re a legend to us car junkies. You wanna race with Dom, you got it mami, let me go quick set you a line and I’ll let you two at it.”

Angel watched Hector walk back to his crew and she shook her head looking at Dom as he came towards her and rested opposite her on the other side of the door. She tipped her head back slightly to look up at him and smirked tugging on the leather jacket.

“So leather looks good on you too,” she teased as he smiled warmly.

“Oh you like leather?” he asked a playful sort of curiosity in his voice.

“On some people,” Angel replied shrugging as she leaned closer and looked over the door to see the rest of him, “Like leather on you,” she nearly groaned, catching the sound before it came out of her.

Apparently the sound didn’t need to escape as she glanced up to see the look of almost hungry interest on his smirking face, “You’ll have to show me how much once we get reacquainted.”

She grinned at that stretching up so their lips almost touched, “Maybe I will if you can beat me Dominic. You wanna play with a demon you’re going to have to catch it first,” the purr of husky words leaving her lips before she pulled back motioning to Hector as he came back, “Shall we Dom?”

Dom swallowed and turned unable to keep the grin from his lips, “All set Hector?”

“Yeah man I’m all set up, go hop on the line, all you got to do girl is hit the second line before him,” he beamed Diablo a knowing grin before she slipped back into her car closing the door, “Man you got it bad, she’s gonna eat you up and spit you out like road kill papi.”

Dom shrugged, “She’s a grown up spit fire, been like that since we were kids,” he slipped into his car and joined Angel on the line.

A pretty little something stood between the cars in next to nothing as she nodded to each driver and they revved their engines in response. She lifted her arms and dropped them down turning as the two cars ripped past her leaving clouds of acrid smoke from their tires pealing across the pavement.

Angel let Dom have the lead as her head bobbed to the music, shifting gears as her adrenalin spiked, making her pupils dilate with her excitement. Dom glanced back in his mirror seeing Angel keeping to his flank keeping pace with him, not seeming bothered by his being in front of her. He could see the line and he was tempted to use the NOS but decided against it, he didn’t need it to win when it was just for fun and not a profit. Angel licked her lips and down shifted, throwing more power into her wheels as Reaper’s engine screamed to life before she came level with Dom and shifted up a gear to blaze past him and over the line.

Dom blinked as he watched her car pass him and go over the line and he shook his head, whatever she was running had more power than his car did. But he knew she hadn’t used NOS or stopping would have been harder than it was as he stopped next to her. He glanced over and watched as her fingers flexed on the wheel, her eyes closed with a wicked little smile on her lips. When she slipped out of the car he knew why just looking her in the eyes, which were almost black with the endorphins running through her.

Angel’s tongue touched her lips as she sauntered over to Dom with her wicked little grin still in place on her lips, “So I think you left your cred on the line back there mister,” she teased, “But it’s cool, I’ve been racing for a long time and you at least gave me a challenge. I don’t get that too often in Japan anymore.”

“Well you just have better hardware,” Dom said letting the stinging words slide off as closed his door and walked towards her meeting her halfway, “So when am I going to pop that hood and find out what kind of motor your running?”

“You either drive Diablo, or you don’t drive anything,” she grinned toothily at him as her nose crinkled with her almost wicked smile.

Dom laughed and pulled her under one arm, securing her body as it trembled with the last rushes of adrenalin, “I’m taking it you build motors for yourself too then,” he walked with her towards the crowds that were coming in as their machines sat cooling just over the line, “So is there anything you can’t do?”

“Hm… I can’t deny that I finally feel like I’m home when I’m with you,” she said softly looking away as her trembling finally settled as the endorphins leveled out.

He grinned and pulled her head in putting a kiss on her multicolored hair, “You’re always going to be home with me Ang. Home is where the heart is after all.”

Angel glanced over at him and smiled, “Guess I never left then,” she leaned into his side and looked at the crowds, “You know these people are all staring…”

Dom shrugged, “You’re a new face and I’m the King of the Streets around here.”

“Well since I kicked your ass, does that mean I’m the Queen?”

He laughed, “Only if you’re planning on sticking around, plus I am sure you got your own title to uphold in Japan yeah?”

“Yeah Drift Queen, got that job by beating the King too. Don’t be offended, I just have a thing about being the best at whatever I do.”

“Got that from telling off your dad I imagine, come on I’ll introduce you to some people here, Diablo,” He grinned at her keeping an arm around her as they walked around the growing race ring as he introduced her to the people he had been racing for years.

Men were looking Angel up and down like a piece of meat while the women kept their distance as Dom kept an arm around her hips. No one knew what had happened between Dom and Letty, but they took notice of the lack of silver cross and the tattooed woman on his arm instead. Once his crew got there, Dom led Angel back over towards them as they talked about the cars around them. Leon’s mouth dropped open and Jesse just stared blinking at Angel and Dom.

“You know pictures last longer right?” Angel snorted not minding the visual undressing she was getting, “Now settle down boys,” she closed Leon’s jaw with two fingers under his chin and patted Jesse’s cheek, “You two going to live?”

Jesse grinned sheepishly shaking his head with a flush, “Um yeah sorry, you are extremely hot is all,” he swallowed his hands in front of him in a ‘I want to touch’ gesture before he put his hands down.

Angel pulled away from Dom and took Jesse’s hands and set them on the swell of her hips before she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward giving his cheek a kiss. When she pulled back his face was flushed and her dark red lipstick had left her kiss showing on his cheek. She grinned amused as Jesse pulled his hands back and covered his face.

“Ah damn Diablo, why you got to be like that? I swear you’re gonna kill me doing that,” he whined.

Angel laughed and pulled his hands down, “Will you relax kid? No worries, I don’t bite too often. Plus anyway you’re a sweetheart.”

“Can I get a kiss?” Leon grinned tilting a cheek towards her.

“Oh hell no, Jesse got a kiss cause he called me hot and was all embarrassed about the staring. You not so much,” Angel snorted crinkling her nose playfully as she leaned back into Dom’s embrace.

Dom glanced around and didn’t see Letty or Vince, meaning those two were going to be at his house brooding over the fact Angel was here. Not to mention the fact it was Angel under his arm and not Letty, who had a tendency to make a big stink when other girls came up to fawn over him. Angel however had not seemed to have minded in the least, she introduced herself and talked with the girls without too much fuss or the female gesturing he had seen from Letty. He had to admit it was a welcome change to not have a girl trying to cling to him and chase off other girls who just wanted to talk about random crap.

Angel smiled getting used to the feel of this race scene, which was miles away from hers. It had the same kinds of people clustered in groups chatting to drivers, but there was no dance group or female racers she could see at all. That was the one thing she missed, the female drivers polishing their cars or sitting on the hoods talking to gawking racer boys. Japan was really an equal opportunity place after she had taken the title as undisputed Drift Queen. It gave her a certain sense of warm and fuzzies knowing that she had opened to doors to other girls who could and wanted to race.

“Come on,” Dom said as the final car pulled up, “I’m going to get some of my pride back, then we can get on home.”

Angel laughed softly, “Sounds good Dom, I’ll let you show me how to smoke four other drivers then,” She teased making her way back over to their cars.

Dom blinked at the crowd surrounding her car and glanced at her as she shrugged moving from under his arm, walking towards the crowd with a sway to her step. As she approached her car the crowd parted like the red sea for Moses and Angel couldn’t help the prideful smile that slipped across her lips as the whispers started.

“Yes boys, it is a Diablo car, I make them,” Angel said swinging the door open before slipping inside and starting the engine which roared to life before she rolled the window down, “You kids feel like moving so I can get Reaper off the line?”

The crowd moved and followed after her as she pulled away from the line and followed Hector’s motion to pull in next to his car. Twisting the wheel she backed up into the clearing place and turned the engine off, shaking her head as the crowd collapsed around her car once more. She opened the door and closed it behind her as they looked at her confused.

“They normally like this Hector?” Angel asked moving towards him and occasionally moving someone out of her way.

“Well we don’t normally get your cars here at the races Diablo. We ain’t rich enough to afford your beauties most times,” he shrugged letting her settle on the hood next to him, “Nice race with Dom, cute trick letting him think he was going to beat you.”

“Hey had to at least make it look like a challenge, plus I figured he needed his NOS for actual paying races, so I didn’t make him bend over for me. I’m a nice demon like that,” she purred with a wicked grin.

Hector laughed, “You’re a crazy chika, that’s for sure but you make some damn sexy cars.”

“Thanks man. I do try,” she said glancing up as a throat was cleared in front of her, “Yeah?”

“That grim reaper car yours?” the young male asked, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

“Yeah that’s my car.”

“It’s a nice car, where you get it? Cause a nice girl like you sure couldn’t drive it.”

Diablo licked her lips as she leaned back, hands resting behind her on Hector’s hood as her back arched slightly, “I’m anything but a nice girl one, two I built that baby, and three I could hand your ass to you any day of the week with that car right there. It’s the perk of building a whole lot of cars for a living.”

“There is no way a pretty thing like you built that car,” he scoffed eyes raking over her.

Hector shook his head with a smile, “Kid don’t you know who this is? This is Diablo, she’s an old friend of Toretto’s, visiting us from her garage man. She’s gonna eat you up and spit you out.”

The kid looked at the two of them with mild panic, “Your friends with Toretto?”

Dom clapped a hand on the kids shoulder making him jump, “Yeah that’s my Diablo, one of my best friends,” he grinned having only caught the end of the conversation as he let his eyes linger on the relaxed predatory position she was in, “So Hector you ready?”

“Yeah papi I’m ready to hold the money. What you want the buy in to be?” he asked lifting a hand up which summoned the other drivers on the line.

“One race, 2G buy in,” Dom grinned as they gathered around, “Hector holds the money. D you want to set us off?”

Angel pushed herself off Hector’s car with a rippling of muscles and more than a healthy dose of sex appeal, “Sure D, I’m sure I can manage to set all four of you nice boys off at once,” she teased with another wicked smirk as they whistled, “So you boys in or not?”

“Damn Toretto where did you get this sexy lady?” One asked taking her hand and spinning her around before kissing the back of it.

“Japan,” She shrugged, “Originally from here though. I figured I’d come home to visit my best friends the Toretto’s.”

“Japan, you’re one hell of an import,” another whistled causing his crew to laugh.

“What can I say; Diablo’s got to come home at some point right,” the laughter abruptly stopped and they looked at her, “What? No one was going to take my machines seriously if you all thought I was a chick. I know a thing or two about male mentality thank you.”

Dom laughed and pulled her into his side, “And I’m glad you’re back for a little bit, so I could introduce you to the money makers in this town always looking for an edge in competition.”

Angel could tell it was bugging Dom, how the whole racing crowd would stop and gawk at her when she mentioned she was Diablo. She was silently stealing more than his ego; she was stealing his thunder, something she never wanted to do.

“And so then I can show you how to work on my engines so someone else can help me share the work load of being the best,” Angel smiled curling an arm around his waist, “After all you are the best in this city I hear,” and then he was almost back to his prideful glowing as she stroked his ego.

“You are damn lucky Toretto, you gonna be rolling in cash. But your right girl, that man is the best mechanic on the West coast,” they agreed as Dom beamed before handing Hector a wad of cash.

“Alright let’s get this show started man,” Hector smiled collecting money before the racers got into their cars, “I ain’t the smartest kid here, but that was some save you just did.”

“Yeah well this is his town not mine, have to make sure it stays that way,” Angel shrugged walking to the line and stood between the center two cars, “Ready?” she asked pointing to each car and listened to them rev their engines, “Set! GO!” she dropped her arms and the cars shot around her as she turned, the wind brushing her pigtails around uncovering even more tattoos.

She and Hector moved back to his car as she watched the cars pulling away, it was a no contest who was going to win, but she liked to watch anyway. As predicted Dom won by a car length and slowly drove back towards them. She smiled at him as Hector handed him the money.

“Come on Diablo, let’s go celebrate,” Dom beamed at her.

“Sure thing speedy,” she teased walking back to her car as the crowd surrounded him as he got out leaning and waiting for her to pull out.

The two of them left the race and leisurely drove back to Dom’s house as they played tag through the thin traffic. It didn’t take long before Leon and Jesse caught up with them and the three pulled into Dom’s driveway as Angel parked back into her driveway. She waved Dom’s ‘come on’ gesture off and slipped into the house to check on Alex, a part of her needing to make sure her little sister was still there and fast asleep. Peaking in on her little sister, Angel sighed and leaned against the doorframe seeing the little girl dead to the world, her blond hair tousled as she made soft noises before rolling over. Smiling Angel walked away from the door and headed back across the street, slipping inside as Dom jogged down the stairs.

“Sorry I wanted to make sure Alex was okay,” she apologized as he shook his head.

“It’s fine Ang, I figured your mom instincts would be going on overdrive if you didn’t look in on her,” Dom shrugged before guiding her into the kitchen, “So you want to go over the books tomorrow?”

“Yeah if you want me helping you sort some stuff out. Sorry about the races by the way, I am trying not to steal your man thunder,” she teased perching herself on the counter as Dom opened the fridge to pull out a few beers.

“You actually going to teach me about your motors or were you just stroking my ego in front of the guys?”

“No the plan is to do whatever it takes to make sure this side of the family stays above water permanently,” Angel took the open Corona he handed her, “The stroking your ego is just a plus.”

Dom sent her a look as he took a long drink from the bottle, “Stroke away,” he smirked settling against the counter beside her, “So you normally like that after a race?”

“What the mouthy demon with slutty teeth? Yeah pretty much… endorphins are a killer cheap drug, not to mention it’s non addictive and not terrible for you either,” she shrugged taking a drink as she ran her fingers over the nape of his neck.

“Mouthy demon with slutty teeth… that’s one way to describe you,” Letty snorted walking into the kitchen as she glowered at them, “I prefer the shorter term of skank.”

Angel shook her head and the tip of her pierced tongue touched her top lip before she spoke, “Letty, darling, I’m going to kill you in a hot minute if you don’t cut the better then you shit. Either cut it or tone it down, either one is preferable to the screeching bitch that walks itself out of your mouth when ever it’s open.”

Dom looked at the floor laughing silently, “You two are a bunch of cats, just settle down will you? I’m not asking for you two to become best friends but at least act civil while you’re near one another.”

Letty growled as she stormed to the fridge and threw it open before grabbing a beer and departing, “Whatever, enjoy your skank.”

Dom rested a hand on Angel’s sock covered knee as her fingers bit into the back of his neck with more force then he thought she possessed, “Breathe girl, just breathe. You don’t want to be like her, don’t act like her.”

Angel took a deep breath and rubbed the back of Dom’s neck with small hard circles where she had grabbed him unnecessarily, “Sorry D, didn’t mean to grab you like that,” she apologized as his head bowed giving her fingers more room, “You want a neck massage your standing between my legs mister,” she set the beer down beside her and pulled Dom’s massive form in between her thighs before she dug her fingers into his tight and knotted shoulders, “You and me need a long vacation from work.”

“Can that vacation be on a beach somewhere in a foreign country?” Dom asked his voice relaxed as he set his empty bottle behind him on the counter.

“I’m good with that idea,” Angel smiled placing a soft kiss on his ear, feeling his shiver, “Who knows might even be a private beach if you’re good.”

Dom smiled and squeezed her lower legs, “Now you’re talking vacation.”

 


	31. Garage Time Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, Jasmine, Lu Sung, Alex and the plot line.

The neck massage didn’t lead to much more as Mia came in and bid them a good night before leaving them in the kitchen to their own devices. Angel slipped off the counter as Dom pulled away from her as her cell phone rang; he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before showing her out as she picked up her phone.

“Hey baby boy, how you doing?” Angel asked as she left Dom’s company walking across the street to her own room.

“Not bad Momma D, just missing you somethin’ terrible. Han says hi by the way, he is in the office doing the books. So how has your time been in the states so far?” Twinkie asked kicking his feet up on the kitchen table.

“Get your feet off the table,” Angel snapped knowing where her adopted son was if he could see Han in the office.

“Damn momma it’s like you got a sixth sense some days,” he whined pulling his feet off the table.

“I have a six sense for when my boys are doing something they aren’t supposed to be doing. The states aren’t too bad, some good points and some bad points. Your aunt Alex is real nice, you’d like her,” Angel smiled opening the front door and slipping inside before locking it behind her once more, “So tell me about school? Anyone picking on you?”

“No one picks on me after they found out you were my mom, no one wants to piss you off. I miss you mom…”

“I miss you too kiddo, I’ll be home before you know it. Can you do me a favor? Can you route me 10G to the bank card I got on me? I’m trying to help someone get back on their feet, an old friend of mine, I figure 10G’s can cover it but I’ll let you know if I need anything else.”

“You sure momma? That’s a lot of money to hand over to a friend.”

“You remember the picture on my nightstand? I found them baby, just where I left them and they need some help,” Angel mentioned biting her lip as she heard Twinkie start typing, “Plus anyway we got enough money to help out.”

“All right Momma it’s sitting on your bank card now, don’t spend it all in one place. I’ll let you get some sleep mom, I love you.”

“I love you too Darren, good night and have a great day.”

“I will mom I will,” he blew her a kiss before the line went dead and Angel sighed heading up the stairs to get some sleep at last.

 

When she woke the next morning she was groggy and disoriented as her little sister pulled on her arm, “Where’s the fire Alex?” she grumbled incoherently.

“Can you help me make lunch?” Alex asked as she continued to tug on her sister’s colorful arm.

“If you stop tugging on my arm and give me a minute to wake up somewhat yes,” Angel agreed as Alex nodded and pulled back with a wide grin before she ran out of her big sisters room.

Angel pulled herself out of the bed and tossed some clean clothes on tying her unruly curls into a messy bun as she padded down the stairs with bare feet. She looked into the kitchen and rolled her eyes as Alex stood on a stool trying to fix herself a sandwich on the counter. Lifting her sister up under the arms, she set the girl down on the floor and took over for the sandwich making. One ham and cheese sandwich, along with an apple and a juice box in the small Green Power Rangers lunch box later, Angel saw Alex out the door with a cup of cold coffee in her hands. As she waited until the bus had come and picked her little sister up; Angel sipped on the cold black coffee and felt alertness slowly returning to her limbs. By the time the bus actually came to get Alex, Angel was almost wide awake and itching to get shit done.

As she slipped back inside and locked the door, her phone began to ring in her pocket, “Hello handsome,” she purred.

“You stand outside in nothing but a crop top and some ass shorts often?” Dom’s laughing voice came over the speaker, “You want me to drive you over to the garage? I was going to head out soon.”

“I’m not exactly all awake when Alex wakes me up by tugging on my arm mister,” Angel snorted before downing the rest of the coffee, “I’m going to change into some real clothes first and then I’m going to buy you some breakfast then we can do the books. I need more coffee and I am way too tired to make more myself.”

Dom laughed, “All right we can grab some breakfast for the family then. See you in a little bit. I’ll let myself in,” then he hung up the phone and Angel set the empty coffee mug in the sink.

“Sure thing Dom,” she muttered ascending the stairs as she stripped her shirt off and slipped into her old room.

She had just pulled a pair of black and neon green Tripp pants up over her hips when Dom cleared his throat behind her. Angel turned around as she buttoned and zipped the pants up, aware of the nearly see through tank she had tossed on over her black and burgundy pinstriped bra.

“Geez big boy can’t you ever knock?” she teased glancing over his black muscle shirt and faded jeans, “You don’t knock you might walk in on something you don’t want to see.”

Dom’s eyes were drawn almost immediately to her ample chest covered with a pale blue tank that left little to the imagination and he swallowed, pants feeling suddenly too small, “Can’t imagine I would ever walk in on something I wouldn’t like when it’s related to you. You ready, or you going to cover up a bit more?” he asked licking his lips.

Angel snorted and pulled a shirt from her bag with a show, as she bent over, making the Tripp pant’s crossed chains pull tight against the back of her thighs, before she straightened, “Careful there Dominic, we don’t need to explain to your sister how you managed to bust the zipper on them jeans of yours,” she teased pulling the loose grey t-shirt over her head that was adorned with a Chinese dragon on the front and the back had the logo for Bacardi Dragonberry Rum©.

“I’ll just tell her the truth, you don’t own a damn thing that doesn’t look good on you,” Dom grinned pulling her into a hug, “Now come on I want breakfast.”

“And you’ll get it when I am done,” she replied hugging him in return before pushing past him and into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and carefully brushed the barbell through her tongue, she hadn’t done it carefully enough a few times and ended up bleeding for a few hours.

Dom waited patiently watching her every move as she finished getting ready to go out, his head tipping to one side slightly as she took her hair down. Her hair nearly shimmered as the dark brown, bright blue and red curls cascaded down her back brushing the tops of her hips. He swallowed watching her move, her hip pressing to one side with a subtle grace Letty had never managed to pull off as she pulled her hair over one shoulder and quickly braided it. Dom tugged at his belt loops and subtly adjusted the set of his pants as the dreams from the past two nights stirred as he licked his lips out of habit.

Angel turned and glanced at Dom smiling, “Come on horn dog let’s go get some breakfast, and then we can do the books. Then maybe take a long lunch?”

She was teasing him, dangling bait in front of his nose just so then he’d have something to look forward to if he was trying to move things along. Angel had learned a while ago, via Takashi, if you distracted a man for long enough he’d pretty much agree to anything if it meant being one step closer to what he wanted to do. One of the few reasons she never had to pay ‘rent’ even though she was on Yak terf, Kamata knew what she was doing and actually liked the fact she wouldn’t crack under the pressure and kept Takashi from doing likewise. But Dominic wasn’t Takashi, he was smarter than just a monkey shaking people down for pocket money and keeping the books. So she had to work on her feet, adjusting to his thinking to make sure that he would agree to the help because in the long run it would help him help himself.

Dom grabbed her as she slipped out of the bathroom and slammed them together despite the sudden sharp pain the collision caused him, “You’re a f-ing tease Angel,” he growled lips against her ear liking the way she shivered against him, “Why you trying so hard to keep my attention? I trust you Ang, now let’s get this started before I decide this is a matter of pride and I need to do it myself,” he gently nibbled on the tan tattooed column of neck under her ear and smiled into her skin as she breathed out a pleased sound, “More to come during that long lunch,” he teased pushing her back before he moved down the stairs.

Angel shook her head and licked her pierced lips; Dominic was way smarter than Takashi, and way better at giving her a challenge, “As long as I keep you distracted Dominic, you’ll let me help you help yourself,” she replied following him down the stairs, “I’m trying to make you see the big picture down the road, not just what’s right in front of you now.”

“You can help me help myself by making me focus on the task at hand,” Dom replied locking the door behind her as she pulled a pair of reflective biker glasses over her eyes, “If I’m focusing on you and all that pent up sexual frustration, the only thing I’m going to want to do is kiss you senseless,” the rest was left unsaid but entirely understood as she slipped into his passenger seat, cheeks flushed and that little wicked smile on her pierced rosy lips.

 

After the start of the morning Angel and Dom sat in the window of a bagel shop chatting like old times, there was nothing but friendly conversation about her adopted son and the Charger sitting in Dom’s garage until Dom’s phone pinged.

He glanced over the message and shook his head, “Mia says I’m either stalling or you and I are in some dark corner.”

Angel reached over and took Dom’s phone, fingers flying across the keys, ‘Oh yes Mia I’m stalling alright, right at the bagel shop making sure Ang doesn’t fly off the handle without coffee,’ she texted and sent before sliding the phone across the table so he could read what she had sent his sister.

He didn’t even look at the phone before he slipped it into his pants pocket, “So should I stop stalling while you wake up?”

“I’m am about as awake as I am going to get so let’s get into them books Dominic,” Angel smiled pushing herself out of the chair as she snagged her cup of coffee off the table as Dom stood collecting his keys and the bag of bagel’s Angel had bought for the guys.

He drove them to his garage and parked out back as Angel whistled and tossed the bag at Vince who caught it was grease laden fingers. She looked right in his garage Dom mused as she looked around, poking through drawers and checking his limited amount of equipment.

“What is this shit Angel? Just come in here and expect everything to meet your standards?” Vince hissed as Angel tugged at some bent cabling Dom had never managed to find the time to put away.

“No, but that’s why I bought you boys breakfast,” she teased sipping on her coffee, “Keeps you happier while I poke around.”

Leon actually hugged her before snatching the bag from Vince and opening it, “Damn Diablo you’re going to spoil us rotten,” he grinned seeing the bagels and two tubs of cream cheese, “You gonna buy lunch too?”

“Maybe if your good and you leave Dom and I alone so we can do some work,” Angel baited with an easy grin.

“The office is all yours your highness,” Jesse beamed bowing before he dug into the bagels, “Come on Letty she’s trying to treat us all good,” he said seeing the other woman nearly growling as she rested her hands on the radiator of the Chevy Impala she was working on.

“That’s a nice car,” Angel commented motioning to the machine under Letty’s fingers, “Not bad condition either, how long you been working on it?”

“Years,” Letty sneered not knowing what to do with this non aggressive Angel.

“You’ve done good keeping her looking like that,” Diablo smiled as she walked towards the office, “Glad you’re a better mechanic then you are a girlfriend.”

Dom sighed and closed the office door just before a wrench slammed into it, “Couldn’t help your self could you D?”

“No not really, she just left it so wide open,” She trailed off as she flopped into the stiff plastic chair, “Where did you get this thing, a school? Geez what happened to comfy roller chairs?”

“Gave it to Jesse,” Dom shrugged, “Kid does all my computer work so he does a hell of a lot more sitting in his office than I do in here.”

“So where are your books?” She prompted having a sneaking suspicion that he was still doing it old school, in an actual book since the desk didn’t seem to have a computer anywhere in sight.

“Middle drawer,” He replied sitting on the corner of the desk for a moment before it creaked in protest and he quickly moved off it.

“How about we switch,” Angel snorted getting out of his chair, “You sit here and I’ll sit on the desk.”

They moved and got situated in the small office space and Angel opened one book and looked at the chicken scratch on the page. She blinked and twisted the book around on its side then turned it the other way before looking at Dom who was giving her an amused expression.

“What?” He asked as she blinked and stared at the book in her hands flicking through it.

“How the hell do you read your own hand writing man?” She asked turning the book around for him to see, “This might as well be Greek. All right we are going to the computer store, and I am going to buy you a freaking computer with Excel. Don’t even look at me like that Dominic, trust me I can make it so it does all the math for you, all you have to do is punch in your bills and sales for the day.”

Dom sighed and looked at her, “Computers are expensive.”

“And so is paying taxes when you can’t even read your own books,” Angel snapped in return already pulling her phone out and typing a message to Han to send her a copy of their book keeping spread sheet via email.

He stood and almost growled as she pulled out her bank card, “Angel,” he warned.

“Look I told you I was going to help. This is me helping, I’m having my business partner send me a copy of my book keeping spread sheet so you and I can put all your books into the computer. After that we can have a talk about getting new equipment for your garage, your compressor is on its last legs and you damn well know it.”

Dom sighed and rubbed his face before motioning her out, “All right fine we do it your way for now. But just what I need and nothing else, last thing I need if you to turn into a girl on me and try to decorate.”

Angel nearly choked on her coffee at that, “Yeah no decorating is on you,” she said motioning to the sexy car calendar on the wall, “You got that covered anyway. Been modeling for that and the motorcycle one for years now, every year it is the same, Ms. November.”

Now it was Dom’s turn to nearly choke as he started his car back up, “What?”

“Hey now I had to get money to build a garage somehow Dom. It’s about as close as I am ever going to get for taking all my clothes off for money, though I have turned down a number of those shoots over the years,” she trailed off making a face as he cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat, “Sorry, so computer store?”

 He laughed at the transition and relaxed into the seat as he drove them to the only computer store he knew of, “What’s it like being a model? You ever get tired of the attention?”

“All the time but it was a stepping stone for a better future. I have an agent and I still get calls to do shoots, but most of the time I turn them down unless I have the time or it’s for a good cause,” Angel shrugged finding she didn’t mind Dom driving her around, it was comfortable.

Dom nodded understanding that it was simply just another side of Angel he hadn’t seen before. She was so complex, everything she did had a long list of reasons behind it, and nothing wasn’t accounted for or planned for. Angel his best friend was nothing like Letty, she was methodical and way smarter than he had ever expected.

“Every time you open your mouth Ang you get that much more complex and out of my league.”

“Maybe you just haven’t realized that you’re in my league Dominic. You don’t give yourself enough credit, you have gotten this far without any help and that’s saying something. But even I need help sometimes, and as hard as it is for me to admit it, just asking for help is the hardest thing people like us can do. We’ve spent so much time supporting everyone else that we forgot that we’re not invincible, we can’t take on the world alone,” Angel mused looking out the window but not missing the look Dom gave her.

He glanced at Angel in a soft kind of surprise though his lips curled into a slight smile, she was more than just smart, she was older inside then she let on. Under all that ink, metal, and hair dye was a woman who knew this sense of self empowerment could only go so far before it needed to rely on the people around her to make her strong. In that moment it hadn’t mattered what she looked like on the outside, stunning as she may have been for him, she was startlingly beautiful on the inside too. A trait Letty would have never been able to pull off, because it just wasn’t a part of Letty.

Parking made his attention shift away from his complicatedly simple best friend breaking that calm peace that had fallen over them as he looked up at the computer store with a frown, “You know what you’re looking for, because I don’t know the first thing about computers.”

Angel laughed and slipped out of the car, “Yeah come on I will teach you the basics of everything you need to know,” She led him into the store slipping her fingers around his enjoying the warmth that spread over his palm.


	32. Garage Time Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, Jasmine, Lu Sung, Alex and the plot line.

It took Angel about an hour of dragging Dom through the aisles of computers and all their parts to find one that could not only do what she was looking for, but wouldn’t make Dom cringe at the price tag. When all was said and done she had bought him a laptop with a camera, internet capabilities and Microsoft Word already installed. They walked out into the hot sun and Angel sighed as she set the laptop box on her lap.

“So big man you want to get that compressor now or later?”

“Later,” he grumbled, “Let’s get all the books taken care of and then we can take a break. I could use a siesta.”

Angel grinned at that, “Now I like that idea, but work first then we can take a break.”

They were quiet on the trip back to the garage and despite Dom’s protesting about the laptop he grudgingly had agreed that he was going to need one for them to keep in contact when she went home to her garage in Japan.

Jesse looked up as they came back into the garage and looked at the box under Angel’s arm surprised, “You got him to buy that?”

“No I bought it so I don’t have to read his chicken scratch,” Angel replied setting the box on the table and plugging it in, “Jesse can you hand me your Ethernet cable for the time being? I need to grab an email then you can have it back,” she started the machine up and loaded all the software as Jesse looked at her surprised.

“Didn’t know you were good at computer stuff Diablo…”

“My son is way better at the computer thing than me, I just use it when I need to,” she responded as she opened her email and opened the spreadsheet and saved it to the desktop before shutting down the internet and handing Jesse the cable back, “Thanks kid.”

“Yeah sure, you need anything else or you two going to be okay?”

“We’re good Jesse,” Dom nodded and he left them alone as he shut the office door and Angel moved from behind the computer, “So what do I do?” Dom asked looking at the spreadsheet thankfully in English.

“So let me quick make everything in Dollars instead of yen,” Angel smiled leaning over Dom’s massive back as she clicked a few things and changed the translation to USD, “Now the tabs at the bottom are incoming money and outgoing money. For me I have one of these spreadsheets for each month, but since we want to get a quick handle on your finances we can do one for each year instead. If you want I can type and you can read your own handwriting-.”

He cut her off before she could say anything else, “That sounds great, you sit and I’ll lean over you so I can see what you’re doing,” Dom pushed back and just about pushed her into the seat as he picked up the oldest book and started working through it with Angel.

He had his own system of short hand and Angel dutifully typed in everything he said with, to him were lightning fast fingers. She was good at this book keeping stuff he realized as the third tab in the file was a giant summary page that calculated everything in the other tabs to show how much profit he had made or lost so far. It was pretty much over his head but it made sense in its own magical technology kind of way, but the process was simple enough, all he had to do was type the date, then the description of the work and how much he charged on one page and the description would appear on the second page. Where he typed in how much he spent in materials and how much labor went into the job which output if he was in the red or not for that job on the third tab. It took some doing but by the time they had made it to this year’s book she started separating the spreadsheets into months rather than years. A few more hours and a handy graph later Angel presented him with an outline of the past 5 years of work. Dom was more in the red than he thought.

Angel sighed and rubbed her face, “All right before you get all panicky on me, now we know. But this isn’t terrible Dom, yeah you’re about 30 grand in the whole but there is coming back from this okay?”

“You care to share this great come back plan?” Dom almost snarled at her in frustration at having not seen how much he was under.

“First things first, don’t snap at me. I am here trying to help so take a breather. Now you got old equipment that needs replacing, what we can do is sell the old equipment and go buy you new and better equipment. It will be faster and will help them do their jobs better so we don’t have so much labor. We can stock your garage with supplies, if you keep buying as you need your spending all your money in fast shipping. Honestly that’s an easy fix, just keep a tally of what you have and know what you guys are always servicing. Next would be getting a pneumatic impact wrench, yeah I know they are a pretty penny but think about the time you are saving, changing and tire rotations in a couple of minutes. Why you don’t have one is beyond me,” She counted on her fingers watching him relax and nod.

“Old one busted and I couldn’t afford to buy a new one so we kept doing it the old fashioned way,” Dom shrugged looking her over, “How fast are we talking on the return for all this?”

“Couple of months easy once I get you and your crew acquainted with my engines and we get Jesse to spread the word you can service them here,” Angel replied and Dom nodded liking that answer.

“Alright then write me a list and I’ll go see about rustling up some funds.”

“I’m your funds,” Angel replied jotting down a list of equipment, “Have Jesse do some calling around to find the stuff. Buy whoever has the newest for the least amount, and then I will give you my card. For starters I have the money to buy the equipment and you can make some profit on selling the old stuff. Then we will do some more plugging into the spreadsheet and see where the debt lies after that.”

Dom looked over the list and shook his head, she wanted every piece of equipment they used on a daily basis replaced, “Alright as long as you’re buying it, spend your money how you want, because I can afford to replace one of these.”

“I know Dominic,” Angel shrugged pushing herself up, “Now how about that siesta? Preferably before anyone else comes back,” she requested seeing as about 40 minutes previous everyone had left to go grab some food, except for Jesse who was busy chugging away on his computer.

“Sure I’ll let Jess know we are getting out of here for a long lunch,” Dom agreed pulling her close before giving her a warm kiss.

As Dom talked to Jesse, Angel saved everything they had been working on in a folder on his desktop and shut the laptop down leaving it sit on the office desk since they would be back to finish the book keeping after their long break. She walked out of the office and started absent mindedly cleaning as she waited for Dom, putting tools back into their kits or hanging them back where they belonged.

He glanced at her organizing and shook his head as he grabbed her hips making her jump slightly, “Come on, let’s go get that break.”

Angel laughed and nodded wiping her hands off on a clean rag before letting Dom walk her out, his arm fixed around her hips.

 

By the time they had made it behind Dom’s closed front door, he was tired of the business side of Angel, all he wanted to do was grab some food then fool around. Angel on the other hand didn’t seem like she could get out of the business mode so Dom fixed them some food and flopped down at the kitchen table with a glower.

She looked at Dom’s body language and sighed, “Sorry Dominic, once I get in the business mindset it’s hard for me to get out of it.”

“Got that,” he forced out with a grin filled with annoyance as he bit into the chicken sandwich he had made for them.

Angel rolled her eyes and ate with him, letting the tense silence fill the room as she readjusted to having a break to get a bite to eat. When she was finished she took Dom’s plate off the table and slid it into the sink of dirty dishes before she slipped into his lap with a soft smile. Dom grabbed her hips finally relaxing his tensions and pressed his face into her neck.

“So how about that siesta?” Dom asked voice muffled by colorful skin.

“Sounds good to me Dom,” Angel replied feeling his hands moving down her backside before he stood hefting her up with him as she curled her arms around her neck and tightened her legs around his hips as he walked them upstairs to his bedroom.

Once there he kicked the door closed and tossed Angel on his bed who laughed softly looking up at him as he kicked his shoes off before joining her on his bed, crouching over her as he kissed the breath from her lips. As he leaned over her he was careful not to put any weight on her as she curled an arm over his neck as they kissed. Her fingers glided over his shaved head and she arched her back as he moved to slip an arm under her back so he could flip them over. As he did so he felt her shift her hips, feeling her back muscles rippling under his arm, and he looked up at her, the braid over her shoulder brushing against his neck and shoulder as she smiled.

“See siesta to me means napping, clearly it means something else entirely to you,” she teased their warm breath mingling as she continued to shift until she was straddling his hips where she sat on his pelvis careful about not crushing anything important.

Dom licked his lips and ran his fingers down her sides and squeezed the tight muscles forming her hourglass figure, “Is my siesta going to be an issue for you?” he asked looking at her as she pushed back and rested her hands on his chest.

Angel cleared her throat flushing, “Not really but Dominic it’s been 12 years since I’ve seen you last and I don’t want to ruin what relationship we do have no matter what my hormones say on the matter.”

Dom laughed softly and brushed a stray curl behind her ear, “Ang, baby, you’re not going to ruin our 12 year long friend hiatus. You and me are the same kind of people, and I know that I never want to let you go, no matter what we do together, I can’t lose you again. So you want to slow down a bit I’m okay with just kissing you until you want more.”

Angel looked up towards his ceiling and licked her lip, the tongue ring clicking against her teeth out of habit, “It’s not that I don’t want more, right now, but it’s been a while for me. My work schedule isn’t exactly conducive to long relationships with guys…”

Dom couldn’t stop the grin that lifted his lips, “So it’s been quick things with chicks before you head in for more work?” the idea of her and another woman somehow didn’t seem at all out of place for her, given how easily she seemed to blend in into the racer crowd.

Her blush deepened, “Shut up,” she grumbled as Dom sat up, rocking her back into his lap as he pulled her closer, “It’s just been a while in general.”

“It’s kind of sexy when you get all embarrassed about this stuff,” he teased lips brushing hers, “So I’ll be gentle with you, take my time and all that,” a brush of his tongue against the metal pierced lips and they were kissing again arms tangling around one another as he started to kiss down her neck.

Angel hummed softly at the feelings as she gripped his back and head, jumping as the front door slammed open and Vince started yelling for Dom, “Guess that nap is going to have to wait.”

Dom growled into her neck giving it one final kiss before kissing her lips and sliding her off his lap, “Lie down and relax a bit Angel, I’ll take care of Vince,” he muttered watching her flop backwards, sprawling across his large bed before he walked down the stairs feeling less then comfortable, “What do you want Vince!” he barked closing the front door and Vince reappeared in the kitchen doorway.

“You got Jesse selling off our equipment?!” Vince snapped, “When the hell you going to tell us we’re closing up shop?”

Dom rubbed his face sighing, “We aren’t closing up shop Vince, calm down. Jesse is also buying us replacement equipment; the shit needs to get replaced because if I don’t start making some money soon we are all screwed.”

Vince blinked, “I thought we were good?”

“We’re not good. We are far from good, but Angel is helping me get back on track. Don’t even give me that shit Vince, she is going out of her way to try and make sure we can all eat. I’m not going to refuse the help since she’s giving me stuff that’s she’s been using for her own garage,” Dom snapped seeing Vince’s look of annoyance.

“Like what exactly? Telling you that we aren’t up to her standards!”

“No she gave me the book keeping stuff she uses so I can keep track of everything, rather than trying to keep doing what my old man was doing. That’s it, that’s all she’s done,” Dom knew they weren’t arguing over the garage any more, they were arguing over the fact that Angel was suddenly back and Dom was letting her change what everyone had gotten used to.

“Right that’s all she’s done,” Vince snapped snidely, “She’s upstairs isn’t she? You and she fooling around already, guess Letz was right she is a skank.”

Dom almost hit him but he rolled his shoulders and crackled his knuckles instead, “We ain’t fooling around Vince, we came here to take a break from staring at a screen,” a little white lie never killed him, “She isn’t Letty, Angel doesn’t want to fool around in the middle of the day like her. So you watch your mouth, or I’m going to break your nose next.”

Vince paused and looked past Dom at Angel who had padded her way down the stairs on silent shoed feet, “What?” he snapped not liking the way she was looking at him.

Angel moved slipping past Dom’s hulking form and slammed her shoulder into Vince’s chest slamming him into the floor with a wicked smile as he winced, her body weight pinning him there on the kitchen floor, “Vince I liked you better when we were kids. You looked after me, wrestled with me, and compared bruises with me. You and I were friends Vince. Yeah you didn’t like me so much when Letty was around, because you thought she needed someone on her side, but this is ridiculous man. All I wanted to do was come home to my family and have everything make sense again,” She moved so her forearms were pressed against his chest, hands dangling over his shoulders, “Cut me some slack will you? I’ve had problems, I fought my way to where I am right now and it’s not perfect but it’s comfortable. All I’m trying to do is toss you all a line so you can come join me in the comfort zone again, where we all used to be. So get your head out of Letty’s ass will you? I am your friend V not your enemy.”

Vince looked up at her and grabbed her hips, he wasn’t as strong as Dom but he could still lift her up if he wanted to. Angel really hadn’t changed at all, her tackling him to the ground proved that, there was nothing sexual in the move as she rested like a rather large cat on top of his chest like she had when they were kids and she won one of their wrestling matches. He sighed and pushed her off of him, watching her gracefully roll off to his right and into the curve of his arm as it wrapped over her back.

“You haven’t changed a bit Angie,” he smiled slightly, “You know I’m still going to take Letty’s side when she’s around right?”

“Yeah I know, but I wouldn’t expect anything else,” she shrugged taking Dom’s hand as he extended it to her, “Thank you babe,” she grinned as he hauled her up and tucked her into his side, “We good Vince?”

Vince grabbed Dom’s other hand and got up off the floor, “Well I always figured you two would get together eventually when we were kids so yeah we’re good. Just watch the PDA, it’s still weird after he’s been with Letty since she turned 16 on and off,” he playfully hit Angel’s jaw with a loose fist, “You turned out to be a pretty cool chick Angie.”

“Well I had a really cool boss and a good friend that kept me honest,” Angel shrugged smiling at the familiar nickname, “So now that that’s all settled how about that nap big man?”

“Ain’t happening,” Dom laughed, “We got to get back to the garage so you can buy us new shit and come help me with a car.”

Angel groaned letting her head fall back to hit Dom’s shoulder, “You are killing me D, killing me. But tomorrow I am brining Reaper around and we can play on him for a bit so you better leave me a space to work in man.”

“That sounds like a plan to me,” he nodded as he went up the stairs and retrieved his socks and shoes before following Vince out of the house.

 

The three of them walked back into the garage and Letty sent Angel a seething look even as Vince ruffled her tri colored hair before he went back to work. Ignoring her Angel walked into Jesse’s office without knocking and coughed at the smoke.

“Jeez kid, crack a window or some shit,” Angel snorted rubbing her nose at the smell of pot as Jesse smiled at her before flicking a fan on.

“Sorry, I got ADD real bad, so it helps calm me down,” he apologized before grabbing her hand and pulling her around to look at the screen as he took another hit, “Okay this is everything you wanted to replace right?”

Angel looked at the list appreciating the fact he was making sure not to breathe the smoke in her direction, “Yeah that looks like everything. How much damage are we talking?”

“Just under 15 grand,” Jesse shrugged jumping as Angel leaned over his shoulder and took the mouse away from him, “Everything okay there Diablo?”

“Yeah I just got to wire some extra money to the bank card is all,” she smiled giving his cheek a kiss, “Just breathe kid, just breathe.”

Jesse flushed as she wrapped her arms over him and watched as she typed in some address and a Japanese website came up and she scrolled down the page clicking on a few fill in the blank spaces and typing in some information. He glanced at her and realized she could read the strange letters on the screen with no problem, so he settled back enjoying the feel of her wrapped over him, even though he could smell Dom’s cologne all over her neck. Jesse gulped thinking about Dom and heard a laugh from the doorway, Dom’s laugh.

“You’re going to give the kid a heart attack Ang leaning over him like that,” Dom snorted seeing Angel draped over Jesse’s back as she worked on the computer.

“Well considering I need to wire some more money to pay for everything, I didn’t think he needed to be bothered to get up considering it wasn’t going to take that long,” She shrugged passing him a smile, “That and he isn’t complaining.”

“How much we talking?” Dom asked and watched as Angel smacked Jesse’s chest stopping him from answering, “Diablo,” he growled.

“Don’t worry about it,” she purred clicking a few times softly hushing Jesse as he saw the number of zero’s at the end of her bank account, “I can cover it.”

She closed everything down and pulled the card out handing it to Jesse, “Here hun just go ahead and charge everything. Just don’t buy anything else on it,” she kissed the top of his head and Jesse looked owlishly at her as she walked away leaving him with the card.

Jesse stared at the piece of plastic in his hand and carefully set it next to his monitor, he knew Diablo’s account was in yen but she was loaded. She had more money sitting in an account than he knew what to do with, and she just handed him her bank card that had almost 25 thousand on it, not yen either, it was all in American dollars. He took another hit shaking his head and quickly typed the information on the card into the computer and hit the send button, everything was on order and if they were lucky it would all be here before they had sold all the old equipment. He stood up taking the card in hand and walked out of his office finding Angel and Dom in the other office as she plugged some numbers into a spread sheet.

Angel looked up as Jesse reverently handed her the card back, “Thanks kid,” she smiled tucking it away once more as she finished plugging things in, “How long we waiting for them to come in?”

“Should be here before you leave if everything goes well,” Jesse swallowed watching Dom nod pulling a sheet off the printer his brow furrowed.

“Sounds good,” Angel nodded, “You know if you guys need anything after I leave feel free to drop me a line, I’ve got some connections in Japan and can get you overnight shipping.”

Dom glanced up from the sheet which was a diagram showing that his debt had dropped only a few thousand dollars, “You sure that will be okay Ang?”

“Yeah it’s no big Dom, you get the family discount. Plus anyway if I need any American parts I’m going to be hitting your ass up for them, American parts in Japan are stupid expensive,” she shrugged as Jesse bowed and left their company, “Now shall we go work on that car of yours?”

He nodded tossing the paper into the trash and guided her out of the office. They spent most of the rest of the work day standing shoulder to shoulder working on an old Buick, replacing parts and tuning the engine. Dom realized that she really was as good as everyone claimed as she used her small hands to get into places he couldn’t and she almost instinctively knew what was wrong with the engine without having to look at what the sheet on the car said. It was weird seeing the car up and running in a few hours rather than the few days he had quoted the guy who had brought it in.

“Hello Mr. Thomas, this is Dominic Toretto. I’m just calling to let you know your car is all done,” he smiled hearing the older gentleman seeming so happy as he babbled about how quick it was and that he was going to tell all his friends about the garage, “Thank you very much, it was a pleasure. You can come pick it up whenever you got some time.”

Angel was smiling at him as he hung up the phone, “See happy customers mean more money. It’s why I haven’t had a vacation in almost 10 years, I like people being happy.”

“You started doing this when you were 13?” Dom asked after doing some mental math.

“Japan is a different place, I basically had an internship with Kei, my old boss, for a number of years learning airbrush detailing before I turned 16 and became Diablo. It hasn’t been easy but I love it, can’t imagine doing anything else really. I got into building engines and I just haven’t stopped building cars and detailing,” she shrugged wiping her hands off on the rag Leon tossed her before she closed the hood of the Buick and buffed the grease marks away.

Leon smiled, “I got some massive respect for your cars girl, and they are some impressive machines. We saw one last year at race wars, they killed the competition.”

“Race Wars?” Angel asked looking at the guys for some help.

“It’s a ‘legal’ race in the desert, we’ve been going every year since we turned 18,” Vince explained closing the hood of the Toyota in front of him, “All done this one Dominic.”

“So like a race rally?”

“Yeah pretty much,” Leon nodded as Dom went to make another call, “Shame you have to go back to your own garage, Race Wars is the last week of next month. It would have been awesome to see you there.”

“Maybe next year,” Angel smiled moving towards Letty, “What you need help with girl? You’ve been working on this baby all day, I’ve got an extra set of hands if you need them.”

Letty shot her a confused look before rolling her shoulders back, “There is something wrong with it but I can’t find the problem, it keeps coughing when it starts but it’s nothing obvious.”

Angel nodded, “All right, then let’s try the not obvious,” she smiled reaching into the engine compartment as Letty did the same, looking for the problem, “You check the exhaust system? It could be a clog somewhere near the intake.”

“Yeah I checked it but I couldn’t find anything,” Letty shook her bangs out of her eyes and glanced at Angel, “Why are you helping me?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Angel replied not looking at her, “This is a garage, we are both comfortable in a garage, we both grew up in one so why can’t we be civil doing what we do best? Plus anyway I know how frustrating it can be when you can’t find the problem when you know there is one.”

Dom glanced at the woman working on the Impala and smiled, “Only in a garage would those two get along,” he muttered before going into the office and typing in the values for the two finished car, smiling as he watched his debts go down even if it was just a few hundred of dollars.

 


End file.
